The jailer of the beast
by acnologiarikudou
Summary: cuando eres el hijo mayor de una familia tienes muchas responsabilidades, imagínense ser el hijo mayor del dios de la biblia las responsabilidades son mayores aun mas con molestos hermanos que te necesitan todo el tiempo, pero al final así es la familia no?, naruto tendrá que enfrentarse a diversos desafíos pero claro con la ayuda de su inigualable familia. harem, fem vali y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el portador de la luz**

 **The jailer of the beast**

 **(el carcelero de la bestia)**

 **Esta es otra historia que ha estado rondando en mi mente espero que les guste jejeje, en esta habrá muchos cambios y naruto se mantendrá en el anonimato por razones que verán más adelante, verán que traerá muchos cambios y repercusiones en la historia original, sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores**

 **666**

* * *

" **el mundo necesita un nuevo dios y se con confianza de que el hijo superara al padre… creo en ti luci… no, naruto confió en ti"**

En un cuarto no muy lujoso con una cama normal, parecía un cuarto en el cual vivía un soltero promedio, en la cama del cuarto yacía un niño de no más de nueve años las características más notables era su cabello plateado algo desordenado y su piel algo pálida llevaba puesta un pijama negro, con algo de esfuerzo el niño se levantó de la cama frotándose los ojos con cansancio haciéndolo ver adorable, cuando abrió los ojos completamente se podía ver que estos eran color ámbar.

"otra vez ese sueño de nuevo aun en el más allá sigues atormentándome padre" murmuro el pequeño levantándose de la cama, yendo hacia el baño sacando un cepillo de dientes listo para cepillarse, pero se detuvo al notar que tenía algo en el cuello al sacarlo de su pijama lo que saco era un collar con un cristal verde en él, mirándolo con algo de nostalgia sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos.

Ya cepillándose los dientes y dándose una ducha el niño bajo con un conjunto de ropa nuevo siendo este una camiseta blanca con una capucha negra con una estrella negra con bordes dorados de cinco puntas con un pantalón negro y tenis de igual color caminando hacia el comedor de la casa la cual tenía dos pisos.

"buenos días" dijo el niño, pero nadie le contesto sin importarle esto ya que así era todos los días camino hacia la cocina donde comiendo un pan tostado camino hacia la puerta saliendo de la casa.

Cerrando la casa el niño camino por las calles hasta llegar a una plaza de mercado ahí camino hasta llegar a una tienda de ramen recibiendo miradas de todos los que lo veían pasar el decidió ignorarlas cuando llego al puesto de ramen se sentó en un banquillo mirando hacia el cocinero este lo recibió con una sonrisa la cual el devolvió.

"buenos días teuchi-san"

"buenos días naruto como has estado" dijo el viejo mientras que el niño conocido como naruto sonreía, cuando el viejo dijo el nombre del niño una mancha color café claro salió disparada de la cocina hacia naruto quien no hizo nada al respecto.

"¡Naru-chan! Como has estado hace mucho que no venias a visitarnos" dijo una adolecente de unos diecisiete años con cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, tenía ojos cafés, vestía un uniforme de cocinera, de mientras abrazaba a naruto quien solo devolvió el abrazo sin mucho entusiasmo.

"estoy bien ayame-san solo estuve algo ocupado últimamente" dijo naruto mientras se separaba de la cocinera llamada ayame mientras esta acariciaba la cabeza de naruto, quien solo aparto la mano de la cocinera con cuidado.

"que se te ofrece esta vez naruto" dijo teuchi mientras que ayame regresaba al otro lado del estante.

"lo mismo de siempre viejo" dijo mientras que teuchi asentía y ayame fue a ayudar a su padre, naruto miro alrededor del pequeño puesto de ramen y noto que no había mucha gente una o dos personas sentadas en las mesas supuso que a estas horas de la mañana no había muchos clientes.

Naruto se quedó espaciado esperando el ramen cuando de repente sus sentidos zumbaron, alguien se sentó a su lado cuando lo miro de reojo solo suspiro con algo de fastidio, a su lado había un hombre que llevaba un traje gris muy elegante, su pelo era negro con algunas partes rubias él tenía ojos violetas y llevaba una barba pequeña, el miro a naruto con una sonrisa amistosa solo para que naruto resoplara con aun más fastidio.

"que quieres azazel, no tienes a alguien a quien molestar aparte de mi" dijo con fastidio naruto mientras que el llamado azazel soltó una risa divertida haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"vaya desde cuando la familia es un fastidio para ti luci… digo naruto" se corrigió rápidamente azazel cuando vio la mirada que le estaba dando naruto haciendo que este suspirase.

"nunca he dicho que la familia sea un fastidio, aunque debo admitir que la mayoría de ustedes son un palo en trasero cuando se lo proponen" dijo naruto jugando con unos palillos que había recogido previamente, haciendo que azazel alzara una ceja por el comentario.

"te refieres a Michael no es así" dijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto se le crispara una ceja.

"no, no tanto el niño bien portado del cielo preferiría un día completo con él que estar con lilith esas 24 horas, ella puede ser muy molesta a veces y ni hablar del psicópata de rizevim" dijo naruto mientras ayame traía un tazón de ramen grande dándole las gracias naruto empezó a comer.

"se lo ofrece algo señor" dijo ayame a azazel quien le dio una sonrisa que la sonrojo inmediatamente haciendo que naruto resoplara con fastidio.

"claro, deme un tazón pequeño con lo mismo que el niño" dijo azazel con una voz que hizo que ayame solo pudiera asentir y salir disparada hacia la cocina.

"enserio le tienes que coquetear a todo lo que se mueva?" dijo con fastidio naruto mientras que azazel solo le daba una sonrisa burlona.

"celoso naruto pensaba que solo tenías ojos para tus hermanas eres tan parecido a Zeus" dijo con burla azazel mientras que naruto lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

"no me compares con ese violador egocéntrico azazel y no estoy celoso solo que es algo fastidioso que quieras llevarte a la cama a todas las mujeres que conoces no me sorprendería si también lo hiciste con lilith" dijo naruto mientras terminaba de comer los fideos y sorber la sopa ante el comentario hecho por el niño azazel solo soltó una carcajada.

"jajaja naruto nunca haría tal cosa acaso crees que estoy loco" dijo azazel entre risas haciendo que naruto también soltara una carcajada.

"tienes razón no creo que llegues a esos extremos sabiendo quien, y como es lilith jejeje, en fin, que te trae a kuoh azazel" dijo naruto mientras que ayame traía el ramen de azazel con un gran sonrojo se retiró rápidamente.

"bueno necesito tu ayuda parece que nuestro hermano el bélico quiere iniciar la gran guerra de nuevo, aunque todavía no sé cómo" dijo azazel mientras comía algo de ramen haciendo que naruto lo mirara con desinterés.

"y? si eso es obvio kokabiel es demasiado agresivo ya eso se veía venir porque simplemente tú, barraquiel, shemhazai, armaros, sahariel, penemue o tamiel se encargan son los líderes de Grigory no es así?" dijo con desinterés mientras seguía jugando con algunos palillos que se encontraban en la mesa.

"tienes razón, pero prefiero que lo haga otro no me gusta pelear contra mis hermanos tu más que nadie lo sabe muy bien" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"mmm si es así yo tampoco lo hare no quiero involucrarme en nada de esto, porque no le dices a vali seria pan comido para ella" dijo naruto mientras que azazel asentía.

"si tienes razón, ella quiere verte de nuevo naruto" dijo azazel haciendo que naruto lo mirara con detenimiento dejando los palillos en la mesa miraba a azazel como si fuera dicho una gran barbaridad.

"si ella quiere verme seria para matarme conociéndola debe de estar imaginado mil maneras de torturarme… como esta ella?" resoplo naruto, dijo lo último casi en un susurro, pero azazel lo escucho sonriendo ante las palabras del niño.

"jejeje a pesar de todo aun así la quieres no es así?" dijo azazel haciendo que naruto resoplara con fastidio "respondiendo a tu pregunta si ella se encuentra bien se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde la última vez que la viste" dijo azazel haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"creo que en cuanto a kokabiel… los Gremory y los sitri pueden encargarse supe que el dragon emperador rojo está en poder de la hermana del lucifer actual… suena raro hasta cuando lo digo yo" dijo naruto mientras azazel tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"si, creo que ellos podrán encargarse, pero si se sale de sus manos hare que vali actué" dijo azazel mientras se levantaba de su asiento listo para irse.

"es lo mejor y azazel… dime tuviste algo que ver con la monja que fue expulsada del vaticano" dijo naruto con total seriedad haciendo que azazel lo mirara de igual forma.

"no tengo nada que ver al respecto, tu más que nadie debería saberlo" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido naruto solo asintió ante las palabras del hombre.

"agradezco tu honestidad… hermano saluda a vali de mi parte dile que la veré pronto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera que él no mostraba mucho, haciendo que azazel también sonriera marchándose del lugar.

Levantándose pagando por azazel y por él, naruto salió del restaurante de ramen despidiéndose de teuchi y ayame, caminado por la calle solo siguió ignorando las miradas que todos les daban suspirando con fastidio sabía que su apariencia era algo que no se veía mucho por estos lugares, pero ya estaban pasándose pareciera que en algún momento cualquiera iba a tratar de secuestrarlo.

"humanos idiotas… tal vez vaya a cocytus hace mucho no veo a samael… o talvez vea a hades hace mucho que no luchamos… o penemue este libre y pueda ir a Grigory" dijo naruto mirando al cielo pensando en que hacer.

Sin que él se lo esperase choco con una persona este era un adolecente con cabello castaño y ojos de igual color, portaba un uniforme de una de las escuelas más privilegiadas de kuoh el cual consistía en una camisa blanca abierta con una camiseta roja por dentro y pantalón negro y zapatos de igual color.

"ve por donde caminas imbécil" dijo naruto con fastidio haciendo que el adolecente se sintiera apenado.

"lo siento niño, pero voy tarde a la escuela nos vemos" dijo el chicho corriendo haciendo que naruto se lo quedara mirando de forma crítica.

"así que él es el nuevo dragon emperador rojo vaya que decepción no parece la gran cosa… aunque debo admitir que tiene potencial" dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia el parque cercano. Sentándose en una banca cerca de la fuente naruto solo quedo mirando al cielo espaciado.

"dime pequeño que haces aquí solo?" pregunto una voz un tanto oscura haciendo que naruto mirara sin emociones a la voz la cual era la de una mujer la apariencia de esta consistía en un vestido sin tirantes azul el cual tenía un par de mangas largas y estaba atado debajo del busto, revelando una gran cantidad de pecho que posee un gran tamaño, en su espalda había un pequeño moño el cual amarraba su vestido, utilizaba un par de calcetas altas de color negras con una especie de bordados cerca de la orilla de ambas estas resaltaban sus pies que se encontraban descubiertos, tanto sus pies como manos estaban pintadas de color negro, tiene dos manchas de color oscuro que se encontrabas en sus hombros. Su cabello era negro como la noche y tenía una banda en este que lo separaba enmarcando un flequillo el resto de su cabello pasaba por la banda, alrededor de su cuello llevaba un pequeño collar dorado y sus ojos eran rojos (imagínense a sayla en su forma normal sin los cuernos).

"ahora eres como tu madre… violas niños" dijo naruto sin emociones haciendo que la mujer hiciera un puchero mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"enserio padre en algún momento, aunque sea podrías fingir miedo" dijo la mujer mientras que naruto solo parpadeo como un búho con una mirada en blanco.

"bernabeth claro que me da miedo que mi hija finja ser una pedofilia que quiere violar a su padre… de hecho mira como tiemblo" dijo naruto sin emociones mostrándole su mano a la llamada bernabeth la cual no estaba temblando para nada haciendo que ella tuviera una gota de sudor en su frente ante lo ridículo que fue ni siquiera lo intento.

"no eres divertido padre" dijo sentándose al lado de naruto el cual la miro de arriba abajo haciendo que bernabeth lo agarrara sin previo aviso y lo sentara en sus piernas.

"no hagas eso de nuevo quieres y que pasa con la vestimenta la última vez que te vi usabas un vestido igual al de tu madre" dijo naruto mientras bernabeth lo abrazaba más de cerca hacia sus pechos haciendo que naruto resoplara con fastidio.

"pues ya no soy la misma niña a la cual tenías que llevar siempre en tu espalda papá ya he crecido, jejeje en cambio tú sigues estando igual a la última vez que nos vimos lo cual fue hace dos semanas jejeje parece que la nostalgia te está ganando ya te estas volviendo viejo… bueno no físicamente" dijo bernabeth con una sonrisa abrazando a naruto más de cerca para fastidio de este, resoplando ante el comentario naruto la miro o bueno eso trato ya que el pecho de bernabeth no lo dejaba desde esa posición.

"tch eres igual a tu madre siempre buscando la forma de fastidiarme" dijo naruto haciendo que bernabeth sonriera ante el comentario.

"yo también te quiero papá" dijo bernabeth sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a naruto la cual ella pudo ver haciendo que lo abrazara más fuerte.

"si, si sabes donde se encuentra Elizabeth eh" cuando naruto dijo eso el humor de bernabeth dio un giro de 180 grados haciéndola gruñir con solo escuchar el nombre.

"no puedes estar un segundo sin mencionar su nombre padre" dijo bernabeth con algo de odio haciendo que naruto agarrara sus manos la cuales estaban en su abdomen abrazándolo anteriormente, haciendo que esta lo mirara haciendo que su odio anterior desapareciera y fuera remplazado con una sonrisa la cual naruto devolvió.

"no entiendo porque odias a tu hermana Elizabeth" dijo naruto mientras acariciaba las manos de bernabeth quien coloco su mentón en la cabeza de naruto el cual esta vez no le importo.

"mmm todos saben que quieres más a Elizabeth que a mí, papá… además tu eres el menos indicado para decir eso tu odias al tío Michael" dijo bernabeth con un puchero haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja.

"no digas estupideces las quiero a las dos por igual… en cuanto a Michael no lo odio más bien no lo soporto son significados muy diferentes" dijo naruto sacándole una sonrisa a bernabeth haciendo sonreír a naruto.

"jejeje si lo que digas papá… en cuanto a Elizabeth ella se encuentra en el vaticano está en la facción ángel como ya sabrás" dijo bernabeth mientras que naruto asentía bajando del regazo de su hija naruto la miro a los ojos haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

"entiendo quieres ir a comer helado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que bernabeth se levantara de la banquilla con entusiasmo agarrando la mano de naruto caminando por la calle hacia la tienda de helados

"¡vamos papá por helado!" dijo con entusiasmo bernabeth caminado con naruto.

Cuando iban de camino a la tienda de helados recibían miradas extrañas de las personas naruto recibía miradas de mujeres y adolecentes lo cual no le agrado a bernabeth lo cual hizo que acercara a naruto mas a ella, en cambio muchos hombres y algunas mujeres miraban a bernabeth naruto al notar esto filtro intensión asesina haciendo que una marca negra parecida a un remolino se extendiera de su frente hasta su ojo izquierdo asustando a esas personas.

Cuando entraron a la tienda naruto fue directo al mostrador con bernabeth detrás de él mirando sin querer todos los tipos de helado como si fuera un niño lo cual era físicamente. Haciendo que la chica que atendía lo mirara con curiosidad y con una sonrisa la cual compartió bernabeth al ver las acciones de su padre.

"onee-san quiero uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate por favor" dijo naruto con una voz diferente a la que usaba usualmente esta voz era equivalente a usar los ojos de cachorro haciendo que la encargada tuviera un sonrojo y bernabeth tuviera una gota de sudor.

"h-hai… toma, pequeño" dijo la encargada a naruto mientras recibía dos conos de helado, cuando esto sucedió naruto quedo mirando a su hija y le entrego el helado de vainilla, mientras hacia un esfuerzo por sacar su billetera sacando dinero se lo dio a la encargada.

"gracias onee-san" dijo naruto despidiéndose con la mano, cuando estuvieron afuera caminaron tranquilos por la calle, aunque naruto no pudo evitar notar que su hija lo miraba de forma estupefacta haciendo que él tuviera una pequeña sonrisa "porque la cara bernabeth" dijo naruto haciendo que su hija sacudiera la cabeza.

"que fue todo eso desde cuando alguien como _tu_ es tan adorable y amable con las personas" dijo bernabeth haciendo que naruto solo parpadeara hacia ella para luego seguir comiendo helado.

"ante los ojos de la humanidad soy solo un niño humano de nueve años porque no aprovecharse se eso?" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que bernabeth asintiera en acuerdo "además si azazel puede usar su encanto sobrenatural porque yo no" dijo naruto terminando su helado rápidamente.

Caminando ambos llegaron a la entrada de un bosque y sin pensarlo entraron entre más caminaba se hacía más oscuro a muchos les fuera causado pavor solo ver la entrada, pero ellos entraban a la parte oscura del bosque como si no fuera nada se detuvieron de repente en frente de ellos se encontraba unas especies de runas y sellos que rodeaban una parte del bosque como si fuera un domo sin esforzarse mucho ambos entraron como si nada a la barrera.

Adentro era completamente diferente a lo que era afuera siendo el paisaje completamente claro parecía un gran jardín parecía un paraíso perfecto caminado ambos se detuvieron en lo que parecía un gran templo en medio del gran bosque cuando entraron pudieron ver un monumento el cual representaba a una mujer que curiosamente tenía unos cuernos y un gran kimono de princesa que se usaba en la era feudal de Japón otra cosa curiosa de la mujer era que poseía tres ojos uno en la frente y los otros dos donde iban normalmente.

"hace mucho tiempo que no visitaba a la abuela…" dijo bernabeth mientras que caminaba detrás de naruto quien camino hasta llegar a una lápida la cual se encontraba detrás del monumento la cual tenía las palabras:

" **aquí yace una gran diosa, una gran madre y sobretodo una gran mujer siempre vivirás en nuestros corazones"**

" **kaguya otsusuki"**

Al estar cerca de la lápida naruto se agacho tocando las letras encriptadas con su mano agacho la cabeza haciendo que bernabeth luciera preocupada sin que naruto se lo esperase su hija lo abrazo desde su espalda haciendo que este sonriera con nostalgia y evitando que sus lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

"sabes bernabeth me fuera gustado que ella te conociera ustedes se fueran llevado muy bien" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que bernabeth también sonriera ante las palabras de naruto.

"me fuera encantado conocerla papá y creo que a Elizabeth también" dijo con una sonrisa levantado a naruto en el proceso cargándolo como si fuese un perro lo cual esta vez no le importo a naruto.

"creo que tienes razón… dime bernabeth que haces ahora aparte de violar niños jejeje" dijo naruto sentándose a un lado de la lápida junto a bernabeth que ante el ultimo comentario le dio una mirada en blanco a su padre.

"¡papá yo no violo niños!" grito bernabeth para ser olímpicamente ignorada por naruto quien solo veía sus pies, pero ella juro que él murmuro un "lo que sea", calmándose bernabeth miro también el suelo en silencio para luego decir "actualmente soy algo así como una mercenaria, aunque estoy pensando unirme a ese grupo que ophis creo solo por diversión creo que se llamaba la brigada del caos" naruto la miro con ligero interés en lo que dijo.

"con que la brigada del caos eh? Si no estoy mal tu hermano también está creando su propio grupo propagador del caos con los dragones malvados sé que eso va resultar muy mal, no solo para él sino para todos nosotros, pero no interferiré con sus planes si no me incumben" dijo naruto mirando al suelo para luego mirar a bernabeth quien solo asintió a las palabras de su padre.

"hablando del caos encontré lo que me pediste fue muy difícil de encontrar sabes" dijo bernabeth metiendo la mano en un círculo mágico sacando una especie de contenedor pequeño que brillaba entre azul y negro dándoselo a naruto el cual se sorprendió por lo que tenía en frente.

"imposible como siquiera lo lograste se supone que esto se encuentra en el nivel de más alta seguridad de cocytus guardado bajo altos estándares de seguridad" dijo con los ojos bien abiertos haciendo que bernabeth soltara una risa ante la cara de su padre.

"jejeje que puedo decir soy muy buena en lo que hago sabiendo quienes son mis padres no debería sorprenderte" dijo bernabeth con una sonrisa arrogante, pero sin que ella se lo esperase naruto la abrazo como si le fuera dado un regalo de navidad adelantado.

"gracias… muchas gracias hija" dijo mientras abrazaba a bernabeth quien devolvió el abrazo y le dio un rápido beso en la frente a su hija sin que ella se lo esperase separándose naruto observo el contenedor con más detenimiento viendo que el contenedor tenía un montón de sellos y runas las cuales reconoció de la facción sintoísta, la hindú y la nórdica.

"sabes nunca supe para que querías eso o si quiera que es" dijo con una posee pensativa bernabeth mientras que naruto seguía mirando el contenedor.

"para resumirte las cosas antes de que si quiera los dioses fueran proclamados la existencia más fuerte siendo este Shiva el dios de la destrucción el segundo más poderoso de ellos, los primordiales regían el mundo siendo ellos la existencia más fuerte sin contar a los dos dioses dragones y a la bestia del apocalipsis, un ejemplo seria caos de la facción griega, aunque esto no lo convertía en el ser más poderoso de la existencia en ese entonces de hecho no estaba ni entre los tres primeros, la verdad no recuerdo quien era el tercero pero el segundo si lo recuerdo muy bien ya que ese primordial le dio problemas a mi padre si no estoy mal se llamaba **shinju (dios árbol)** su poder sobre la naturaleza era aun mayor al de Gaia la primordial de la tierra de la facción griega y su poder de destrucción era aun mayor al de Shiva por eso fue derrocado porque temían de él fue sellado y encerrado en lo profundo de cocytus hasta ahora" dijo mientras seguía observando el contenedor con curiosidad bernabeth solo podía sudar ante la versión "corta" de la historia, pero pensado bien en la historia entonces lo que su padre tenía en sus manos era el alma de aquel primordial.

"vaya y que harás con su alma padre" dijo bernabeth con curiosidad mientras que naruto tenía una sonrisa ante la pregunta de su hija.

"mmm lo que mi padre fuera hecho… crear la longinus definitiva una que supere al **true longinus** en todos los aspectos y así poder terminar con mi tarea" dijo mientras sacaba el collar con el cristal verde que se hallaba en su cuello haciendo que bernabeth ampliara los ojos en comprensión.

"ya veo cuanto te tomara crear esta longinus artificial" dijo bernabeth haciendo que naruto se quedara pensando.

"tal vez uno o dos meses máximo o bueno eso espero" dijo naruto haciendo que bernabeth asintiera de pronto un pequeño círculo mágico se posiciono en el oído de bernabeth haciendo que ella se levantara para contestar alejándose de naruto quien no le importo tal cosa el solo siguió viendo el contenedor tratando de entender los sellos.

"lo siento papá, pero melione tiene un trabajo para mí y sería malo de mi parte no aceptarlo" dijo mientras que miraba a naruto quien solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa aceptando lo que dijo.

"está bien bernabeth no te preocupes yo me quedare un rato más aquí… a bernabeth si ves a tu madre no le digas donde estoy quieres?" dijo naruto haciendo que bernabeth tuviera una gota de sudor ante lo último que dijo su padre.

"adiós papá no te preocupes mamá no sabrá donde estas, aunque eso no impedirá que te encuentre ya sabes cómo es ella" dijo con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico plateado con el símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntas.

"sabes madre con esto en mi poder estoy más cerca de poder traerte a la vida otra vez" dijo naruto mientras veía la lápida que se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

 **666**

 **Ubicación: límite entre inframundos, cocytus.**

Cocytus la cárcel de máxima seguridad para villanos de todas las facciones o bueno los que se oponían a ella, aquí puedes encontrar desde el detestable señor del tiempo cronos hasta samael el dragon Slayer definitivo, si muchos de los criminales de muchas facciones se encuentran aquí y aquí es donde se encontraba naruto caminando hacia la entrada de esta cárcel que contenía desde yokai hasta dioses.

"señor necesito su identificación" dijo un guardia parecía ser un ángel si sus alas blancas eran un indicio todo su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una armadura gris la cual portaban los demás guardias que para sorpresa de alguno eran desde demonios, ángeles caídos, yokais entre otras razas que vigilaban a los prisioneros.

"tengo pase VIP, no necesito identificación" dijo naruto mostrando un tatuaje que hizo que el guardia se sorprendiera haciendo que abriera la puerta sin discutir.

Caminando por las celdas como si fuese el pasillo de su casa naruto pudo observar en el primer piso los que serían los criminales "menos" peligrosos de las instalaciones que iban desde demonios hasta yokais. Naruto solo observo a los diferentes criminales sin mucho interés tomando las escaleras bajo hasta llegar al siguiente piso.

En el segundo piso se podían encontrar a los necrófagos o ghouls seres que se alimentan de carne humana siendo algunos tan fuertes que solo pueden ser encerrados o bueno eso decían prácticamente en este piso se encontraban los psicópatas.

Tomando de nuevo las escaleras naruto bajo para seguir el siguiente piso, el tercer piso los criminales que son tan poderosos como los cuatro satanes e incluso los cuatro serafines más fuertes del cielo, en este pasillo había desde humanos genéticamente alterados o humanos que aprendieron magias prohibidas algunas podían desafiar hasta la misma muerte otras podían matar seres míticos como los dragones los cuales eran considerados la existencia más fuerte. Lo extraño de esto era que los que habitaban en este piso eran humanos… solo humanos tan débiles como eran considerados en el mundo aquí eran considerados una amenaza.

Tomando esta vez un ascensor naruto bajo al siguiente piso solo que este tenía más seguridad que los otros ya que para entrar a este se necesitaba un código y reconocimiento facial, al entrar naruto pudo notar que este piso se encontraba completamente oscuro casi como una película de terror lo cual no afecto a naruto, en una de las celdas se podía ver a un gran ataúd dorado con símbolos griegos los cuales naruto reconoció sabiendo quien era, siendo este cronos o bueno sus fragmentos. En otra no muy lejos había un hombre el cual se encontraba en una cámara que no dejaba pasar la ventilación manteniendo al hombre en un estado inconsciente el hombre estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con un traje de fuerza y tenía una máscara en su rostro viendo el expediente afuera de su celda naruto se dio cuenta que este era Uranos el primordial del cielo de la facción griega padre de cronos.

Ignorando muchas de las celdas las cuales contenían villanos de muchas de las facciones, naruto llego hasta lo que parecía ser más una caja fuerte que una celda ingresando el código de seguridad la celda se abrió y naruto entro cuando lo hizo pudo divisar al huésped de la celda siendo este una especie de hibrido humano-serpiente con alas de negras de ángel caído, tenía cabello plateado como naruto, y en su torso hacia arriba lo vestía unas vendas marcando su musculatura algo delgada, habían otra cosa importante que resaltar era que este estaba crucificado en una cruz dorada (valga la redundancia) en sus ojos había vendas pero el huésped de la celda parecía estar llorando sangre y el aura que desprendía daba esencia de terror puro sin importarle esto naruto camino más de cerca del huésped.

"es hora de quitarte estas cadenas hermano" dijo naruto mientras que sin mucho esfuerzo quitaba las restricciones del huésped de la celda haciendo que la cruz desapareciera cuando esto sucedió el hombre cayo, pero antes de tocar el suelo naruto lo atrapo, pero no con sus pequeñas manos sino con unas manos hechas de oscuridad atrapando al hombre.

Quitando la venda de los ojos del hombre naruto limpio los ojos llenos de sangre de su así llamado hermano el cual parecía inconsciente, haciendo que su mano brillara color dorado naruto curo las heridas las cuales fueron infringidas por estar en la cruz, colocando las manos en su cabeza naruto espero a que despertara. Abriendo poco a poco los ojos los cuales eran de color azul con una rendija dándole apariencia de un reptil, el hombre se levantó de repente como si por puro reflejo se tratase agarrando el cuello de naruto con su cola estrangulándolo lastimando a naruto en el acto.

" **quien eres tú?"** dijo con una voz oscura e intimidante el hombre haciendo retorcer a naruto en el aire ya que la falta de aire lo está afectando.

"samael… parece… que los años… te han vuelto… senil… desgraciado" dijo naruto por la falta de aire activando inconscientemente la marca oscura en su frente haciendo que el llamado samael lo mirase sorprendido y lo soltara.

"luci eres tú? Vaya los años no han pasado para ti… sigues viéndote como un niño pensaba que el castigo de mi padre me había puesto era cruel jejeje mírate te vez tan inofensivo "dijo samael con una voz más amigable mirando a naruto con una sonrisa la cual el devolvió sobando su cuello al sentir todavía signos de dolor por el estrangulamiento.

"ya no respondo a ese nombre samael ahora puedes llamarme naruto, en cuanto al castigo cuando el viejo murió en la gran guerra este fue roto y también recupere mi gracia, ahora solo me quedo como niño solo por diversión que hay de ti hermano veo que tu cola de serpiente te resulta útil" dijo lo último con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que samael frunciera el ceño ante la broma.

"si, eso sí le vez el lado positivo a no tener piernas, debo darte las gracias esas ataduras me estaban matando… literalmente, nuestro padre es algo rencoroso cuando se lo propone no es así" dijo samael mientras veía la mitad de su cuerpo haciendo que naruto lo mirara con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

"muy pronto no tendrás que permanecer en este agujero te sacare de aquí" dijo naruto haciendo sonreír a samael quien envolvió su brazo en su cuello dándole un abrazo fraternal desordenando su cabello para fastidio de naruto.

"gracias hermanito te lo agradezco mucho" dijo samael aun revolviendo el cabello de naruto.

"tch soy mayor que todos ustedes…" dijo naruto separándose del abrazo fraternal de samael haciendo que el sonriera ante el comentario. "… muy pronto necesitare toda la ayuda posible y eso te incluye a ti teniendo en cuenta tu afinidad con los dragones necesito que me ayudes" dijo naruto mientras que le mostraba el collar con el cristal verde a samael que lo vio confundido.

"que es ese cristal hermano?" dijo con curiosidad samael por una extraña razón sentía que había visto este cristal antes.

"esto me lo dio nuestro padre antes de morir en la gran guerra su propósito te lo diré después" dijo naruto guardando el collar dentro de su camiseta.

"entiendo, pero dime que ocurrió después de lo que sucedió en el edén y mi encarcelamiento" dijo samael sentándose en una banquilla, naruto parpadeo al no saber de dónde rayos salió la banquilla sin importarle solo se sentó en el suelo para hablar con su hermano.

"después de que tentaste a la creación _favorita_ de nuestro padre y fueras encarcelado se dio inicio a una serie de eventos que darían inicio a la gran guerra, como ya sabrás me revele ante nuestro padre o bueno eso fue lo que él hizo pensar a todos los demás ya que solo lo cuestione acerca de sus acciones las cuales estaban guiando a nuestra familia a la desgracia y destrucción…" dijo naruto agachando la cabeza ante todo lo que paso todo lo que sucedió para que él estuviera aquí contándole a samael que veía con el ceño fruncido lo que dijo naruto sabiendo que había algo de rencor y arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

"… después de que cayera en desgracia junto a beelzebub, leviathan y asmodeus y otros 72 ángeles que fueron convertidos en demonios junto con nosotros, pero antes de caer como ya sabes nuestro padre me quito mi **gracia de la luz** y sello la mitad de mi poder haciendo que mi forma física colapsara por momentos siendo esta la de un niño de nueve años, resumiendo los detalles un conflicto estalló cuando unos demonios que no acataron ordenes comenzaron a asesinar ángeles y ángeles caídos haciendo que azazel que es el líder de estos últimos empujado por kokabiel y su sed de sangre empezaran la gran guerra de las tres facciones, nosotros respondimos a la declaración de guerra junto con nuestro padre… para serte sincero samael, al principio de la guerra llegue a sentir miedo… miedo a matar a uno de mis hermanos no importa si fuera enemigo o no… al final de la guerra muchos de nuestros hermanos murieron como Belial por ejemplo, también lo hicieron leviathan, beelzebub y asmodeus y también nuestro padre este último por trihexia en sus últimas palabras me quito el sello y me devolvió mi gracia y se disculpó por todo lo que había sucedido pero a esas alturas ya las disculpas no valían nada y como última voluntad me dejo un encargo bueno dos para ser más precisos uno el cual es encargarme del cielo por él y el otro por el cual te necesito" dijo naruto aun con la mirada en suelo pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, samael tenía una mirada de tristeza ante lo que le conto naruto.

"vaya… muchas cosas sucedieron mientras estuve aquí no es así… incluso leviathan murió… Belial, asmodeus, beelzebub incluso ellos murieron lamento lo que tuviste que pasar hermano enserio lo siento" dijo samael tomando a naruto en un abrazo fraternal.

"no… yo lo siento… no pude proteger a leviathan… incluso le dije que no nos siguiera… pero ella no acepto un no por respuesta jejeje ya sabes cómo es ella" dijo naruto secándose las lágrimas y haciendo que samael le diera una sonrisa algo triste.

"tienes razón incluso para ser la menor de nosotros tenía una voluntad inquebrantable" dijo samael con nostalgia mientras se sentaba junto a naruto.

"por eso te necesito para que cosas como esa no se vuelvan a repetir y evitar que más de nuestros hermanos mueran… creo que también tu gracia volvió no es así" dijo naruto haciendo que samael cubriera su mano con una especie de fuego morado y negro.

"mi gracia nunca se fue después de todo soy **el veneno de dios** …" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante la cual naruto solo puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa. "porque no nos vamos de aquí como en los viejos tiempos" dijo con una sonrisa oscura la cual naruto ignoro.

"no, no podemos por más que me duela decirlo si hacemos eso sabrán que escapaste y darán luz verde para una cacería lo que implica que yo seré descubierto ya que las demás facciones y la nueva generación de las tres facciones cree que yo morí en la gran guerra junto a los otros tres satanes" dijo naruto con una mirada de seriedad haciendo que samael simplemente se encogiera de hombros algo insatisfecho por la respuesta.

"entonces como me sacaras de aquí eh?" dijo samael con una mirada en blanco a lo cual naruto frunció el ceño.

"es una acción fácil y a la vez difícil para mí"

"ósea?"

"pedirle ayuda al bastardo de Michael"

"… mierda"

* * *

 **666**

 **Ubicación: reino de los cielos**

El reino del cielo, lugar donde habitaban los ángeles y antiguamente el dios de la biblia, el lugar consistía básicamente en luz… si luz ya que el lugar era muy brillante aparte de eso el suelo parecía estar hecho de nubes pero esto solo era una clase de decoración, aparte de eso habían varios templos y casas las cuales eran simples y humildes el cielo se dividía en 5 niveles en los cuales el más elevado se encontraba el trono de dios y debajo de este se encontraba la bóveda del cielo la cual se encontraba resguardada por guardias y en esta se encontraban algunas de las reliquias santas. Debajo de este nivel se encontraban los serafines y el arcángel Michael el cual comandaba el cielo y el sistema de este, aunque no podía hacerlo tan bien como lo hacía su padre. En los otros dos niveles estaban los otros ángeles y algunos exorcistas elegidos para este privilegio.

"vaya esto siempre fue así de brillante, prefiero el infierno, aunque sea allí no me daño mis retinas maldita luz" susurro naruto mientras sacaba unas gafas de sol de la nada, apareciendo en un círculo mágico poco después de que apareciera miles de lanzas de luz apuntaban hacia él.

Miles de ángeles con un par de alas apuntaban sus lanzas de luz al recién llegado naruto el cual no pareció inmutarse ante tal acción solo quedo mirando hacia los ángeles con una sonrisa retadora en su rostro estaba a punto de invocar una lanza de luz cuando alguien salió de la multitud de ángeles siendo este un hombre el cual poseía cinco pares de alas y un halo en su cabeza, llevaba una toga con detalles dorados, cabello era rubio ondulado no llegando más allá de sus hombros y sus ojos eran azules, el aura que desprendía el hombre era de autoridad pura haciendo que algunos ángeles sudaran ante su presencia en cambio naruto miraba el recién llegado con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

" **quién eres? Y como llegaste al cielo sin activar las defensas"** dijo el hombre con una voz llena de autoridad que afecto a muchos ángeles, pero no a naruto quien solo se le quedo mirando un rato al hombre antes de quitarse las gafas de sol haciendo que el hombre miraba a naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

"pensar que esta es la facción más pacífica de todas las tres, por ahora dejare pasar el tono de tu voz metratron, en cambio me ofenderé porque no me reconozcas" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona que hizo que metratron se sorprendiese y no solo él sino todos los ángeles que se encontraban allí.

"tú eres…" dijo metratron sorprendido cambiando su tono de voz para sorpresa de todos los ángeles que nunca habían visto a metratron uno de los diez serafines en tal estado.

"si, el mismo vivo y coleando, aunque creo que sería malo que dijeras mi nombre ante toda la multitud" dijo con una sonrisa burlona dejando a un sorprendido metratron.

"que haces aquí…" dijo metratron tratando de llamarlo de una forma que ningún ángel se diera cuenta de la identidad de naruto.

"necesito ver a Michael necesito que haga algo por mi" dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a metratron quien solo asintió haciendo una señal para que los ángeles se dispersasen.

"está bien vamos… hermano" dijo lo último con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto tuviera una sonrisa burlona.

* * *

 **666**

Caminado en un cómodo silencio junto a metratron observando las edificaciones del cielo con curiosidad las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que fue desterrado lo que le hacía preguntarse si esto solo se logró por la muerte de su padre, aunque lo que realmente se pregunto era porque metratron simplemente no se tele transportaba donde se encontraba Michael, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"luci… digo naruto porque no has cumplido con tu promesa la que le hiciste a nuestro padre" dijo metratron casi en un susurro el cual naruto escucho.

"ha habido diferentes razones para esto metratron, uno de ellas es que no puedo aparecer de la nada diciendo que yo el padre de los demonios voy a gobernar el cielo, así como así, otra razón es que primero me encargare de la otra promesa que le hice a nuestro padre" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa hacia metratron quien solo asintió a las razones del pequeño.

"eso espero hermano ya llegamos en donde se encuentra Michael aquí es donde nos despedimos tengo cosas que hacer" dijo metratron mientras dejaba a naruto fuera de un gran templo el cual no parecía muy lujoso, asintiendo naruto se dirigió hacia el edificio, pero antes de esto le dijo algo a metratron.

"ah metratron antes de que te vayas… te extrañe hermano saluda a los otros de mi parte" dijo naruto con una sonrisa la cual metratron correspondió con una pequeña, pero visible sonrisa.

Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia el templo sin mucha prisa mirando lo que se suponía que era el sistema santo de dios, pero parecía que ya no funcionaba como antes ya que muchos de los circuitos que conectaban al cielo con este se podían ver desde las paredes del templo, ignorando este hecho camino más deprisa hasta llegar a la oficina de su hermano menor antes de entrar respiro profundo y le dio una patada a la puerta mandándola a volar asustando y poniendo en guardia a los que estaban dentro de esta.

"¡qué onda Michael como has estado bastardo!" dijo naruto entrando con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro pero sin que él se lo esperase fue abordado en un abrazo pero en vez de ser una figura masculina quien lo estuviera abrazando era una femenina quien lo ahogaba en su abundante pecho, su aspecto consistía en cabello lizo con ojos verdes inocentes, vestía una túnica blanca que no hacía mucho para disimular su gran cofre, en su espalda sobresalían cinco pares de alas que la colocaban en el rango de serafín.

No muy lejos de la mujer que abrazaba a naruto estaba un hombre que observaba todo con una sonrisa en su rostro el aspecto del hombre consistía en unas túnicas blancas con detalles dorados, debajo de la túnica tenía una armadura dorada, de su espalda salían doce alas doradas dándole el puesto de arcángel gobernante del cielo después de que dios murió en la gran guerra y en su cabeza se encontraba un halo dorado, tenía cabello dorado que le llegaba hasta la espalda y ojos verdes tenía una mirada benevolente en su rostro.

"es un gusto verte hermano que te trae por aquí" dijo con una sonrisa Michael mientras que naruto seguía siendo ahogado en los pechos de la mujer que lo abrazaba hasta la muerte.

"Gabriel… podrías… soltarme… no es que no me guste" dijo naruto por estar sofocado entre los pechos de la llamada Gabriel haciendo que esta parpadeara un par de veces y dejara libre a naruto quien respiraba de manera brusca y exagerada.

"lo siento onii-sama, pero enserio te extrañe" dijo Gabriel mientras sonreía a naruto quien le sonrió haciendo que ella tuviera un pequeño sonrojo.

"no te preocupes Gabriel yo también te extrañe" dijo naruto mientras le sonreía de forma sincera a Gabriel quien se sonrojo aún más.

"jejeje hay cosas que nunca cambian no es cierto hermano" dijo Michael con una sonrisa que hizo que naruto crispara una ceja y Gabriel sonriera con inocencia.

"que acaso solo sonríes, eres exasperante sabes creo que me retracto prefiero a lilith" dijo naruto mirando a Michael quien para fastidio de naruto solo sonreía ante las palabras de naruto.

"jejeje yo también te quiero hermano" dijo Michael con su sonrisa perpetua en su rostro.

"eso fue tan homosexual dime estas seguro de que no has configurado el sistema para que no puedas caer eh?" dijo naruto en broma, pero incluso con lo pesada que pudo ser esa broma Gabriel solo parpadeo al no entender del todo a lo que se refería su hermano mayor, en cambio Michael seguía con su sonrisa perpetua.

"aunque quisiera no podría hacer tal cosa incluso tengo problemas para ingresar el código para activar el brave sants" dijo Michael esta vez con una mirada de seriedad.

Sin decir nada naruto se acercó a Michael y miro el comando para el sistema del cielo, sin mucho esfuerzo miro el código de las brave sants y lo ingreso al sistema con varias capas de seguridad para que este fuera ingresado correctamente, Michael solo veía lo que hacía naruto con curiosidad al igual que Gabriel, al final solo apretó "ingresar" y el código fue aceptado por el sistema.

"vez solo tenías que hacer eso fue muy fácil verdad, bueno ahora te hice un favor ahora tu hazme uno a mi" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Michael solo asintió.

"que necesitas hermano" dijo Michael con seriedad, mientras que Gabriel veía todo esto con curiosidad.

"dame una orden para liberar a samael y antes de que digas que es peligroso solo diré que yo me hare responsable de sus actos" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Michael y Gabriel se veían sorprendidos.

"en cualquier otro caso te diría que no, pero si estas tan seguro más que te tomaste el tiempo para llegar aquí te daré la orden" dijo Michael mientras que en un pergamino comenzó a escribir con una tinta dorada y en unos minutos Michael le entrego la orden.

"gracias hermano" dijo naruto quien recibió el pergamino estaba a punto de irse, pero su mano fue agarrada por Gabriel.

"antes de que te vayas onii-sama vamos con los otros sí?" dijo Gabriel con una voz dulce que hizo que naruto no pudiera negarse haciendo que la sonrisa de Michael se intensificara.

Pero antes de que siquiera Gabriel pudiera llevarse a naruto a donde quería que fuera un temblor sacudió el área haciendo que Gabriel tuviera una mirada de preocupación y Michael y naruto una de seriedad. Con rapidez se dirigieron al origen del temblor.

* * *

 **666**

No muy lejos del primer piso del cielo de hecho en la entrada de este una especie de grita se abrió distorsionando el espacio haciendo que una gran garra saliera de esta grieta asustando a todos los ángeles presentes, cuando la gran garra se abrió camino en la grieta haciendo asar a una criatura extraña por decir lo menos, esta criatura poseía cuatro ojos rojos y cuernos que se extendían por su frente, la forma física de su cuerpo lo hace parecer simio sin pelos ya que su musculatura era enorme en su espalda habían seis alas de ángel caído cosa que sorprendió a los presentes y a los recién llegados que eran naruto, Gabriel y Michael.

Pero después de que la criatura pasara por la grieta paso una persona este si era más normal aparentemente, esta persona vestía una gran gabardina negra junto con guantes blancos, pantalones negros y camisa gris, esta persona tenia cabello blanco hasta los hombros recogido en una cola de caballo usaba lentes circulares trasparentes dejando ver sus ojos rojos y su mirada en blanco.

"Michael evacua a todos los ángeles esto me da mala espina" susurro naruto haciendo que su hermano asintiera e hiciera una señal para que los ángeles se fueran dejando nada más a Gabriel, Michael, metratron y a los demás serafines con naruto al lado de Michael.

"eso fue una acción sabia Michael-sama, pero porque no evacuo al niño también" dijo el hombre que se encontraba detrás de la bestia mientras esta empezaba a gruñir haciendo que los presentes se colocaran en guardia.

"confió en él para poder cuidarse solo y si no fuera así yo estaré ahí para él" dijo Michael dándole una sonrisa a naruto haciendo que este mirara hacia otro lugar con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo sonreír a Gabriel y metratron dejando a los demás serafines confundidos.

"conmovedor Michael-sama, pero ni usted podrá protegerse a sí mismo de lo que está a punto de pasar" dijo con una sonrisa el hombre haciendo que la criatura gruñera de nuevo.

"antes de que santifique tu alma dime quien eres tú y cuál es tu propósito aquí" dijo metratron con seriedad mientras creaba una lanza de luz en su mano mientras los otros serafines hacían lo mismo.

"mi nombre es Alfred Asmodeus descendiente del asmodeus original y mi mascota aquí presente no tiene nombre, pero ustedes pueden llamarlo "su fin" kukuku" dijo con una sonrisa malvada que hizo que metratron frunciera el ceño.

"vaya que mal chiste deberías ampliar tu repertorio amigo… además creo que fue mala idea venir al cielo y declarar una batalla que no vas a ganar menos con los diez serafines aquí en un mismo lugar por mas descendiente de satán que seas la posibilidad que ganes es cero incluso con tu mascota" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona, pero para su sorpresa Alfred no se desanimó en sus palabras más bien su sonrisa se ensancho.

"en eso te equivocas mocoso vine prevenido, ¡adelante bestia! ¡destrúyelos!" grito Alfred mientras que la criatura a una gran velocidad para sorpresa de todos le propino un golpe en el abdomen a metratron haciéndolo caer de rodillas y escupir sangre de su boca.

"pero que mier…" dijo naruto al ver la velocidad de la bestia, pero hubo algo que le dio curiosidad el brillo de las alas de metratron ya no estaban y tampoco su halo, haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño al igual que Michael que se dio cuenta de este hecho.

Sin importarle nada la bestia se movió a una velocidad increíble apareciendo frente a Michael, pero este se cubrió del golpe, pero esto no impido que la bestia diera una serie de golpe consecutivos los cuales Michael esquivaba o bloqueaba, pero solo unos cuantos se dieron cuenta que Michael se estaba volviendo algo más lento y la luz de sus alas se volvía mas opaca al igual que su halo haciendo que para sorpresa de algunos Michael recibiera un fuerte golpe que lo mando a volar pero antes de que fuera más lejos fue atrapado por naruto en el aire evitando que Michael cayera al suelo.

Cuando naruto lo atrapo vio que la bestia volvió de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Alfred, mirando el cuerpo de Michael vio que en sus brazos y manos había una clase de marcas negras que comenzaban a extenderse por su cuerpo. Naruto amplio los ojos al darse cuenta de que se trataba haciendo reír a Alfred.

"parece que te diste cuenta, mocoso debo darte crédito me sorprende que alguien como tu reconociera estas marcas siendo estas un ultra secreto de la facción diablo" dijo con una sonrisa malvada Alfred haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño y sus ojos ámbar brillasen por momentos.

"este es un sello que desarrollo el beelzebub original en caso de emergencias para la gran guerra fue hecho solo para debilitar a dios o un serafín de alto rango como Michael ya que este sella el poder sagrado a de quien lo reciba inyectando energía oscura para que no pueda resistirse como si quiera lo conseguiste" dijo naruto apretando los dientes haciendo reír a Alfred de una forma casi maniaca.

"no puedo decirte tal cosa, mocoso, pero me sorprende que supieras de eso dime quien eres" dijo Alfred con una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de naruto y los demás serafines, todos los demás serafines que no sabían quién era el niño se preguntaban quién era.

Al no tener una respuesta de naruto Alfred le dio la orden a la bestia para que atacara de nuevo atacando a Uriel uno de los cuatro grandes serafines junto a Michael, Gabriel y Raphael. Uriel era un hombre guapo y rubio que vestía túnicas blancas portaba cinco pares de alas de ángel y una aureola en su cabeza, su pelo era largo y lacio ojos azul oscuro. Ante el inminente ataque de la bestia Uriel creo varias lanzas de luz las cuales fueron lanzadas rápidamente hacia la bestia quien para sorpresa de todos en la sala se las comió todas absorbiéndolas saliendo ileso del ataque, aprovechando la sorpresa la bestia le propino un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar y sin esperar de forma salvaje la bestia remato con fuerza a Uriel haciendo que este quedara inconsciente.

"kukuku poco a poco van quedando inconscientes los ángeles más fuertes del cielo vaya creo que mis posibilidades están subiendo quien sigue a ver mmm que tal la mujer más hermosa del cielo" dijo con una sonrisa algo malvada y lasciva Alfred haciendo que Gabriel tuviera algo de miedo la bestia al oír las indicaciones de su amo dirigió sus cuatro ojos rojos hacia Gabriel quien tomando valor creo varias lanzas para detener a la bestia.

"o-onii-sama tengo miedo" susurro Gabriel como la bestia había dejado a sus hermanos incluso a uno de los más fuertes de ellos, ante el susurro de Gabriel naruto amplio lo ojos esto le resultaba familiar.

" _o-nii-sama tengo miedo, miedo a lo que vaya a pasar"_ dijo una voz diferente a la de Gabriel haciendo algo dentro de naruto se rompiera recordando cosas del pasado más específicamente la gran guerra.

Como si cámara lenta se tratase cuando la bestia estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a Gabriel esta fue mandada a volar por un golpe recubierto de oscuridad por parte de naruto sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Mirando a Alfred esta vez con puro odio y con una marca de remolino en su frente que se extendía hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo haciendo que todos los que lo vieron se sorprendieran.

"no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima bastardo" dijo naruto mientras de su espalda brotaron seis alas de murciélago y seis alas de ángel blancas rompiendo su capucha sorprendiendo una vez más a todos los presentes incluso a Alfred.

"q-quien rayos eres tú" dijo con nerviosismo Alfred mientras que la bestia seguía recuperándose del golpe sorpresivo, ante la pregunta naruto sonrió de forma oscura haciendo que su rostro de viera muy intimidante sumando el hecho de que sus ojos antes con el iris color ámbar ahora eran de color completamente rojas intimidando a los presentes, pero ante el aspecto Gabriel sonrió sabiendo que este era su hermano mayor aquel que la protegería sin importar que.

"yo? Tengo muchos nombres, el padre de los demonios, satanás, el diablo de los diablos, pero el más famoso de ellos es **lucifer mornigstar** … pero tú puedes decirme **naruto"** dijo naruto con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que sus alas más el gran instinto asesino le daban una apariencia intimidante.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia la cual espero que les guste tanto como a mí, en esta como verán naruto es el primer hijo del dios de la biblia, verán un lado más humano y más sensato de lucifer en naruto será como personalidades mezcladas.**

 **Esta historia será harem por supuesto el cual ya está pensado, pero si quieren den sugerencias.**

 **En cuanto a la otra historia también la seguiré actualizando, pero no tan rápido como antes.**

 **Las incógnitas para que resuelvan son:**

 **-que es el cristal?**

 **-quien es kaguya otsusuki en esta historia y porque naruto la llama mamá**

 **-que misterios esconde cocytus**

 **-para que naruto necesita crear esa longinus :V**

 **-a que se refiere naruto/lucifer con que lilith viola niños**

 **-quien es la madre de bernabeth.**

 **-por que vali quiere matar a naruto?**

 **-por qué naruto/lucifer odia a los humanos?**

 **\- dejare de preguntar tantas cosas**

 **Lo verán después en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Adiós gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: y se hizo la oscuridad**

 **The jailer of the beast**

 **(el carcelero de la bestia)**

 **Quiero empezar dándole gracias a todos por su apoyo, la verdad pensaba que la historia no iba a gustar tanto como lo que paso con Shihai no akuma, aunque sé que esta última no fue muy popular porque apenas empezaba a aprender a redactar y aun me falta mucho por aprender aun así gracias por su apoyo siendo así contestemos reviews.**

 **Fraxures: thanks for your support, I hope you continue to like my story.**

 **Zenchi to zen´n no kami: creo tienes razón es solo que a veces me emociono escribiendo y pensaba que aclarar algo de la trama principal al principio le iba a dar algo más de interés a la historia, creo que en cuanto a kaguya y shinju va ser muy interesante lo prometo.**

 **Kitsunoharo64: gracias por tu apoyo amigo**

 **Ecstaticbus4: gracias por tu apoyo amigo, si siempre me pregunté porque no había casi historias de naruto siendo lucifer así que me dije "porque no hacer una yo mismo", tratare de que la historia este a tus expectativas gracias de nuevo por el apoyo amigo.**

 **The great dullahan: thanks for your support friend**

 **Kratos 57 naruto: I do not write fluent English i´m sorry**

 **Darvil: gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **TaoRyu: primero que todo gracias por el apoyo amigo, si tienes razón como dije en el anterior review yo también me preguntaba por qué la falta de este tipo de historias siendo las más interesante para leer y con mi fascinación por toda clase de teologías ya sean mitos o no, pensé en hacer esta historia además savior or murder de the omega nigthmare me inspiro aún más, en cuanto a la referencia a la serie de lucifer tienes razón quise dar un pequeño guiño a esa gran serie gracias por notarlo, no pienso apegarlo al mundo shinobi del todo pensé que le quitaría el encanto, mmm el cristal no sirve para eso pero tiene razón es una llave en sí, en cuanto a kaguya mmm tendrá su personalidad pero su origen será diferente en cuanto a su relación con el dios de la biblia no es muy amistosa que digamos ya que… nah mejor te lo cuento después jejeje, en cuanto su odio por los humanos algo así aunque a él no le va importar mucho el amor de dios si has leído la historia con detenimiento los humanos son responsables de algo… lo cual diré más adelante jejeje, el no tendrá mucho del mundo shinobi pensaba crear un naruto completamente en blanco incluso para arriesgarme para hacerlo oc, pero no lo se díganme ustedes jejeje. Gracias por tu apoyo amigo.**

 **Gruntsbreeder: gracias por el apoyo amigo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos empecemos.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

* * *

 **666**

 **Anteriormente.**

"yo? Tengo muchos nombres, el padre de los demonios, satanás, el diablo de los diablos, pero el más famoso de ellos es **lucifer mornigstar** … pero tú puedes decirme **naruto"** dijo naruto con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que sus alas más el gran instinto asesino le daban una apariencia intimidante.

 **Ahora.**

Al escuchar aquel nombre todos en área los cuales no sabían quién eran incluidos Alfred se sorprendieron de sobremanera, el padre de los demonios vivo con la apariencia de un infante a quien no sorprendería.

"i-imposible lucifer-sama murió en la gran guerra junto a los otros tres satanes tú debes ser un impostor, decir tal blasfemia en esa forma infantil no menos te hare pagar, bestia ¡acaba con el impostor!" dijo Alfred con una mirada de odio haciendo que la bestia atacara ya recuperada del golpe.

En un arranque de velocidad la bestia ataco, pero naruto la esquivo sin ningún problema haciendo que Alfred lo mirara atónito ya que un niño pudo evitar el golpe de la bestia, sin importarle nada la bestia ataco salvajemente, pero naruto seguía esquivando sin mucho esfuerzo ya cansado de esquivar los puños de naruto fueron recubiertos con energía oscura y sin previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe a la bestia haciendo que esta volara no muy lejos de Alfred quien vio esto sorprendido pero luego su expresión cambio a una de odio puro.

"entiendo que no me creas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea verdad en otra ocasión dejaría que te fueras sin más, pero trataste de lastimar a mi imuto y nadie toca o amenaza a mi familia no importa si eres descendiente de mi hermano con tus acciones deshonras el apellido que llevas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los demás serafines lo miraran con asombro, Michael lo miro con una sonrisa ante las palabras que salieron de su boca al igual que Gabriel.

"tch bastardo un maldito impostor como tú no tiene derecho a decir esas palabras" dijo con furia Alfred mientras que se quitaba el guante blanco de su mano derecha el cual tenía un sello de la casa asmodeus haciendo que naruto lo mirara con curiosidad al igual que todos en la sala.

"que acaso ahora si piensas pelear y no esconderte detrás de tu mascota como lo has hecho hasta ahora" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, haciendo que Alfred sonriera de una forma perturbadora.

"kukuku lamento decepcionarte impostor, pero no me ensuciare las manos con tu sangre en cambio veras el verdadero poder de mi mascota en acción ¡dime oh impostor del gran lucifer, crees poder igualar a un rey dragon! ¡ **Seal break: true beast (sello roto: verdadera bestia)!"** dijo Alfred con una sonrisa maniaca mientras que el sello en el dorso de su mano empezaba a brillar.

Cuando esto sucedió la bestia comenzó a gruñir para luego comenzara a rugir ya que su forma comenzaba a cambiar de una forma grotesca ya que dé la espalda de la bestia seis alas de ángel caído comenzaran a caer y de otras seis alas de dragon salían de su espalda de forma grotesca, este no fue el único cambio ya que de la boca de la bestia grandes caninos surgieron y sus garras se volvieron más afiladas dándole una apariencia más salvaje.

"esto ya parece digimon…" dijo naruto con una mirada en blanco al ver la nueva forma de la bestia haciendo que los que lo escucharon parpadearan como búhos ante el comentario.

"tienes miedo ahora impostor kukuku no te culparía la verdad esta bestia fue diseñada para estar a la par con el rey dragon mas fuerte kukuku tu impostor no eres nada contra su poder ¡adelante bestia!" dijo con una sonrisa maniaca mientras la bestia se adelantó hacia naruto quien solo veía esto con aburrimiento.

La bestia se adelantó hacia naruto listo para darle un zarpazo, pero este lo esquivo nuevamente, pero la bestia no quedo se detuvo allí ya que de su boca un gran haz de fuego blanco fue lanzado hacia naruto quien se cubrió, pero esto no impidió que su camiseta fue destruida haciendo que este frunciera el ceño.

"vaya ahora tu mascota lanza fuego, porque no me sorprende, sabes esa era mi camiseta favorita" dijo lo último con el ceño fruncido mientras que miles de lanzas de luz fueron creadas por naruto quien alimento a la bestia porque está la absorbió haciendo que Alfred sonriese, pero se detuvo al notar la sonrisa de naruto.

"que es tan gracioso eh mocoso?" dijo Alfred con el ceño fruncido lo cual ensancho la sonrisa de naruto.

"sabes por lo que me has dicho y he visto esta bestia se hizo para enfrentar dragones y ángeles incluso ángeles caídos, pero dime esta bestia puede contra un ser de oscuridad… dime puede contra un demonio" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo que Alfred luciera sorprendido ante tal predicamento.

Lanzándose rápidamente hacia la bestia quien se lanzó hacia naruto atacando de forma salvaje, pero naruto esquivaba todos los ataques con elegancia sin previo aviso para sorpresa de todos creo una lanza oscura empalando el pie de la bestia impidiendo su movilidad aprovechando esto empalo otra lanza oscura en el otro pie de la bestia esquivando un ataque de esta, alzando vuelo naruto miro a la bestia desde el aire esta trató de seguirlo, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo sin importarle esto la bestia de forma grotesca arranco sus pies haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre fuera derramada haciendo que Gabriel le diera algo de asco la vista, al ver esto naruto actuó rápidamente y varias lanzas oscuras se encontraban a su espalda.

"eso fue algo asqueroso sabes… terminare con tu sufrimiento" dijo mientras una lluvia de lanzas oscuras caía en dirección hacia la bestia penetrando su cuerpo desde varios ángulos haciendo que esta callera al suelo inmovilizada completamente.

"i-imposible esa bestia debía derrotar al arcángel Michael y yo podría dominar el cielo, como un impostor como tu siquiera puedo vencerla" dijo con una mirada estupefacta Alfred mientras naruto lo miraba con seriedad.

Naruto no dijo nada solo se acercó a la bestia convirtiendo su mano en una cuchilla echa de energía oscura cortando la cabeza de bestia sin previo aviso haciendo que el torso y parte del rostro de naruto fuera salpicado con sangre para sorpresa de todos en el área, el cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a brillar explotando empapando por completo a naruto de sangre, pero del cuerpo destruido de la bestia partículas de luz se dirigieron hacia Michael, Uriel y metatron.

"ya con eso se soluciona este problema… creo que necesito una ducha" dijo naruto al sentir todo su cuerpo lleno de sangre en su cabello, rostro, y torso. Cuando las partículas de luz ingresaron a Michael, Uriel y metatron sus halos y el brillo de sus alas volvieron haciendo que Uriel despertara de la inconciencia.

"¡tu! Maldito impostor has echado a perder mis planes, kukuku no dejare que todo esto sea en vano si yo muero ustedes morirán conmigo **black coffin (ataúd negro)"** dijo Alfred con una sonrisa maniaca mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de rezo haciendo que un aura oscura lo rodease haciendo que muchos serafines lo miraran con preocupación.

"esa es la técnica suicida del asmodeus original" dijo en un susurro una mujer que se encontraba sosteniendo a Uriel por el hombro, tenía la apariencia de una adolecente bien dotada de altura promedio con el pelo largo blanco/plateado atado en la parte posterior con una cinta dorada con ojos color azul celeste, llevaba un vestido blanco como el de Gabriel haciendo que su figura se resaltara. "! ten cuidado onii-sama!" grito la mujer haciendo que naruto la mirara por un momento sonriéndole con una verdadera sonrisa como si le estuviera diciéndole que no se preocupara.

"no te preocupes raphi-chan estaré bien no dejare que nada le pase a ninguno de ustedes" dijo naruto aun con la sonrisa mientras que su forma empezaba a brillar cambiando su forma de niño a una forma más adulta, la cual era básicamente lo mismo solo que su musculatura creció hasta llegar a una forma decente nada exagerada, su altura creció hasta estar a la par con Michael además de eso sus ojos antes ámbar puro ahora brillaban con poder, su cabello creció haciendo que dos patillas enmarcaran su rostro, como por arte de magia una armadura dorada con una estrella en su pectoral era la vestimenta actual de naruto (imagínense a naruto de road to ninja nada más el cabello con las características de esta historia más la armadura de arcángel de mael)

"cuanto poder… este… este es el verdadero poder de lucifer-sama" susurro Alfred observando la apariencia de naruto por fin creyendo que naruto era el verdadero lucifer, los otros serafines se sorprendieron por su apariencia algunos tenían además nostalgia al verlo en esa forma.

" **no dejare que lastimes a mis hermanos, acabare con tu sufrimiento yo mismo santificando tu alma… kyusai no ya (flecha de salvación)"** dijo naruto con una voz de completa autoridad creando una gran lanza con su **gracia de luz** haciendo que Alfred se sorprendiera ante la gran cantidad de poder santo que contenía la lanza lo que él podía decir esa lanza podría matar a un demonio clase ultímate.

"tu… tú de verdad eres el gran satanás… será un honor morir por tu mano lucifer-sama" dijo Alfred en un susurro mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a agrietarse y energía oscura se filtraba de su cuerpo preparándose para explotar.

Antes de que pudiera explotar la **flecha de salvación** de naruto fue lanzada hacia Alfred quien fue atravesado por la gran lanza haciendo un gran agujero en el torso de Alfred haciendo que este vomitara sangre y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la lanza exploto junto con él haciendo que una gran onda explosiva sacudiera el área naruto previniendo esto creo una gran barrera que cubrió a sus hermanos y a él de esta onda.

"vaya creo que excedí un poco no creen? ¿Eh?" dijo naruto volviendo a su forma de infante, pero esta vez era algo más alto dándole la apariencia de un niño de doce años, mirando a sus hermanos que veían sorprendidos lo que naruto había hecho haciendo que este sonriera.

"si creo que te pasaste hermano" dijo Michael con una gota de sudor en su frente y una sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que Gabriel y Raphael, Metatron solo parpadeo ante tal demostración de poder.

"mmm… sonrisas en el cielo hay baños?" dijo naruto refiriéndose a Michael quien para irritación de naruto sonrió, haciendo que naruto resoplase con fastidio.

"hai, Gabriel o Raphael puede guiarte hermano" dijo Michael mientras que Gabriel asentía junto Raphael.

"antes de eso… Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Ramiel… que rayos pensaba nuestro padre con esos nombres tan parecidos todos terminan en "el" es extraño" susurro naruto lo último mientras que los mencionados se acercaban a él.

"como has estado luci ha pasado un tiempo no es así?" dijo un niño que físicamente se veía más bajito que naruto su flequillo cubre la mayor parte de su frente y sus ojos eran color azul celeste en su espalda habían cinco pares de alas, viste un conjunto de túnicas con forma de abrigo con el símbolo de la facción ángel en el pecho siendo este una gran cruz como las que usaban los caballeros en la edad media, su capucha asemejaba un halo, haciendo que naruto se acercara y le revolviera el cabello el niño solo sonrió ante el contacto.

"cuanto tiempo Sariel veo que estamos en el mismo barco jejeje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa refiriéndose a su forma física ya que los dos tenían la apariencia de un niño.

"jejeje veo que a pesar de tu apariencia sigues siendo muy fuerte hermano" dijo un hombre alto y musculoso con cabello largo y oscuro, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. con cinco pares de alas en su espalda, vestía una armadura dorada con un conjunto de túnicas en su cuerpo (piensen en ludociel de nanatsu no taizai).

"Sandalphon sigues siendo igual de sabio como siempre no?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Sandalphon lo tomo en un abrazo fraternal el cual naruto devolvió.

"onii-sama te extrañe mucho" dijo un adolecente el cual tenía el cabello hasta los hombros rubio sus ojos eran color ámbar, y portaba un conjunto de túnicas con botas de combate con cinco pares de alas blancas en su espalda, sonriéndole a naruto de forma amigable.

"igual yo Ramiel, extrañe a mi pequeño otouto jejeje" dijo mientras que el mencionado Ramiel le daba un abrazo fraternal el cual naruto devolvió.

"¡onii-sama! ¡onii-sama! Como has estado, porque no nos habías venido a visitar" dijo una niña la cual tenía el cabello largo y negro su piel era pálida, con ojos azul cielo, vestía un conjunto de túnicas con hombreras doradas en su espalda había cinco pares de alas y en sus hombreras estaba el símbolo de la facción ángel. Ella miraba a naruto como si fuera su mayor ídolo fue por eso que cuando él cayo ella se negó a creer en secreto lo que su padre le decía.

"como has estado Raguel-chan, sigues siendo tan adorable, perdóname por no haberlos visitado antes es que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar" dijo naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Raguel quien se deleitaba ante el toque de su hermano mayor (sonó extraño lo sé).

El último de los hermanos miraba a naruto con el ceño fruncido la apariencia de este último consistía en cabello rubio desordenado y sus ojos eran de color rojo, vestía una armadura completa con una túnica blanca encima, en su espalda había cinco pares de alas y en su cabeza un halo como todos sus hermanos a excepción de naruto.

"porque me miras así Raziel pareciera que no te da gusto verme hermanito" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que el ceño fruncido de Raziel se profundice, haciendo que los demás hermanos miraran al dúo unos con preocupación y otros con curiosidad.

"quien te crees que eres para venir aquí después de todo lo que hiciste, mataste a nuestro padre bastardo, no solo eso, sino que en la gran guerra mataste a muchos de nuestros hermanos y vienes a aquí como si fuera esta tu casa" dijo con furia Raziel haciendo que sus alas parpadearan entre dorado y negro haciendo que sus hermanos excepto naruto se sorprendieran.

"Raziel luci no…" dijo Michael, pero fue interrumpido por naruto quien le negó con la cabeza evitando que más palabras salieran de su boca.

"está bien Michael, si mi hermanito quiere creer que él fue el único que perdió en la gran guerra, que lo siga haciendo, pero déjame decirte algo crees que no me dolió cuando asmodeus, beelzebub leviathan incluso Belial murieron dime crees que no me sentí mal cuando por un maldito error de un bastardo cualquiera tuve que luchar contra mi propia familia ¡dime Raziel! ¡crees que no me dolió!" dijo naruto mientras que el odio escapaba de su boca, pero no estaba dirigido a Raziel ni a ninguno de los presentes, el odio estaba dirigido a sí mismo.

Ante las palabras de naruto Raziel agacho su cabeza con una mirada de arrepentimiento, sus hermanos miraban a Raziel y naruto con tristeza sabiendo que antes de que naruto cayera él, Raziel y Raguel hacían muchas cosas juntos con Gabriel y Raphael quienes eran inseparables, Michael era apegado a naruto, pero no lo demostraban porque naruto era muy orgulloso al respecto.

"lo siento hermano no quis…" dijo Raziel, pero fue interrumpido por naruto quien le extendió el puño con una sonrisa haciendo que Raziel tuviera lágrimas de felicidad y chocara puños con naruto haciendo que naruto sonriera ante la vista de su pequeño hermano. Los demás a sus espaldas sonreían ante la escena.

"si, si no te preocupes que yo recuerde me otouto no era tan llorón" dijo naruto con burla haciendo sonreír a Raziel. "bueno creo que hablo por todos en aquí al decir que apesto y necesito un baño" dijo naruto tapándose la nariz por el olor pestilente de la sangre de la bestia, sus hermanos asintieron mientras que Gabriel y Raphael lo guiaban al baño.

"vamos onii-sama estas empezando a irritar la nariz de Raguel-nee" dijo Raphael o raphi como naruto la llamaba, mientras arrastraba a naruto con la ayuda de Gabriel fuera de allí.

Cuando naruto se fue con Raphael y Gabriel los demás serafines se quedaron en el área mirando como naruto era llevado casi arrastras hacia el baño.

"Michael-onii-sama crees que todo pueda volver a ser como antes, ya sabes cómo antes de que lilith, samael, lucifer-nii y los otros cayeran?" dijo Raguel con una sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro, Michael ante esto solo pudo sonreír con nostalgia sabiendo a lo que se refería Raguel.

"no creo que las cosas vuelvan a ser exactamente iguales a cómo eran en ese entonces, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que gracias a luci podremos ser una familia de nuevo" dijo Michael con una sonrisa la cual compartieron todos los serafines que se encontraban allí.

* * *

 **666**

Después de darse una ducha la cual duro aproximadamente una hora ya que el olor de la sangre no parecía querer salir de él, como lo único que había en el cielo eran vestimentas como las que usaban los ángeles en general prácticamente una túnica, pero naruto no se conformó con eso y le pido prestada ropa a Sariel quien se la dio sin ninguna resistencia, ahora naruto llevaba la misma ropa que Sariel solo que el no quiso usar la capucha que llevaba sus hermano menor, dejando eso de lado naruto se encontraba sentado en una gran mesa donde se encontraban los diez serafines sentados.

"gracias por reunirse todos aquí estamos aquí para discutir quien, y que propósitos tenia Alfred asmodeus" dijo Michael con voz seria, haciendo que todos en la sala tuviera una mirada de seriedad excepto naruto quien jugaba con su pelo sin importarle en realidad que era lo que decía Michael.

"tengo otra gran pregunta que añadir… que rayos hago yo aquí" dijo naruto con una cara de póker haciendo que Michael parpadeara como un búho al igual que todos sus hermanos en la sala.

"pensábamos que podrías querer ayudarnos a resolver esto antes de que fueras a cocytus" dijo Michael con una sonrisa que irrito a naruto, los demás en la sala aparte de Gabriel quien ya sabía el motivo por el cual naruto iba a visitar la cárcel de máxima seguridad veían a naruto con curiosidad.

"que harás en esa cárcel hermano" dijo Metatron naruto iba a responder, pero fue interrumpido por Raphael.

"acaso onii-sama fue mandado a prisión" dijo con un rostro preocupado Raphael haciendo que naruto tratara de calmarla, pero antes de que lo hiciera Raguel lo interrumpió.

"¡onii-sama va a ser encarcelado! ¡no, no quiero que onii-sama se vaya de nuevo!" dijo Raguel pataleando en su silla haciendo un berrinche como una niña pequeña lo cual físicamente era, ante el berrinche naruto solo suspiro y miro a Michael dándole una mirada de "vez lo que haces" haciendo que este sonriera apenado.

"nadie me va a encarcelar Raphi y Raguel solo voy a cocytus para liberar a samael eso es todo" dijo sin rodeos naruto sorprendiendo a todos los que no sabían que él haría tal cosa.

"vas a liberar a samael estás seguro de que es seguro onii-sama" dijo Ramiel con una mirada preocupada en su rostro al igual que Raziel.

"si él no ha hecho nada malo solo tentó a Eva y fue encarcelado por ello por nuestro padre, creo que merece una segunda oportunidad además lo necesito a él para realizar el ultimo encargo de nuestro padre" dijo naruto mientras que todos miraron el cuello de naruto donde estaba el collar sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"tienes razón, aunque no sé cómo tomen las demás facciones que alguien tan peligroso como samael ande suelto por ahí" dijo Sandalphon con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario naruto resoplo.

"no me interesa que piensen las demás facciones sé que de parte de azazel no habrá conflicto y sirzechs no se opondrá sabiendo quien soy yo quien lo libero" dijo naruto con desinterés haciendo que los demás en la sala asintieran de acuerdo con el razonamiento de naruto.

"dejando eso de lado como es que una invención del beelzebub original cayó en manos de alguien como Alfred asmodeus" dijo Michael para volver al tema en cuestión haciendo que todos pensaran haciendo que naruto ampliara los ojos de repente.

"no, no podría ser él murió en la gran guerra… a menos de que" susurro naruto haciendo que todos en la sala lo vieran con curiosidad.

"a quien te refieres hermano… y porque luces tan sorprendido" dijo Raziel con curiosidad haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"solo hay alguien que conoce ese sello aparte de los cuatro satanes originales lo peor es que el también trato de crear armas biológicas, pero él fue asesinado en la gran guerra… bueno hasta donde yo sé" susurro naruto hablando consigo mismo, haciendo que todos en la sala lo miraran con curiosidad.

"de quien hablas onii-sama" dijo Gabriel con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro al igual que sus hermanos, pero de repente Michael también amplio los ojos.

"no te refieres a…" dijo Michael sorprendido confundiendo a los presentes excepto a naruto quien asintió.

"si, me refiero a Amon "el demonio de la ira", pero el murió en la gran guerra" dijo naruto mientras pensaba en las posibilidades, haciendo que todos en la sala se sorprendiesen por su declaración.

"p-pero como… yo mismo vi cuando él fue destruido junto a Belial por Uriel" dijo Sandalphon frunciendo el ceño algo sorprendido por la declaración de su hermano mayor, Uriel mientras agachaba la cabeza con el ceño fruncido en sus ojos había tristeza.

"aunque me cueste admitirlo Sandalphon-nii tiene razón yo los extinguí a los dos con mi **gracia del fuego santo** incluso escuche sus gritos de agonía es imposible que esté vivo" dijo Uriel con una mirada llena de tristeza la cual naruto entendió fue obligado a hacer algo que él no quería por culpa de gran guerra.

"puede que tengas razón, pero recuerda que Amon tiene una peculiaridad o una especie de habilidad que iba ligada a su gracia, pero por un extraño motivo el conservo incluso cuando cayó conmigo y los otros, esta habilidad podía hacer que el usuario pudiera ver el pasado y el futuro a voluntad" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los demás en la sala se sorprendieran ante tal información la cual ellos no sabían.

"si y que, ver el futuro no puede salvar a nadie de ser calcinado vivo" dijo Metatron con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que algunos asintieran ante su razonamiento.

"en eso te equivocas hermano hasta donde sabemos Amon trabajaba junto a beelzebub en sus inventos eso nos deja abierta muchas posibilidades tal vez a último momento sabiendo lo que pasaría se remplazó a si mismo con una de esas bestias o algo por el estilo" dijo Raguel con seriedad haciendo que naruto sonriese ante el razonamiento de su hermanita. Ante lo que dijo Raguel los demás serafines se quedaron reflexionado un poco eso tenía algo de sentido.

"Raguel-chan podría tener razón o no, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que alguien anda allí afuera con armas biológicas muy peligrosas que muy pronto podrían llegar a enfrentar a un dios dragón, por lo que pude ver la bestia que enfrente era un mero prototipo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido, ante lo último que dijo muchos en la sala se sorprendieron si esa bestia que casi vence a Michael era un prototipo no querían saber cuándo estuviera terminada.

"como si quiera sabes que solo era un prototipo eh hermano" dijo Uriel con seriedad haciendo que naruto suspirase sabiendo que esto se tenía que saber algún día.

"cuando la gran guerra estaba en su punto más sangriento y bélico, beelzebub ideo un plan para que todo acabara para que más de nuestros hermanos no muriesen, el plan era crean armas biológicas capaz de contener a nuestro padre y así matarlo ya que era la única forma de acabar la gran guerra" ante esto todos en la sala se sorprendieron el plan desde el principio era matar al dios de la biblia.

"¡pensabas matar a nuestro padre desde un principio!" grito con furia Uriel haciendo que Raziel frunciera el ceño mientras miraba a naruto quien no dijo nada al respecto.

"¡dijiste que no querías matar a nuestra familia, pero el plan que accionaste fue para matar a nuestro padre no menos!" dijo Raziel enojándose de nuevo, Raphael, Gabriel y Raguel miraron con preocupación cómo Uriel y Raziel le gritaban a naruto.

"Uriel y Raziel no deberían sacar conclusiones apresu…" dijo Michael, pero fue interrumpido por naruto quien tenía la mirada en el suelo haciendo que sus ojos fueran tapados por su cabello, pero un aura de tristeza se podía notar alrededor de naruto haciendo que los serafines en la sala se sorprendiesen era raro que lucifer mornigstar estuviera en ese estado más raro aun frente a sus hermanos.

"trate de hablar con él saben…" dijo en un susurro naruto derramando lágrimas de sus ojos mientras que Raphael, Gabriel, Raguel y Ramiel no les gustaba ver a su hermano mayor en ese estado, mientras Sariel no había dicho nada en toda la conversación fruncía el ceño. "… pero él se negó a acabar con esa guerra, no hasta que la raza diablo y ángel caído fuera eliminada…" dijo naruto mientras que apretaba los puños con fuerza al recordar la impotencia al ver a sus hermanos morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto. "… ¡él nos vio como un error en su creación perfecta!, fue por su culpa fue que mi madre murió, ¡fue por su maldita culpa que leviathan-nee murió! ¡fue por su maldita soberbia la que causa la muerte de mis hermanos junto la de él!... saben a veces me pregunto si el estúpido de adán no fuera obligado a lilith a traicionar a nuestro padre nada de esto fuera sucedido" dijo naruto con una mirada melancólica en su rostro secándose las lágrimas, Uriel y Raziel se quedaron en silencio al saber todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hermano mayor, los demás serafines estaban igual incluso Gabriel derramaba lágrimas de tristeza al escuchar todo lo que naruto decía, Raguel agacho la cabeza y Raphael simplemente secaba pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos, Sariel simplemente desvió la mirada.

"hermano lo siento no queríamos que…" dijo con tristeza Michael, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente quien le negó con la cabeza levantándose de su silla.

"no te preocupes hermano es natural que tengan dudas aun sobre mi es difícil creerle al diablo sabes jejeje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa seca mientras se retiraba de la sala haciendo que Michael frunciera el ceño hacia Uriel y Raziel quienes estaban apenados, sin previo aviso Gabriel junto a Raguel y Raphael salieron de la sala para buscar a su hermano.

* * *

 **666**

Caminado a paso lento con la mirada en el suelo naruto pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en su vida a veces se preguntaba porque salió vivo de aquel incidente que mato a los tres satanes junto al dios de la biblia, sentía que no debería si quiera existir lo que paso en la gran guerra lo dejo marcado de por vida, sin previo aviso naruto fue abordado por alguien que lo abrazaba desde su espalda haciendo que este sintiera unos grandes pechos en su espalda él reconocería eso en cualquier lugar haciendo que su aura melancolía desaparecía de repente ya que la presencia de esta persona le recordaba el motivo por el cual estaba vivo y ese era para protegerlos.

"onii-sama lamento lo que dijeron Uriel y Raziel no lo decían enserio" dijo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos Gabriel haciendo que naruto la mirase de frente y le devolviera el abrazo y con un poco de esfuerzo secara sus lágrimas y le diera un beso en la frente a Gabriel haciendo que esta se sonrojase haciendo reír a naruto.

"mouu~ onii-sama no hay beso para nosotras" dijo Raguel de manera infantil haciéndose notar a ella y a Raphael quien se sonrojo ante el pedido de Raguel, naruto en cambio miro a Raguel con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la frente haciéndola reír. naruto Miro de forma burlona a Raphael.

"nee raphi-nee quieres también un beso" dijo naruto de forma burlona haciendo que la mencionada se sonrojase ante la insinuación de naruto quien solo sonrió ante el rostro de su hermana pequeña.

"s-si onii-sama" dijo con un gran sonrojo para que naruto le diera un beso en su mejilla haciendo que Gabriel y Raguel hicieran un puchero ante lo injusto que fue eso, en cambio Raphael botaba literalmente humo de sus orejas y su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de cierto Gremory.

"vaya veo que están bien me preocupe por nada" dijo con una sonrisa Michael haciendo que naruto sonriera de forma casual pero la sonrisa de naruto se transformó en una malvada como si estuviera a punto de hacer una broma lo cual era cierto.

"nee celoso sonrisas o acaso también quieres un beso" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona, pero como siempre Michael no parecía afectado por la broma es más sonreía de todas maneras.

"no me importaría recibir un beso de ti hermano" dijo con una sonrisa inocente Michael cosa que perturbo un poco a naruto haciendo que este lo mirara de forma extraña.

"eres extraño no te lo han dicho" dijo naruto con una mirada perturbada haciendo reír a Raguel y Raphael mientras que Gabriel solo parpadeo con inocencia al no saber lo que sucedía.

"no, la verdad no hermano" dijo Michael aun con la sonrisa inocente mientras que naruto solo suspiraba ante la rareza de su hermano aun no podía creer que él pudo vencerlo… bueno con la ayuda de su padre.

"tch como sea lamento decir esto, pero me tengo que ir samael no se va a liberar solo" dijo naruto mientras que extendía sus alas de murciélago y de ángel listo para irse, pero fue detenido por Michael.

"antes que vayas a liberar a samael no crees que es mejor y avisar en el inframundo y en Grigory no quiero que esto pase a mayores" dijo con preocupación Michael mientras naruto asentía de acuerdo.

"tienes razón además hace mucho que no veo al bastardo de sirzechs ni a la pequeña grayfia, ni a zekram… bueno adiós Gabriel, raphi-chan y Raguel cuídense si necesitan mi ayuda en algo no duden en llamarme" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras que sus hermanas asentían con una sonrisa.

"adiós onii-sama promete venir pronto" dijo Raguel con una actitud infantil haciendo reír a naruto y a Michael.

"adiós onii-sama cuídate quieres" dijo Raphael con una sonrisa la cual naruto devolvió haciendo que esta se sonroje.

"puedo ir contigo onii-sama" pregunto con curiosidad Gabriel haciendo que naruto se sorprendiese al igual que sus hermanos presentes.

"lamento decepcionarte gabi-chan, pero a donde yo voy tú no puedes ir, además el cielo te necesita después de todo eres una de sus cuatro serafines más fuertes no? ¿Si quieres verme de nuevo solo llámame quieres?" dijo naruto mientras le sonreía a Gabriel quien le sonrió y en un movimiento audaz le dio un beso en la mejilla a naruto haciendo que este parpadeara como un búho para luego sonreír haciendo que Gabriel hiciera lo mismo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"adiós hermano vuelve pronto, siempre serás bienvenido" dijo Michael con su sonrisa perpetua haciendo que naruto resoplara con fastidio.

"si, si lo que digas sonrisas, saluda a Elizabeth por mi quieres… mmm Michael gracias por no dudar de mí nunca" dijo lo último en un susurro que solo Michael oyó haciendo que este sonriese con cariño a naruto que discretamente le devolvió la sonrisa alzando vuelo bajo del cielo en picada como un halcón dirigiéndose al inframundo.

* * *

 **666**

 **Ubicación: inframundo, capital de lilith.**

El inframundo el lugar de tortura de las almas que no han sido devotas a dios o han cometidos pecados en su existencia si el infierno era un purgatorio donde los pecadores sufrían… o bueno eso decía la biblia, pero en realidad el infierno era una ciudadela como cualquier otra donde convivían demonios de las 72 casas o lo que quedaba de ellas, este era territorio de la facción diablo, aunque no completamente ya que era compartido con la facción de los ángeles caídos ósea Grigory.

actualmente la facción diablo estaba en una celebración ya que hoy se celebraba la boda entre la hermana menor de sirzechs lucifer actual líder de la facción diablo y el segundo hijo de la casa phenex Riser phenex, aunque el matrimonio nada mas era aceptado de una parte ya que este era arreglado y solo Riser tenía interés en casarse con la hermanita de lucifer actual.

En un gran salón de ceremonias se encontraban muchas de las familias importantes del inframundo, se encontraban para presenciar el gran evento que podría salvar a la raza de los diablos. En un podio se encontraba un hombre que vestía una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones doradas, siendo esta las ropas de un satán, tenía cabello rojo carmesí largo que le llegaba a la parte media de la espalda por debajo de su túnica un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violeta, es de aspecto bien parecido. Detrás del hombre se encontraba una mujer la cual llevaba un traje de mucama francesa el cual resaltaba su gran cofre, tenía el cabello plateado con dos trenzas y ojos azul gélido en sus labios había labial roja a los ojos de cualquier hombre la mujer podría considerarse hermosa.

"tu Riser phenex aceptas a rias Gremory como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe" dijo un hombre el cual estaba realizando la ceremonia tenía un traje oscuro con corbata blanca, poseía cabello verde con ojos color negro.

"acepto" dijo el llamado Riser el cual vestía un traje blanco, tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules tenía unas ojeras en estos, sonriendo de forma arrogante miro a la que sería su esposa.

"y tu rias Gremory aceptas a Riser phenex como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe" dijo de nuevo el hombre dirigiéndose a la mujer esta vez.

"…" la llamada rias tenía una mirada de tristeza e impotencia en su rostro, rias vestía un vestido de novia blanco con todo y velo que no hacía nada para ocultar sus grandes pechos dejando ver un gran escote, tenía cabello rojo carmesí con ojos verde azulado. ¿Ustedes se preguntarán porque se sentía así? Bueno todo fue porque fracaso en poder salirse de este matrimonio arreglado al perder un **raiting game**.

Ustedes se preguntarán que es un **raiting game** es un juego-espectáculo que se realiza en la facción diablo utilizando las llamadas noblezas las cuales provenían de las evils piece o piezas malvadas las cuales tenían el mismo sistema que las piezas de ajedrez, pero de eso hablare después, volviendo a la historia rias tenía la mirada en el suelo pidiendo que un milagro la salvara de esta desgracia.

"¡qué onda sirzechs como has estado bastardo!... creo que debería de dejar de hacer eso" grito naruto interrumpiendo en la sala pateando las puertas de la gran sala de ceremonia haciendo que todos lo mirasen como un bicho raro ya que portaba ropas de un ángel, el llamado sirzechs el cual era el que se encontraba en el podio miro a naruto como un búho para luego sonreír con felicidad a su lado la mujer solo suspiro sabiendo quien era naruto.

"que está pensando un mocoso como él al entrar así" dijo una adolecente con el cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas onduladas, tenía un vestido rosa elegante con colas de phenex en su espalda, el aura alrededor de ella le daban un toque elegante.

"Ravel tiene razón, quien rayos eres mocoso y quien te dejo entrar" dijo Riser con furia al ver que interrumpieron su boda haciendo que naruto lo mirase con una sonrisa burlona.

"si te lo dijera… tendría que matarte" dijo naruto con una sonrisa malvada haciendo que sirzechs tuviera una gota de sudor ante el comportamiento de naruto, la mujer solo parpadeo con una mirada sin emociones.

"sensei creo que ya es suficiente no lo cree" dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa apenada sorprendiendo a todos en la sala a excepción de la antigua generación quienes ya sabían quién era el niño que estaba en sala, algunos incluso se arrodillaron para confusión de otros.

"si creo que tienes razón, como estas gray-chan has crecido mucho" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amigable haciendo que la mujer que se encontraba al lado de sirzechs llamada grayfia sonriera de forma dulce para sorpresa de todos ya que era muy extraño ver a la reina más fuerte sonreír.

"contéstame bastardo quien er…" dijo Riser, pero fue interrumpido por un hombre el cual vestía un traje negro con una corbata rojo oscuro, su cabello era color negro, tenía ojos color violeta poseía un aura de autoridad pura.

"mocoso cállate quieres… perdone su insolencia lucifer-sama" dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a algunos de los que se encontraban allí incluso a los que se estaban casando que miraban al niño como si fuera una broma de mal gusto.

"no te preocupes zekram cuanto tiempo ha pasado viejo amigo veo que las cosas han cambiado aquí" dijo naruto saludando al hombre llamado zekram de una forma amistosa sorprendiendo a la nueva generación mientras la antigua agachaba su cabeza en señal de respeto sin rodeos.

"si, tratamos de que todo vuelva hacer como era antes de que usted desapareciera" dijo el hombre llamado zekram mientras se acercaba a naruto dándole un gesto amistoso haciendo a naruto sonreír.

"t-tu eres el lucifer original?... pero eso es imposible hace una semana te vi en un parque" dijo un adolecente que se encontraba con un grupo de otros adolecentes y si naruto podía recordar bien este era el chico con el cual choco en aquel parque de kuoh.

"si, si el mundo es un pañuelo dragon emperador rojo dime cómo te llamas en realidad" dijo naruto restándole interés a la mirada sorprendida del chico junto a la de las personas que se encontraban con él.

"mi nombre es hyuudou issei… todavía no puedo creer que tú seas el satán original, que el principie de las tinieblas sea un mero shota" dijo issei sin percatarse de sus palabras haciendo que una gran aura de instinto asesino fuera enviada a él por zekram haciendo que issei sudase con nerviosismo, en cambio naruto tenía una mirada de curiosidad al no entender lo último que dijo, sirzechs por el contrario trataba de no explotar de risa ante lo que dijo issei porque sabía que grayfia lo iba reprender si se reía de eso.

"pervertido creo que te equivocaste en tu elección de palabras" dijo una niña la cual se encontraba en el grupo de issei, la cual vestía un vestido rosa con tirantes y guantes sin dedos, tenía cabello blanco corto en el cual llevaba un clip de gato negro y ojos color ámbar y poseía una mirada en blanco en conclusión tenía una apariencia adorable.

"ahora me lo dices koneko-chan" dijo un nervioso issei quien casi se desmaya ante la presión de la intención asesina que ejercía zekram, pero esta fue detenía por una señal de naruto para alivio de issei.

"ara, ara parece que fuiste salvado por el lucifer-shota issei-kun" dijo con burla una mujer, cual llevaba un kimono negro que no hacían nada para ocultar sus grandes pechos, tenía cabello negro con una cinta naranja en él, sus ojos eran color violeta, ella en la cultura japonesa podría considerarse "la mujer perfecta", ante el comentario naruto solo sudo ella le resultaba familiar.

" _su forma de ser me recuerda a lilith…_ si te sorprende que lucifer sea así no querrás saber cómo se ve el dragon del infinito" dijo naruto en un susurro haciendo que pocos en la sala entendieran lo que le dijo. "quienes son ustedes no parecen ser diablos completos… _detecto un aura yokai en la niña y un aura de ángel caído en la mujer"_ pensó lo último naruto mirando de forma critica a los señalados quienes respondieron rápidamente.

"mi nombre es yuuto kiba, mis compañeras son koneko toujo y Akeno himejima, nosotros junto a issei-kun formamos parte de la nobleza de rias Gremory" dijo un adolecente, el cual llevaba puesto un smoking negro con un moño, tenía cabello rubio platino en su rostro había un pequeño lunar en su mejilla, sus ojos eran de color plateado, su apariencia y su forma de hablar le daban apariencia de alguien elegante y guapo.

"ooh ya veo así que las evils piece si funcionaron quien diría que ajuka aprendería algo de beelzebub" dijo naruto haciendo que en la sala se sorprendieran nuevamente por la información revelada.

"con todo respeto… pero dime en realidad tu eres el verdadero lucifer" dijo kiba sin rodeos haciendo que zekram interviniera, pero antes de que hiciera algo naruto lo detuvo con una señal.

"si sé que a muchos les cuesta aceptar que lucifer morningstar este en una forma de infante, pero si quieres una prueba aquí la tienes" dijo naruto mientras extendía sus alas de ángel y de diablo sorprendiendo a todos incluso a zekram, sirzechs y grayfia.

"l-lucifer-sama lamento interrumpirlo, pero estamos en medio de una boda aquí" dijo Riser con nerviosismo, naruto escondió sus alas y miro a Riser para luego mirar a rias quien le estaba dando una mirada que decía ayúdame por todas partes ante esto naruto frunció el ceño.

"tienes razón discúlpame, pero debo decir que anteriormente los pretendientes luchaban por la mano de su enamorada" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona, sirzechs sonrió sabiendo a donde iba naruto.

"pero lucifer-sama ya he vencido a la nobleza completa de mi futura esposa creo que merezco este privilegio" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, haciendo que la sonrisa de naruto se ensanchara.

"oh es así?, ¿pero dime no me concederías el honor de ver el poder de la casa phenex contra una de las razas más fuertes de la existencia?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro arrogante de Riser sabiendo que ya había mordido el anzuelo.

"a que se refiere lucifer-sama"

"digo que me gustaría ver el poder de la casa phenex contra el poder de uno de los dragones celestiales, pero claro si las dos partes están de acuerdo y también lo está sirzechs lucifer su actual líder" dijo naruto con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro haciendo que sirzechs lo copiara.

"por mí no hay problema sensei la verdad creo que no soy el único que le gustaría ver una batalla así" dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual fue copiada por naruto mientras zekram simplemente suspiro sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

"acepto sirzechs lucifer-sama será un honor mostrar mi poder ante el actual líder de los diablos al igual que ante el lucifer original" dijo Riser con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que tanto naruto como sirzechs sonrieran al lograr engañarlo para que aceptara.

"si con esto puedo recuperar la virginidad de buchou para mí con todo el gusto del mundo acepto" dijo sin vergüenza issei mientras que rias se sonroja de vergüenza ante la declaración de issei, haciendo que Akeno riera al igual que kiba mientras que koneko murmura un "pervertido" pero esto no desanimo a issei.

"vaya el dragon emperador rojo sabe lo que quiere" susurro naruto mientras sonreía hacia issei.

"¡la batalla entre Riser phenex y hyuudou issei se realizará en la arena de batalla detrás del salón de ceremonias en cinco minutos!" dijo grayfia mientras todos los invitados iban hacia donde se les fue indicado dejando al grupo de los Gremory, zekram, sirzechs, grayfia y a naruto quien fue a saludar a sirzechs.

"yo! Sirzechs, grayfia como han estado" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa mientras los mencionados sonreían de igual forma.

"muy bien sensei de hecho ahora somos padres de un hermoso niño" dijo sirzechs con orgullo mientras grayfia sonreía con cariño, haciendo que naruto se sorprendiese.

"eso… eso significa que soy abuelo" dijo saltando como un niño en navidad mientras que alguno presentes sudaran ante como naruto estaba reaccionando.

"así es padre" dijo grayfia mientras le sonreía a naruto quién no aguanto más y se lanzó en un abrazo que envolvió a sirzechs y grayfia los cuales devolvieron el abrazo con gusto.

"esperen un momento, grayfia-nee es hija de lucifer-sama porque no sabía esto" dijo rias sorprendía al igual que su nobleza mientras zekram no parecía sorprendido al respecto.

"es mi hija adoptiva, la adopte cuando era muy pequeña en la gran guerra" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una de las manos de grayfia quien devolvió el gesto con cariño.

"ya veo, lucifer-sama quiero preguntarle algo porque me está ayudando" pregunto con duda rias mientras algunos ya sabían la respuesta miraron a naruto con un deje de tristeza.

"porque eres familia de mi discípulo al igual que de mi hija… además me recuerdas a alguien que paso por lo mismo que tú en ese entonces no pude hacer nada al respecto solo observar mientras ella sufría en silencio" dijo naruto con una mirada de tristeza haciendo que sirzechs y grayfia colocaran una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"y-ya veo de todas formas muchas gracias lucifer-sama" dijo rias con un deje de nerviosismo, pero una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

"ya deberíamos estar en la arena de batalla no lo creen" dijo zekram haciendo que todos asintieran, pero antes de que se fueran naruto detuvo a la nobleza de rias quedándose ellos solos.

"antes de que vayas a la batalla dragon emperador rojo déjame darte algo de ayuda… draig despierta holgazán" dijo naruto mientras en el brazo de issei un guante rojo con una joya verde en el con escalas de dragon se materializaba para sorpresa de algunos.

" **tch quien me ha despertado de mi sueño… oh pero que tenemos aquí si no es el gran satanás en persona hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía lucifer"** dijo una voz desde el guante de issei haciendo que naruto resoplara ante lo dicho, para sorpresa de todos quienes no sabían que el dragon de gales conocía al lucifer original.

"si, si no tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día ahora tu anfitrión necesita tu ayuda dime cuanto crees que resista el **balance breaker** en su cuerpo antes de que explote" dijo naruto haciendo que draig se quedara pensando, los demás se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por naruto.

"q-que issei-kun puede explotar con tu plan, si es así me niego con todo respeto lucifer-sama" dijo rias con preocupación mientras issei tenía una mirada aterrada en su rostro, pero fue remplazada por una de determinación al recordar lo que estaba en juego.

"no importa si hay riesgo de que explote mientras pueda salvar a buchou hare lo que sea" dijo issei con determinación, haciendo que naruto sonriese ante tal actitud, puede que no sea el dragon emperador más fuerte pero su voluntad si lo era.

" **creo que con 30 segundos bastaran si se pasa de allí su cuerpo explotara"** dijo draig desde el guante mientras naruto asentía mientras tomaba el guante de issei mientras apretaba algunas partes haciendo que la joya de este brillase.

"está bien draig gracias, es hora de poner manos a la obra… código de seguridad 6-1-6 activa comando de voz del **boost gear"** dijo mientras que la joya para sorpresa de todos comenzó a brillar con más fuerza.

" **código de seguridad aceptado ingrese los comandos deseados"** dijo una voz robótica diferente a la de draig para sorpresa de la nobleza Gremory ya que nunca habían visto algo así.

"ingrese comandos 010101001 con cronometro de 30 segundos" dijo naruto mientras el guante cambiaba de repente teniendo una apariencia más draconiana mientras la joya brillaba verde oscuro sorprendiendo una vez más a toda la nobleza Gremory.

" **comandos añadidos con éxito balance breaker incompleto activado por 30 segundos a la señal"** dijo la voz robótica haciendo que el brillo de la joya dejara de brillar, sorprendiendo a los Gremory.

"como rayos hiciste eso" dijo issei con una mirada de sorpresa incluso la usualmente cara de póker de koneko fue remplazada por una de sorpresa pura.

"que puedo decir trabajar en el plano de algunas sacred gear junto a mi padre sí que dio frutos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa astuta, dejando sorprendidos una vez más a la nobleza Gremory.

"gracias por hacer esto lucifer-sama" dijo rias con respeto mientras sus miembros de nobleza agachaban su cabeza en señal de respeto.

"no hay de que díganme naruto, creo que ya es hora de que vayan… ah Akeno podríamos hablar un momento" dijo naruto mientras los demás se iban dejando a Akeno y a naruto solos.

"se le ofrece algo naruto-sama" dijo Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que naruto abriera los ojos al saber de dónde le resultaba familiar.

"eres hija de Shuri himejima no es así?" dijo naruto sin rodeos haciendo que Akeno tuviera una mirada de sorpresa.

"s-si como lo sabes, la conociste?" dijo Akeno sorprendida haciendo que naruto sonriera con nostalgia.

"de hecho si era una gran mujer, aunque algo extraña a veces… eso te convierte en también hija de barraquiel o me equivoco?" dijo naruto con seriedad, mientras Akeno fruncía el ceño ante lo último que naruto dijo.

"no quiero faltarle el respeto naruto-sama, pero ese hombre no tiene el derecho de llamarse mi padre no después de que dejo morir a mi madre" dijo Akeno con odio en sus ojos haciendo que naruto suspirase.

"no tengo derecho a meterme en esto, pero te diré algo conozco a mi hermano y el no dejaría que algo le pase a ti o a tu madre algo debió de pasar" dijo naruto haciendo que Akeno se quedase callada con el ceño fruncido ante lo que dijo naruto.

"mmm no tengo la misma visión que usted naruto-sama, pero si llegase a hablar con mi padre quiero que usted este allí conmigo… podría oji-chan?" dijo lo último con una sonrisa Akeno haciendo que naruto también sonriese al ser llamado tío por Akeno.

"jejeje claro mei-chan (sobrina)… creo que debemos ir a ver la pelea antes de que empiece no lo crees" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras Akeno asentía caminando junto a él por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la arena de batalla.

* * *

 **666**

en una gran arena se podía ver a Riser phenex frente a hyuudou issei actual dragon emperador rojo la batalla que se estaba a punto de realizar era por la mano de rias Gremory en matrimonio, mirándose uno con una sonrisa arrogante mientras el otro con una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

En las gradas se encontraban las diversas familias de las diferentes casas, en un lugar apartado se encontraban la nobleza de rias junto a ella, sirzechs, grayfia, zekram y naruto quien veía la confrontación con ligero interés, por un momento pudo ver que issei lo miro haciendo que naruto asintiera para confusión de sirzechs, grayfia y zekram.

"la batalla entre Riser phenex de la casa phenex y hyuudou issei de la nobleza de rias Gremory empieza ahora" dijo grayfia desde un altavoz mientras los contrincantes se mirarán uno con burla y el otro con determinación.

"antes de empezar dime dragon emperador rojo que quieres de recompensa si ganas" dijo sirzechs mientras que naruto simplemente escucho sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

"pero lucifer-sama es un demonio de clase baja" dijo un hombre en la multitud ignorándolo sirzechs respondió.

"pero es un demonio, a fin de cuentas, le estamos pidiendo el favor que demuestre su poder de dragon emperador, así que debemos darle una recompensa a cambio… dime que es lo que deseas" dijo sirzechs mientras que naruto sonreía ante el razonamiento de su discípulo.

"quiero a rias Gremory, la quiero de regreso" dijo issei con determinación sorprendiendo a rias y haciendo sonreír a naruto no se había equivocado su voluntad era fuerte.

"está bien, con eso claro empiecen" dijo sirzechs mientras daba la orden.

"no se preocupe buchou resolveré esto en menos de 30 segundos" dijo con determinación issei mientras que el **boost gear** se manifestaba en su mano derecha.

"crees poder vencer a onii-sama en menos de 30 segundos?, ¿estás loco?" dijo Ravel desde una pantalla mientras que naruto veía todo con una mirada crítica.

"entonces callare tu imprudente boca en menos de ese tiempo para que nunca vuelvas a abrirla" dijo Riser con arrogancia activando sus alas mientras issei ignoraba su comentario.

"no dejare que tengas a buchou, incluso si tengo que luchar con el propio dios lo hare con tal de ver a buchou a salvo, este es el poder del dragon emperador rojo, **balance breaker: boosted gear scale mail"** dijo issei cargando hacia Riser quien se sorprendió ante sus palabras al igual que todos los que veían la pelea, al verlo activar la armadura del dragon emperador rojo naruto sonrió.

"imposible **balance breaker?"** dijo Ravel sorprendida al ver a issei activar la armadura del dragon emperador rojo.

 **30**

"¡allá voy desgraciado!" dijo issei mientras que cargaba contra Riser mientras cargaba un gran **dragon shot** lanzándolo hacia Riser quien lo esquivo **.**

Apareciendo de repente detrás de Riser por poco no logra esquivar un golpe de issei quien choco con una de las columnas.

 **29**

"que pasa con esta nueva velocidad y fuerza" dijo Riser sorprendido mientras que issei se levantaba, naruto en las gradas fruncía el ceño no estaba seguro de que la cuenta regresiva fuera suficiente.

 **28**

"este es el gran poder del ave phenex, el fuego eterno, el ave inmortal recíbelo y desaparece" dijo Riser de nuevo mientras sus alas de fuego comenzaban a arder mientras cargaba hacia issei quien hizo lo mismo.

 **27**

"una llama tan patética como esa no arde lo suficiente para quemarme" grito issei mientras él y Riser chocaban generando una luz que deslumbro el área muchos apartaron la mirada ante lo brillante que era, en cambio unos pocos como naruto simplemente observo sin importarle.

 **26**

La onda mando a issei al suelo con fuerza ya que si fuera por la armadura aun no estuviera consiente.

"así que este su verdadero poder, si no fuera por la armadura…" dijo issei mientras se levantaba del suelo, mientras Riser permanecía en el airemirándolo con arrogancia.

"¿me temes? Si no fuera por el **boost gear** solo serias una escoria inútil" dijo Riser mientras lanzaba un haz de fuego el cual issei esquivo.

Apareciendo rápidamente detrás de Riser issei logro propinarle un puño en su mejilla lo cual Riser también hizo haciendo que los recibieran daño, pero el más afectado parecía ser issei ya que al segundo de que el puño de Riser impactara este escupió sangre desde el casco de su armadura.

"ese es todo el poder del dragon empera… puah!" Riser dijo, pero fue interrumpido cuando escupió sangre de su boca, haciendo que naruto sonriese desde las gradas, aunque la pelea le parecía algo aburrida ver a alguien arrogante tener su merecido siempre le sacaba una sonrisa.

 **25**

"tch como el poder de alguien como tú se ha elevado a tales niveles" dijo Riser secándose la sangre de su boca, mientras issei sonreía desde la armadura.

"te demostrare el poder del dragon emperador rojo" grito issei mientras que la sacred gear brillaba haciendo que Riser sintiera un aumento de poder en issei.

 **24**

"imposible su poder está aumentando demasiado de repente" dijo Riser mientras que sus alas de fuego brillaban listo para atacar a issei.

"no dejare que te quedes con buchou" dijo issei mientras la joya en su brazo comenzaba a brillar. " **boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost"** dijo la voz draig mientras que de alguna forma un cañón salía de su espalda sorprendiendo a todos en las gradas menos a naruto quien sonrió al verlo activado.

 **13**

"vaya pensar que con su propia voluntad y el sello del **balance breaker** roto aprovecharía para activar tal poder" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras la nobleza de rias no sabían a lo que se refería naruto.

"a que te refieres lucifer-sama" dijo rias mientras que su nobleza esperaba respuestas, al igual que todos en la sala.

"al desbloquear el **balance breaker** gracias al código que ingrese secretamente le di la posibilidad de que ingresara a una forma bastarda del **longinus smasher** " dijo naruto restándole importancia mientras que todos en la sala veían sorprendidos esto.

"me está diciendo que le dio el poder a issei de matar a un dios por 30 segundos" dijo una sorprendida rias mientras que naruto asentía, sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

"si y no, le di la posibilidad de activarlo, pero si usa el poder no llegaría a matar a un dios como dije es una forma bastarda la cual podría matar a un demonio clase suprema" dijo naruto sin rodeos, mientras todos en la sala sentían con seriedad.

"eso no quita el hecho de que podría matar a Riser" dijo sirzechs con seriedad haciendo que naruto lo mirase con una sonrisa.

"no te preocupes si algo sucede salvare al phenex de una muerte segura" dijo naruto con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a sirzechs, pero no a la nobleza de rias.

 **10**

"¡Riser! Con esto buchou será libre **¡dragon blaster!"** dijo issei mientras que un gran rayo verde de energía fue lanzado desde el cañón que se encontraba en su espalda.

Al ver que el rayo venia Riser en un acto desesperado lanzo un haz de fuego para detener el rayo, pero esto fue en vano ya que el rayo paso limpiamente atreves del fuego lo cual sorprendió a Riser quien en un intento desesperado por cubrirse creo varios círculos mágicos los cuales fueron rotos en segundos, justo antes de que el rayo pudiera impactar naruto apareció entre Riser y el rayo cubriendo sus manos con energía santa desvió el rayo con facilidad para sorpresa de todos en las gradas y Riser.

"aunque me fuera gustado que alguien muriese aquí no puedo hacerlo órdenes del lucifer a cargo" dijo naruto con burla mientras la cara de Riser se mantenía estupefacta en su rostro.

"tch… lucifer-shota me quitaste mi victoria" dijo issei mientras el **balance breaker** se desactivaba haciendo que issei cayera al suelo de rodillas exhausto respirando con cansancio.

"no te preocupes dragon emperador rojo creo que hasta el phenex aquí presente debe aceptar que esa fue una victoria limpia" dijo naruto con burla mientras miraba a Riser quien se veía sorprendido cayendo al suelo inconsciente por el estrés mental al que fue expuesto al notar que casi iba a morir.

"si eso no es una victoria no sé qué lo sea… ganador hyuudou issei" dijo sirzechs mientras que la arena donde se encontraban desaparecía en la nada haciendo que Riser cayera, pero fuera atrapado por Ravel, naruto simplemente extendió sus alas, mientras que issei no podía volar por el cansancio, pero fue atrapado por koneko… (ya para allá sigue como en el canon).

 **666**

Después de que toda la celebración se realizara y rias se fuera con issei, naruto le pidió a sirzechs que reuniera a los demás satanes, eso nos lleva a nuestra situación actual donde naruto era abrazado a muerte por una mujer que vestía un uniforme de chica mágica, su pelo era negro atado en coletas gemelas atadas con listones fucsias, sus ojos de color purpura, ella tiene el cuerpo de una niña, pero con pechos grandes, en su mano llevaba un accesorio de barita con una estrella.

"serafall creo que sensei no pude respirar" dijo sirzechs mientras que la mujer llamada serafall soltaba a naruto y le sonreía con cariño, haciendo que naruto resoplara con fastidio ante su actitud.

"cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso uno de estos días vas a matarme" susurro naruto mientras la mujer le sonreía de forma juguetona.

"mouu~ luci-tan sé que, aunque lo niegues te gusta que siempre haga eso" dijo serafall con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, haciendo que naruto resoplara con fastidio y sirzechs sonriera ante la interacción.

"lo siento por su comportamiento lucifer-sama, pero si no fuera así no sería serafall cierto?" dijo con un suspiro un hombre este vestía un traje verde oscuro elegante, era joven y guapo, sus ojos son de color azul, su cabello era de un color verde oscuro que peina hacia atrás dándole un aura misteriosa. Ante el comentario naruto asintió de acuerdo sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"tienes razón ajuka doy gracias a que eres uno de los más normales de este grupo de locos" dijo naruto con un suspiro mientras que sirzechs y serafall gritaban un "oye" lo cual naruto ignoro olímpicamente.

"zzz… zzz… zzz" roncaba un hombre que se encontraba sentado en la mesa vestía túnicas de satanás solo que, en negro, es un hombre completamente calvo y alto y tiene una barba de chivo en la barbilla.

"alguien podría despertarlo… enserio en que pensaba cuando elegí de sucesor a un siscon que lo mangonea su esposa, junto a una mujer con complejo de chica mágica y un hombre que pareciera que trasnochara todas las noches, aunque sea ajuka solo se obsesiona con sus inventos" susurro lo último mientras los mencionados trataban de despertar al hombre dormido.

"falbium… ¡falbium! Despierta, lucifer-sama te está hablando" grito ajuka mientras el mencionado falbium despertaba de forma estrepitosa haciendo reír a sirzechs y serafall.

"está bien con falbium despierto quiero hablarles de un tema importante" dijo naruto haciendo que todos prestaran atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"nos hablaras de la iniciativa Avengers" dijo serafall con una mirada burlona al igual que sirzechs, pero naruto estaba tan concentrado en el tema que no presto atención a lo que dijo de verdad.

"si, si les hablare sobre la iniciativa aven… ¡que! No claro que no uff enserio son exasperantes" dijo naruto masajeándose la cabeza con fuerza haciendo que serafall riera en su mano.

"serafall esto es enserio prosigue lucifer-sama" dijo ajuka mientras que serafall asentía con entendimiento y colocaba una mirada seria o bueno eso trato de hacer, pero se veía chistosa.

"dejando eso de lado eso… recuerdan el proyecto apocalipsis bueno parece que alguien lo ha robado" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que los actuales satanes en la sala se sorprendieran.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leer, apuesto de que no se esperaban nada de lo que acaban de leer jejeje como saben estas son ideas fugases que pasan por mi mente y espero que les gusten.**

 **Que les pareció el opening espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**

 **Si notan que la parte del inframundo esta extraña es porque no supe como iniciar una escena allí, pero traté de que saliera lo mejor posible.**

 **Trate de expandir un poco la batalla de Riser e issei, y si vieron con detenimiento los segundos que se encontraban en la cuenta regresiva y cuentan los boost que coloque se darán cuenta que esa es la razón por la que paso de 24 a 13 de forma inmediata ya que utilizo el poder demasiado rápido y eso acelero la cuenta regresiva el dragon blaster que utiliza aquí es más débil que el que usa contra cao cao.**

 **Naruto/lucifer va a tener la gracia de la luz como ya saben la cual está inspirada en la gracia del sol de mael, cada serafín va a tener una gracia diferente como ya habrán visto, otras excepciones como samael y naruto también las tendrán, pero solo ellos hasta ahora.**

 **Lo que diferencia la gracia de la luz con el poder santo es que la gracia de la luz es mil veces más letal que la luz santa que usan los ángeles siendo esta capaz de matar a un demonio clase ultímate incluso a un super diablo sin problemas. Sip el naruto que está aquí es bien op, aunque tratare de no demostrarlo demasiado.**

 **Pienso introducir una saga Zero para explicar con más detenimiento todo lo que sucedió en la gran guerra y antes de ella. ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Pienso que en capitulo siguiente aparecerán lilith, Elizabeth y más.**

 **Gracias por leer no vemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: la reina de los súcubos y la liberación del dragon Slayer.**

 **The jailer of the beast**

 **(el carcelero de la bestia)**

 **No tengo mucho que decir sin mas disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

 **666**

* * *

 **Anteriormente.**

"dejando eso de lado eso… recuerdan el proyecto apocalipsis bueno parece que alguien lo ha robado" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que los actuales satanes en la sala se sorprendieran.

* * *

 **Ahora.**

"¡QUE!" gritaron al unísono los cuatro satanes actuales mientras naruto mantenía una mirada seria solo suspiro levemente ante la reacción de los cuatro satanes.

"es lo que parece" dijo naruto mientras los satanes dejaron su rostro sorprendido para tomar una mirada seria ante el asunto que naruto planteo.

"como si quiera paso eso, estoy seguro de que tal proyecto esta resguardado en mi laboratorio por Tiamat" dijo ajuka con una mirada de seriedad mientras los demás satanes asentían.

"bueno parece ser que alguien lo ha robado, ya que un descendiente del asmodeus original trato de invadir el cielo utilizando una de las bestias que Amon creó con beelzebub" dijo naruto sin rodeos mientras los satanes lucían sorprendidos.

"si fuera pasado a mayores la gran guerra fuera estado garantizada" dijo serafall en un momento de seriedad, mientras que sirzechs quedaba pensativo junto a ajuka, falbium tenía una mirada de seriedad en su rostro.

"tienes razón, pero teniendo en cuenta que hay alguien allá fuera que tiene en su poder la fórmula para crear bestias que puedan contra el mismo dios de la biblia igual estamos en peligro" dijo sirzechs con seriedad mientras ajuka asentía, naruto suspiro sabiendo que tenía razón.

"lucifer-sama que paso con el descendiente de asmodeus, no quedaron indicios de que trabajaba para alguien?" dijo falbium con seriedad mientras naruto quedaba pensativo ante la pregunta.

"el descendiente de asmodeus fue destruido por mi mano, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijiste caí en cuenta de algo y es que hay dos sospechosos lo cuales son la facción viejo satán y Amon" dijo naruto mientras que los satanes se sorprendieron por el segundo sospechoso.

"pero Amon fue destruido en la gran guerra según informes cómo es posible si quiera que sea posible" dijo ajuka con seriedad mientras sirzechs asentía ya que el también había visto esos informes.

"pero Amon poseía un poder que podía ver el futuro y el pasado por cortos periodos de tiempos tal vez haya posibilidad la facción viejo satán es sospechoso, pero conociendo sus objetivos no creen que era mejor atacar el inframundo con estas bestias que atacar el cielo mismo?" razono naruto mientras que ajuka y falbium asentían sabiendo que tenía razón.

"no tengo algo claro Naru-tan cómo es que Amon poseía tal poder y de donde proviene?" dijo serafall llamando a naruto por el nombre que porta actualmente cosa que no lo irrito tanto como que lo llamaran luci-tan.

"buena pregunta serafall, este poder provenía de su **gracia de claridad** similar a la gracia de Raziel la cual es la **gracia de la videncia,** este poder puede ver el futuro o el pasado y además de eso puede implantar memorias falsas de un pasado o un futuro que no existe y como ya sabrán cuando me refiero a **gracias** me refiero a los dones que se les dio a los ángeles más fuertes del cielo algunos lo perdieron cuando cayeron de la "gracia de nuestro padre", si lo que me preocupa es que si esta teoría es cierta él tiene un prototipo del proyecto, no podemos dejar que lo perfeccione" dijo naruto mientras serafall asentía en entendimiento mientras ajuka abría los ojos en comprensión de lo que naruto acaba de decir.

"lucifer-sama según lo que me dijo existe la posibilidad de que Amon pudiera usar su gracia en la gran guerra para fingir su muerte" dijo ajuka mientras naruto asentía, los demás satanes pensaban el tema con detenimiento.

"con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina con tal peligro suelto creo que es hora de activar el plan de respaldo del inframundo, falbium ten los preparativos listos" dijo sirzechs mientras los demás en la sala pensaban en sus palabras.

"no, sirzechs creo que todavía es muy pronto con todo respeto dame tiempo hasta la reunión de las tres facciones que se tiene planeada en el futuro y si las cosas empeoran activa el plan de contingencia te pido este favor como antiguo líder de esta facción" dijo naruto mientras miraba a sirzechs con seriedad mientras sirzechs asentía de acuerdo con naruto.

"hablando de la facción en general naruto-sama, no cree que fue algo imprudente presentarse así frente a la nueva generación quienes no sabían que usted vivía, esto podría divulgarse entre las demás facciones" dijo falbium mientras naruto sonreía con diversión ante lo que él dijo haciendo que los otros satanes tuvieran curiosidad.

"falbium, falbium, falbium enserio pensaste que me presentaría así sin saber las consecuencias de mis actos me ofendes la verdad" dijo naruto con una mirada de ofensa fingida que los demás satanes no se creyeron si su cara de póker era un indicio. "los de la nueva generación no dirán nada, aunque quieran mi magia **gobernante** ya hizo el trabajo" dijo naruto haciendo que los satanes actuales miraran a naruto con curiosidad sin saber de lo que hablaba en realidad.

"a que se refiere con esta magia **gobernante** sensei?" dijo sirzechs con duda al igual que los demás en la sala quienes no sabían de lo que hablaba naruto.

"es cierto… no llegue a enseñarte tal magia, bueno prácticamente esta magia solo funciona con seres de la misma raza que el portador y si el portador es más fuerte que los afectados por esta. Con esta magia puedo hacer que la gente olvide cosas a voluntad sin que ellos lo sepan o puedo controlarlas a mi voluntad" dijo naruto sin mucho interés en el tema, ante lo que dijo naruto los satanes se sorprendieron esa magia parecía terrible.

"p-pero como es que una magia tan monstruosa existe de donde proviene y como la aprendió" dijo ajuka nervioso mientras naruto suspiraba sabiendo que esto iba a pasar.

"es una magia que solo líderes de las facciones aprenden como los dioses, Michael y yo, pero descuiden nunca he usado mi poder a tales extremos solo lo use para que cuando los demonios de esta generación quieran divulgar una palabra sobre mí se olviden de mi por un corto periodo de tiempo haciendo que le sea imposible recordar si estoy vivo y divulgarlo ante otras facciones nada grave si me lo preguntan, esta magia solo tiene una falla como sabrán y es que no funciona en seres más poderosos que el aquel que la posea y además de eso las limitaciones entre las razas" dijo naruto haciendo que los satanes se sintieran aliviados mientras que ajuka y falbium pensaban en los usos de esta magia.

"ya veo esta magia resultaría muy útil contra los demonios callejeros, si usted dice que no la ha usado a gran escala no quiero saber cómo será cuando lo haga" dijo sirzechs mientras los demás satanes asentían haciendo sonreír a naruto.

"gracias por confiar en mi sirzechs, hay otra que quería hablarles y es la liberación de samael de cocytus" dijo naruto mientras los satanes se sorprendían ante la declaración de naruto.

"no estás hablando enserio verdad Naru-tan, liberar al dragon Slayer definitivo de las tres facciones es un gran peligro para todos nosotros" dijo serafall mientras los demás satanes mantenían una mirada seria haciendo que naruto suspirase.

"en realidad él va estar bajo mi vigilancia creo que podré mantenerlo fuera de problemas, además Michael estuvo de acuerdo y solo falta azazel el cual no creo que se niegue" dijo naruto restándole importancia al asunto mientras que sirzechs tenía una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"tengo entendido de que samael es el veneno de dios con todo respeto como piensa contenerlo si se sale de control siendo samael un arcángel de alto rango el cual rebaso los limites llegando a alcanzar a Michael-dono, como piensa contenerlo si hace mucho tiempo usted mismo dijo que yo había sobrepasado su poder con creces con mi verdadera forma de super diablo" dijo sirzechs sonando algo arrogante sin querer haciendo que naruto sonriera con arrogancia mientras los demás satanes suspiraron sabiendo a donde iba esto.

"tienes razón mi pequeño discípulo en aquel entonces cuando mi poder estaba sellado y no tenía mi gracia me sobrepasaste con creces, pero ahora que tengo todo eso devuelta, no es por ser arrogante, pero creo darle pelea a Shiva y ganar jejeje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que los satanes lucían sorprendidos.

"dejando ese tema de lado creo que podemos dar el sí para la liberación de samael si va a estar bajo su cuidado no lo creen?" dijo ajuka mientras los demás satanes asentían haciendo que naruto se levántense de su silla.

"bueno teniendo eso claro gracias por reunirse debo decir que lo hacen bien como actuales satanes mocosos, me debo de retirar tengo que ir a donde se encuentra azazel y a cambiarme de ropa la de Sariel no es mi estilo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su silla, pero sin previo aviso fue abordado por una serafall sonriente, mientras tanto los demás satanes sonreían con diversión ante la escena.

"mouu~ ya te tienes que ir Naru-tan no quieres quedarte conmigo" dijo serafall mientras abrazaba a naruto quien parecía estar muriendo por falta de aire.

"deja de hacer eso… tch tengo cosas que hacer serafall, sirzechs tengo prisa saluda a gray-chan por mi dile que vendré pronto para ver a mi nieto" dijo naruto mientras escapa de serafall y entraba en un círculo mágico.

"hai sensei le diré que vendrá pronto" dijo sirzechs mientras naruto se despedía antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico dejando solos a los 4 satanes.

* * *

 **Ubicación: kuoh, casa de naruto.**

Apareciendo de repente en su sala naruto suspiro el día de hoy parecía ser emocionalmente agotador, sin mucho entusiasmo subió las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto, la casa completa estaba vacía cosa que no era rara, recogiendo algo de ropa naruto se dio una ducha rápida cuando salió fue a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sillón que se encontraba allí sin embargo de repente escucho un ruido que venía de la cocina haciendo que él se levantara a ver que sucedía con cautela creo una lanza de luz.

Cuando se acercaba más a la cocina pudo escuchar un tarareo cosa que lo perturbo un poco, en un rápido movimiento apunto la lanza al invasor que se encontraba en la cocina cuando vio al invasor parpadeo una, dos y tres veces ya que su invasor era una mujer que tenía puesto un vestido negro que resaltaba su gran cofre, su piel era pálida y tenía cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, sus ojos eran color rojo sangre. La mujer actualmente estaba tarareando una melodía mientras cortaba algunos vegetales, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta naruto retrocedió lentamente tratando de no ser notado por la mujer.

Caminado a paso sigiloso naruto se alejó de la mujer y se fue directo a la puerta de entrada, pero cuando la iba abrir esta tenia seguro puesto haciendo que naruto sudara con nerviosismo.

" _mierda… mierda… mierda…_ " decía naruto en su cabeza mientras pensaba en otra forma de salir de allí intento salir de allí con un círculo mágico, pero este no funcionaba haciendo que naruto se pusiera aún más nervioso.

En un intento desesperado corrió con rapidez al segundo piso olvidándose por completo del sigilo, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera tocar el primer escalón su brazo fue jalado por una mano hecha de energía oscura que venía de la cocina haciendo que naruto se pusiera nervioso y pálido sabiendo que fue descubierto por la mujer.

La mujer se asomó por la cocina para ver a naruto retenido por la mano hecha de energía oscura haciendo que esta sonriera de forma dulce cosa que perturbo un poco a naruto, la mujer a paso lento se acercó a naruto quien la veía con nerviosismo como esta se acercaba hasta llegar frente a él con una sonrisa dulce.

"h-hola lilith que te trae a mi humilde morada" dijo naruto con nerviosismo para que la llamada lilith lo soltase y lo apretara en un fuerte abrazo cosa que naruto devolvió con algo de incomodidad, sin previo aviso lilith acerco su boca al oído de naruto cosa que lo puso nervioso.

"sabes lu-ci-kun te extrañe muchísimo" dijo lilith con una voz dulce mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de naruto quien se puso nervioso ante tal acción.

"y-yo también lilith, también te extrañe muchísimo" dijo naruto con algo de nerviosismo, ante lo que dijo, lilith rompió el abrazo y miro a naruto con una sonrisa dulce que escondía intenciones oscuras cosa que se probó cuando sin previo aviso lilith metió su mano sin previo aviso al abdomen de naruto cosa que hizo que naruto escupiera algo de sangre.

"si es así luci-kun porque no me buscaste en cambio tratas de evitarme" dijo una mirada que hizo que naruto sintiera miedo cosa que no sucedía muchas veces, pero armándose de valor quito la mano lilith de su estómago la cual ahora estaba llena de sangre esto no le importo a naruto ya que en poco tiempo la herida se cerró.

"por esto no te buscaba, porque siempre estas tratando de hacerme algo parecido a lo que sucedió después de que caí" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que lilith cambiara su mirada atemorizante por una mirada de tristeza cosa que casi hizo que naruto se arrepintiera… casi.

"aun no me perdonas por lo que sucedió en ese entonces?, ya te dije que no era yo misma en ese momento tenía mucha ira acumulada" dijo lilith con la mirada en el suelo ya que se sentía apenada por lo que paso en ese entonces.

"ya te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eso es irrelevante lo que quiero decir es que no has hecho nada para demostrarme lo contrario enserio lilith a veces pienso el porque me case contigo" dijo naruto suspirando haciendo que lilith sonriera sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"te casaste conmigo porque me amas, aunque lo niegues, sino no fuéramos tenido los hermosos niños que tenemos ahora" dijo lilith con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto la mirara con una mirada en blanco.

"déjame recordarte que cuando concebiste a rizevim me violaste técnicamente abusaste de mi dónde está el amor allí" dijo naruto con una mirada en blanco haciendo que lilith soltara una risa algo perversa al recordar eso.

"kukuku tienes razón, pero sé que al final lo disfrutaste no lo puedes negar" dijo lilith haciendo que naruto le diera una mirada en blanco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que lilith disfruto muchísimo.

"sabes olvida ese tema dime que haces en mi casa" dijo naruto sin rodeos haciendo que lilith lo tomara y lo cargara hasta que los dos se sentaron en el sillón cosa que naruto no resistió ya que no vio el problema en eso.

"bueno como al fin te encontré pensé que podíamos vivir juntos como antes que dices luci-kun aceptas?" dijo lilith con una sonrisa que hizo naruto tuviera un momento de debilidad, pero fue ocultado por una mirada desinteresada.

"sabes has lo que quieras al final sé que no aceptaras un no por respuesta" dijo naruto dando un suspiro mientras lilith sonreía con felicidad mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a naruto.

"si! Te prometo que haremos todo lo que una pareja normal haría y con todo me refiero a **todo** " dijo lilith con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro cosa que hizo que naruto suspirara con fastidio, pero tuviera un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"no, no podemos ya que estoy en forma de niño" dijo naruto con una sonrisa confiada, pero sin previo aviso lilith se lanzó sobre el quedando a horcadas de su cintura cosa que lo sorprendido.

"sabes luci-kun eso no es una buena excusa después de todo eso no me detuvo antes" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras bajaba y besaba a naruto con lujuria en sus labios cosa que lo tomo desprevenido, pero lo correspondió, a fin de cuentas, lilith en un movimiento audaz metió sus manos bajo la camiseta blanca de naruto tratando de quitársela.

 **RING.**

 **RING.**

 **RING.**

pero todo el momento se fue al vacío cuando se escuchó un timbre en la puerta.

"quien será nunca recibo visitas, podrías levantarte lilith" dijo naruto mientras lilith todavía sentada a horcadas sobre su cintura hizo un puchero cosa que hizo que naruto le diera un beso y ella cediera levantándose al igual que naruto quien fue a ver quién era.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue recibido por la vista de bernabeth quien al verlo abrir la puerta se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza cosa que naruto devolvió mientras pasaba y la llevaba a la sala de estar mientras lilith se escondía ya que cualquier ser sobrenatural la reconocería lo cual ella no quería por razones que naruto ignoraba.

"vaya papá esta casa es muy grande para ti solo no lo crees?" dijo bernabeth mientras se sentaba en un sillón mientras que naruto hacia lo mismo y suspiraba ante el comentario.

"si, tal vez lo era antes de que tu madre viniera me encontrara y decidiera vivir conmigo, hablando de eso lilith sal solo es bernabeth" dijo naruto mientras que lilith salía disparada de su escondite como un cohete hacia bernabeth abrazándola y juntando su mejilla con la de ella cosa que hizo a naruto sonreír.

"¡bernabeth! Como has estado, que haces aquí, ya comiste algo hija" dijo lilith mientras bernabeth solo sonreía mientras lilith hacia otras mil y un preguntas haciendo reír a naruto.

"estoy bien mamá lo dices como si no me fueras visto hace años cuando me viste hace dos días jejeje" dijo bernabeth con una sonrisa mientras lilith sonrió apenada por lo que su hija dijo.

"tch disculpa por preocuparme por mi hija" dijo lilith con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en su rostro haciendo que naruto sonriera ante la reacción de su esposa al igual que su hija.

"bueno bernabeth que te trae hasta aquí?" dijo naruto mientras este era sorpresivamente agarrado y cargado en el regazo de lilith cosa que no le hizo reaccionar visiblemente. Ante la pregunta bernabeth sonrió con algo de vergüenza ante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"bueno papá quería pedirte un favor" dijo bernabeth con algo de nerviosismo mientras juntaba sus dedos con un sonrojo visible en su rostro cosa que hizo que naruto la mirara de una forma extraña mientras que lilith sonriera ante lo tierna que se veía su hija.

"que es lo que necesitas bernabeth-chan" dijo naruto con una sonrisa gentil porque sabía que su hija muy pocas veces le pedía favores ya sea por el orgullo lucifer o por vergüenza.

"bueno… quería saber si puedes ayudarme a matar a tifón y su legión de monstruos?" dijo bernabeth mientras que se tocaba los dedos con nerviosismo haciendo que naruto la mirar con una incógnita en su cabeza mientras que lilith parpadeo ante lo que su hija había dicho.

"bueno antes que nada porque necesitas mi ayuda hasta donde se puedes con el décimo ser más poderoso de la existencia no?" dijo naruto con duda mientras bernabeth asentía ante las palabras de su padre.

"bueno todo empezó con la misión que melione me encomendó la cual era evitar que unos semidioses liberaran a tifón de su prisión en cocytus cosa que no pude evitar a tiempo así que este se liberó y con eso libero a demás criminales que se encontraban allí como a Uranos y cronos haciendo que este trabajo empeorase aún más" dijo bernabeth mientras que naruto asentía ante lo que su hija había dicho mientras que lilith simplemente parpadeaba sin entenderlo del todo.

"ya veo entonces que esperamos vamos a cocytus a patear traseros griegos… pero antes de que nos vayamos dime lilith quien te dijo en donde estaba?" dijo naruto con los ojos entrecerrados a la mencionada quien simplemente sonrió ante su pregunta.

"bueno eso es muy fácil la que me dijo fue Elizabeth" dijo lilith mientras que naruto suspiro, aunque no le quedo del todo claro algo.

"como si quiera Elizabeth supo dónde estoy, hace mucho no la veo" dijo naruto con duda la cual fue aclarada por bernabeth.

"bueno padre si no lo recuerdas Elizabeth está conectada a ti y a Gabriel-oba-san por lo del incidente ya sabes" dijo bernabeth haciendo que naruto la mirara un momento antes de entender a lo que se refería.

"eso tiene sentido lo cual me recuerda que debo ir a visitarla al igual que a vali" dijo naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de distracción.

"bueno eso será para más tarde ya creo que debemos irnos padre" dijo bernabeth mientras que naruto asentía mientras que creaba un círculo mágico. Pero fue detenido de repente por lilith.

"vuelvan pronto cuando lo hagan cenaremos juntos como familia y si se les ocurre llegar tarde… **los castigare** " dijo lilith haciendo que lo último sonara de forma macabra haciendo que bernabeth asintiera con nerviosismo y naruto simplemente parpadeaba con aburrimiento, pero se podía ver una leve gota de sudor nervioso en su frente.

"s-si madre/lo que digas lilith" dijo bernabeth y naruto respectivamente, aunque este último sonó como si realmente no le importara, en un rápido movimiento lilith le dio un beso en la frente a bernabeth y uno en los labios a naruto antes de que desaparecieran.

Cuando lo hicieron lilith procedió a seguir lo que hacia antes de que fuera interrumpida por naruto y comenzó a preparar la cena, pero una idea surgió en su cabeza.

"tal vez pueda invitar a Elizabeth a cenar también" dijo lilith con una dulce sonrisa mientras procedía a seguir preparando la cena.

* * *

 **Ubicación: límite entre inframundos, cocytus cárcel de máxima seguridad.**

cuando naruto y bernabeth llegaron a cocytus lo primero que notaron fue caos ya que muchos de los guardias trataban de contener a una bestia gigante que tenía partes animales y partes humanas esta criatura era tifón rey de los monstruos no muy lejos de él había varios monstruos asesinaban a varios de los guardias de la prisión haciendo que el ambiente fuera de una verdadera masacre y eso no paro allí ya que Uranos estaba arrasando con varias tropas griegas que fueron mandadas como apoyo mientras que cronos no se veía por ningún lado cosa que hizo que naruto sospechara.

Mirando más de cerca naruto pudo ver que no solo ellos se liberaron ya que varios necrófagos estaban devorando y asesinado a varios de los guardias y refuerzos de algunas facciones habían mandado siendo estos ángeles, algunos magos, ángeles caídos y algunos demonios quienes casi no podían con los reclusos de cocytus.

lo que más le pareció curioso naruto era que había un hombre con una gran túnica era con toques dorados y una especie de toga blanca que lo adornaba por encima de esta, lo raro era que el hombre no se movía de donde estaba de pie, pero a su alrededor había un aura de muerte oscura que lo rodeaba cosa que hizo que naruto tuviera curiosidad ya que se sentía como un humano.

Lo que le pareció más extraño era que no veía a su hermano samael por ningún lado, dejando esos pensamientos de lado miro a bernabeth que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro cosa que lo hizo sonreír ya que cualquier otro estuviera lleno de miedo ante esta situación.

"bernabeth ve y ayuda a los guardias a retener y destruir a los monstruos que haiga yo iré a revisar algo e iré contigo inmediatamente" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que bernabeth asentía y de la nada de su espalda surgieron seis pares d alas de murciélago y con eso alzo el vuelo hacia la batalla.

Naruto hizo lo mismo y voló directo hacia las habitaciones donde se encontraban los reclusos más peligros la sección de samael, al entrar en la habitación donde estaba su hermano tuvo una gota de sudor ante lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, este se encontraba jugando con una pelota de goma que naruto no sabía de donde la había sacado. Parecía estar distraído ya que no noto la presencia de naruto hasta que este paso más allá de la puerta haciendo que este tuviera una sonrisa ante la vista de su hermano.

"que haces aquí samael teniendo en cuenta quien eres pensé que estarías masacrando razas enteras" dijo naruto mientras que se acercaba a su hermano haciendo que la sonrisa de este cambiaste a una burlona.

"tu dijiste que me quedara aquí hasta que regresaras hermano, y como buen hermano menor seguí tus órdenes" dijo con burla samael haciendo que naruto sonriera ante sus palabras.

"ya déjate de estupideces. Que dices samael quieres destruir ejércitos como en los viejos tiempos" dijo naruto con una mirada depredadora cosa que fue compartida por samael quien encendió sus puños en fuego morado.

"pensé que nunca lo dirías hermano" dijo samael y sin más palabras ambos salieron de la celda de samael con el objetivo de masacrar algunos reclusos.

Caminado con tranquilidad ambos hermanos llegaron en donde se encontraban la masacre y sin más pusieron manos a la obra naruto comenzó caminando con tranquilidad para luego correr hacia un ejército de necrófagos quienes se pusieron alertas ante la presencia de naruto quien esquivo una especie de cola roja que salía de la espalda de unos de los ghouls estos eran **kagunes** los cuales usan los ghouls para atacar a sus víctimas y defenderse de otros atacantes **.** Esquivando kagunes naruto creo varias lanzas doradas que lanzo a los necrófagos los cuales algunos bloquearon mientras los demás eran estocados por estas haciendo que estos fueran heridos de gravedad por el alto nivel de energía santa que estas contenían, mientras que los que sobrevivieron vieron esto con preocupación ya que los ghouls poseen un alto nivel de regeneración el cual se fue a la basura al entrar en contacto con esas lanzas. Pero se pusieron de nuevo en guardia al ver como uno de los que sobrevivió fue lanzado lejos por una patada de naruto quien sonreía de forma sanguinaria.

Creando una guadaña hecha de oscuridad se lanzó hacia los ghouls restantes mientras decapitaba y mutilaba los cuerpos de los ghouls con facilidad dejando una vista algo aterradora, ya que ver a un niño con la ropa llena de sangre y encima de varios cuerpos y con una guadaña oscura en su mano no eran algo bonito de ver.

En cambio, samael sobre voló los cielos con sus alas de dragon y comenzó a lanzar haces de fuego a varios yokais fugitivos quienes eran quemados vivos y comenzó a matar ángeles caídos que estaban reclusos allí matándolos como si fueran nada más que moscas cuando ya había terminado voló hacia naruto quien estaba con bernabeth quien había visto todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"quien es ella naruto nunca me dijiste que podríamos traer damas a la fiesta, cuál es su nombre señorita" dijo samael mientras que le alzaba las cejas sugestivamente a bernabeth quien reía ante la reacción de su padre ya que este estaba aguantando las ganas de golpear a samael.

"para que sepas ella es **mi hija** y se llama bernabeth" dijo naruto con ira en su voz haciendo que samael se pusiera pálido de repente y se inclinara varias veces hacia bernabeth y naruto cosa que hizo reír a bernabeth.

"¡lo siento hermano! No sabía que ella era tu hija y mi sobrina, mis más sinceras disculpas señorita" dijo samael con el rostro pálido mientras que naruto entrecerraba los ojos antes de suspirar con fastidio e ignorar la risa de bernabeth.

"jajaja no tienes que disculparte tío samael ya me ha sucedido varias veces ya sabes por ser hija de lilith" dijo bernabeth mientras que naruto resoplaba y samael asentía con rigidez.

"si, si ya basta de esto todavía tenemos que encargarnos de tifón y Uranos mmm y también un ejército de monstruos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que samael sonrió mientras que bernabeth parpadeo con duda.

"y los demás reclusos papá?" dijo bernabeth con duda mientras que samael simplemente miraba hacia donde estaba tifón y su legión de monstruos con una sonrisa sanguinaria.

"pues que se encarguen los guardias para eso les pagan" dijo naruto con desinterés mientras caminaba hacia tifón junto a samael mientras que bernabeth corrió para alcanzarlo.

"sabes entre tú y yo hermano siempre creí que tú y Gabriel tenían algo" dijo samael de repente haciendo que tanto naruto y bernabeth lo miraran de forma extraña.

"a que viene eso?" dijo naruto desconcertado mientras que samael simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"no lo sé simplemente escuche que te casaste con lilith y hasta donde sabia Gabriel es muy apegada a ti" dijo samael sin importarle que bernabeth estuviera allí ya que esta solo observaba y lentamente sacaba una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo haciendo que naruto la mirase de forma extraña mientras ella se comía la barra con lentitud como si estuviera esperando un espectáculo por parte de los hermanos.

"tch esto ya se volvió algo incómodo, nuevo plan yo voy solo contra tifón, samael encárgate de Uranos y bernabeth destruye ese ejército de monstruos" dijo naruto desplegando sus alas volando hacia tifón.

"vaya porque reacciono así eh?" dijo samael con una mirada de duda en su rostro mientras que bernabeth solo suspiro.

"siempre que se habla de una relación entre papá y la tía Gabriel, papa se pone incomodo yo personalmente he pensado que esto se debe a mi hermana Elizabeth" dijo bernabeth con una mirada seria haciendo que samael la mirara con duda.

"que tiene que ver tu hermana en todo esto" dijo samael con duda.

"ahh pues es muy fácil veras Elizabeth es…" dijo bernabeth, pero fue interrumpida por una gran explosión que llamo la atención de los dos.

"dejaremos esta conversación para después creo que debemos seguir el plan de tu padre" dijo samael mientras que bernabeth asentía.

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto se encontraba volando dirigiéndose a tifón y su ejército de monstruos quienes masacraban a varios guardias que intentaban defenderse de los ataques de estos. Suspirando tratando de olvidar lo que samael dijo naruto voló en picada hacia tifón quien lo noto al instante con sus ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre el rey de los monstruos quien estaba en su forma titánica. Naruto paro en pleno y se quedó mirando al rey de los monstruos de la facción griega con el ceño fruncido. Ante su estado de quietud tifón estiro su mano y miles de serpientes salieron de su brazo siendo estas hidras quienes iban en dirección a naruto.

Naruto no se movió ni un centímetro ante el ataque cuando las serpientes iban a tocarlo fueron destruidas por un haz de luz el cual no provenía de naruto este solo frunció el ceño mirando a la recién llegada la cual obviamente era una mujer la cual portaba un spandex negro debajo de una armadura ligera dorada con unas botas negras, la mujer tenía cabello rubio con mechones plateados hasta la parte de media de la espalda tenía un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo el cual era de color ámbar. En su espalda había doce alas de ángel cuando esta vio a naruto una sonrisa de mil vatios se colocaba en su rostro y sin previo aviso en un despliegue de velocidad ella ya estaba a su lado abrazándolo de forma cariño mientras que naruto solo devolvió el abrazo separándose naruto la miro de cerca y solo pudo ver la sonrisa infantil en su rostro cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa.

"sabes Elizabeth no era necesario que atacaras a tifón por mi puedo cuidarme solo sabes soy lucifer después de todo" dijo naruto con una mirada en blanco mientras que Elizabeth se reía con inocencia de la cara de su padre.

"bah, bah solo quería ayudarte papá además debes admitir de que te vez algo indefenso en esa forma" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa mientras que naruto solo resoplo ante su comentario.

"tch dejando eso de lado que haces aquí tu tío sonrisas te envió?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro en cambio Elizabeth puso una linda posee pensativa.

"te refieres al tío Michael pues si el me envió en cuanto se enteró del desastre de cocytus" dijo Elizabeth mientras que miraba a su padre quien lanzo una lanza de luz a una horda de monstruos que iban en su dirección haciendo que esta explotara al toque.

"si, si ahora tenemos que sellar a tifón ya que si lo matamos volverá a aparecer en otro lugar diferente y todo habrá sido en vano" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que en sus brazos varios sellos mágicos aparecían. Pero Elizabeth se repente saco un papel en el cual había escrito varias cosas en hebreo antiguo naruto lo reconoció al instante.

"mamá me dio este sello dijo que tu sabrías que hacer con el" dijo Elizabeth mientras se lo entregaba a naruto quien asintió ante sus palabras tomando el sello.

"para aplicarlo hay que colocarlo en su nuca con eso estará noqueado… debo decir que me sorprende que te hayan dado una de los miles de fórmulas que tiene sellado a trihexia" dijo naruto mientras que solo Elizabeth parpadeaba dando a entender que no sabía tal información haciendo que naruto suspirara ante la conducta de su hija.

Volando más cerca naruto se acercó lo suficiente para que tifón lo pudiera escuchar haciendo que Elizabeth se colocara a sus espaldas. Sin previo aviso tifón se encogió a un tamaño humano al igual que su apariencia que cambio a la de un hombre con armadura espartana café con una corono negra en su cabeza, sus ojos seguían siendo rojo sangre en cambio tenia cabello negro con una barba frondosa cuando estuvo frente a naruto le dio una sonrisa oscura.

" **vaya pero que tenemos aquí** **al gran lucifer en persona jajaja y pensar que en algún momento pensé que mis ojos me jugaban una broma al ver al lucifer original en tal forma… dime quien es la señorita a tus espaldas tu puta guardiana… entiendes porque es un ángel…"** dijo tifón con una risa histérica la cual fue interrumpida cuando naruto repentinamente creo una guadaña hecha de energía oscura que rebano los dos brazos de tifón cortándolos en miles de pedazos haciendo que tifón gritara de dolor.

"sabes es de mala educación hablar así de una mujer y más si esa mujer es mi hija imbécil" dijo naruto con una cara sin emociones, aunque se podía ver un leve ceño fruncido en su rostro mirando por el rabillo del ojo naruto noto como repentinamente mechones blancos aparecían en el cabello de Elizabeth haciendo que el frunciera el ceño al ver una leve sonrisa en su cara por ver sangrar a tifón.

" **tch desgraciado vas a pagar por esto imbécil, hijos míos ataquen al mocoso y a su puta"** dijo tifón con furia mientras que el ejército detrás de él iba al ataque hacia naruto y Elizabeth quienes no parecían preocupados, aunque el ejército fuera muy grande a la vista.

"que dices Eli-chan lo haces tu o lo hago yo" dice naruto con tranquilidad mientras que en uno de sus dedos una esfera de luz concentrada que simulaba un pequeño sol el cual estaba acumulando energía santa pura al verlo Elizabeth solo parpadeo para luego sonreír sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"déjame encargarme de esto papá después de todo que hay de divertido en una batalla sin sangre" dijo Elizabeth de una forma fría y una sonrisa oscura cosa que hizo que naruto viera que lo mechones color plata en su cabello comenzaran a opacar a los mechones color amarillo haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

"lo aceptare por esta vez pero una vez que masacres al ejercito quiero que regreses a la normalidad" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Elizabeth sacaba dos cuchillas de luz mientras que en un movimiento de velocidad se lanzó hacia el ejército de monstruos, cuando se fue naruto miro a tifón quien no se encontraba muy lejos así que en un movimiento rápido apareció frente a el aprovechando su guardia baja y con una patada poderosa lo mando lejos de su ejército y Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Con naruto y tifón.**

Recuperándose de la patada que naruto le dio, tifón miro a su atacante limpiándose sangre de la comisura de su boca, naruto con un chasquido una lanza dorada apareció en su mano mientras que rápidamente tifón se colocaba en guardia.

"sabes tifón para ser el ser numero diez mas poderoso de la existencia pareces algo débil" dijo con una sonrisa burlona naruto mientras que tifón apretaba los dientes ante el insulto.

" **tch hablas demasiado maldito murciélago además quién eres tú para hablar de fuerza cuando sabes que ni siquiera pudiste matar al dios de la biblia por ti mismo jeje si no fuera por una de las tres bestias que están por encima de todos fueras muerto en esa mísera guerra"** dijo con burla tifón mientras que naruto tenia una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que confundió a tifón.

"sabes es curioso que digas eso cuando esa guerra era completamente injusta, pero dime que guerra es justa. Tomando uno de tus argumentos tal vez tengas razón en que el dios de la biblia pudo haberme eliminado ante la primera oportunidad sin la ayuda de beelzebub y los otros satanes y tienes razón en otra cosa y es que sin trihexia tal vez fuera perdido pero le agradezco en algo y es que coloco las cosas mas parejas ya que un demonio con la mitad de su poder sellado y sin su gracia contra el dios de la biblia al 100% no es algo muy justo que digamos no lo crees… pero ahora creo que tu no gozaras de esa justicia." Dijo naruto mientras que sus manos fueron cubiertas completamente por energía santa cortesía de su **gracia de la luz** con eso hecho miro con una mirada depredadora a tifón cosa que lo puso nervioso. " **te mostrare el verdadero poder de lucifer morningstar, hijo de Gaia"** dijo mientras que miles de lanzas de luz eran creadas de la nada desde su espalda.

* * *

 **Con Elizabeth.**

Si alguien le preguntase a cualquiera que caracterizaba a lucifer cualquiera diría que era su sed de batalla y por ende de sangre, bueno parece que esto no solo caracterizaba a lucifer si no aquellos que llevasen su sangre en sus venas y una prueba verídica de ello sería Elizabeth en estos momentos ya que se encontraba despedazando sin piedad a varios monstruos quienes eran parte del ejercito de tifón y sin ningún signo de querer parar Elizabeth agarro con fuerza las cuchillas de luz en sus manos las cuales estaban llenas de sangre al igual que su armadura y en un movimiento rápido decapito a varios monstruos específicamente furias.

"sigan viniendo pequeños insectos esto apenas comienza kukuku" dijo con una risa oscura que le helo la sangre a mas de un monstruo presente y sin darles la oportunidad corrió hacia los monstruos y comenzó a quitarles las alas a las furias de una forma un tanto grotesca.

Sin previo aviso sintió que algo mordía su brazo con fuerza mirando con sorpresa que una hydra había mordido cuando quiso reaccionar la cola de la hydra la golpeo mandándola a volar haciendo que varios monstruos lanzaran un grito de guerra y fueran hacia ella con la intención de matar, aunque otro la miraba de una forma un tanto lasciva. Haciendo que Elizabeth frunciera el ceño tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero no pudo fya que el veneno de la hydra comenzaba a hacerle efecto ante esto ella solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

Viendo esto un minotauro del ejercito miro con una sonrisa a Elizabeth quien frunció el ceño sabiendo porque sonreía.

" **vaya parece que la pequeña puta-ángel no puede moverse… es una lastima, pero parece que podríamos divertirnos con ella no les parece muchachos"** dijo el minotauro con una sonrisa mientras que aquellos sobrevivientes del ejercito sonreían al igual que el minotauro Elizabeth sabiendo a lo que se referían frunció el ceño con asco.

"ni en un millón de años dejare que unos estúpidos como ustedes me toquen" dijo Elizabeth mientras que los monstruos solo sonrieron ante lo inofensiva que se veía.

" **no es necesario que nos dejes puta nosotros lo haremos y vas a ver que al final lo vas a disfru… ¡kah!"** dijo el minotauro, pero fue interrumpido repentinamente por una lanza oscura que atravesaba su corazón haciendo que ese volteara a ver a su atacante la cual era bernabeth quien le sonreía de forma algo espeluznante.

"acaso tu madre no te enseño a como tratar a las mujeres, estúpida vaca con esteroides… a y otra cosa nunca toques a mi hermana" dijo bernabeth mientras que la lanza de oscuridad se expandía haciendo que el minotauro fuera cortado en dos.

En un movimiento rápido bernabeth creo un gran circulo mágico del cual una gran esfera de oscuridad fue creada lo cual era suficiente para matar a los monstruos que quedaban los cuales eran pocos incluyendo a la hydra.

"váyanse de una vez al hades imbéciles **darkness cruel (oscuridad cruel)"** dijo bernabeth mientras que todos los monstruos eran rápidamente engullidos y desaparecidos en esa esfera gigante de oscuridad.

Cuando todos los monstruos desaparecieron del mapa bernabeth fue directo a socorrer a Elizabeth quien aun se encontraba paralizada en el suelo, sacando un pequeño frasco bernabeth se lo brindo a Elizabeth el frasco contenía una especie de líquido rojo el cual Elizabeth reconoció muy bien.

"tch enserio necesito beber eso ahora nee-chan?" dijo con algo de duda Elizabeth mientras que bernabeth frunció levemente el ceño.

"si fuera por mí no dejaría que tomaras esto nunca más pero tu biología lo exige hace que tu factor de regeneración sea más eficiente" dijo bernabeth con un suspiro mientras que Elizabeth dio un suspiro haciendo lo que su hermana mayor le decía y se bebió todo el líquido rojo del frasco al hacerlo Elizabeth no pudo evitar tener un leve sonrojo ante el sabor haciendo que bernabeth tuviera una cara de póker.

"no me mires así… no puedo evitar hacerlo" dijo con vergüenza Elizabeth mientras que bernabeth simplemente suspiro ante su respuesta.

"si es que es extraño que te sonrojes por tomar un poco de sangre de papá "dijo con una mirada en blanco haciendo que Elizabeth tuviera mucha vergüenza y si uno miraba con detenimiento aquellos mechones de plata-blanco que antes adornaban su cabello ahora eran mayormente rubios.

"si… no quiero hablar de eso, cambiando de tema no crees que deberíamos ayudar a papá con tifón?" dijo Elizabeth mientras que bernabeth negaba con la cabeza.

"nah el lo manejara creo que deberíamos ayudar al tío samael contra Uranos" dijo bernabeth mientras que Elizabeth solo parpadeo al no saber a qué samael se refería.

"espera… me estas diciendo que el dragon Slayer o el veneno de dios esta de nuestro lado y es nuestro tío" dijo con una emoción infantil levantándose rápidamente mientras daba saltitos de emoción como si una niña de 5 años se tratase.

"si, si ya vámonos no sabemos como le este yendo contra el señor del cielo" dijo mientras extendía sus alas de murciélago lo cual fue copiado por Elizabeth quien extendió sus alas de ángel blanca un contraste con su hermana.

 **Con naruto.**

Tifón se encontraba de rodillas herido con varios cortes en todo cuerpo haciendo que la sangre se fugara por estos, pero no solo eso su boca estaba llena de sangre, frente a él se encontraba naruto mientras una lanza se encontraba en su mano esta estaba llena de sangre bueno solo la punta, mientras que tifón se veía realmente mal naruto no parecía tener ningún rasguño solo una leve capa de polvo aquí y allá.

"no puedo creer que Uranos perdiera su puesto contra alguien como tu… es toda una vergüenza, pero descuida en poco tiempo regresaras a tu encierro" dijo naruto con una sonrisa ligera mientras sacaba un papel el mismo que Elizabeth le había entregado.

" **tch maldito seas lucifer… pensar que al final estarías del lado de tu padre siendo el incluso el culpable de la muerte de ella"** dijo tifón con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto se detuvo en seco.

"enserio crees que solo porque me devolvió mi poder e incluso mi gracia crees que hago su voluntad ahora… estas muy equivocado, hago esto por el bienestar de mis hijos incluso aquellos que quieren verme muerto y lo hago también por mis hermanos, sé que tu liberación no fue coincidencia se que hay algo detrás de todo esto…" dijo naruto quien no le dio tiempo de responder a tifón y en un rápido movimiento coloco el sello en su frente haciendo que miles de cadenas doradas salieran disparadas del suelo envolviendo a tifón haciendo que se volviera completamente piedra.

Naruto al ver lo sucedido hizo un sello mágico que transporto la estatua de tifón a una celda en cocytus. Naruto suspiro tifón no había sido un rival digno, pero tratar de no matarlo fue algo agotador.

Sin previo aviso todo se volvió blanco y negro y parecía que todo se hubiera detenido naruto no se sorprendió ante esto solo dio un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

"hola cuanto tiempo lucifer… quiero decir cuanto tiempo naruto" dijo una voz monótona carente de emociones la cual pertenecía a una niña la cual vestía con un atuendo de gotic Loli, su cara no tenía emociones tenía pelo negro como la noche y ojos violetas lo extraño eran sus orejas puntiagudas y sus pezones los cuales eran tapados con dos cintas en forma de x.

Al ver de quien se trataba naruto la miro con el ceño fruncido cosa que no hizo nada para intimidar a la niña.

"si ophis cuanto tiempo… que te trae por aquí… oh espera no me digas esto es obra tuya" dijo con sarcasmo naruto mientras que la mencionada solo asintió.

"si… esto es obra de mi organización la brigada del caos… quiero que formes parte de esta organización la cual tiene como objetivo sacar a baka-rojo de mi hogar" dijo con firmeza ophis mientras que naruto solo alzo una ceja.

"creo que paso… pero que tiene que ver esto con sacar a gran rojo de tu hogar?" dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a ophis quien solo parpadeo, pero luego respondió de forma directa.

"necesito personas, yokais, ángeles caídos e incluso demonios para que pueda igualar mi fuerza y puedan a ayudarme a sacar a gran rojo de la brecha dimensional" dijo ophis con una mirada sin emociones ante esto naruto soltó una pequeña risa y en un movimiento audaz naruto revolvió el cabello de ophis como si de una niña se tratase (naruto es mas alto que ophis a pesar de que los dos tienen forma de niño) cualquier persona en su sano juicio jamás pondría un dedo en alguien tan poderoso ophis pero naruto no le importaba mucho eso y ophis no parecía molestarse ante tal contacto.

"eres tan inocente ophis crees que solo porque le des poder a personas estas te van ayudar en tus planes… si haces eso las personas a las que les das poder te van a terminar traicionando e incluso matándote" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras dejaba de acariciar la cabellera de ophis quien solo parpadeo ante lo que naruto dijo dejando atrás el aire monótono desde que llego.

"de que hablas yo no puedo morir nada puede matarme" dijo sin entender del todo de lo que hablaba naruto.

"si eso mismo decía mi padre y fue vencido por trihexia, en tu caso creo que lo único que podría matarse seria un **longinus** ya sabes como eres una diosa y esos artefactos matan dioses creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero" dijo naruto con simpleza mientras que ophis simplemente parpadeo y asintió como queriendo decir que naruto tenía razón.

"de eso no debo preocuparme tengo al true **longinus** de mi lado la cual se encuentra en la facción héroes así que no hay problema" dijo ophis sin mucha importancia haciendo que naruto alzase la ceja.

"así que tienes en tu poder a alguien con el true longinus vaya… en fin, ten cuidado ya que los humanos no son de fiar… nos vemos ophis que te vaya bien con tu organización de espías o lo que sea" dijo naruto sin mucho interés alejándose de ophis quien frunció el ceño levemente ante las acciones del demonio.

"sí me ayudas reviviré a kaguya" cuando esas palabras salieron de ophis naruto la miro por el rabillo del ojo con el ceño fruncido.

"crees que voy a creer en falsas promesas como un niño ophis" dijo el peli plata con leve enojo, pero ophis pareció ignorarlo.

"puedo hacerlo cuando este en mi hog…" dijo la dragona, pero fue repentinamente interrumpida por naruto.

"¡no puedes!... crees que no lo intente incluso llegue tan lejos como para robar un poco del poder de la existencia más fuerte… el resultado fue negativo… y sabes por qué… ¡porque no puedes revivir lo que ya no existe!" dijo con enojo el demonio haciendo que ophis frunciera levemente el ceño lo cual era raro ya que ella raramente mostraba emoción.

Ophis se quedó callada ante la afirmación de naruto quien sin decir nada se fue, ophis miro como naruto se retiraba sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Con samael**

Samael siendo el veneno de dios era considerado alguien letal, pero lo era mayormente para los dragones ya que este tenia una rara obsesión con verlos muertos, pero ya eso es otra historia, actualmente la mayor amenaza para los dragones y cualquier ser que no superara el rango de dios clase 5 se encontraba en problemas y ustedes se preguntaran porque alguien tan poderoso se encontraba en aprietos bueno digamos que luchar contra Uranos es como luchar contra la nada… literalmente ya que Uranos podía hacer su cuerpo fuera intangible (no completamente) como el viento.

"maldito bastardo ya deja de desaparecer y lucha como un hombre" dijo con furia samael haciendo que Uranos apareciera con una apariencia un tanto humana y lo miro como si fuera una criatura inferior.

" **no soy un hombre para luchar como tal, soy un primordial aquel que estuvo allí cuando todo comenzó alguien con el poder para destruir mundos como una criatura repugnante como tu va a vencerme"** dijo con arrogancia Uranos mientras que samael fruncía el ceño.

De la nada Uranos creo un gran tornado el cual era negro y este atraía con fuerza a samael quien creo dos lanzas de luz y las clavo en el suelo para no ser succionado por el tornado, pero sin que él se lo esperase Uranos se volvió intangible cual viento y apareció frente samael dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo que este se soltara de sus lanzas y fuera succionado por el tornado que lo mando lejos de donde se encontraba Uranos dando contra unas rocas que se encontraba allí.

"tch como mierda voy a golpear a algo que no puedo tocar" murmuro samael levantándose listo para lanzarse a Uranos quien vio esto con aburrimiento.

" **si yo fuera tu no me levantaría del suelo"** dijo Uranos con arrogancia mientras que samael fruncía el ceño.

 **(inserte reverse situation- naruto shippuden ost)**

En un movimiento rápido samael lanzo un puño, pero este solo atravesó el torso de Uranos quien sonrió listo para mandarlo lejos, pero para su sorpresa samael actuó más rápido y recubrió su otro puño con su **gracia** haciendo que su puño estuviera cubierto de llamas purpuras la cuales representaban el veneno de dios y para sorpresa de Uranos cuando el golpe acertó incluso en su forma intangible este logro hacerle daño mandándolo a volar lejos.

"decías algo vejete" dijo con arrogancia esta vez samael mientras que Uranos se levantaba y con furia miro como goteaba sangre de su boca.

"¡ **pagaras por esto maldita escoria!"** dijo con furia Uranos mientras enviaba ráfagas de aire cortante, pero samael las esquivaba con elegancia.

En un movimiento rápido samael apareció frente Uranos listo para golpearlo con sus dos puños recubiertos con fuego morado, pero para sorpresa de este, Uranos sonrió y cuando los puños entraron en contacto con Uranos estos se apagaron haciendo que samael no pudiera tocar Uranos quien aprovechando el momento agarro la cabeza de samael y la golpeo contra el suelo causándole un gran daño a samael.

" **sabes la nueva generación son una manada de débiles los cuales se ablandaron por una era de paz y veo que tu no eres diferente pequeña escoria"** dijo Uranos quien tenia a samael en el suelo mientras que lo privaba de aire rápidamente en una cúpula.

dentro de la cúpula samael trato de encender su fuego morado, pero este se apagaba al instante por la falta de oxígeno, haciendo que samael tuviera dificultades para estar consciente.

"tch… crees que la nueva generación es débil… tch… pero fuiste derrocado por la nueva generación… lo que significa… que eres aún más débil que nosotros bastardo" dijo el dragon Slayer con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que Uranos gruñera mientras que creaba una lanza hecha completamente de aire.

" **tch eso solo fue un error el cual no cometeré contigo dame las gracias ya que tienes el privilegio de morir por mi mano"** dijo con arrogancia Uranos listo para matar a samael quien solo miro al cielo y solo sonrió confundiendo a Uranos.

Antes de que Uranos si quiera pudiera tocar su lanza fue golpeado con fuerza y ya que tenía la guardia baja era completamente tangible al ver quien era su atacante pudo ver que era una mujer mas concretamente bernabeth quien sonreía.

" **infinity flash"** dijo Elizabeth mientras que creaba un circulo mágico que logro incinerar un brazo de Uranos quien no se espero ser atacado por la espalda mientras se encontraba en el aire.

" **tch malditas! ¡Van a pagar por esto enserio lo harán!"** dijo de forma maniática Uranos mientras que su brazo se regeneraba de forma rápida haciendo que tanto bernabeth como Elizabeth se sorprendieran.

Al momento en el que Elizabeth golpeo a Uranos este sin querer había liberado a samael de la cúpula quien se encontraba sentado respirando con cansancio mientras que sus sobrinas se posicionaban frente como defensa cosa que lo hizo sonreír ya que de alguna manera esas dos se parecían a dos de sus hermanas y eso lo llenaba de nostalgia.

"samael-oji-chan te encuentras bien?" pregunto Elizabeth al verla no necesito ser un genio para saber de quien era hija lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

Antes de que samael pudiera responder Uranos hizo que la tierra temblara haciendo que los tres se pusieran en guardia con algo de terror vio como Uranos ganaba algo más de musculatura de la que ya tenía volviéndose más grande siendo su altura ahora de 3 metros el aire se acumulaba a su alrededor haciendo que una armadura fuera creada al instante, sus ojos ahora ya no poseían pupila haciéndolo más intimidante.

" **espero y estén preparados escoria hace mucho tiempo no usaba mi forma primordial prepárense para morir"** dijo con una sonrisa siniestra Uranos mientras que samael tomo la delante sorprendiendo tanto a Elizabeth como bernabeth.

"si algo les pasa naruto se enfadaría conmigo y no podría vivir con la culpa así que quiero que se retiren" dijo con seriedad samael mientras que encendía su poder haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran reptilianos y sus colmillos se alargaran cuando estaba apunto de lanzarse atacar se detuvo de repente ya que sintió como si todo ese poder escapara de repente de él.

Arrodillándose ante el repentino bajón de poder samael miro como Uranos sonreía con arrogancia.

" **crees que solo te estaba privando el aire, imbécil también logre absorber gran cantidad de tu poder kukuku"** dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que samael lo miraba con furia la cual fue remplazada por sorpresa al ver que sus sobrinas tomaron la delantera en forma de defensa.

"no te preocupes samael-oji-chan nosotras nos encargamos" dijo con una sonrisa tranquila bernabeth mientras Elizabeth asentía mientras que samael no sabía porque, pero dejo que ellas lo hicieran.

"no dejare que hagan todo el trabajo… necesito que me abran una brecha creo saber cómo vencerlo de una vez por todas" dijo con seriedad samael mientras que las hermanas asintieron de inmediato.

" **enserio creen que unas mocosas como ustedes pueden siquiera tocar a un primordial… si creen eso están muy equivocadas"** dijo Uranos con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que tanto Elizabeth y bernabeth se miraron con una sonrisa.

"que dices nee-chan le mostramos a este bastardo porque llevamos el apellido de lucifer" dijo bernabeth con una sonrisa mientras marcas negras se extendían por su cuerpo haciendo que un haz de luz negra la envolviera y se rompiera al instante dejando ver su nueva apariencia siendo esta su cabello antes negro como la noche se volvió negro azulado, cuernos salían de su cabeza, su vestimenta fue remplazada por energía oscura que cubría parte de sus senos y gran parte de sus piernas que ahora eran una clase patas como de cabra y algo parecidas a cuchillas, sus ojos ahora eran completamente amarillo brillante, su piel se volvió más oscura y en su espalda surgían seis pares de alas.(imagínense a sayla etherias de fairy tail). Al ver la transformación samael no puedo evitar sorprenderse.

"creo que tienes razón hay que demostrar nuestra herencia" dijo Elizabeth mientras que de repente un haz de luz que cayo del cielo la envolvió haciendo que su forma cambiase no igual que su hermana ya que en vez de tener un cambia de apariencia, su armadura ligera dorada ahora era completa, un casco y un halo adornaban su cabeza las partes visibles de su cuerpo eran completamente cubiertas de una flama dorada incluyendo su rostro haciendo que fueran visibles su dos ojos a que uno era color ámbar y el otro color azul celeste en su espalda habían seis pares de alas doradas.

"us-ste-tedes pueden usar la forma perfecta!" dijo sorprendido samael mientras que sus sobrinas lo miraron por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa asintiendo dejando a un samael con la boca abierta.

" **vaya parece que las criaturas insignificantes han encontrado una forma de revisar sus míseros limites… pero esto no cambia nada van a morir de todas formas"** dijo con arrogancia mientras que las hermanas solo sonrieron.

" _naruto tus hijas han superado con creces a sus madres, lo has hecho bien hermano"_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a sus sobrinas.

"¡esto es una nueva era! ¡adelante!" dijo con una sonrisa salvaje samael mientras que las hermanas cargaban hacia Uranos…

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Bueno como han estado se que he dejado de escribir, pero deben saber que fue estaba algo ocupado… para los que esperaban con ansias este capítulo aquí lo tienen… para los que no pues da igual.**

 **Estoy tratando de que mis historias tengan alguna conexión con la otra así que si ve algo parecido es por eso, en cuanto a la relación entre naruto y lilith pues es algo extrema por así decirlo.**

 **Elizabeth como ya sabrán no es hija de lilith pero si de naruto adivinen de quien a ver ;v**

 **Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir me perdí un poco de la trama, pero con este capítulo espero retomarla**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo tanto como a mi espero sus criticas los estaré leyendo al igual que ustedes a mi**

 **También espero algunas preguntas si gustan.**

 **Hasta luego gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: la caída del cielo y la emperatriz blanca**

 **The jailer of the beast**

 **(el carcelero de la bestia)**

 **Topo24: gracias por el apoyo amigo**

 **Shadowsoul1: igualmente gracias por el apoyo**

 **No tengo mucho que decir sin mas disfruten su lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

 **666**

* * *

 **Anteriormente.**

"¡esto es una nueva era! ¡adelante!" dijo con una sonrisa salvaje samael mientras que las hermanas cargaban hacia Uranos…

 **Ahora.**

 **Flashback**

En un gran campo lleno de vegetación se encontraban mas de 20 figuras las cuales se encontraban agrupadas en varias filas en el frente se encontraba 11 figuras las cuales eran los diez serafines y lucifer quienes tenían una cara de seriedad.

"hoy nos encontramos aquí para darles su última lección hermanos y esa es su verdadero potencial y se que muchos dirán que ya son fuertes y si tal vez tengan razón…" dijo naruto en su forma adulta con una armadura dorada. mientras detrás de el se encontraban los serafines y a su lado se encontraba Michael quien era el comándate del cielo, sus hermanos ósea los querubines y algunos otros como azazel, penemue, kokabiel, shimazai, samael entre otros. Al escuchar lo que decía el portador de luz muchos ángeles sonrieron confiados en su propia fuerza.

"… pero deben saber que esto no es todo lo que pueden dar… la técnica que verán a continuación es una técnica que solo la pueden aprender ángeles con 5 o mas pares de alas ya que esta al usarse sin cuidado le otorga un gran poder al usuario a cambio de una gran fatiga y dolor capaz de causar la muerte si no se toma con precaución" dijo Michael con seriedad mientras que todos los ángeles presentes excepto naruto y los serafines asentían. "esta bien a continuación les enseñaremos como despertar su potencial oculto a como despertar la **forma perfecta** " dijo Michael con seriedad mientras que de la nada un haz de luz lo envolvió segando a la mayoría de ángeles menos a los serafines, lucifer y samael, este ultimo que a pesar de no ver muy bien quedo fascinado con solo sentir como el poder de su hermano mayor subía a niveles inimaginables.

 **Fin del flashback.**

" _la forma perfecta es la técnica secreta de cualquier ángel y demonio de elite aunque por lo que oído los de la nueva generación les llaman verdadera forma y solo los_ _ **super diablos**_ _la poseen bueno eso en el caso de los demonios, en el caso de los ángeles es muy raro que alguien aparte de los serafines la aprenda ya que esta es una técnica que consume mucha energía, es como si un humano despertara un balance breaker de una longinus clase alta"_ pensó samael con una sonrisa al ver como sus sobrinas habían dominado tal técnica de elite.

Cuando samael lanzo el grito de guerra tanto Elizabeth y bernabeth cargaron hacia Uranos con intención de luchar.

En un movimiento rápido para cualquier ojo humano bernabeth lanzo una patada a la cabeza de Uranos, pero este se volvió intangible al hacerlo Uranos se movió aún más rápido que bernabeth y le conecto un golpe en la mandíbula cosa que hizo que bernabeth fuera lanzada lejos, pero aterrizara con elegancia.

Uranos al no ver rastro de la otra hermana ósea Elizabeth miro por todas partes estando alerta, pero sin que él se lo esperase un flash apareció a su lado y una sonriente Elizabeth cargaba un haz de luz en su mano el cual le lanzo a Uranos quien lo esquivo rápidamente gracias a la armadura de aire iba a contraatacar pero Elizabeth desapareció en un flash amarillo cosa que lo dejo desorientado quien no se espero que una bernabeth aprovechara eso y lanzara dos lanzas de oscuridad y las incrustara en su espalda.

Uranos al sentir esto se volvió intangible y con un haz de aire mando a volar a bernabeth quien aterrizo cerca de samael, Elizabeth se adelanto de nuevo y creo varias lanzas de luz las cuales lanzo hacia Uranos con rapidez haciendo que este se volviera intangible en segundos y se moviera a gran velocidad hacia ella que en un intento por el herirlo convirtió su mano en una cuchilla dorada y lanzo un ataque a la cabeza cuando el primordial se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca pero el señor del cielo se volvió intangible de nuevo y con una velocidad abrumadora agarro lo cabeza de Elizabeth con fuerza y la estrello contra el suelo haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo.

Al ver como Elizabeth era tirada al suelo bernabeth actuó de inmediato y creo varios círculos mágicos que lanzaban rayos de oscuridad pura lanzándolos a Uranos quien al ver esto los esquivo con facilidad haciendo que bernabeth frunciera el ceño y en un acto desesperado por atinarle piso con fuerza el suelo haciendo que varias espinas hechas de oscuridad salieran del suelo haciendo que Uranos levitara en el aire para esquivarlas.

Viendo que Uranos se había alejado lo suficiente de Elizabeth, bernabeth fue a ver como estaba su hermana, cuando se llego levanto a una Elizabeth con sangre en la comisura de su boca y frente. Probando que Uranos era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba siendo una de las fuerzas de la naturaleza no era para menos. Levantando a Elizabeth en su hombro bernabeth la llego junto a su tío samael.

"tch ese bastardo parece invencible… si esto sigue así la **forma perfecta** no durara mucho" dijo con dificultad bernabeth mientras que Elizabeth fruncía el ceño sus alas empezaban a parpadear entre plateado y dorado dando señal de que la forma perfecta estaba llegando a su fin, esto se debía que al momento de Uranos estrellarla contra el suelo también robo gran cantidad de energía.

"eso no es del todo cierto nee-chan, no se si me ojos me fallaban, pero creo que encontré un punto débil" dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa mientras su hermana bernabeth la miraba con curiosidad mientras que samael no decía nada, pero igual tenía curiosidad por cuál era el punto débil de ese monstruo.

"si lo que dices es cierto entonces ya encontramos una forma de vencerlo, paralícenlo así mi plan será posible" dijo con seriedad samael haciendo que las hermanas asintieran de igual forma.

En un arranque de velocidad amabas cargaron de nuevo hacia Uranos quien con una sonrisa depredadora las espero mientras el aire se agrupo con violencia en sus manos. Sin que Uranos lo esperase bernabeth creo una hoz oscura y trato de dañar a Uranos que como se suponía se volvió intangible y en movimiento rápido iba a tocar a bernabeth y lanzarla contra el suelo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarla una lanza hecha de luz fue incrustada en su mano sorprendiéndolo al ver a su atacante vio que era Elizabeth quien sonreía al verla Uranos frunció el ceño y cuando iba a atacar a Elizabeth sintió que no podía moverse al ver lo que sucedía vio que otra lanza oscura fue incrustada en sus pies cortesía de bernabeth quien sonreía mientras que se alejaba de el en un salto.

 **Flashback**

"su punto débil es que se vuelve tangible para atacar lo vi cuando trate de atacarlo con la cuchilla de luz vi como su rostro y manos se volvieron tangibles antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo" dijo Elizabeth con seriedad mientras que bernabeth asentía con una sonrisa.

"si tu suposición es cierta solo deberán clavarle las dos lanzas con el sello que les di y después me pueden dejar el resto a mí" dijo el dragon Slayer mientras que sus sobrinas asentían.

 **Fin del flashback.**

"samael-oji-chan ahora!" grito Elizabeth mientras que se alejaba y se colocaba junto a su hermana.

"sí, por supuesto **sello del séptimo cielo: crucifixión"** dijo samael con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos en forma de oración al hacerlo un gran circulo mágico purpura apareció encima de Uranos quien se puso nervioso y sin previo aviso un haz de luz purpura fue lanzado sobre Uranos haciendo que este gritara de dolor mientras unas marcas negras se extendían por todo su cuerpo.

Al notar lo que trataban de hacer Uranos enfureció y un aura negruzca lo envolvió mientras que sin que nadie lo esperase rompió el circulo mágico y se lanzo hacia samael en un despliegue de velocidad fantástico y le hizo un lariat de aire haciendo que gran parte de su caja torácica fuera destruida haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

"tío samael!" dijo bernabeth preocupada pero no le dio tiempo de nada cuando un Uranos enfurecido apareció de la nada dándole un puñetazo en el estómago drenando su energía de golpe haciendo que su **forma perfecta** callera en segundos dejándola inconsciente.

"que le hiciste a nee-chan **bastardo"** dijo Elizabeth con furia mientras que Uranos trato de noquearla al igual que los otros, pero esta sorpresivamente la esquivo haciendo que Uranos se sorprendiera.

Sin esperar mucho Elizabeth coloco rápidamente sus manos en el suelo haciendo que varios pilares de energía oscura salieran disparados del suelo, haciendo que Uranos lo esquivase y se sorprendiese de sobremanera ya que un ángel que controlará la energía de la oscuridad era extremadamente raro.

" **que rayos eres tú"** dijo Uranos con algo de nerviosismo mientras que Elizabeth sonrió de una forma un tanto macabra al igual que cuando masacraba al ejército de tifón.

" **yo?** La verdad **no lo sé** con seguridad, **pero a papá** no le gusta **que tome el** control" dijo Elizabeth solo que esta vez dos voces podían ser escuchadas haciendo que un gran tatuaje negro aparecía desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su cuello, o eso es lo que dejaba ver, sin que Uranos se lo creyera de la frente de Elizabeth aparecieron dos pequeños cuernos negros haciendo que su halo parpadeara entre dorado y plateado. Su armadura callo dejándola con un spandex negro y de su espalda seis de sus alas eran de murciélago mientras que sus otras seis eran de ángel dorada pareciéndose un tanto a naruto.

En un despliegue magistral de velocidad Elizabeth apareció detrás de Uranos mientras que de repente un gran corte en x apareció en su pecho atravesando la armadura sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Uranos y cuando este estaba a punto de reaccionar al ataque Elizabeth esta había desaparecido de donde se encontraba.

" **tch que clase de monstruo eres tú"** dijo con cierto temor Uranos ya que de repente la mocosa que era algo débil lo había sobrepasado en cuestión de habilidad y poder.

Sin responderle Elizabeth en un despliegue de velocidad lanzo varias lanzas que fueron clavadas en puntos vitales del primordial haciéndolo gritar de dolor, esto solo sirvió para animarla mas haciendo que de forma curiosa su cabello comenzara a ganar un toque plateado dejando el rubio casi escaso.

Uranos se arrodillo cuando todos sus sistemas motores dejaron de funcionar ya que estos fueron bloqueados por las lanzas. Uranos levanto la vista solo para ver a una sonriente Elizabeth empapada de sangre cosa que la hizo ver aterradora a los ojos de muchos.

" **kukuku o señor del cielo** parece que hoy será tu fin **no lo crees?"** dijo con una sonrisa algo maniaca mientras que Uranos la miraba con una sonrisa cosa que la confundió un poco.

" **eres un monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra mocosa debo decir que me sorprendió… pero creo es algo obvio después de todo tu eres hija de él"** dijo Uranos mientras que de la nada vomito sangre y cuando vio el motivo este era una lanza oscura con signos de tener luz también.

" **no me interesa** lo que tengas **que decir** después de todo **los cadáveres no hablan** vete al tártaro Uranos… **doublé dynamient canyon (cañon doble: desvastacion)"** cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Elizabeth ella alzo su mano y abrió la palma hacia Uranos quien vio como un circulo mágico negro y blanco fue creado lanzando un haz de luz negra y blanca las cuales lo consumieron por completo matándolo y desapareciéndolo de la existencia en segundos.

Al ver que Uranos ya no se encontraba vivo Elizabeth sonrió con demencia mientras que de repente sintió una presencia la cual con rapidez apunto también al voltear a ver quien era vio que era su padre quien la miraba con una mirada en blanco, aunque con el leve ceño fruncido.

"te dije que dejaras esa forma cuando terminaras con el ejército" dijo con seriedad el niño mientras que Elizabeth lo miro de cerca tanto que sus narices casi se tocan, mientras eso sucedía Elizabeth le sonrió con algo de locura mientras que naruto no parecía afectado por eso.

" **me vale mierda** lo que diga un niño" dijo con demencia Elizabeth mientras que naruto solo frunció el ceño, y Elizabeth en un acto de valor (o de locura depende de cómo lo mires) recubrió su puño con oscuridad y trato de golpear a su padre en el rostro cosa que nunca paso ya que naruto lo detuvo con una mano sin importarle mucho haciendo que cuando la palma y el puño chocaran haciendo que una gran onda expansiva fuera creada.

"creo que has estado mucho tiempo afuera… duerme" dijo mientras que con su otra mano en un movimiento rápido coloco su dedo en el la frente de su hija haciendo que esta durmiera al instante.

Naruto miro a su alrededor y vio como su hermano estaba inconsciente al igual que sus hijas cosa que lo hizo suspirar caminando donde se encontraban cada uno les coloco un sello que brillaba dorado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Elizabeth se levantó de golpe.

"que ocurrió!" dijo algo exaltada el ángel mientras miraba a todas partes para situar su mirada hacia su padre quien la miraba con una ceja alzada.

"ya sabes lo de siempre perdiste el control de nuevo" dijo naruto con algo de sarcasmo mientras que su hija bajaba la cabeza algo apenada.

"lo siento papá debí obedecerte… lamento haberte decepcionado de nuevo" dijo Elizabeth con tristeza mientras que sus ojos se volvían cristalinos haciendo que naruto se sintiera algo mal por ver a su hija llorar, suspirando se acerco a su hija quien se encontraba sentada en el suelo y con suavidad la abrazo colocando su cabeza encima de la de ella lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que Elizabeth se encontraba sentada y sin más Elizabeth tomo el abrazo de su padre sin decir una palabra .

"no me decepcionaste mi pequeña luz, nunca pienses eso" dijo con una sonrisa naruto una verdadera, limpiando las lágrimas de Elizabeth haciendo que esta también sonriera.

"es solo que cada vez que enloquezco siento mucho miedo… miedo a quedarme así para siempre" dijo con algo de miedo Elizabeth mientras que naruto rompió el abrazo y contemplo sus palabras.

"no deberías tener miedo ya que mientras yo esté aquí nada malo te sucederá" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras Elizabeth asentía.

Sin que Elizabeth se lo esperase naruto convirtió su mano en una cuchilla de oscuridad y corto la otra palma de su mano haciendo que sangre brotara de esta mirando a Elizabeth quien miro a su padre quien asintió y sin que naruto se lo dijera dos veces Elizabeth comenzó a beber de su sangre y mientras lo hacia un sonrojo visible marco sus mejillas cosa que hizo que naruto la mirara extraño.

"¡ no puedo evitarlo, ¿sí?!" dijo Elizabeth con su rostro como un tomate haciendo que naruto sonriese cosa que la apeno más.

Dejando que su hija se apenara un poco se levanto y la herida que se ocasiono el mismo se curo al instante ayudando a su hija a levantarse ya con energía renovadas, pero evitaba el contacto visual con su padre cosa que hizo que naruto riera.

"jejeje… creo que ya es hora de irnos" dijo naruto mientras que en un chasquido de sus dedos tanto samael y bernabeth quien aún seguían inconscientes desaparecieron en un flash dorado al igual que naruto y Elizabeth dejando el área de cocytus.

Cuando naruto se había ido una figura encapuchada llego al lugar a su lado se encontraba el humano que naruto había visto con anterioridad.

"vaya el poder de lucifer no parece tener comparación… **hasta ahora"** dijo con una sonrisa el humano, "señor, lucifer fue localizado es como usted dijo señor, el vendría a usted" dijo el humano estaba vez a un circulo mágico en su oreja. Mientras que de la nada el hombre desapareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Ubicación: residencia de naruto/lucifer.**

al momento en el que naruto y compañía aparecieron se encontraron (bueno solo Elizabeth ya que es la única consiente) con una lilith que tarareaba mientras mezclaba algo en un tazón, ante la vista naruto solo la ignoro y Elizabeth solo parpadeo sin entender que pasaba.

"lilith ya estamos de vuelta" dijo sin emociones naruto mientras que la mencionaba paraba con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y les sonrió a los recién llegados o buenos a los que estaban consientes.

"bienvenidos luci-kun y a ti también eli-chan" dijo con una sonrisa la reina de los súcubos, mientras le daba un rápido beso a naruto y un beso en la frente a Elizabeth como si de su hija se tratase.

"gracias lilith" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa naruto, hace mucho tiempo que no era recibido así en su casa, cosa que le saco una sonrisa. "lilith quiero que me hagas un favor y coloques a samael y a bernabeth-chan cada uno en cuarto de huésped" dijo naruto mientras que de la anda jalo la mano de Elizabeth para que lo siguiera a su habitación mientras que lilith observaba esto confusa.

* * *

Naruto entro a lo que seria su estudio personal no muy detrás de él venia Elizabeth quien no entendía porque su padre la trajo aquí arrastras, sin mas su padre cerro la puerta con seguro y un circulo mágico se manifestó en su mano cuando lo hizo miles de sellos se manifestaron en la habitación.

"papá por qué tanta seguridad" pregunto la rubia con curiosidad mientras que el mencionado solo suspiro.

"quiero hablar contigo… así que puedes dejar fingir" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que de la nada su forma cambio con un brillo, presentado se un naruto adulto el cual vestía un traje elegante completamente negro con una corbata roja haciendo que Elizabeth solo parpadease ante el cambio de su padre.

"no se de que hablas papá" dijo con curiosidad Elizabeth mientras que naruto la miro frunciendo el ceño.

"se que te dije, que no fueras tu misma, pero quiero que lo seas ahora" dijo con firmeza dando a entender que era un orden mientras que Elizabeth lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras que rasgos nuevos salían a la luz.

De repente unas marcas negras pasaron por todo su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a su rostro, de pronto el ambiente se volvió mas oscuro mas tenebroso, pero naruto no pareció importarle mucho eso, cuando finalmente las marcas negras pararon en la frente de Elizabeth, cuando lo hizo naruto observo con una ceja alzada, como la personalidad de Elizabeth había cambiado 180 grados ya que su antes sonrisa inocente ahora fue remplazada por una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos antes heterocromos ahora eran completamente negros con unas pupilas rojas su cabello antes rubio con betas blancas ahora era completamente plateado.

" **hola** _ **padre"**_ dijo Elizabeth con sarcasmo al final cosa que no le importo a naruto quien se colocó frente a ella, naruto al estar en su forma adulta era una cabeza más alto que Elizabeth.

"quiero hablar contigo" dijo con seriedad el peliplateado mientras que Elizabeth soltó una risa algo siniestra, pero a la vez dulce. Ante esto naruto alzo una ceja.

" **oh debes sentirte** _ **amenazado**_ **mira que tomar tu verdadera forma adulta, debes darme el mérito, bueno quiero que me des un obsequio jejeje"** dijo con un deje de burla la ahora peliblanca, mientras que naruto solo suspiro sabiendo como se comportaba esta parte de su hija.

"no me siento amenazado solo pensé que esta forma podíamos hablar mejor" dijo con calma el demonio mientras que Elizabeth rio, aunque sonara dulce tenía un toque siniestro.

" **si lo que digas padre, pero aun quiero mi regalo"** dijo Elizabeth mientras que su padre solo suspiro.

"un obsequio?... y que seria eso?" dijo naruto con una mirada sin emociones sabiendo a donde iba su hija con todo esto.

" **que tal Mmm… oh ya se! Que tal si me dejas matarte por una buena vez… o aun mejor me das un lindo beso en los labios, aunque si me das la primera opción igual podría hacerlo mientras estas muerto kukuku"** dijo con Elizabeth una ligera risa siniestra mientras naruto solo suspiro.

"la primera… pues has tenido muchas oportunidades eres tu la que no las aprovecha y por último… no te veo de esa forma… y soy un hombre de dios" cuando naruto dijo lo último Elizabeth lo quedo mirando extraño para luego soltar una risa fuerte que dejo de lado toda la oscuridad y el aura malévola que desprendía.

" **hahahahahahah casi haces que muera de la risa** **papá** , **por un momento casi me la creo jejeje"** dijo Elizabeth mientras que el mencionado tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"efectivamente fue chistoso" dijo una lilith que pasaba por la puerta de la habitación mientras que detrás de ella había un bernabeth inconsciente que era trasportada en una especie de cama hecha de oscuridad. Al verla naruto y Elizabeth se preguntaron como es que esa puerta estaba abierta cuando hace unos momentos estaba cerrada, sin importarle eso naruto la cerro de nuevo mientras que en un chasquido de sus dedos dos sillas elegantes aparecieron de la nada.

"toma asiento quiero hablar contigo de forma seria" dijo naruto mientras que Elizabeth también tomaba asiento con la sonrisa burlona perpetua en su rostro.

" **de que quieres hablar conmigo papá? Acaso me he portado mal kukuku"** dijo con una sonrisa burlona la peliblanca mientras que el mencionado suspiro, ¿cuántas veces había suspirado hoy? Ya perdió la cuenta.

"de hecho no, quería agradecerte por salvar a bernabeth y samael y eso solo me demuestra una cosa…" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa naruto mientras que Elizabeth fruncía el ceño, odia cuando su padre hacia eso o bueno esta parte de ella lo odiaba.

" **es aburrido cuando no quieres amenazarme o algo así le quitas lo divertido a nuestra relación papá… pero que crees que te demostré?"** dijo con verdadera curiosidad la peliblanca mientras que el mencionado solo rio, una risa verdadera la cual usaba pocas veces haciendo que el lado oscuro de su hija, tuviera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que sin que ella lo controlase sentía vergüenza.

"demostraste que bernabeth te importa y eso me alegra mucho" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, pero de repente una lanza de oscuridad estaba muy cerca de su mejilla cortesía de Elizabeth quien tenia una ligera sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

" **puede ser que tengas razón o puede que no, quien sabe si solo lo hice para demostrar mí poder, pero lo que en verdad debería importarte es que tan inteligente eres en darme el control y darme la posibilidad de matarte"** dijo con una sonrisa maniaca la peliblanca mientras que naruto solo vio la lanza de oscuridad y luego a Elizabeth y sin más suspiro.

"no se de que hablas, yo no le di el control a nadie después de todo creo que la final lo olvidaste, tu eres su verdadero yo, simplemente ocultaste tu verdadero ser al notar que alejaba a las personas de ti y en cierto modo lo entiendo ya que se que no querías terminar como yo… solo" dijo con una mirada sin emociones naruto mientras que Elizabeth apretaba el agarre de la lanza con furia.

" **tch eres tan exasperante viejo"** dijo la peliblanca con cierta furia mientras que la lanza que sostenía desapareció haciendo que naruto no cambiase su semblante.

"jejeje puedes engañar a todos a tu alrededor, pero no puedes engañarme a mi después de todo yo te crie" dijo con cierta sonrisa mientras la mencionada apretaba los dientes con un ligero gruñido.

" **lo dices como si estuvieras orgullo de haber criado a un monstruo, a la causante de que muy pronto mueras"** dijo Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

"creo que no eres un monstruo de hecho creo que eres la persona mas parecida a mi lo cual me da algo de miedo a veces y en cuanto a que me mataras en un futuro bueno creo que la tradición continua no? Jejeje" dijo naruto lo ultimo con ligero humor negro refiriéndose a que él había matado a su padre mientras que Elizabeth lo matara a él. Cuando dijo esto naruto se levantó de aquella silla y se sentó en un sillón que había en el cuarto.

" **a que quieres llegar con todo esto viejo"** dijo con el ceño fruncido Elizabeth mientras que naruto le señalaba un lugar en el sillón mientras ella regañadientes accedió a sentarse con él. Cuando ella se sentó a su lado se sentó algo alejada de él, naruto al notarlo jalo su mano haciendo que la cabeza de Elizabeth cayera en su hombro cosa que hizo que la mencionada se sonrojara de vergüenza. " **q-que haces viejo? Tratas de sobrepasarte conmigo"** dijo con algo de nerviosismo la peliblanca mientras que naruto solo soltó una ligera risa, no importa que "parte" de Elizabeth fuera siempre ella terminaba avergonzada ante los actos de cariño de su padre.

"sobrepasarme contigo? No, para nada si así fuera lo hubiera hecho cuando eras una niña, ¿no lo crees?" dijo naruto con una ceja alzada mientras que Elizabeth tenía una cara de póker.

" **me estas diciendo que eres un completo lolicon?"** dijo Elizabeth con burla mientras que naruto la abrazaba por la espalda cosa que la puso de nervios.

"Mmm no lo se con seguridad, pero respondiendo tu otra pregunta creo que a lo que quiero llegar es a que no tienes que fingir ser otra persona cuando estés conmigo, antes te prohibía ser tu misma por el miedo a que terminaras como yo, pero ahora creo que puedes ser alguien mejor que yo" dijo con una sonrisa paternal el peliplateado mientras que Elizabeth evitaba mirar a su padre ya que sin que naruto lo supiera sus ojos estaban algo húmedos.

"p-papá suéltame tu traje se va manchar con sangre, además apesto a ella quítate de una vez" dijo Elizabeth dejando aquella voz oscura con la que hablaba, pero conservando su aspecto dejando en claro que ahora estaba mostrando su verdadero ser.

"no me importa que tan elegante sea el traje, lo que me importa es que puedo abrazar a mi hija, además crees que cuando eras mas pequeña siempre eras limpia? Jeje cuando jugabas con vali siempre las dos terminaban sucias" dijo con una sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos mientras que Elizabeth no aguanto más y soltó pequeñas lagrimas y sin mas enterró su cara en el pecho de naruto quien al ver esto solo acaricio su cabeza mientras su hija sollozaba en su pecho.

Y así padre e hija se quedaron allí por un buen rato hasta que Elizabeth se quedo profundamente dormida pero sus rasgos seguían siendo los mismos, naruto al ver esto se quito su saco negro dejándolo solo con su camisa y corbata, y con eso cargo a Elizabeth a su habitación y la dejo profundamente dormida

* * *

Cuando naruto bajo las escaleras se encontró con lilith quien estaba arreglando la mesa como toda una ama de casa, esto le pareció algo extraño a naruto quien pensaba que lilith no sabia hacer nada de esto ya que en el castillo lucifer los que hacían estas cosas eran empleados. Lilith al notarlo se sonrojo de forma rápida ya que hace mucho que no veía a naruto en su forma adulta y vestido de forma tan elegante hizo que la reina de los súcubos casi tuviera una hemorragia nasal.

Naruto al ver esto soltó una pequeña risa haciendo que lilith se sonrojara aun mas como si eso fuera posible. Sin que lilith dijera nada naruto le dio un beso en los labios sonriéndole.

"desde cuando sabes hacer todo esto lilith?" dijo naruto mientras que la abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"b-bueno comencé a aprender a hacer esto cuando no te encontraba, así cuando estuviéramos finalmente juntos podía ser una esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra" dijo lilith algo de vergüenza mientras que naruto rio suavemente y le dio un beso en la frente a la reina de los súcubos.

"bueno, gracias por esforzarte lilith, voy dar una vuelta por la ciudad y tomar algo de aire" dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta mientras que lilith asintió.

* * *

Las calles de kuoh en la noche estaban pobladas, pero ciertos lugares permanecían siempre solitario haciendo que mucha gente los evitase ya que decían por esos lugares pasaban cosa extrañas, naruto actualmente se encontraba caminando con la camisa de su traje por fuera y las mangas desabrochadas, todo ese alboroto de cocytus lo puso a pensar no solo en quien estaba detrás de todo eso, sino también por Elizabeth, ya que ella tenía razón ella algún día lo iba a matar y no porqué ella quisiera si no porqué así estaba escrito.

No es que fuera una profecía ni nada, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba realmente era que ocurriría con ella cuando el muriera. Pero el dejo esos pensamientos de lado cuando sintió una presencia oscura pero familiar. Al levantar la vista vio algo que casi le da un escalofrió.

En el cielo se encontraba volando un ser que llevaba una armadura blanca con varias joyas azules, se encontraba volando gracias a unas alas hechas de un cristal azul cosa que cualquiera pensaría que es algo surrealista, el ser bajo lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a naruto, el ser lanzo un puñetazo con fuerza, pero naruto lo atrapo con una mano, al momento de naruto hacer eso coloco rápidamente su mano en el abdomen de el ser y de la nada la armadura cayo completamente.

Cuando la armadura cayo lo que había adentro era una adolescente la cual vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro debajo de esta había una camisa normal gris que resaltaba su cofre que, aunque no era muy grande estaba al tamaño decente, también llevaba una falda de colegiala negra con rojo, medias largas negras y botas de cuero con tacón bajo. La mujer tenia cabello plateado, su piel pálida brillaba con la luz de la luna, poseía ojos azul eléctricos. La mujer en si era una belleza.

"vaya manera de saludar vali-chan" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la mencionada vali, sonrió de forma depredadora.

"que puedo decir, me gusta atacar a mis presas por sorpresa" dijo con una sonrisa la peli plata mientras que naruto suspiro y dejo de sostener su puño.

"que haces en kuoh hasta donde sabia estabas en Gregory no?" dijo con curiosidad mientras que comenzaba a caminar haciendo que vali lo siguiera.

"azazel me dijo que tu estabas en kuoh así que me dije porqué no ver a mi saco de boxeo favorito" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto solo suspiro.

"no soy tu saco de boxeo, además hasta donde yo recuerde siempre te he vencido en cualquier batalla que me has retado" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el padre de los demonios mientras que la mencionada simplemente miro hacia otro lado con ligera vergüenza.

"viejo no eres para nada divertido, no sé cómo Elizabeth puede soportarte" dijo vali con el leve ceño fruncido mientras cruzaba de brazos mientras que naruto simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"yo tampoco lo sé, vali quería preguntarte algo…" dijo con cierta seriedad naruto mientras que la mencionada simplemente lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"que es?"

"tu me odias?" dijo con franqueza el demonio mientras que vali simplemente lo quedo mirando de forma extraña.

"por qué dices eso?" dijo vali con verdadera curiosidad, pocas veces naruto, o como ella le gustaba llamarlo luci, hablaba con ella de esta forma.

"solo que los últimos acontecimientos, me han abierto los ojos y es que me he puesto a pensar en que si evitaba que rizevim matara a tu padre las cosas fueran sido muy diferentes, o que si fuera evitado que aquellos herejes de la iglesia hicieran lo que hicieron aquella vez las cosas fueran sido muy diferentes, o también si me he preguntado si fuera matado aquella vez a cao cao, mamá estuviera viva hoy en día" dijo naruto mientras se sentaba en una banca vali al verlo hacer esto lo siguió mientras que de repente le lanzo un puño en su estomago sorprendiendo a naruto quien vio como vali tenia una mirada de ligera furia.

"que acaso siempre dices estupideces viejo… acepto que me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera vivo, pero ser criada por ti y el estúpido de azazel, fue divertido, y creo que dices las cosas más estúpidas al decir explícitamente que Elizabeth fue un error, ella te quiere mucho de verdad, soy una de las pocas persona que ha hablado con ella siendo ella misma ósea su verdadero ser, los demás errores que crees que has cometido, no debes arrepentirte de ellos, además fuiste tu quien me dijo un día que "los errores de las personas, no son solo equivocaciones son enseñanzas para el mañana" si nos has aprendido de ellos solo eres un viejo triste que siempre vivirá arrepintiéndose de todo lo que nunca pudo haber hecho" dijo vali con seriedad mientras se sentaba a su lado, naruto al escuchar sus palabras se sorprendió para luego sonreír, y apartando un poco de cabello de vali le dio un beso en la frente, mientras que la mencionada simplemente miro hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo avergonzado.

"gracias vali-chan lo necesitaba, aunque de donde vino todo eso pensaba que yo era el viejo con experiencia y tu mi joven aprendiz" dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona mientras que vali le sonrió de igual forma.

"tantos años al lado de un viejo estúpido se aprende algo" dijo con burla la peliplata mientras que naruto solo rio mientras se levantaba de la silla y le ofrecía una mano a vali quien no entendía el porqué.

"te ofrecería un helado, pero creo que estropearía tu apetito para la cena, así que, que dices? ¿Vienes conmigo a una cena familiar?" dijo con una pequeña sonreía el demonio mientras que vali le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"una cena familiar? Suena tentador vamos ji-chan" dijo vali tomando la mano de naruto quien la miro extraño ante lo último que dijo.

"si sabes que yo vendría siendo tu tátara abuelo no?" dijo con leve curiosidad el demonio mientras vali simplemente abrazo su brazo derecho mientras le sonreía.

"rizevim-baka no cuenta, a mis ojos tu eres mi único abuelo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras jalaba a naruto con dirección a su casa, cosa que le saco una sonrisa, ya que le trajo un vago recuerdo, pero con una pequeña vali que jalaba su mano con dirección al parque.

"ok, ok más despacio además como si quiera sabes donde vivo"

"azazel me dijo"

"lo suponía"

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia de naruto, naruto y vali entraron sin ningún aviso cuando lo hicieron, naruto vio a un samael quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa con bernabeth, no habían empezado a comer porqué lilith se encontraba sentada en un extremo de la mesa con una sonrisa dulce, la cual se puso a prueba cuando samael trato de agarrar algo de comida y se encontró con una lanza oscura clavada en su mano cosa que sorprendió tanto a bernabeth y samael quienes miraron a lilith como si estuviera demente.

"¡que fue eso hermana casi me arrancas una mano!" grito con pánico samael mientras la lanza desaparecía haciendo que la mano de samael se regenerara.

"hay que esperar a luci-kun para comenzar a cenar además Elizabeth tampoco ha bajado así que tienes que esperar" dijo lilith con una sonrisa dulce que parecía perpetua cosa que asusto un poco a samael e hizo que bernabeth riera.

"por qué tan asustando hermano?" dijo con cierta burla el demonio mientras que el dragon Slayer se daba cuenta de su presencia y lo miro con los ojos entre cerrado.

"porqué te casaste con una maniaca… menos mal bernabeth no salió a ninguno de ustedes par de locos" dijo samael mientras evitaba una lanza oscura cortesía de lilith quien lo seguía mirando con una sonrisa dulce perpetua. Naruto al ver esto soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que vali era notada por lilith quien al notarla en un rápido movimiento la abrazo juntando su mejilla con la de ella.

"vali-chan! Cuanto tiempo mira como has crecido sacaste todo el encanto lucifer" dijo lilith mientras miraba con detenimiento a su autoproclamada nieta con una sonrisa. Bernabeth al verla le dio un abrazo y saludo a su sobrina, aunque ella vendría siendo su tía-abuela, pero se llevaban mas como tía y sobrina.

Samael al notar la nueva invitada y ver el parecido que tenia con naruto dedujo que eran familia de alguna parte, así que se levanto y con toda la decencia del mundo tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso en señal de caballerismo, pero al hacer olio levemente algo que fue confirmado cuando la armadura blanca que representaba su estatus como emperatriz del dragon blanco.

"mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es samael el dragon Slayer de dios, mucho gusto… cuanto tiempo sin verte Albión" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus caninos se alargaron un poco al sentir a un dragon tan de cerca.

"el… dragon Slayer de dios?... eso explica la reacción de Albión, que acaso no deberías estar encarcelado en cocytus?" dijo con curiosidad la peliplata mientras que el mencionado solamente señalo a naruto quien le sonrió sabiendo lo que trataba de decir samael.

"luci-kun podrías ir por Elizabeth, ya es hora de cenar" dijo con una sonrisa dulce la reina de los súcubos, naruto simplemente asintió.

* * *

naruto entro a su cuarto donde había dejado a Elizabeth, cuando entro se encontró con una Elizabeth quien se encontraba sentada mirando sus manos y pies como si contemplara su forma también noto que ya parecía haberse cambiado de ropa siendo este uno de los vestidos de lilith el cual era negro. Al notar a su padre lo miro y le indico que se sentara junto a ella en la cama, naruto al hacerlo noto que Elizabeth inmediatamente inclino su cabeza en su hombro.

"que te pasa eli-chan?" dijo con cierta curiosidad el padre de los demonios, al hacer esa pregunta Elizabeth no dijo nada al principio, pero luego de un rato suspiro.

"estaba pensando… y si a mamá no le gusta como soy realmente?" dijo con cierto miedo la peliplata mientras que naruto acariciaba su cabeza.

"Mmm no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso… digo si así fuera tu madre no me hablaría desde hace mucho tiempo no lo crees?" dijo como si nada el peliplata mientras que Elizabeth soltó una ligera risa cosa que confundió un poco a naruto.

"papá crees que no debí haber nacido, ya sabes no tanto por lo que soy, si no la forma en que lo hice" dijo con cierto miedo la peli plata dejando de reír mientras que naruto suspiro e hizo que ella lo mirara.

"pss la forma en que naciste es lo de menos, que acaso crees que nosotros tuvimos una madre, nosotros nacimos de la nada gracias a tu abuelo quien le dio un atributo a cada serafín y ángel que él creo por ende yo nací de la luz así que no creo que sea muy diferente a tu nacimiento eli-chan" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Elizabeth rio ante lo que su padre dijo.

"creo que tienes razón… papá por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo?" dijo Elizabeth mirando fijamente a su padre quien solamente alzo una ceja ante tal pregunta.

"la verdad no lo se con seguridad… tal vez sea que cuando te encontré vi algo en ti que me recordó mucho a mi antiguo yo, vi en tus ojos miedo, ira y soledad… y al final quise ayudarte, pero creo al final tu me ayudaste a mi" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que de la nada Elizabeth lo abrazo con fuerza.

"sabes papá… para ser el rey de los demonios eres muy sentimental" dijo con cierta burla la peliplata mientras que naruto solo rio devolviendo el abrazo.

"Mmm prefiero llamarlo sabiduría, después de vivir tanto tiempo es lo que se obtiene" dijo él peli plata de forma simple mientras se levanta y abría la puerta de la habitación, "vamos es hora de cenar" dijo naruto mientras Elizabeth lo seguía de cerca.

* * *

Cuando ambos bajaron se encontraron con una escena un tanto peculiar, en la mesa todos se encontraban sentados lo cual era normal, la cosa era que samael tenia ambas manos clavadas en la mesa con lanzas de oscuridad mientras que lilith comenzaba a servir la comida todo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, samael al verla solo tenía una mirada sin emociones mientras, bernabeth y vali trataban de no reír ante la posición en la que se encontraba samael.

Sin decir nada naruto se sentó en un extremo de la mesa mientras que Elizabeth se sentó a su derecha no antes de saludar a vali quien le devolvió el saludo. Samael al notar que las lanzas se habían ido regenero sus manos rápidamente y miro feo a lilith quien seguía con su dulce sonrisa que, aunque samael no admitiera le daba escalofríos. Antes de que samael cavara en su cena, noto el cambio de look de Elizabeth, aunque prácticamente se veía igual que cuando la conoció solo que su cabello ahora era completamente plateado una característica del clan lucifer (las marcas negras habían retrocedido y sus ojos volvieron a ser igual) … además del vestido de lilith claro.

"que hay con el nuevo look eh Elizabeth?" dijo con verdadera curiosidad el dragon Slayer mientras que la mencionada solamente sonrió como lo haría lilith cosa que le saco un escalofrió a samael mientras que una chibi lilith se podía ver al otro lado de la mesa con los pulgares arriba mientras sonreía con orgullo.

"la verdad te importa tío?" dijo Elizabeth con la sonrisa dulce mientras que samael solo la miro con un semblante sin emociones.

"si… definitivamente es tu hija hermano, ya decía que era muy normal para ser de la familia" dijo samael comiendo mientras que naruto sonreía sabiendo que samael tenía razón.

"bueno eso es a lo que nosotros le llamamos el encanto lucifer no es así?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa de burla mientras samael seguía comiendo, pero con un semblante en blanco. Mientras que las demás en la mesa asentían a lo que decía naruto.

"que hay de Gabriel-san ella es normal y es parte de la familia de jiji no?" dijo con duda vali mientras que la demás en la sala la miraban de forma extraña, bueno excepto naruto quien le sonrió y Elizabeth quien rio suavemente ante lo que había dicho vali.

"bueno creo que te equivocas ahí vali-chan puede que Gabriel parezca "normal", pero es una completa brocon más específicamente hacia naruto" dijo con cierta burla samael mientras que los demás en la sala solo dieron un leve asentamiento.

"que hay de Michael-san?" pregunto de nuevo vali con curiosidad.

"para resumirte tiene una extraña obsesión con ser un buen hijo…" dijo naruto mientras le daba otro bocado a su comida, mientras que los demás que lo conocían daban fe de ello.

"y eso es malo?"

"es extraño"

"que tal bernabeth, ella parece muy normal" dijo vali mientras que samael presto atención esta vez, mientras que la mencionada casi se ahoga ante la mención de su nombre, mientras que Elizabeth y lilith tuvieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

"es una lucifer, aparte de su sed de batalla, creo que lo mas extraño que la he visto hacer pues… no lo sé" dijo naruto con una ceja alzada mientras que bernabeth simplemente continuaba comiendo como si nada. Vali miro a lilith y Elizabeth quien le susurro algo al oído cosa que la hizo ampliar los ojos.

"que! ¡Que bernabeth es masoquista!" dijo vali con sorpresa mientras que la mencionada se hundió en su asiento con un gran sonrojo en rostro mientras que naruto no aguanto mucho y lanzo una carcajada con samael acompañándole.

"¡papa no te rias no es chistoso!" dijo bernabeth con vergüenza mientras que naruto simplemente se seco una lagrima de su ojo, al igual que samael quien todavía parecía querer reír con más fuerza.

"jejeje no pude evitarlo hija, aunque no me sorprende lilith también tiene gustos extraños" dijo sin rodeos él peli plata mientras que samael golpeaba la mesa mientras que se reía de forma estruendosa. Mientras vali tenia un leve sonrojo y Elizabeth ocultaba su risa, pero fue notada por bernabeth quien tuvo una sonrisa burlona.

"la verdad no se dé qué te ríes hermana después de todo no eras tu la señorita tengo un grave caso de Electra kukuku" dijo bernabeth con burla mientras que Elizabeth la miro con ojos entrecerrados, mientras que samael ya estaba en el suelo mientras reía con mas fuerza, mientras era observado por lilith y naruto quienes tenían una gota de sudor al verlo comportarse así.

"oh apuesto que quisieras que te lastimara justo ahora no es así hermana?" dijo con burla Elizabeth mientras samael quien se estaba recuperando de aquel ataque de risa volvió a caer al suelo comenzó a reír, mientras que vali observaba todo mientras le daba un bocado a su comida como si la pelea familiar fuera un espectáculo.

"bueno tu quisieras que papá de _castigara_ o no?" dijo esta vez bernabeth pero de la nada Elizabeth creo una lanza de luz mientras que bernabeth no se quedó atrás y creo una lanza de oscuridad y antes de que una se pudiera lanzar contra la otra, naruto movió su mano ligeramente y de la nada unas cadenas amararon a bernabeth y Elizabeth en su silla, las hermanas al ver a su padre se dieron cuenta que esta comiendo con tranquilidad y al verlas las miro con una mirada aburrida. Dando una atmosfera de seriedad o bueno eso fue hasta que se dieron cuenta que samael seguía riéndose en su asiento.

"de que te ríes hermano hasta donde se aun sigues virgen" dijo con burla el padre de los demonios mientras que samael paraba abruptamente su risa y miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

"tomalaaa" dijo lilith mientras que reía levemente en su asiento, le encantaban este tipo de cenas familiares. Samael reacciona a la provocación respondiéndole a naruto.

"bueno, aunque sea a mi no me violaron cuando me la quitaron" dijo con burla el dragon Slayer mientras que naruto simplemente rio confundiendo a su hermano y a los presentes.

"eso debió doler" dijo lilith mientras miraba a naruto quien soltó una leve risa ante las provocaciones de su esposa.

"bueno, tienes razón a mi me violaron, pero yo no me quedaba como estúpido viendo el cuerpo desnudo de Eva jejeje" dijo con burla el demonio mientras que los demás en la sala trataban de no reír mientras que samael tenia un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza.

"auch eso quema" dijo lilith provocando al dragon Slayer quien tuvo suficiente.

"lilith podrías callarte de una vez por todas?" dijo samael con seriedad mientras que la mencionada simplemente sonrió e hizo una señal de labios sellados, " bueno aunque sea a mí, papá no me convirtió en un niño de 9 años" dijo con fuerza samael haciendo que todos en la sala quedaran en silencio, incluso vali quien al escuchar el comentario se detuvo en masticar su comida y miro a su abuelo quien miraba con mucha seriedad a samael quien se puso nervioso ante eso, mientras que bernabeth y Elizabeth miraban a su padre con cierto nerviosismo, mientras que lilith simplemente sonreía ante la atmosfera de seriedad.

El ambiente de repente se puso muy tenso, haciendo que las mujeres excepto lilith se pusieran nerviosas e incluso el dragon Slayer empezaba sentir algo de miedo, pero de repente…

"jajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja" naruto rio de repente haciendo que todo el ambiente anterior desapareciera e hizo que los demás en la sala también sonrieran ante la risa del padre de los demonios.

Si, así era una cena normal para la familia lucifer, llena de risas, insultos y una que otra lanza mágica…

* * *

Después de la cena naruto se encontraba en la sala de la casa mientras que en su mano había un cristal el mismo que bernabeth le había dado, se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo al sentir como samael y los demás se sentaban en la sala incluyendo a vali quien tenia un vaso de agua, al notarlos naruto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"que es eso hermano?" dijo samael con curiosidad mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones los demás lo copiaron y observaron lo que iba a decir él peli plata, excepto bernabeth quien ya sabia que era y lo que contenía.

"esto? Recuerdas que papá junto a otros dioses sellaron al primordial mas fuerte y lo dejaron en lo mas profundo de cocytus, bueno esta es la prisión del primordial" dijo sin rodeos naruto mientras que samael y lilith lucían sorprendidos mientras que Elizabeth tenía leve curiosidad.

"c-como si quiera conseguiste eso?" dijo con sorpresa el dragon Slayer mientras que naruto y bernabeth tenían una pequeña sonrisa.

"bernabeth me lo consiguió" dijo con una sonrisa naruto mientras que la mencionada lo copiaba y Elizabeth tenía un ligero ceño fruncido.

"que pasa hermanita celosa?" susurro bernabeth a Elizabeth mientras que la mencionada frunció el ceño y la ignoro.

"ya que estamos hablando de nuestro padre, dime hermano por qué ahora te haces llamar naruto?" dijo samael con verdadera curiosidad mientras que los demás en la sala tampoco sabían por qué prestaron atención.

"bueno eso es algo muy simple, es porqué mamá me lo puso" dijo sin rodeos el demonio mientras que samael lo miraba como si estuviera loco, mientras que las féminas en la sala lo entendieron en segundos.

"de que hablas hermano nosotros no tenemos madre, no es así lilith?" dijo con curiosidad el dragon Slayer mientras que lilith negó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"tienes razón… además creo que cuando todo sucedió ya estabas encerrado, bueno para resumirte las cosas antes de que siquiera encontrara a lilith y me hiciera rey de los demonios y todos los títulos que siguen, me sentí algo furioso ante mi injusta caída del cielo, pero eso no es lo importante, por alguna razón caí cerca de la facción sintoísta, en su territorio para ser precisos, cuando lo hice no sabia que hacer y eso era decir mucho ya que yo siempre tenia un plan, sin más vague unos días y me di cuenta que mi forma adulta comenzaba a colapsar y mi forma de niño estaba presente aprovechando esto corrí a una aldea cercana un lugar donde los dioses de shinto no reconocerían mi firma de energía, cuando llegue a la aldea se parecía en algo a lo que papá llamo el edén, sin mas me quede en la aldea y comencé a escuchar rumores de que una mujer se había convertido en diosa, parecía ser una leyenda local, yo no le preste mucha atención a eso ya estaba cansado de escuchar sobre dioses y demás, pero con lo que no contaba era que aquella diosa reconocería mi firma, así que mientras estaba en un lago tratando de entender que era lo que seguía, pero sentí una presencia que me dejo paralizado allí detrás de mi se encontraba a la que todos aquel pueblo llamaban diosa, por momento temí que me pudiera matarme, pero una parte de mi ya esperaba eso, pero lo que no espere fue que ella me diera un asilo y se convirtiera en mi madre… o bueno eso es la parte resumida de todo" dijo el peli plata con una mirada de nostalgia, mientras que samael contemplaba sus palabras, mientras que tanto las hermanas como lilith tenían una pequeña sonrisa ante el cuento de naruto al igual que vali.

"Mmm que paso con ella acaso ya no la vas a visitar?" dijo samael con curiosidad mientras que naruto apretó los puños mientras que una parte su poder se filtro haciendo que por momentos la sala se oscureciera, algo parecido como lo que hizo Elizabeth solo que el ambiente aquí se sentía peor.

"ella… ella murió… fue asesinada… fue asesinada por un héroe que en busca de gloria, llamado cao cao quien poseía en ese entonces la famosa lanza **longinus** la sacred gear mas poderosa creada por nuestro padre, aquel hombre al oír rumores que el hijo de dios de la biblia había caído en desgracia, me encontró al principio le dije que se fuera que no ganaba nada con una lucha contra él, pero el bastardo no me oyó y tuvimos una lucha pareja ya que él poseía el balance breaker perfecto de aquella **longinus,** al final yo solo quede en pie y en una acto de estupidez lo deje vivir, pero sin que yo me diera cuenta baje la guardia y en un acto de cobardía, lanzo el ataque definitivo que mataba dioses por la espalda, sin que yo lo pudiese evitar el ataque venia hacia mí, pero nunca llegue a sentir el impacto, mi madre se había interpuesto entre el ataque y yo, matándola en segundos, ese día me di cuanta de dos cosas… los llamados héroes son la peor escoria de la existencia, y que algunos humanos no merecen la misericordia de dios" dijo con el ceño fruncido naruto mientras que trataba de calmarse, mientras que samael fruncía el ceño.

"lo siento hermano, no debí preguntar eso…" dijo samael, pero naruto simplemente le sonrió haciendo que todo el ambiente anterior se calmara, lilith sonrió ante la actitud de su esposo, mientras que bernabeth y Elizabeth tuvieron una pequeña sonrisa al igual que vali.

"no te preocupes hermano, creo algún día tenias que saberlo no?" dijo con una sonrisa el padre de los demonios mientras que se levantaba se su asiento y miraba la hora." Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde creo que debemos ir a dormir este día estuvo algo movido jejeje" dijo mientras que aflojaba su corbata roja y desabrochaba algunos de los botones de su camisa.

"bueno jiji creo que me voy nos vemos lueg…" dijo vali mientras que se levantaba de su asiento, pero fue interrumpida por naruto.

"tu te quedas esta noche aquí… por tu seguridad" dijo sin rodeos el peli plata mientras que vali lo miro como si fuera dicho algo estúpido.

"por mi seguridad… viejo tengo en mi poder una de las longinus mas fuertes y piensas en mi seguridad?" dijo vali mientras que naruto la veía como si fuera dicho algo aún más estúpido.

"vali, que tengas una espada no te convierte en espadachín y tener una espátula no te convierte en chef profesional, por cierto, lilith gracias por la comida quedo deliciosa, el punto es que, aunque tengas una **longinus** no te convierte instantáneamente en una godslayer" dijo naruto mientras que lilith sonreía ante su elogio y vali resoplo sabiendo que su abuelo tenía razón.

"bueno si voy dormir aquí quiero dormir contigo" dijo con una mirada astuta vali, cuando naruto iba a responder Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"si es así entonces yo también voy a dormir con papá" dijo con un ligero berrinche Elizabeth mientras que bernabeth simplemente sonrió al igual que samael y por alguna extraña razón lilith no jugaba la carta de esposa.

"tch ya dejen de pelear ya no son unas niñas pequeñas" dijo con una sonrisa burlona naruto mientras que Elizabeth miraba hacia otro lado mientras hacia un puchero y vali simplemente sonrió ya que la idea era provocar a Elizabeth.

Sin mas cada uno fue a dormir a una habitación excepto naruto y samael quienes se quedaron hablando de cosas triviales en la sala.

"hermano quiero que me ayudes en un plan que puede sonar algo loco y confuso, pero eres el único con el que puedo confiar" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a su hermano quien asentía.

"cuenta conmigo hermano después de todo te debo mi libertad, pero que es lo que hay que hacer?" dijo con curiosidad el dragon Slayer.

"en una semana kokabiel planea atacar una escuela en kuoh, allí se encuentran las hermanas de dos de los actuales gobernantes del inframundo" dijo naruto, pero noto que samael lo miraba con duda.

"de que hablas acaso ya no gobiernas el inframundo?" dijo con curiosidad.

"no, es una larga historia que te contare otro día, bueno dejando eso de lado, se que vali va detener a kokabiel, pero tengo entendido que en un mes exactamente justo en la asamblea de las tres facciones la brigada del caos hará su movimiento, pero también presiento que aquel que esta creando las bestias que pueden matar a dios se encontrara allí, quiero que mientras yo estoy allí defendiendo el frente vayas y averigües quien está detrás de todo eso" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que samael asentía.

"que son estas bestias y de donde salieron" dijo samael con curiosidad mientras que el demonio simplemente suspiro.

"esas bestias eran nuestro plan de contingencia para el final de la gran guerra, pero fueron descartadas inmediatamente luego de ver que eran algo inestables, estas bestias fueron creadas por beelzebub junto a Amon, no sabemos quién específicamente está detrás de esto así que debo averiguarlo o si no puede que tengamos otra gran guerra entre manos" dijo con seriedad el demonio mientras que samael parecía pensar aquellas palabras.

"ya veo que hay con la prisión del shinju" dijo con curiosidad el dragon Slayer mientras que naruto invocaba el cristal en un circulo mágico.

"el shinju será una pieza clave para la ultima fase de mi plan" dijo sin rodeos naruto mientras samael no entendía a qué se refería.

"la cual es?"

"acabar de una vez por todas lo que mi padre empezó" dijo mientras que sacaba de su cuello un collar con un cristal verde, mientras samael abría los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

* * *

 **Yyyy finnnn**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, escribir esta historia sin revelar algo importante de la nada es algo agotador, pero da igual, pienso que la historia dará un giro en lo que concierne a lo que pasa en la reunión de las tres facciones, después de eso dedicare unos capítulos a lo que vendría siendo la saga zero donde explicare con lujos y detalles que fue lo que paso con naruto/lucifer desde que nació hasta que llega el capítulo uno o hago una historia aparte para eso?... en fin, díganmelo en los comentarios.**

 **En este capitulo pudimos ver la "caída del cielo" ósea la derrota de Uranos a manos de una Elizabeth berserker, y también a vali siendo ella la "emperatriz blanca" su relación con naruto es muy fraternal algo asi como si ella fuera una especie de hija.**

 **En cuanto al complejo de Elizabeth se me vino a la mente esa idea al ver el comportamiento de bernabeth en el primer capitulo así que, como sabrán cada uno en la familia santa tiene una anomalía con su personalidad.**

 **Sin mas quiero darle gracias a aquellos que han seguido la historia y que han comentado lo que esta bien, y lo que les parece mal sin más muchas gracias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado a lectura sin mas hasta luego.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Grigory, la caída del cuervo y una petición extraña.**

 **The jailer of the beast**

 **(el carcelero de la bestia)**

 **Pkmntrainercam: I don't know I just like.**

 **Topo24: Mmm gracias por apoyarme a mi y a mi idea de la saga Zero, como hay un voto en contra todavía no me decido del todo.**

 **Yahiko 8v: si lees este capítulo lo sabrás.**

 **Sonic: thank you.**

 **Mokamiharu: tenia pensado hacer la saga Zero, para ampliar con detalle, como naruto llego a lo que es ahora y quedara más claro por qué actúa como lo hace.**

 **Sin más preámbulos el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

* * *

 **666**

Han pasado unos días desde que los lucifer tuvieron aquella cena familiar, después de algunos días como naruto había predicho kokabiel parecía estar en movimiento al final de la semana como lo tenían previsto naruto y samael, kokabiel iba a atacar la academia de kuoh lo que nos lleva nuestra situación actual.

 **Ubicación: academia de kuoh.**

La academia de kuoh se podía considerar un lugar pacifico, donde parecía que todos se llevaban bien, pero este día parecía ser la excepción ya que actualmente issei el mismísimo **emperador dragon rojo** se encontraba en el suelo con un pie aplastando su cabeza con fuerza o bueno eso parecía ya que el **emperador dragon rojo** soltaba lagrimas cómicas mientras su cabeza era aplastada con fuerza por un naruto de 13 años quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Pero no estaban solos en la sala ya que Rias se encontraba junto a Akeno en un sofá mientras que la pelirroja estaba preocupada por issei, Akeno tenía un ligero sonrojo al escuchar los quejidos de dolor de issei y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro estas dos llevaban puesto el uniforme femenino de la academia kuoh, kiba y koneko se encontraban en la sala ambos llevando el uniforme de la academia kuoh, mientras kiba se encontraba mirando la escena con una gota de sudor y koneko con una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible de satisfacción al ver como era torturado el pervertido. Aunque también había otra integrante al grupo de los Gremory, ya que había otra joven quien también vestía el uniforme femenino de la academia kuoh, poseía cabello rubio largo y ojos color verde, tenia un aura de inocencia pura a su alrededor, esta joven era Asia argento quien estaba preocupada al ver a issei siendo maltratado por un niño el cual nunca había visto.

Actualmente el grupo de los Gremory no eran los únicos en la sala ya que en un sofá aparte había tres personas y todas mujeres, una de ellas era Elizabeth quien vestía la misma ropa que llevaba en cocytus, sonreía al ver como su padre estaba pisando la cabeza de issei con satisfacción. las otras dos jóvenes vestían de la misma forma, siendo su vestimenta una gran capa blanca con detalles de oro y azul una de ellas tenía lo que parecía una gran espada envuelta en vendas en su espalda. La que tenia la gran espada en su espalda envuelta, tenia cabello corto azul claro con un mechón verde a la altura de su frente y ojos color café y una figura increíble la cual era ocultada por la capa.

La otra joven tenia largo cabello castaño claro el cual estaba amarrado en dos coletas y ojos color purpura, las dos adolescentes veían como aquel joven y amigo de la infancia de una de ellas era maltratado por un niño con una gota de sudor. Estas chicas eran xenovia Quarta e Irina shido respectivamente.

"naruto-san creo ya es suficiente no?" dijo Rias con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber cómo hablarle a quien sería su creador indirectamente, mientras tanto naruto la miro por un instante y siguió, haciendo que la pelirroja suspirara.

"no lo hare hasta que se disculpe" dijo con el ceño fruncido el peli plata mientras que issei solo podía gemir de dolor y al escuchar la condición hablo en segundos.

"¡está bien me disculpo!"

"dilo bien"

"¡me disculpo por mirar el cuerpo de Elizabeth-san de forma lasciva!" dijo con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos el oppai dragon mientras que la mencionada ocultaba su sonrisa en el dorso de su mano de manera elegante. Al disculparse naruto dejo de pisarlo y vio como issei se sobaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

"uufff, siguiendo con el tema en cuestión, ¿cuál es su asunto en mi territorio?" dijo Rias suspirando para luego dirigirse con seriedad, aunque por alguna extraña razón tenia cierto miedo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella siendo esta Elizabeth quien al verla solo le sonrío cosa que la puso de nervios, pero Rias lo oculto muy bien.

"bueno, vinimos a investigar el robo de los fragmentos de **Excalibur,** los cuales fueron robados de la bóveda del vaticano, no es así xenovia?" dijo Elizabeth mientras que se dirigía a la chica con la gran espada en su espalda quien asintió, "esta misión se me fue dada por Michael-sama, así que pido formalmente para que mis estudiantes xenovia Quarta e Irina Shido tengan el permiso de caminar por su territorio" dijo con una sonrisa perpetua Elizabeth mientras que Rias asentía a lo que decía, pero sin que lo notasen kiba fruncía el ceño ante la mención de los fragmentos de **Excalibur**.

"permiso concedido, pero debo preguntar quien es usted, nunca había escuchado de una exorcista llamada Elizabeth en el vaticano" dijo con curiosidad la pelirroja mientras que la mencionada iba a responder fue interrumpida inocentemente por Asia.

" **buchou** Elizabeth-sama no es una exorcista ella…" dijo Asia, pero fue interrumpida por xenovia quien la miro con el ceño fruncido, naruto al notar esto alzo una ceja.

"cómo te atreves a mencionar el nombre de Elizabeth-sama, bruja, una hereje como tu no tiene el derecho a siquiera mencionarlo" dijo con el ceño fruncido xenovia mientras que Asia se encogía intimidada, naruto al notar esto miro con el ceño fruncido a xenovia e iba a actuar, pero vio que Elizabeth le dio una ligera señal con la mirada y se detuvo. Lo demás en la sala estaban tensos mientras que la mayoría tenia un ceño fruncido, pero nadie dijo nada ya que todos tenían una sensación extraña de incomodidad con el aura que emanaba Elizabeth, era como si se sintieran frente a alguien no estuviera en su liga, sentía que con solo mirarla estaban haciendo mal.

"vamos xenovia-chan esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros anfitriones, mis más sinceras disculpas Asia-chan" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de xenovia como si fuera una niña, cosa que hizo reír a Irina, pero esta aguantaba la risa, mientras que Asia se sonrojo con vergüenza al escuchar la disculpa de Elizabeth ya que creía humildemente que no lo merecía. "contestando tu pregunta, Asia-chan tiene razón yo no soy una exorcista, yo soy un ángel de nivel serafín y postulada para ser una de los cuatro serafines más fuertes" dijo con una sonrisa perpetua mientras todos en la sala se sorprendían excepto xenovia quien tenia una sonrisa algo arrogante ante el shock de los demonios, Irina tampoco parecía sorprendía al igual que Asia, mientras que naruto tampoco estaba sorprendido simplemente murmuro un "presumida", issei simplemente quedo con la incógnita ya que no sabía que tenían de especial estos serafines.

Para los demonios de la casa Gremory todo estaba claro ahora, ya tenían claro porque se sentían como ganado frente a un depredador que si quisiera podía devorarlos en segundos, Rias recuperándose del shock trato de recuperar la compostura y no dejar que el miedo la invadiera.

"b-bueno gracias por darnos a conocer este detalle Elizabeth-san" dijo con cierto nerviosismo la pelirroja mientras que Elizabeth simplemente asintió con una sonrisa perpetua.

"bueno creo que con eso nos retiramos Gremory-san gracias por su hospitalidad" dijo Elizabeth mientras se levantaba mientras que xenovia e Irina la copiaban, pero fueron detenidas abruptamente por un kiba con el ceño fruncido.

"tengo entendido que ustedes poseen fragmentos de la **Excalibur** original, las reto a un duelo" dijo con el ceño fruncido el rubio mientras que los Gremory se sorprendían mientras que issei salto emocionado por una razón muy diferente.

"ok, si Elizabeth-sama lo permite por mi esta bien" dijo con seriedad xenovia mientras que Elizabeth dio un ligero asentamiento estando de acuerdo.

"bueno creo que issei-san quiere luchar, así que Irina le darías el honor de hacerlo" dijo con una sonrisa benevolente Elizabeth mientras que Irina asentía con felicidad, mientras que issei ya tenia planeado un plan pervertido en su cabeza, naruto quien estaba a un lado de koneko lo miro con una gota de sudor al igual que koneko.

"vaya porque siento que eso fue una mala idea" dijo naruto mientras que xenovia lo escucho y lo miro con una ceja alzada aquel niño tenia una apariencia adorable, pero no sabia de donde provenía ya que por alguna extraña razón conocía a Elizabeth.

"Mmm naruto cierto?... quién eres tú?" dijo xenovia con curiosidad mientras que Irina le sonrío a naruto quien miro a xenovia simplemente suspiro en sus adentros y trato de inventar una mentira creíble cuando ya tenía algo cubierto, Elizabeth lo interrumpió de repente para hablar.

"él es mío… quiero decir esta bajo mi cuidado aquí en kuoh" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa mientras que de repente fue hacia donde se encontraba naruto y lo cargo como un perrito se tratase algo así como lo que hacia bernabeth hace un tiempo, los Gremory estaban con la boca abierta de forma cómica menos Asia quien simplemente parpadeo, naruto al notar esto simplemente se sonrojo con algo de vergüenza.

"oh! Ya veo entonces está bien vamos Irina, kiba-san e issei-san los esperamos en el campo de la academia" dijo xenovia mientras que Irina le sonreía y se fue con su amiga, dejando solo a los Gremory y a naruto y Elizabeth en el cuarto.

"con todo respeto Elizabeth-san, pero usted sabe quién es él cierto?" dijo Rias con ligero nerviosismo mientras que Akeno tenia una pequeña sonrisa al ver como estaba de manipulado el padre de los demonios en las manos de Elizabeth, mientras que issei no sabia que era un serafín si sabía lo básico así que en su mente estaba la leve preocupación de que Elizabeth le hiciera daño al lucifer-shota, mientras kiba olvido su rencor por un momento y se preocupo un momento por naruto, koneko simplemente miraba la forma en que Elizabeth tenia a naruto y le recordó fugazmente a su hermana mayor y Asia simplemente sonrío al ver como Elizabeth trataba con cariño al niño pequeño.

"es malo andar divulgando tal información sin consentimiento de la persona no creen?" dijo Elizabeth con cierta burla mientras que su personalidad benevolente había dando un giro de 180 grados asustando levemente a los Gremory y sorprendiendo a Asia ya que esta no era la Elizabeth a quien ella había conocido y admirado. "pero si se quien es este niño tan lindo y adorable… este niño aquí es **lucifer morningstar…** y mi querido padre" dijo con una sonrisa mientras que los Gremory casi les da un infarto ante tal revelación.

"q-que?" dijo con incredulidad Rias mientras que Elizabeth acariciaba la cabeza del que vendría siendo su padre en forma de un infante, "bueno eso explica muchas cosas" dijo Rias teniendo una posee pensativa mientras que Akeno se acercó a Elizabeth y le tendió la mano.

"ara, ara un gusto mi nombre es himejima Akeno" dijo con una sonrisa típica de la pelinegra mientras que Elizabeth alzo una ceja ante eso, sin embargo, sintió que naruto tocaba su armadura haciendo que su atención estuviera en él y con una seña le dijo que se acercara y le dijo algo en el oído, Elizabeth abrió los ojos comprendiendo.

"el gusto es mío Akeno-chan" dijo la peli plata con una sonrisa igual a la de Akeno cosa que hizo erizar por alguna razón a naruto.

"no quiero interrumpir, pero kiba y yo debemos atender un duelo" dijo issei con una gran sonrisa cosa que no pasó desapercibido para naruto.

"casi siento lastima por vali… casi" susurro naruto mientras que Elizabeth lo dejaba en el suelo, naruto al por fin estar libre creo un circulo mágico con el símbolo de la casa lucifer.

"a donde vas papá?" dijo Elizabeth mientras que los otros en la sala lo miraban expectantes, ante esto naruto suspiro adiós a su huida sigilosa.

"tu tío y yo quedamos de vernos ahora ya sabes para hablar" dijo sin mucho interés el infante mientras que Elizabeth asentía, Rias al ver que naruto se iba se preocupó ya que no se sentía bien sola con su nobleza y Elizabeth en una habitación.

"p-pero y si te necesitamos?" dijo con algo de nerviosismo Rias mientras que esto fue notado por su nobleza y Elizabeth que tuvo una sonrisa burlona, naruto al escucharla le sonrió con burla.

"bueno simplemente has un pentagrama en el suelo y sacrifica una virgen o una cabra y estaré allí en segundos" dijo con burla el infante mientras desaparecía en el circulo mágico, dejando a una pelirroja con una mirada en blanco y una gota de sudor, ante el comentario de su padre Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que Akeno.

* * *

Cuando naruto se teletransporto y se encontró en una habitación la cual no tenía muchas decoraciones parecía la habitación de alguien quien se hospedaba por algunos días en algún lugar, naruto camino y se sentó en la cama del lugar saltando levemente como si estuviera probando su comodidad al fijarse bien naruto pudo notar una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de la cama al acercarse naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ya que en la mesa de noche se encontraba una foto enmarcada en donde naruto pudo identificarse así mismo en su forma adulta mientras que en sus piernas habían una pequeña vali y una pequeña Elizabeth quienes parecían pelear por el puesto en las piernas de naruto cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

Recordaba muy bien ese día, había llevado a vali y Elizabeth al parque por unos helados, naruto suspiro sin notar que alguien había abierto una puerta que resultaba ser la del baño de la habitación.

"oh?... que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar jiji" dijo vali mientras observaba a naruto con el leve ceño fruncido, naruto volteo a mirarla y noto que se encontraba semidesnuda ya que solo tenia puesto una toalla de baño.

"Mmm, pensé en pasar a saludarte antes de ir con azazel" dijo con una sonrisa naruto en su forma de infante, mientras que vali asentía y abría el armario y sacaba sus ropas habituales mientras que naruto se tapo los dos ojos de forma cómica cosa que le saco una pequeña sonrisa a vali.

"y porque no apareciste dentro de la oficina de azazel después podrías venir a verme" dijo vali mientras que se coloca sus bragas y sostén, mientras que naruto lo pensó unos instantes para luego responder.

"tu eres mas importante…" dijo naruto mientras que vali tenia una sonrisa que naruto no pudo ver ya que tenia sus manos tapando sus ojos, "además no quiero aparecer en su oficina de repente, no después de la ultima vez…" dijo naruto con un visible escalofrió cosa que hizo reír suavemente a vali.

"jiji ayúdame" dijo vali mientras que se sentaba en la cama y le mostraba el broche del sostén a naruto quien se quitó las manos de su cara y lo abrocho sin problemas, vali al final se vistió completamente y se sentó a un lado de un niño naruto.

"has crecido mucho vali-chan" dijo con una sonrisa él peli plata mientras que vali tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

"no sabía que me veías de esa forma ero-jiji" dijo con burla vali mientras que naruto tenia una mirada en blanco.

"¡no lo dije en ese sentido!"

"de todas formas que te trae a Grigory jiji?" dijo vali mientras se acostaba en su cama y miraba a naruto quien permanecía sentado mirando a la nada por unos momentos.

"necesito la ayuda de azazel con algo… algo en lo que él es un experto" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que de la palma de su mano un cristal surgió era aquel que tenia aprisionado al shinju el primordial.

"oh… es para eso entonces, jiji respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día… no interferirás cierto" dijo con algo de nerviosismo vali mientras que naruto tenía una sonrisa burlona.

"oh acaso oigo miedo de la emperatriz blanca, no te preocupes vali no te avergonzare frente a tu rival ni subordinados jejeje" dijo naruto riendo mientras que vali le lanzo una almohada, cosa que lo hizo caer de la cama al levantarse rápidamente naruto se lanzo sobre vali con la almohada golpeándola varias veces haciendo que vali riera y también golpeara a naruto con otra almohada que se encontraba en la cama.

Después de un rato de golpes naruto se encontraba a ahorcadas en la cintura de vali con una almohada en sus manos listo para dar el golpe final y vali no podía parar de reír.

"ara~, ara~ no sabia que ustedes se llevasen así, luci-kun vali-chan no es muy joven para ti?" dijo una voz femenina que detonaba burla haciendo que naruto se congelase por un momento y vali tuviera una mirada de fastidio.

"que acaso ustedes no saben tocar?" dijo vali con fastidio mientras que la mujer simplemente sonreía con los ojos cerrados y una mano en su mejilla, mientras que naruto se bajo de vali y miro a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa. La vestimenta de la mujer consistía en un vestido negro ajustado que mostraba una cantidad generosa de escote, la mujer tenia cabello oscuro como la noche que le llevaba hasta su espalda baja y lo llevaba suelto, tenía ojos color verde.

"cuanto tiempo… penemue" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que la mencionada no aguanto mas y abrazo a naruto con fuerzas casi ahogando al pequeño peli plata.

"te extrañe mucho luci~" dijo penemue mientras abrazaba con fuerza a naruto quien se estaba ahogando entre el escote de penemue.

"pe-penemue a-aire" dijo naruto con voz entrecortada mientras que penemue se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a naruto y lo soltó mientras tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"jejeje lo siento luci, pero no te veo desde el incidente de Elizabeth-chan" dijo penemue con la misma sonrisa mientras que naruto respiraba bocanadas de aire para diversión de penemue, mientras que vali miraba la interacción entre los dos hermanos con curiosidad.

"si, si muy bonito el reencuentro entre hermanos y todo pero que demonios haces en mi habitación penemue" dijo vali con el ceño fruncido mientras que la mencionada le sonrió.

"azazel solicita tu presencia en su oficina… Mmm luci hablando de eso dime que haces aquí" dijo penemue con duda mientras que el mencionado no dijo nada mas señalo a vali quien alzo una ceja ante esta acción. Mientras que penemue simplemente asintió. "ya veo de todas formas creo que seria bueno que acompañaras a vali a la oficina de azazel" dijo penemue con una sonrisa cálida.

Sin decir nada vali miro de mala manera a penemue y salió de la habitación dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

"ella es igual a ti luci" dijo con una sonrisa divertida penemue mientras que el mencionado resoplo.

"tch para nada, no se de que hablas, penemue dime… como están los otros?" dijo naruto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía de la habitación de vali con penemue a su lado.

"los otros… bueno como sabrás no están muy felices contigo después de la gran guerra, bueno, pero algunos simplemente olvidaron lo que paso aquella vez otros por el contrario intensificaron su odio por el "padre de los demonios" jeje" dijo penemue mientras que al final tuvo una risa seca.

"Mmm puedo entenderlo, y si mueren odiándome no los voy a culpar… la verdad yo también me odiaría después de todo lo que hice, pero no puedo perder mi tiempo sintiéndome autocompasivo, mi deber es mantenerlos a salvo como su hermano mayor y si eso me convierte en su enemigo y ser objetivo de su odio, con gusto cargare con ese dolor por mi propia cuenta" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que penemue veía a naruto con los ojos lleno de sorpresa pero su expresión fue remplazada por una mirada de calidez y sin saberlo ya habían llegado a la oficina de azazel. Antes de que naruto pasara la puerta penemue lo jalo en un abrazo sorpresivo, pero esta vez no se estaba ahogando.

"gracias… se que muchos de nuestros hermanos no saben la verdad, pero aun así los sigues protegiendo, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo luci" dijo penemue enterrando su cabeza en el pequeño pecho de naruto quien ante la calidez de las palabras de su hermana menor solo acaricio su cabello con cariño.

"es mi trabajo serlo penemue-chan, creo que debo irme nos vemos luego mue-chan" dijo naruto mientras entraba a la oficina de azazel y se despedía de su hermana menor.

Al entrar a la oficina se encontró con azazel quien por alguna extraña razón se encontraba molesto si su ceja temblando era un indicio y la razón de eso era vali quien estaba sentada en una silla frente a el escritorio de azazel y tenia los pies subidos en el escritorio.

Al ver esto naruto tuvo una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de vali y con una mirada discreta le dijo que bajara los pies del escritorio mientras que vali a regañadientes lo hizo, mientras que azazel simplemente tranquilizo su semblante.

"tch mocosa insolente" murmuro azazel entre diente mientras veía a vali quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, "vali te llame aquí porque kokabiel ya esta en movimientos mis fuentes dicen que ya ha reunido varios fragmentos de la **Excalibur** original, por ello creo que su siguiente movimiento será matar a las hermanas de dos de las cuatro reyes demonios, pero no puedo estimar cuando será esto con seguridad así que te pido que te mantengas alerta" dijo azazel con seriedad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba ante la situación, mientras que ante esto naruto miro a vali quien parecía restarle importancia al asunto.

"azazel creo que puedo quitarte un peso de encima…" dijo naruto con una media sonrisa mientras que el mencionado lo miro a los ojos notándolo por primera vez en la sala ya que por alguna razón no lo sintió cuando entro lo cual le pareció extraño.

"a que te refieres lu- quiero decir naruto" dijo azazel mientras se autocorregía ante la mención de su nombre.

"es muy fácil, Elizabeth se encuentra en una misión con dos exorcistas en entrenamiento, por lo cual creo que eso te podía ayudar un poco no?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que azazel lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"no lo quiero muerto naruto, si así fuera hubiera ido yo mismo incluso si no me agrada la idea" dijo azazel mientras miraba a naruto quien no pareció afectado por la opinión de azazel.

"nunca dije que Elizabeth lo mataría, de hecho, creo que vali junto a Elizabeth podrían sellarlo de forma rápida y sencilla" dijo naruto con simpleza mientras que azazel pareció pensarlo, Elizabeth era peor que naruto cuando portaba con orgullo el nombre de lucifer morningstar, en su estado berserker podía incluso superar al actual lucifer y por ende al dios de los muertos hades de la facción griega.

"está bien, pero prométeme que si Elizabeth se sale de control… de nuevo, tú la detendrás personalmente" dijo azazel mientras que naruto alzo una ceja, pero asintió, mientras vali escuchaba la conversación sin mucho interés, aunque tenia el ceño fruncido ante la mención del poder que poseía Elizabeth ya que a pesar de que las dos eran descendientes del lucifer original, Elizabeth le llevaba por mucho la delantera en cuestión de poder.

"bueno dejando eso de lado azazel, voy a decirte la razón de mi visita necesito un favor tuyo…" dijo naruto mientras de la nada saco un cristal el cual era la prisión del shinju, azazel al verlo se sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que para el un conocedor de artefactos sobrenaturales y potenciales sacred gear esto era como encontrar un diamante.

"c-como, c-como rayos conseguiste eso!" dijo o mas bien grito azazel ante la vista del objeto mientras que vali se tapó los oídos ante el grito y naruto simplemente sonrió con diversión ante la sorpresa de azazel.

"que puedo decir, el día del padre llego antes para mi" dijo con diversión naruto mientras que vali sonrió de igual forma mientras que azazel no entendió del todo lo que quería decir.

"así que vienes a mi para que cree por ti una sacred gear que pueda contener al shinju?" dijo con duda azazel mientras que naruto negaba haciendo que tanto vali y azazel tuvieran una mirada confusa.

"por el contrario azazel, quiero que me des los planos del **true longinus** , los cuales se que tienes porque vi como sacabas una copia cuando caíste del cielo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa divertida mientras que azazel se sorprendió al principio para luego sonreír ante lo que había dicho su hermano.

"si, lo tengo, pero no hubiera sido más fácil pedírselos a Michael mismo?" dijo azazel mientras que naruto frunció el ceño.

"Mmm creo que te equivocas, sonrisas me hubiera hecho firmar un montón de papeleo y no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para todo eso" dijo con el ceño fruncido naruto mientras que azazel encogió los hombros restándole importancia a la excusa de su hermano.

"jiji de que te sirve tener los planos del **true longinus** si esta no posee una bestia en su interior, no sería más útil tener los planos del **boosted gear** , **regulus nemea** oinclusoel del **divine dividing** eh?" dijo vali con duda mientras que naruto sonría ante la cara de duda de azazel, a sus ojos parecía un estúpido.

"ya tengo en mi poder los planos del **boosted gear,** impedí una boda… larga historia, en fin con los planos del **true longinus** y el **boosted gear** puedo hacer que el poder liberado por el shinju sea regulado por el sello del **boosted gear** y su capacidad de romper el sello poco a poco para no morir en el proceso y con los planos del **true longinus** le daré forma a la sacred gear y dividiré cada parte del poder del shinju en…" dijo naruto tratando de explicar su plan, pero fue interrumpido por azazel.

"tesoros, vas a usar el **balance breaker** del **true longinus** para realizar esta hazaña, como no lo pensé antes, hermano si haces esto podrás incluso estar a la par del **infinito** y el **sueño"** dijo azazel mientras que en su mente pasaban varias posibilidades gracias a la idea de naruto la cual le dio una idea de cómo mejorar su propia sacred gear artificial. Mientras vali no entendía del todo lo que hablaban azazel y naruto, así que simplemente observo en silencio.

"exacto, usare eso para poder usar el poder completo del shinju sin ningún peligro o restricción" dijo naruto mientras guardaba el cristal y miraba a azazel quien asintió y en un circulo mágico hizo aparecer un baúl en medio de la sala.

Cuando apareció el baúl naruto lo miro con curiosidad al igual que vali, mientras azazel murmuraba algunas palabras y de la nada el baúl se abrió y del el salió una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, de repente la esfera apareció en las manos de azazel y este se la extendió, pero antes de que naruto pudiera alcanzarla azazel retiro su mano y miro a naruto con diversión.

"antes de entregarte los planos necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo azazel mientras que miraba a naruto quien lo miro con curiosidad al igual que vali.

"claro es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti" dijo naruto sin mucha importancia mientras que azazel sonrió de una forma extraña.

"tráeme una de las bragas de Gabriel" dijo azazel con una sonrisa pervertida mientras que naruto lo miro con una cara de póker al igual que vali.

"sabes creo que Michael ya no es tan molesto creo que debería pedírselos a él, ya que de ninguna manera le diré o robare una braga de Gabriel" dijo naruto mientras que movía sus manos de forma exagerada ante la petición de azazel.

"jajajaja, solo era una broma naruto, el verdadero favor es… necesito **la llama eterna del infierno** " dijo azazel con seriedad mientras que vali lucia sorprendida, mientras naruto simplemente alzo una ceja.

"no preguntare para que la necesitas, pero podrías decirme porque no la puedes tomar tu mismo?" dijo naruto con duda mientras que azazel lo miro como si el motivo fuera obvio.

"que acaso no lo recuerdas, la llama fue robada por hades y el mismo la custodia en su territorio y aunque no quieras saberlo la necesito porque… tiempo oscuros se acercan hermano y una segunda gran guerra podría estallar cuando menos lo esperes" dijo azazel con preocupación mientras que naruto pensó en sus palabras con el ceño fruncido ante la mención de una guerra mientras vali no dijo nada y tomo la mano de naruto sorprendiéndolo por un momento, pero el luego le dio un ligero apretón dándole un simbólico gracias.

"está bien, te traeré la llama antes de la cumbre de las tres facciones y después de detener a kokabiel" dijo naruto mientras que recibía la esfera que contenía los planos del **true longinus,** y se levantaba de su silla seguido por vali, azazel ante lo que dijo simplemente asintió.

"está bien naruto, nos vemos con todo lo que esta pasando estoy muy ocupado con el papeleo entre otras cosas" dijo azazel mientras que entrando por la puerta estaba penemue con una pila de papeleo cosa que hizo que azazel chocara su cabeza contra el escritorio para diversión de naruto y vali.

"lo que digas azazel, me alegro de no estar a cargo del infierno" dijo naruto con una sonrisa divertida mientras que azazel lo miro con puro odio.

"te odio"

"jajaja si lo que digas, nos vemos, vali me acompañas?" dijo naruto mientras que la mencionaba asentía y se iba en un circulo mágico dejando a penemue con una sonrisa sádica mirando el sufrimiento de azazel.

* * *

 **Ubicación: casa de naruto- kuoh**

Cuando naruto apareció en su casa se encontró con una vista extraña ya que las mismas exorcistas que se encontraban con los Gremory se encontraban en su sala con Elizabeth tomando el té y comiendo, aunque ellas lo hacían de forma apresurada como si no fueran comido nada en días o desde que llegaron en kuoh lo cual era casi lo mismo, ante el comportamiento de sus invitadas Elizabeth simplemente sonrió de forma dulce.

Esto le hizo preguntarse sonde estaban bernabeth, lilith y samael, esto le parecía algo extraño, sin mas camino hasta la sala haciendo que las ocupantes miraran hacia él y vali, xenovia no les dio importancia, mientras que Irina los miro con curiosidad y Elizabeth con una sonrisa ante la llegada de su padre.

"oh Naru-chan llegaste" dijo Elizabeth para gran confusión de vali quien no entendía que pasaba y miro a Elizabeth con una cara llena de confusión ante la expresión de vali naruto suspiro y jalo la chaqueta de vali e hizo que bajara hasta estar a su altura y susurrándole al oído unas palabras hizo que vali tuviera una expresión de compresión ante la situación que se encontraban.

"hai, vali-chan vino conmigo" dijo naruto mientras que Elizabeth asintió e Irina miraba con curiosidad a vali al igual que xenovia, pero esta no lo hacía notar de forma abierta y simplemente la miro.

"ooh! Mi nombre es Irina y esta es mi compañera xenovia un gusto somos exorcistas de la iglesia" dijo Irina con su personalidad burbujeante mientras que xenovia simplemente asintió.

"mi nombre es valerie lu- lucier soy la hermana mayor de naruto" dijo vali evitando decir su verdadero apellido frente a las exorcistas haciendo que naruto suspirase en sus adentros, no quería exterminar a dos exorcistas tan pronto ya le estaban empezando a caer bien.

"Elizabeth-san donde se encuentran los otros" dijo naruto con curiosidad infantil tratando de actuar como un niño haciendo que Elizabeth se sonrojara cosa que hizo que vali alzara una ceja ya que fue la única que la vio tener esta reacción.

"e-ellos se encuentran en el segundo piso descansando Naru-chan" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa dulce mientras que naruto asentía y subía las escaleras con vali de cerca.

Al subir naruto entro a su habitación encontrándose con lilith dormida profundamente dándole un aspecto tierno y con mucho sigilo por parte de naruto este camino hasta la mesita de noche de su habitación y saco lo que parecía ser una esfera igual a la que azazel le había dado, iba salir de su habitación, pero fue detenido por la voz de alguien mas específicamente de la que se encontraba en su cama.

"que haces luci?" dijo una somnolienta lilith mientras tallaba sus ojos de forma adorable haciendo que naruto, se sonrojara por unos instantes sin que lilith se diera cuenta.

"n-nada lilith-chan, sigue durmiendo solo estaba buscando algo" dijo naruto mientras le daba un beso rápido en la frente a lilith cosa que le saco una sonrisa cariñosa.

"no quieres dormir conmigo luci-kun?" dijo lilith con una sonrisa, haciendo que naruto sonriera de igual forma.

"lo siento mucho lilith-chan, pero estoy algo ocupado, pero te prometo que hare mas que dormir contigo esta noche" dijo con una sonrisa naruto mientras que lilith de la emoción beso sus labios de infante, haciendo que cualquiera que viera esa escena pensara que lilith es una completa pedófila.

Después del beso naruto dejo a lilith durmiendo, creo un circulo mágico que lo teletransportó a él y a vali a una zona desconocida que a los ojos de vali parecía un gran taller, vali miro esto con gran curiosidad pensando que podría ser con exactitud este lugar.

"que es este lugar jiji?" dijo con duda vali, tratando de ver lo mas que podía ya que el lugar era algo oscuro y no podía distinguir muy bien incluso con su vista nocturna de demonio.

Naruto no respondió y en vez de decir algo camino por todo el lugar tratando de encontrar algo y cuando por fin lo encontró era un interruptor el cual encendió las luces de aquella gran habitación haciendo que vali quedase con la boca abierta maravillada ya que en toda la habitación habían armas pero no cualquier clase de armas estas armas eran **sacred gears** y lo sabia gracias a que en varios lugares habían **longinus** o bueno eso parecían ya que en un estante se encontraba el **boosted gear** y en una parte de la sala colgado con cadenas doradas se encontraban las alas del **divine dividing** eso le hizo preguntarse de cómo era eso posible.

"si te preguntas si son reales, en si solo son prototipos de **sacred gears,** mi padre quería que todas las armas sagradas entregadas a la humanidad fueran perfectas a si que se encerró aquí por días, incluso semanas y al final con un poco de mi ayuda logro realizar su primera **sacred gear** y **primera longinus, el true longinus** o **la lanza del destino"** dijo naruto mientras que en un parpadeo su forma adulta llevando consigo unos pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos, camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, en su cuello se hallaba su collar con el cristal verde y otro collar con el dije de una estrella de 5 puntas. Vali no le presto mucha importancia al cambio de apariencia.

"me estás diciendo que aquí es donde nacieron las **sacred gears**?" dijo vali con una mirada llena de asombro mientras que naruto simplemente sonrió ya que parecía una niña pequeña con ese comportamiento.

"sí, de hecho, Albión puede dar testimonio de ello no es así blanco?" dijo naruto mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta y de la nada de la espalda de vali unas alas de cristal azulado se manifestaron.

" **así es lucifer-san, aquí fue donde rojo y yo fuimos sellados en los artefactos sagrados"** dijo una vos de las alas de cristal, este era Albión el dragon emperador blanco.

"y que haces aquí jiji, acaso vas a construir una sacred gear ahora mismo y si es así como es posible azazel le tomo mucho tiempo crear la suyo" dijo vali con una sonrisa de duda y emocionada ya que para ella seria increíble ver como crear un arma con el poder de matar a un dios.

"de hecho si y tu me ayudaras a hacerlo" dijo naruto mientras que solo quedaba en pantalones dejando a vali confusa, naruto no le prestó atención a esto y se acerco a lo que parecía ser una fragua en la cual ya se encontraban varios lingotes de metal que destellaba entre dorado y purpura.

"a que te refieres con que te ayudare hacerlo?" dijo vali con duda ante esto naruto sonrió y simplemente jalo una cadena en la cual se encontraba un gran caldero de metal desconocido, y lo subió al fogón de la fragua y comenzó cargar el caldero con el metal que se hallaba en la fragua.

"a lo que me refiero es que necesito que me pases el molde del **true longinus** que se encuentra por allá" dijo naruto mientras que le señalaba a vali un estante en el cual se hallaba un gran y largo ladrillo lo cual le pareció extraño a vali, pero no dijo nada.

"si vas a forjar un arma como calentaras el metal, porque no creo que las **sacred gear** se forjen con fuego normal no es así?" dijo vali mientras dejaba el molde en donde naruto le indico previamente.

"tienes razón vali, estas armas no se forjan con fuego normal, dime vali-chan sabes porque mi padre me puso lucifer morningstar?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que alejaba a una cantidad considerable del caldero.

"Mmm azazel me dijo que tu nombre venia de tu **gracia, la gracia de la luz** por eso tu nombre literalmente significa portador de luz" dijo vali con una pose pensativa haciendo que naruto asintiera a la respuesta.

"tienes razón, pero la otra parte de mi nombre también tiene un significado **morningstar,** que significa literalmente **estrella de la mañana,** este nombre mi padre me lo puso porque utilizo la fuerza de una estrella para realizar mi nacimiento" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que vali tenia un semblante de sorpresa en su rostro.

"eso quiere decir que posees la fuerza de una estrella… eso es increíble, así que de esa forma vas a forjar este artefacto sagrado… debo decir que es muy ingenioso jiji" dijo vali con asombro mientras naruto simplemente rio y de pronto sus brazos comenzaron a brillar con energía dorada.

"esta no es la primera vez que hago esto, de hecho, mi energía fue puesta en un selecto número de engranajes sagrados… vali aléjate esto podría lastimarte, la energía de una estrella es aún más nociva que la santa energía de los ángeles normales, así que no quiero lastimarte por error" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que vali miraba con asombro como los brazos de naruto brillaban aun mas incluso segándola por momentos, pero haciéndole caso a naruto se alejó de la fragua. "¡ **Holy star canyon (santo cañón estelar)!"** grito naruto liberando una gran cantidad de energía santa desde sus brazos hacia el caldero calentando así el metal, vali vio esto con asombro, pero actuó de inmediato al ver la gran cantidad de energía que naruto podía en su ataque.

Así que en un rápido movimiento vali miro el caldero en el cual se encontraba el metal y vio como lentamente se fundía y cuando se fundió completamente le dio una señal a naruto haciendo que parara y con mucho esfuerzo movió una palanca la cual hacia caer el metal en donde se encontraba el molde haciendo que naruto esperara a que se vertiera completamente el metal y de pronto miro a vali.

"vali usa tu **balance breaker** y destruye el molde ahora" dijo naruto de forma seria haciendo que vali actuara de forma inmediata y de repente empezara a brillar y fuera cubierta por una armadura blanca-plateada con alas de cristal azul, esta era la armadura de la emperatriz blanca y el **balance breaker** del **divine dividing** , el **balance breaker: vanishing dragon.**

Vali con los puños de su armadura golpeo con fuerza el molde y viendo que era muy resistente dirigió toda su energía a sus puños y uniéndolos le dio un fuerte golpe al molde haciendo que todo el taller brillase y cuando el brillo ceso, vali desactivo su **balance breaker** y miro con asombro la lanza que se encontraba a sus pies, esta era a sus ojos algo parecida a la de cao cao de la facción héroes de la brigada del caos, pero en lo que se diferenciaban era que esta lanza no tenia los mismos adornos y en ves de tener aquellos adornos de plumas esta tenía magnatas incrustadas cerca de la punta de esta y además de esto esta tenía dos puntas las cuales resplandecían entre morado y dorado.

"jiji esta lanza se siente diferente al **true longinus,** su energía no es completamente sagrada" dijo con curiosidad vali mientras que naruto asintió tomando la lanza en sus manos, incluso sin el alma del shinju esta lanza era una amenaza para los mas bajos de del top 10.

"tienes razón decidí cambiar un poco el diseño de la lanza y agregarle algo de mí, decidí crear algo que fuera la antítesis del **true longinus** y por ello la bautizare como la **lanza del santo caído** , en ella hay tanto energía sagrada como energía demoniaca por ende solo un hibrido puede usarla" dijo naruto mientras miraba con detenimiento la lanza para luego lanzarla al cielo y de pronto varios círculos mágicos la rodearon en el aire y la mantuvieron allí.

"que pasa jiji, que es lo que sigue?" dijo vali mientras miraba la lanza suspendida en el aire con curiosidad mientras que naruto comenzó a crear varios círculos mágicos.

"la parte fácil fue terminada, ahora viene la programación de mas de mil circuitos en la lanza para que pueda trabajar con el alma del shinju apropiadamente" dijo naruto haciendo aparecer una gran pantalla holográfica y vali mirara esto con aparente curiosidad.

"eso no te tomara no se siglos?" dijo con curiosidad vali mientras que naruto tenía varios círculos mágicos en sus manos.

"en el pasado tal vez, pero ahora he ideado una forma en la cual los circuitos se auto programen gracias a un patrón que estoy creando pero eso no quita el hecho que tal vez tome horas tal vez días" dijo naruto mientras que los círculos mágicos volaban de sus manos hacia la lanza haciendo que varios círculos mágicos que se hallaban en ella comenzaran a girar en el sentido del reloj y otros al contrario haciendo que una cuenta regresiva holográfica aparecía en un gran circulo mágico, vali al verla alzo una ceja.

"vaya espere que fuera en más tiempo nada más tenemos que esperar dos días" dijo vali mirando la cuenta regresiva naruto ante el comentario sonrió con cierta burla.

"de hecho vali-chan ese es el tiempo en el que tomara programar los circuitos básicos e intermedios los avanzados que albergaran la conciencia del shinju tardaran mas o menos una semana" dijo naruto con cierta burla mientras que vali parpadeo con una cara de póker ante el tiempo que tenían que esperar, vali iba a decir algo, pero de repente un círculo mágico apareció en su oreja haciendo que vali frunciera el ceño y asintiera.

"jiji azazel me acaba de informar que kokabiel se encuentra en la academia kuoh y esta apunto de forjar por completo de nuevo a Excalibur" dijo vali con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto suspirase.

"tch esta bien vamos, dejare esto lleno de sellos de seguridad" dijo naruto mientras se iba en un circulo mágico con vali.

* * *

 **Ubicación: academia de kuoh**

Cuando naruto y vali aparición en la academia de kuoh lo primero que vieron fue un gran domo que rodeaba por completo una gran parte de la escuela, naruto miro el gran domo de energía demoniaca con el ceño fruncido al parecer eso no iba a resistir por lo que tenia que reforzarlo el mismo.

"ya tienes un plan vali-chan?" dijo naruto mientras que la mencionada ya había sacado sus alas de la **sacred gear** lista para unirse a la batalla, naruto al ver esto sudo.

"tch no tienes que preocuparte jiji yo sola puedo con kokabiel" dijo vali con cierta arrogancia mientras que naruto suspiro.

"se que tu sola puedes sellarlo, pero por alguna razón detecto una gran fuente de energía que huele a ophis dentro de kokabiel" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras vali parecía restarle importancia.

"incluso con ese aumento de poder no podrá conmigo" dijo vali aun con arrogancia, pero viendo el rostro curioso de naruto decidido hablar, "además Elizabeth también se encuentra allí, kokabiel no podrá con dos descendientes de lucifer" dijo vali con arrogancia y una sonrisa sacándole una sonrisa a naruto.

"esta bien, yo iré a reforzar la barrera, podrás romperla cuando entres y si kokabiel libera su poder me darás una señal para activarla de nuevo" dijo naruto mientras desaparecía de donde se encontraba vali dejándola con la vista a lo que pasaba dentro de la barrera.

* * *

 **Ubicación: dentro de la barrera**

Dentro de la barrera las cosas no estaban del todo bien, ya habían eliminado a la Excalibur incompleta y por lo tanto a freed y al padre balba este ultimo fue eliminado por la mano de kokabiel al momento de querer divulgar información importante.

Hablando de kokabiel este se encontraba suspendido en el aire con sus cuatro pares de alas extendidas, kokabiel posee cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos, orejas puntiagudas y frente amplia, su piel era muy pálida y vestía una gran túnica negra.

"¡dios está muerto!" dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa malvada mientras que veía como todos en el campo de batalla se veían impactados, los cuales eran el grupo de rias Gremory y xenovia quienes ante la noticia no podían creerla.

"eso es imposible" dijo rias con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro mientras Asia parecía que estaba apunto de desmayarse y xenovia miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"con dios muerto el balance entre la luz y la oscuridad fue roto eso explica la combinación de tal poder que ejerce tu siervo, Gremory" dijo kokabiel señalando a kiba quien frunció el ceño y agarro su espada con fuerza. "además de esto dios pudo haber muerto, pero lucifer o satán quedo con vida" dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro mientras hizo que los Gremory fruncieran el ceño y xenovia quien frunció el ceño ante la mención de que lucifer aún vivía.

"tch si lo que dices es cierto porque no has ido a matarlo personalmente kokabiel" dijo xenovia con el ceño fruncido haciendo que kokabiel se paralizara por un segundo, cosa que solo fue notada por rias.

"no se donde se encuentra y se que con una segunda guerra el desgraciado debería salir del hoyo en el que esta metido" dijo kokabiel con su sonrisa siniestra perpetua mientras que todos fruncían el ceño ante la mención de una guerra.

"crees que esas estúpidas palabras van a desanimarme imbécil" dijo issei con una sonrisa confiada mientras que su **boosted gear** salía a la luz brillando con fuerza.

"issei si salimos con vida de aquí, podrás hacerme todo lo que quieras" dijo rias haciendo que issei la mirara sorprendido por unos instantes.

"lo que sea? ¿Hasta chupar tus pechos?" dijo issei con duda, pero emocionado haciendo que rias tuviera ligera vergüenza, pero asintiese, haciendo que de repente una gran cantidad de energía fuera liberada del **boosted gear.**

"tch que este aumento de poder" dijo kokabiel mientras tapaba su vista y veía como lentamente el poder de issei subía.

"el poder de las **sacred gear** depende de la motivación de su usuario si la voluntad y el deseo de su usuario es fuerte su **sacred** **gear** también lo será" dijo Akeno al ver el aumento constante de poder de issei.

"¡recuerda mi nombre kokabiel porque yo seré quien te destruya" dijo issei con una sonrisa confiada mientras cargaba hacia kokabiel, " **explosión"** dijo la voz de draig desde el guante mientras que el **boosted gear** brillaba con fuerza tomando la misma apariencia que tomo en la boda y su pelea contra Riser.

Kokabiel viendo esto trato de detenerlo y lanzo una lanza de luz hacia kiba y xenovia, pero issei la destruyo de un puño y tomando impulso le propino un puño en la cara a kokabiel mandándolo a volar momentáneamente.

"cómo te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima estúpido demonio de clase baja" dijo kokabiel con el ceño fruncido, "esto se pondrá divertido, muy divertido" dijo kokabiel mientras que sonreía como maniaco.

"enserio es tan divertido?" dijo una voz algo robótica rompiendo la barrera en segundos, la voz no era nada mas y nada menos que vali en su armadura de la emperatriz blanca.

"mi cuerpo esta temblando… quien demonios es él" dijo con cierto miedo issei mientras veía a vali suspendida en el aire con su armadura y alas extendidas.

"¿¡vanishing dragon!?" dijo con el ceño fruncido kokabiel mientras que issei se paralizo ante la mención de ese nombre. En un movimiento rápido que sorprendió a issei y a kiba, vali derribo a kokabiel haciendo que varias plumas de sus alas fueran soltadas en el aire.

"tus plumas son las de un sucio cuervo, las de azazel son mas oscuras tan negras como la noche, incluso la de lucifer son tan blancas como la luz misma" dijo vali sonriendo dentro de su casco y confundiendo a xenovia y Asia ente ese comentario.

"bastarda!... a que estas jugando mocosa" dijo kokabiel con furia haciendo que vali sonriera con arrogancia dentro de su casco.

"no vas a necesitar alas a donde vas sucio cuervo" dijo vali haciendo que kokabiel se pusiera nervioso y en un intento desesperado por derrotarla creo una lanza de luz de gran tamaño, vali no pareció temerle a esto y alzando su brazo " **divide"** dijo la voz de Albión haciendo que la lanza desaparecía en segundos asustando a kokabiel.

"tch sabia que azazel iba a mandar a su perra para detenerme y por eso tengo esto" dijo kokabiel con locura mientras que en un intento desesperado por aumentar su poder invoco a dos serpientes de ophis e hizo que estas entraran en su cuerpo haciendo que sus brazos y frente tuvieran el sello del infinito, haciendo que una gran cantidad de poder fuera liberada haciendo que los Gremory se arrodillaran ante la presión, "con este poder soy más fuerte que lucifer, incluso más fuerte que dios" dijo kokabiel, sin embargo vali de la nada lanzo una especie de bengala hecha de luz al cielo y la nada la barrera fue puesta de nuevo solo que esta tenia un gran pentagrama en el cielo, haciendo que kokabiel ampliara los ojos con sorpresa ya que conocía muy bien ese sello y a quien pertenecía o bueno a que familia pertenecía.

"una parte de mi esperaba que vinieras por las buenas, pero otra quiso que te resistieras" dijo vali mientras desaparecía en un haz de luz al igual que kokabiel, los espectadores de la lucha solo pudieron ver dos luces que chocaban entre si una blanca y otra purpura en uno de los choques kokabiel logro vencer a vali y mandarla con fuerza al suelo.

"jajaja con este poder soy insuperable, con este poder someteré a tod- puah" dijo kokabiel, pero fue interrumpido por una lanza de luz la cual lo mirar en la dirección en la que fue lanzada para darse cuenta que era Elizabeth con su armadura ligera y una sonrisa dulce en su rostro cosa que hizo que kokabiel tuviera un escalofrió.

"vaya emperatriz blanca, pensé que un cuervo como el era pan comido" dijo Elizabeth con cierta burla mientras que vali se coloco a su lado y le dio una mirada con el ceño fruncido que, aunque Elizabeth no pudiera ver sabia que lo estaba haciendo.

"vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí la hija del demonio y la nieta del desquiciado" dijo kokabiel mientras que con esfuerzo sacaba la lanza de luz y ante esto vomito sangre.

"a que te refieres con la hija del demonio, Elizabeth-sama es un serafín, es un ángel" dijo xenovia mientras que veía kokabiel mientras este formaba una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro haciendo que Elizabeth frunciera el ceño al igual que vali.

"jajaja parece que este día le abriré los ojos al mundo, la que vez como un ángel no es nada más y nada menos que la hija de lucifer, la iglesia desecho un proyecto con el cual se podrían hacer nuevos ángeles sin la necesidad de humanos, este consistía en mezclar el ADN de dos ángeles y así crear una especie de clon, pero este proyecto fue descartado por la iglesia al ver que estos nuevos ángeles serian inmunes al sistema santo haciéndolos imposibles de controlar, cuando varios curas desertaron del vaticano vieron esto como una oportunidad de crear el arma definitiva, varios especímenes fueron echados a la basura pero solo una combinación de ADN sobrevivió esta fue la combinación entre el padre de los demonios y la santa doncella de los serafines" dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que xenovia se vio sorprendida al igual que el grupo de los Gremory excepto issei quien no sabia quien era la santa doncella de los serafines.

"eso significa que Elizabeth-sama es hija de Gabriel-sama y lucifer?" dijo con sorpresa xenovia, mientras que la mencionada fruncido el ceño.

"pareces muy tranquila por la revelación mocosa, pensé que me materias antes de poder revelar esto" dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa siniestra mientras que Elizabeth tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

"los tiempos cambian kokabiel, en una era sin dios, alguien como yo puede ser libre de vivir como quiera, en vez de querer recuperar el trono de mi padre del actual y falso satán, decidí seguir a mi madre y con el apoyo de mi padre me he convertido en la guerrera que soy hoy, superando en poder a escorias como tú" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa arrogante y de repente lentamente una marca oscura igual a la de naruto apareció en su rostro haciendo que la presión que ejercía kokabiel no fuera nada ante la que ella estaba ejerciendo haciéndolo sudar.

"acabemos con esto de una vez eli-chan" dijo vali mientras que la mencionada asentía y en un borrón de luz las dos desaparecieron, haciendo que kokabiel se pusiera en guardia, pero esto no sirvió de nada ya que de repente vali y Elizabeth aparecieron dándole un golpe doble en el abdomen sacándole el aire y como si estuvieran en sincronía las dos dieron una patada que lo mando a volar.

"vali acaba con esto" dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que vali asintió y sus alas comenzaron a brillar con fuerza.

" **divine, divide, divide, divide"** dijo Albión desde las alas de vali mientras que kokabiel pronto fue debilitándose con cada división de su poder.

"creo que ya es suficiente no lo creen?" dijo con una sonrisa naruto llamando la atención de Elizabeth, vali los demás incluso de kokabiel quien al verlo sintió algo de miedo.

"Naru, tiene razón ya es hora de que lo lleves con azazel, vali" dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que como si de un rayo se tratase vali agarro a kokabiel y lo estrello contra el sello que el mismo había creado rompiéndolo en el proceso.

" **vas a ignorarme blanco"** dijo draig desde el guante de vali, sorprendiendo issei, al igual que a rias y su nobleza.

" **oh, rojo pensé que habías muerto"** dijo Albión desde las alas de vali, mientras que ella ignoro la conversación.

" **muy pronto vamos a tener que enfrentarnos blanco y cuando ese día llegue mi compañero y yo venceremos"** dijo draig, haciendo que tanto vali, naruto y Albión tuvieran una sonrisa divertida en sus rostros.

" **tu portador actual es muy débil en estos momentos no podría ni servir como muñeco de practica para mi portadora, espero que te vuelvas fuerte y cuando ese día llegue veremos quien es el mejor dragon emperador"** dijo Albión mientras que draig parecía algo indignado por lo primero que dijo al igual que issei y rias.

" **te prometo que mi portador se hará mas fuerte, incluso seremos quienes venceremos a gran rojo"** dijo draig con confianza sorprendiendo a rias y a los que sabían de quien hablaban.

" **eso dijiste la ultima vez y moriste imbécil** … **de todas formas adiós rojo nos vemos luego"** dijo Albión mientras que vali asentía y como si fuera un rayo salió volando del lugar.

"vaya eso fue entretenido no lo creen?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que xenovia lo miraba con una ceja alzada, pero no pudo decir nada ya que la nobleza de sona sitri se acercaba.

Al ver lo que había sucedido sona sitri hermana menor de serafall leviathan miro a naruto con curiosidad ante la mirada que estaba recibiendo de todos naruto suspiro esta noche iba a ser larga.

"eres el lucifer original no es así?, te vi en la boda de rias" dijo sona mientras que veía a naruto suspirar, de nuevo y ante la pregunta el asintió sorprendiendo a la nobleza de sona y a xenovia que lo vio y un ataque de ira lo ataco con durandal, Elizabeth iba a intervenir, pero naruto le dio una señal para que no lo hiciera. Naruto al ver que se aproximaba la espada sagrada la detuvo con su mano.

"tu mataste a dios bastardo!" dijo xenovia con furia mientras que naruto la miraba con leve aburrimiento.

"primero que todo, el trato de matarme primero, segundo yo no lo mate del todo y tercero ya me empezabas a caer bien pequeña exorcista, pero para ponértelo en términos simples, sobreviví a la gran guerra por un acontecimiento que tengo prohibido contarle y podría hacer que teman de este mundo para siempre" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que xenovia bajase el arma y mirara al suelo sintiéndose impotente ya no sabia que pensar del mundo en el que vivía, fue engañada toda su vida. Ante esto naruto suspiro y con algo de delicadeza abrazo suavemente a xenovia haciendo que esta se sorprendiese al principio, pero luego devolviera el abrazo y empezara a sollozar esa escena conmovió a Elizabeth quien se acerco al grupo y le saco una sonrisa a los Gremory. "shh no temas pequeña, el mundo puede que ya no sea completamente como creías, pero no todo es falso" dijo naruto consolando a xenovia quien sollozaba en su hombro, naruto quien se encontraba en su forma adulta, se separo de xenovia y le seco las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"gracias… lucifer-sama" dijo xenovia inclinándose levemente a naruto quien se sorprendió levemente ante su comportamiento.

"ne, ne no tienes que inclinarte ante mí, ya no soy el rey del infierno" dijo naruto mientras movía sus manos de forma exagerada, haciendo reír a Elizabeth y a los Gremory.

"perdón por interrumpir lucifer-san, pero es cierto lo que dijo kokabiel de Elizabeth-san?" dijo rias con curiosidad mientras que naruto miro momentáneamente a Elizabeth quien asintió.

"puedo contarles lo que realmente paso… aunque kokabiel ya les dio la versión corta" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que los presentes asentían. Naruto ante eso chasqueo los dedos haciendo que todos los que antes se encontraban en el campo de batalla fueran teletransportados al club de investigación oculta.

"guaah! Como hiciste eso lucifer-shota" dijo issei con mucha sorpresa mientras que naruto simplemente lo miro con una cara de póker ya que actualmente no estaba en su forma de niño y aun así lo llamo shota.

"issei ten algo mas de respeto por luci- naruto-san" dijo rias recordado el nombre que él les había dado.

"bueno eso no importa, a continuación, les contare un secreto rango SS de la iglesia, así que no está demás decir que no pueden decirle esto a nadie" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que todos en la sala asentían y xenovia se sentaba a su lado estando atenta a lo que decía poniendo algo nervioso a naruto, "bueno esta es la historia de Elizabeth".

 **Fin.**

 **Y con eso terminamos, ¿qué les pareció el capitulo eh?, en este capitulo trate de meter toda la trama posible para dejarme llegar al momento en el que se relata la historia de Elizabeth, la cual será el siguiente capitulo y será un especial que relatara parte de lo que hacia naruto antes de que desapareciera por completo del radar de lo sobrenatural.**

 **Esto iba a ser parte de la saga Zero, pero quise adelantarlo un poco, en cuanto a los que decían que era Gabriel la madre de Elizabeth pues acertaron (pues era muy obvio).**

 **La sacred gear que será la antítesis del true longinus ya esta hecha, pero aun le falta el circuito mágico el cual se asemeja al sistema santo.**

 **Pues como ya habrán leído se viene una batalla que he querido escribir desde hace mucho, lucifer 100% vs hades 100% de poder esto abarcaría lo que sería el capítulo 6, ósea el que sigue después del especial.**

 **Sin más me despido escríbanme en los comentarios que historia quieren que actualice, ya que ni yo se cual escoger.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter special

**The jailer of the beast**

 **(el carcelero de la bestia)**

 **Mokamiharu: tienes razón ante lo del poder de lucifer 100%, pero ya verás cómo lo introduciré, en cuanto a la saga zero creo que tienes razón la trama de la historia podría perderse si hago tal cosa, en cambio tratare de hacer flashbacks o capítulos especiales como este.**

 **Yahiko 8v: Mmm en un principio pensaba ponerlo de tal forma, pero había posibilidad de que Gabriel cayera del cielo si lo hacían XD.**

 **Bladetri: gracias por el apoyo bro.**

 **Sin más preámbulos la historia y esto cuanta como relleno apoko no?.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

* * *

 **666**

un grupo de ángeles se encontraba caminando en lo que parecía ser un bosque oscuro, los ángeles llevaban sus lanzas y apuntaban a cualquier cosa que se moviese, varios de los ángeles se encontraban nerviosos ya que el sudor frio cubría su frente.

Michael los había mandado a investigar las extrañas muertes que ocurrían en este bosque, ya que al parecer tanto azazel y sirzechs estaban ocupados para hacerlo, los ángeles tragaron en seco cuando la atmosfera se torno mas tensa aun cuando un arbusto se movió, frente a ellos el grupo de ángeles se puso nervioso, pero acumulando valor esperaron con el ceño fruncido a su atacante, después de varios segundos el arbusto dejo de moverse, haciendo que un pequeño conejo saliera de los arbustos haciendo que los ángeles bajaran la guardia.

Pero de repente algo callo de uno de los arboles mordiendo el cuello de uno de los ángeles y haciendo que un gran charco de sangre se formara, los ángeles en un intento de defenderse lanzaron sus lanzas de luz pero esto fue en vano ya que la criatura que se escondía en la oscuridad esquivaba las lanzas como si estuviera entrenada para eso, luego la criatura ataco a otro ángel clavando sus garras en las piernas de dos de ellos inmovilizándolos en el proceso y con un rápido movimiento mordió a los dos ángeles en el cuello matándolos al instante.

"maldición que clase monstruo eres tú" dijo el ángel que quedaba en un intento por parar a la criatura, quien al escucharlo lo voltio a mirar haciendo que el ángel se diera cuenta por primera vez de su apariencia, la cual era de una cosa pequeña e indistinguible, la mayor parte de rostro era tapado por su cabello el cual le llegaba hasta los pies y era de color plateado casi blanco con betas de rubio, y lo único que vestía eran harapos los cuales estaban cubiertos de sangre al igual que su ropa. La criatura al oler un poco al hombre simplemente dejo al ángel sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Ubicación: kuoh- casa de naruto**

"enserio es necesario hacer esto?" dijo un naruto en su forma infante mientras observaba como varios ángeles apuntaban lanzas hacia él, detrás ellos se encontraba Michael quien parecía estar serio.

"hermano, papá te dio la inmunidad absoluta por todos tus crímenes cometidos cuando este murió, no puedo creer que traiciones su confianza al realizar tal atrocidad" dijo Michael con el ceño fruncido mirando a naruto quien al igual que él frunció el ceño ante tal acusación.

"no se de que hablas hermano, hasta donde se no he cometido ningún crimen hasta la fecha" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido y quedo mirando a Michael a los ojos por un rato haciendo que este asintiera y alzara su mano, cosa que hizo que los ángeles que apuntaban sus lanzas esposaran a naruto quien al principio puso algo de resistencia, pero luego de ver el rostro de Michael acepto.

"si no tienes nada que esconder ven conmigo… tengo algo que mostrarte" dijo Michael mientras que naruto se acercó a Michael y ambos fueron teletransportados. al cielo, más específicamente a una sala que naruto conocía muy era la sala del trono de su padre.

"que hacemos aquí?" dijo naruto, pero Michael en vez de responder quito las esposas de naruto haciendo que este asintiera como si ya espera esa acción.

"sucesos extraños han ocurrido últimamente hermano, varios ángeles, demonios incluso ángeles ciados han sido asesinados a sangre fría" dijo Michael mientras que hacia que la sala del trono se oscureciera, de pronto una gran pantalla holográfica apareció frente al trono, en las pantallas aparecieron varios cadáveres los cuales parecían ser atacados por una especie de bestia.

"y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?, ¿además que acaso cuando morimos no desaparecemos y ya?" dijo naruto con duda mientras observaba los cadáveres que mirándolos bien pareció que las alas de todos ellos hubieran sido arrancadas de forma feroz.

"aquí es donde entras tu… varios de nuestros mejores soldados han caído gracias a lo que sea que este matándolos, sin embargo, uno de ellos regreso con vida en una de las expediciones, dijo que vio lo que lo llego a atacar, tenia una forma pequeña y además de eso tenía cabello blanco-plateado por toda cabeza" dijo Michael mirando a naruto quien al parecer aun no entendía que tenia que ver el allí.

"no entiendo como cuadro yo allí, solo culpas a alguien por el color de cabello, se que mi cabello es único, pero pudo ser otra persona" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido ante las acusaciones de Michael.

"tienes razón, pero lo que te conecta con estos crímenes es que además de poder ver a la criatura el soldado, puedo recolectar algo de ADN a costa de la vida de su escuadrón" dijo Michael mientras que la pantalla cambiaba y mostraba el rostro de naruto y un frasco con liquido rojo.

"me estas diciendo que lo que sea que esta matando a diestra y siniestra allá fuera tiene mi ADN?" dijo naruto con leve sorpresa mientras que Michael asintió.

"al principio pensé que era un error del sistema, pero luego de confirmar de que no eres tú, ya que aparte de tener tu ADN también tenía el de otra persona" dijo Michael, pero fue interrumpido cuando Gabriel entro con una carpeta en sus brazos y al ver a naruto una sonrisa adorno su rostro, naruto al verla también sonrió, pero esa sonrisa fue rápidamente aplastada por un par de grandes pechos, ya que Gabriel lo había abrazado de sorpresa.

"onii-chan que gusto verte!" dijo Gabriel mientras abrazaba con fuerza a naruto, mientras tano Michael tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"g-Gabriel… aire… aire" dijo naruto mientras trataba de apartarse de Gabriel para tomar aire, naruto luego soltado por Gabriel quien parecía avergonzada ya que evitaba la mirada divertida de naruto y Michael.

"que paso gabi-chan, que te trae por aquí?" dijo Michael con una sonrisa amistosa, haciendo que Gabriel olvidara su vergüenza y manipulara la pantalla holográfica de la sala del trono.

Cuando lo hizo lo que estaban viendo anteriormente fue cambiado por un mapa el cual tenia apuntado un lugar en específico.

"onii-samas, la criatura que hemos estado investigando se encuentra en kuoh, al parecer en el territorio de los ángeles caídos" dijo Gabriel señalando el punto haciendo que tanto naruto y Michael fruncieran el ceño. Naruto no necesito que le hablaran dos veces y sin más extendió sus alas listo para salir de allí con dirección hacia donde se encontraba la criatura.

"yo voy por la criatura, ustedes quédense aquí e infórmenme sobre cualquier novedad" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que tanto Michael y Gabriel asintiesen. Sin mas naruto hizo un portar par salir del cielo y regreso a la tierra y con eso extendió sus alas volando a toda velocidad hacia el objetivo.

"creo que algunas cosas no cambian, no es así onii-sama?" dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa al ver partir a su otro hermano mayor, ante el comentario Michael solo sonrió con nostalgia.

"así es, después de todo de la **trinidad** el siempre fue el líder" dijo Michael mientras que se ponía a trabajar en busca de alguna pista del porque el ataque a esa zona.

* * *

 **Ubicación: kuoh- iglesia abandonada.**

Naruto al volar a toda velocidad se encontró con una vista tenebrosa, ya que, frente a él, se encontraba una iglesia la cual fue abandonada por sus creyentes la cual ahora pertenecía a los ángeles caídos, tomando precauciones naruto tomo su forma adulta, cambiando su vestimenta a una armadura ligera negra que llevaba el símbolo de lucifer en su espalda. Algo con este lugar le daba muy mala espina.

Al entrar naruto creo una lanza de luz con su **gracia** listo para matar a cualquier cosa que se moviera, lo que vio dentro de la iglesia fueron solo cadáveres todos eran ángeles caídos los cuales parecían que hubieras sido atacados por una bestia ya que había marcas de garras por todos los cadáveres, al ver la espalda de los ángeles caídos naruto noto que sus alas habían sido arrancadas, debía darle crédito a la criatura ya que al parecer venció a ángeles caídos de clase alta.

Al notar que no había nada más que cadáveres naruto creo un pequeño circulo mágico en su mano y de pronto la imagen de Michael apareció en el círculo.

"al parecer llegue tarde Michael, no detecto a la criatura por ningún lado, al parecer volvió a escapar, algún indicio de donde podría estar?" dijo naruto mientras observaba alrededor solo para encontrar cuerpos. Michael ante la pregunta de su hermano quedo en una posee pensativa.

Pero los dos hermanos de repente escucharon un ruido detrás de la iglesia haciendo que naruto colgara la llamada y de forma sigilosa caminara hacia la parte de atrás de la iglesia, creando una lanza de luz nuevamente naruto se oculto en una de las columnas de la iglesia y cuando quiso ver lo que hacía el ruido.

Naruto tuvo que esquivar con rapidez una lanza de luz que venia a gran velocidad hacia él, cuando quiso reaccionar a su atacante este se había ido del sitio, haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño, por alguna razón no podía sentir la energía de aquella criatura.

Al acercarse a donde se encontraba la criatura naruto noto que al parecer estaba alimentándose o bueno si las alas que se encontraban apiladas allí podrían considerarse como comida.

Ante la vista naruto uso un poco de su energía y quemo todas esas alas y sin mas se largo del lugar con destino a su casa, le informaría a Michael más tarde.

* * *

 **Ubicación: kuoh, casa de naruto.**

"estoy en casa!" dijo naruto, pero no fue respondido por nadie cosa que no lo sorprendió, naruto con un rostro sin emociones subió las escaleras al segundo piso con la mirada en el suelo. Cuando miro estaba a punto de ir a su habitación, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar el tomo de la puerta miro la ventana del baño reflejaba la luz de la luna y sin más bajo las escaleras con un destino en mente.

Bajo las escaleras listo para irse, pero fue detenido por un circulo mágico que apareció en su sala, al mirar el símbolo del circulo naruto suspiro, del circulo mágico salió Michael con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hola hermano" dijo Michael con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"quieres algo de té?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras iba en dirección a la cocina Michael simplemente asintió, después de un rato naruto regreso con una taza de café y una taza de té la cual ofreció a Michael.

"gracias hermano, este lugar luce muy acogedor… pero a la vez solitario" dijo Michael mientras observaba el lugar mientras que naruto no pareció importarle mucho el comentario.

"así me gusta, es mucho mas tranquilo sin gente molesta cerca" dijo naruto mientras tomaba el café que había preparado.

"oye hermano eso no es cierto, cada vez que llegas a esta casa no extrañas a lilith o a tu hija bernabeth o incluso a tu hijo rizevim?" dijo Michael con una sonrisa, haciendo que naruto suspirase.

"si tuvieras hijos lo entenderías, los hijos son como estrellas fugases que pueden alegrarte la vida, pero pronto crecen y tienen que hacer su propia vida olvidándote en el proceso, bernabeth no se donde rayos esta hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, rizevim pues lo ultimo que supe de él fue que después que fingí mi muerte, trato de tomar las riendas del inframundo, pero esto solo ocasiono una guerra civil que termino perdiendo a manos de mi estudiante y lilith… bueno ella es insoportable" dijo naruto con un suspiro, haciendo que Michael tuviera una gota de sudor.

"bueno dejando eso de lado, dime lo que paso en la iglesia" dijo Michael con seriedad haciendo que naruto lo mirara con desinterés.

"nada importante la verdad, simplemente vi como algo que no pude distinguir me lanzo una lanza de luz y se comía las alas de los ángeles caídos" dijo naruto sin mucho interés en el tema, Michael ante la información quedo pensativo.

"eso explica por qué los cadáveres no desaparecen en partículas de luz" dijo Michael mirando a naruto con una sonrisa como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida, haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja.

"me estas diciendo que con solo arrebatarte las alas puedo volver tu cuerpo completamente mortal?" dijo naruto con duda ya que ni él sabía un dato como ese.

"que acaso lo olvidaste hermano?, las alas de un ángel o demonio representan sus estatus de poder, nosotros somos clase arcángel y clase arcángel Ultimate en tu caso" dijo Michael haciendo que naruto abriera los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refería Michael.

"ya veo, así que la criatura se alimenta de la energía que reside en las alas de los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, tch de todas formas si no sabemos de donde provino o donde ataco no podremos atraparla y destruirla de una vez por todas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que Michael también frunció el ceño, pero por una razón totalmente diferente.

"hermano esa criatura como la llamas posee tu sangre… no te da algo de pena?" dijo Michael haciendo que naruto lo mirara de manera fría.

"hermano, luche en una guerra donde tuve que matar a mis hermanos para proteger a mis otros hermanos, pena es lo menos que siento ahora" dijo naruto de forma fría mientras se levantaba de su asiento e iba directo a la salida.

"hermano antes de que te vayas… sabes puedes volver al cielo si se te ofrece allá los 9 te recibirán con los brazos abiertos" dijo Michael con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto pausara un momento su andanza y mirara por el rabillo del ojo a Michael.

"lo pensare… ah y antes de que te vayas apaga las luces" dijo naruto cerrando la puerta y comenzando a caminar bajo la luz de la luna, al parecer ya era lo suficientemente tarde ya que ninguna persona se podía ver por las calles de kuoh, naruto camino sin miedo ya que el era lucifer a él era quien le temían los niños hasta podía hacer que los adultos se cagaran del susto, ya que su nombre inspiraba terror.

Naruto paso por un cine el cual parecía estar abierto acercándose naruto vio lo que había en cartelera, viendo varios títulos naruto no pareció muy interesado, cuando fue a la categoría de terror alzo una ceja al ver una película que tenia como titulo "la hija del diablo" en el cartel había una chica quien miraba al suelo con su cabello todo desordenado haciendo que su rostro fuera tapado, detrás de ella había una estrella de cinco puntas hecha con sangre, naruto sonrió de forma burlona ante el parecido que tenia la chica con bernabeth cuando se acaba de levantar.

Dejando es pensamiento de lado, naruto siguió su camino naruto camino hasta lo que parecía ser el bosque del pueblo, sin ningún tipo de miedo naruto se adentro en el bosque cuando estuvo lo suficiente adentro paso una especie de burbuja, haciendo que lo que a simple vista fuera un grupo de arboles se convirtiera en una estatua, la cual naruto había hecho en conmemoración a su madre.

"cuanto tiempo oka-chan, hace mucho que no hablamos, lo siento por eso…" dijo naruto sentándose junto a lo que vendría siendo el monumento de kaguya. "sabes oka-chan… últimamente me he preguntado… si realmente es necesario que cargue con esta responsabilidad… digo leviathan-chan murió, beelzebub murió e incluso asmodeus, sabes una parte de mí, envidia no haber muerto ese día" dijo naruto apoyando su cabeza en la estatua mirando al cielo nocturno. "solo digo que… si Elizabeth me viera ahora se sentiría decepcionada sabiendo que su padre perdió el sentido de la vida" dijo naruto suspirando en momentos como estos ya no sabia que hacer, no sabía a quién acudir.

"solo digo… de que sirve proteger la cárcel de aquella bestia… al fin y al cabo todo llega a un final… desearía que estuvieras aquí oka-chan, me hubiera encantado que conocieras a tus nietos… oka-chan se que me estas cuidando estés donde estés, si así por favor envíame un motivo para seguir luchando… después de todo un mundo sin el dios de la biblia es aburrido hasta cierto punto" dijo naruto dando un suspiro y al hacerlo noto que ya estaba empezando a hacer frio y con eso naruto se levantó, pero no antes de dejarle unas flores al altar de su madre.

Naruto salió del bosque y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa ya que no tenia mucho que hacer, pero cuando iba de regreso a casa, naruto paso por el mismo cine el cual aún se encontraba abierto, pero por alguna extraña razón no parecía haber personal por ningún lado, decidido a investigar.

Al entrar al cine parecía un pueblo fantasma o una escena de una película de suspenso, naruto de pronto escucho unos ruidos los cuales provenían de una de las salas naruto al acercarse a la puerta de la sala con sigilo, creo una lanza de luz listo para atacar, al escuchar los ruidos de la sala se intensificaban vio como de repente un encargado de aquel parecía agitado y estaba mirando a todas partes como si se encontrara en una pesadilla, el encargado estaba a punto de correr pero fue detenido de repente cuando su pie fue jalado dentro de la sala con fuerza haciendo que los gritos no se hicieran esperar haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño.

Naruto sin ningún temor entro a la sala para darse cuenta que esta estaba toda oscura ya que ni la pantalla del cine se encontraba encendida, aunque fuera oscuro naruto podía ver con claridad gracias a sus ojos de demonio, sin embargo, por más que quería no podía ver lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto.

" **eternal light (luz eterna)"** dijo naruto creando una esfera de luz del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto y lanzándola al techo de la sala haciendo que toda la sala se iluminase y cuando lo hizo naruto miro con ligera sorpresa como varios cuerpos de personas se encontraban en el suelo y algunos incluso le faltaban partes, naruto miro alrededor de la sala, pero al parecer la criatura que había hecho esto parecía que ya se había marchado, "no me queda de otra mas que usar este último recurso, **senjutsu…** " dijo naruto cerrando los ojos haciendo que de repente alrededor de su ojos una pigmentación naranja y roja apareciera y sus ojos antes con pupila normal ahora tenían una línea horizontal como pupila, ante la nueva apariencia naruto sintió una gran cantidad de energía la cual se sentía igual a la de él lo cual explicaba porque no podía sentirla sin entrar a este modo.

Actuando con rapidez naruto corrió en hacia donde se encontraba la criatura, al estar frente a frente con la criatura esta se puso en cuatro patas y gruño a naruto quien frunció el ceño, la forma de la criatura parecía a la de… a la de una niña de no más de 5 años.

La niña se lanzo en un ataque feroz hacia naruto quien la intercepto fácilmente agarrándola de su cabello haciendo que la niña chillara, naruto quería verla mas de cerca, pero la niña de repente hizo algo que sorprendió a naruto, la niña abrió su boca y de ella salió un haz de luz que corto de forma limpia el brazo izquierdo de naruto quien al recibir el ataque soltó a la niña y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sintió dolor.

"maldita mocosa…" dijo naruto haciendo que su brazo se regenerara de forma rápida, pero aun así lo sintió entumecido, sin que esto lo detuviera naruto alcanzo de nuevo a la niña quien parecía correr con sus cuatro extremidades, naruto de repente lanzo varios círculos mágicos para paralizar a la niña, pero de una manera sorprendente el poder de la niña subía haciendo que ella se moviese de forma lenta, naruto al ver lo que hacía le sorprendió esa niña tenia un poder oculto comparable al de él cuando nació. Sin embargo, naruto lanzo una lanza de luz a la niña inmovilizándola completamente ya que la lanza había aterrizado en su pierna haciendo que esta chillara de dolor.

Al acercarse naruto quito la lanza de la pierna de la niña haciendo que ella se comenzara a regenerar cosa que a estas alturas ya no parecía sorprenderlo, tomando a la niña por el torso, naruto la cargo, pero la alejo al momento en el que ella quería rasguñarle la cara con sus manos.

"estas toda sucia pequeña" dijo naruto mientras observaba la forma sucia y llena de sangre de la niña además de eso apestaba a muerto, la niña no paraba de moverse tratando de liberarse del agarre de naruto, naruto ante el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la niña no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo graciosa que se veía, al apartar un poco de su sucio cabello, pudo notar que tenia ojos heterocromos y además de eso su mirada estaba llena de sentimientos que él conocía muy bien los cuales eran miedo y soledad. Naruto la iba a bajar, pero de repente varios círculos mágicos aparecieron en la sala. Haciendo que Michael apareciera con varios ángeles.

"bien hecho hermano atrapaste a la criatura, vine al momento de sentir aquel pico de energía que provenía de aquí" dijo Michael con una sonrisa perpetua, naruto ante eso simplemente asintió.

Pero sin que naruto se diera cuenta uno de los ángeles le quito a la niña de sus manos colocándoles unas cadenas las cuales sellaron su poder haciendo que la niña chillara, haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño al igual que Michael, pero rápidamente fue remplazada por una sonrisa.

"no te preocupes hermano su destino se decidirá en la corte de las tres facciones" dijo Michael mientras que el junto a los ángeles y la niña se teletransportaban fuera del lugar.

"eso fue rápido… bueno un problema menos… oigan alguien tiene que limpiar esto" dijo naruto aparentemente a nadie ya que al parecer lo habían dejado solo con ese montón de cadáveres, con un suspiro naruto salió del lugar. Y sin mas que hacer naruto camino a su casa.

* * *

Naruto ahora se encontraba en su cama mirando al techo, no sabia porque no podía dormir, algo le estaba molestando la conciencia, se sentía de nuevo en aquella guerra que le arrebato a los suyos.

Pero de repente a su cabeza vino la imagen de la pequeña niña la cual de repente fue remplazada por la de otra niña quien tenía una similitud con ella solo que en vez de tener betas rubias en su cabello tenia betas negras. Ante el recuerdo naruto suspiro recordando algo de su pasado.

 **Flashback: hace mucho tiempo…**

Naruto se encontraba en su forma adulta en un trono donde había otros 3 tronos los cuales estaban vacíos al igual que la sala en la que se encontraban, naruto parecía estar vestido con unas túnicas negras y una armadura plateada con detalles dorados, estas eran sus vestimentas de lucifer.

Naruto tenía un codo en uno de los apoyos del trono y la mano en su mentón al parecer tenia una mirada aburrida, pero de repente dos personas entraron a la sala del trono haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa al ver quienes eran los que entraron.

Uno de ellos era un Niño de 14 años que se parecía a naruto ya que poseía el mismo color de cabello y sus mismos ojos, tenía una contextura algo delgada y vestía un traje elegante color negro y zapatos del mismo color, el chico tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba y detrás de él venia otra persona más pequeña que él.

La otra persona que venía detrás del chico era una niña de 10 años la cual vestía un vestido sencillo blanco con zapatillas del mismo color, tenía piel algo pálida al igual que el chico, tenia cabello plateado con betas negras que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sus ojos eran de color ámbar oscuro, cuando la chica vio a naruto sonrió con felicidad y salió corriendo hacia naruto quien al ver que venia hacia él, se levanto de su trono y la cargo dándole un giro haciendo que la niña riera con felicidad.

"jajaja pequeña que haces aquí" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, haciendo que la niña también tuviera sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"bueno nii-chan y yo jugábamos y decidimos venir a verte, pensamos que estarías ocupado" dijo la niña con una sonrisa que calentó el corazón de naruto.

"hola papá, como estas?" dijo el chico mirando hacia otro lado haciendo que naruto sonriera divertido y fingiera una cara seria que hizo reír a la niña.

"rizevim ven aquí ahora" dijo naruto fingiendo seriedad haciendo que su hijo tragara en seco y se acercara a su padre, pero al momento de acercarse en vez de recibir un regaño, naruto revolvió su cabello haciendo reír a rizevim.

"papá basta me despeinas!" dijo rizevim con una sonrisa, ante esto naruto sentó a rizevim y a la niña en el trono, ya que ambos cambian perfectamente allí.

De repente naruto creo un circulo mágico toda la sala cayo haciendo que tanto rizevim y la niña tuvieran un rostro sorprendido, ya que de repente la sala donde estaban o bueno las paredes desaparecieron haciendo que tanto rizevim y la niña pudieran ver el paisaje frente a ellos y lo que veían era el inframundo en todo su esplendor, veían hasta donde los 4 reyes demonio gobernaban.

"algún día hijos esto será de ustedes, rizevim tu estas destinado a ser el siguiente lucifer en la línea del trono, no importa que pase prométeme que cuidaras este lugar como cuidas a tus dos hermanas pequeñas" dijo naruto sonriéndole a su hijo quien parecía tener un rostro lleno de determinación y la niña parecía aun maravillada con la vista, "Elizabeth tu al igual que tu hermano mayor, tienes una tarea muy importante que te voy a dejar y la cual es no importa que idioteces haga rizevim, protégelo al igual que a tu hermana menor, bernabeth" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que Elizabeth asintiera con la misma determinación que su hermano.

"papá cuéntame la historia de como venciste a hades para ganar la capital de lilith" dijo una emocionada Elizabeth haciendo reír a naruto y sonreír con cariño a rizevim.

"que acaso no le cuente esa historia muchas veces ya?, además no seria justo que se las contara a ustedes sin bernabeth aquí" dijo naruto deshaciendo el hechizo y volviendo la habitación a su lugar.

"bueno bernabeth esta con mamá" dijo Elizabeth con una pose pensativa haciendo que naruto tuviera una gran idea y tomara a Elizabeth en sus brazos y le hiciera una señal a rizevim para que lo siguiera.

"entonces vamos con su madre, además no tengo nada que hacer aquí" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que sus hijos se la devolviesen.

Cuando todos estaban listos para irse naruto abrió la una de las puertas doble de la sala y cuando iba a poner un pie en el pasillo fue jalado por una mano que lo devolvió de nuevo a la sala.

Al mirar quien era naruto se puso algo pálido, ya que frente él se encontraba una mujer, la cual vestía un vestido algo sencillo de color negro que dejaba ver una increíble cantidad de escote, tenia piel lechosa, ojos color agua marina y cabello negro con toques de azul, la mujer era una belleza completa comparable con Gabriel y lilith. La mujer miraba a naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"levi-chan q-que haces aquí?" dijo naruto con nerviosismo haciendo que la mujer dejara su ceño fruncido al notar a Elizabeth y a rizevim.

"tch que acaso no puedes mantenerte en tu trabajo por una vez luci?" dijo leviathan mirando a naruto quien se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada y bajo a Elizabeth de sus brazos.

"tía leviathan!" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa haciendo que leviathan la cargara y la abrazara con fuerza dándole una sonrisa cariñosa.

"hola eli-chan, como has estado mi niña" dijo leviathan dándole un beso en la frente haciendo reír a Elizabeth.

"hola, leviathan-sama como ha estado" dijo rizevim inclinándose levemente haciendo que le leviathan sonriera ante su comportamiento.

"vamos rizevim-kun no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, antes de ser uno de los 4 reyes demonio, soy tu adorable tía o acaso ya dejaste de quererme?" dijo leviathan con tristeza fingida haciendo que rizevim se acercara con algo de inseguridad y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca leviathan bajo a Elizabeth y le dio un abrazo fuerte a rizevim.

"en mi defensa, escapo del trabajo porque estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso, tiempo que podría pasar con mis hijos" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que leviathan se acercara a él. Y estuviera frente a él, al estar frente a frente naruto era mas alto que leviathan haciendo que la cabeza de ella estuviera en su pecho.

"supongo que tienes razón, podías irte hace unos momentos, pero ahora tienes trabajo así que ahora tu tiempo es mío" dijo leviathan con una sonrisa sádica, tomando a naruto de la mano jalándolo hacia la sala de reuniones, ante el fuerte agarre de leviathan naruto solo pudo ser arrastrado de forma dramática por la sala.

"niños! ¡Díganle a su madre que volveré!" dijo naruto mientras que fue arrastrado fuera de la sala dejando a un rizevim con una gota de sudor y a Elizabeth riendo

 **Fin del flashback.**

Naruto al recordar aquello sonrió con nostalgia ya que en aquellos tiempos su raza vivía en paz y la guerra no parecía querer comenzar por ningún bando, ante aquellos recuerdos suspiro.

" _por que recuerdo eso ahora?"_ pensó naruto con el ceño fruncido cuando de repente un recuerdo vino a su mente un recuerdo que hizo que todo su ser se llenara de triste y ese recuerdo era... el día en que perdió a su hija.

Recordando a la pequeña Elizabeth, naruto se levanto de su cama y miro sus pies, pero su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando un poco las cosas aquella niña le hizo recordar a Elizabeth y además no podía dejar que un hijo suyo muriera… no de nuevo.

Así que naruto con una mirada llena de determinación, creo un circulo mágico que lo teletransportó fuera de su casa.

* * *

 **Ubicación: corte de las tres facciones, norte de Europa.**

La corte de las tres facciones, un lugar donde los asuntos que concernían a los ángeles, ángeles caídos y los demonios se resolvían en un ambiente de paz, este lugar fue creado varios años después de que la gran guerra santa acabara, las tres facciones hicieron un tratado de paz el cual fue patrocinado por la facción nórdica la cual servía como comunicador neutro entre las tres facciones para resolver sus problemas.

Actualmente en una gran sala se hallaban tres mesas las cuales tenían cuatro puestos cada una, en la primera mesa se hallaban los ángeles quienes eran representados por Michael, Gabriel, Uriel y Raphael.

En la segunda mesa se hallaban los ángeles caídos quienes eran representados por azazel, kokabiel, barraquiel y shimazai.

En la tercera mesa se hallaban los demonios quienes eran representados por sirzechs lucifer, ajuka beelzebub, falbium asmodeus y serafall leviathan. Los tres grupos se encontraban alejados de los otros para evitar conflictos.

En una gran mesa se hallaba Odín, padre de todo, rey de asgard entre otros títulos, Odín tenia la apariencia de un viejo con cabello largo y barba larga de color blanco, vestía túnicas azules con detalles dorados y en su rostro tenía un ojo de cristal.

"porque nos reuniste aquí Michael" dijo azazel con una mirada aburrida haciendo que Michael asintiera y de la nada hizo que en el centro de la sala una jaula dorada el contenía a una niña se manifestara haciendo que algunos alzaran la ceja ante lo que era la niña.

"no reuniste para que viéramos una niña?... tch tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo" dijo kokabiel con el ceño fruncido listo para irse, pero fue detenido por azazel quien le dio una mirada haciendo que se siéntanse a regañadientes.

"no… de hecho ella es la causante de que varios de nuestros mejores soldados estén muertos" dijo Michael mientras que algunos observaron con leve asombro a la niña quien miraba a todos y comenzaba a gruñir.

"Mmm ya veo… si ese es el caso que deberíamos hacer" dijo sirzechs mientras que los demás líderes lo pensaban.

"a mi parecer la mejor opción seria ejecutarla… en su forma actual es peligrosa no podemos permitir que un monstruo como ella amenace nuestra facción" dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa ante la idea de matar a la niña, haciendo que muchos se negaran ante la idea, pero incluso muchos sabían que, aunque las palabras que kokabiel decía estaban mal, aun había verdad en ellas.

"todos están de acuerdo con la idea de ejecutar a la niña?" dijo Odín dejando a votación la decisión, muchos en la sala lo dudaron.

"kokabiel-san no cree que esto es muy drástico, digo aún sigue siendo una niña" dijo serafall mientras veía como la niña gruñía en la jaula.

"tch dime falsa reina demonio que crees tu que hay que hacer" dijo kokabiel con el ceño fruncido haciendo que los cuatro reyes demonio fruncieran el ceño ante sus palabras.

"a mis ojos lo mejor seria cortarte esas orejas para darte una maldita lección de respeto" dijo la voz de naruto quien entraba a la sala con penemue no muy detrás de él, haciendo que kokabiel frunciera el ceño y apretara los dientes.

"lucifer morningstar es un gusto tenerlo en esta corte" dijo Odín con una sonrisa la cual fue devuelta por naruto, los reyes demonio sonrieron ante la llegada de naruto al igual que los demás en la sala, excepto por kokabiel.

"el gusto es mío Odín-dono, en cuanto a la niña les tengo una solución simple" dijo naruto mientras se acercaba a la jaula haciendo que la niña se alejara de naruto con temor.

"así?, ¿cuál es hermano?" dijo Raphael mirando a su hermano mayor quien les sonrió a todos en la sala.

"la niña será adoptada por mí, después de todo lleva mi sangre en sus venas" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que los que no sabían este hecho lucieran sorprendidos.

"con más razón hay que matarla! ¡Ya por si sola es una amenaza para las facciones, quieres que otro rizevim sea creado!" grito kokabiel haciendo que naruto lo mirara con el ceño fruncido y alzara su poder haciendo que kokabiel se encogiera ante el monstruoso poder que ejercía naruto.

"para eso la criare, con mi ayuda y cuidado no será una amenaza para las facciones y cuando crezca puede hacer lo que se le de la gana, pero juro que si hace algo para lastimar alguna de las 3 facciones yo mismo la detendré" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que Gabriel y Raphael sonrieran, los demás en la sala parecieron pensarlo.

"quien este a favor de que lucifer morningstar se quede con la niña alce la mano" dijo Odín haciendo que todos en la sala alzasen la mano incluso kokabiel quien a regañadientes lo hizo.

Luego de eso Michael chasqueo los dedos liberando a la niña quien estaba a punto de escapar, pero fue atrapada por naruto quien la cargo y puso su cabeza en su hombro haciendo que la niña forcejeara para apartarse, pero después de un rato la niña se durmió en los brazos de naruto.

Después de un rato tanto los ángeles caídos y los demonios se retiraron después de saludar a naruto y despedirse con la excusa de que tenían trabajo que hacer. Dejando solo a Michael, Uriel, Raphael y Gabriel.

"no que no ibas a responsabilizarte de ella" dijo Michael con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto lo mirase con el ceño fruncido.

"cállate sonrisas" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras la niña de pronto bostezo ganando un "aaaww" de Gabriel y Raphael quienes se acercaron a naruto para ver a la niña mas de cerca, mientras que Uriel se encontraba viendo la escena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"ah por cierto hermano, recuerdas que te dije que también tenía el ADN de otra persona buenooo… el ADN es de Gabriel" dijo Michael de forma rápida haciendo que todos allí se paralizaran.

"¡QUEEEE!" dijeron tanto naruto, Gabriel, Raphael y Uriel haciendo que la niña se levantara y comenzara a forcejear de nuevo, pero esta vez naruto simplemente la abrazo acariciando su cabello haciendo que ella se durmiera de nuevo.

"que quieres decir con que la niña es hija de onii-sama y onee-sama" dijo Raphael con sorpresa mientras que Gabriel tenia su rostro tan rojo como el de un tomate y estaba al borde de desmayarse.

"bueno recuerdan el proyecto resurrección… bueno al parecer no fue tan desechado como creíamos" dijo Michael con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Uriel cayera en cuenta de algo.

"ya veo, pero cuando revisamos los laboratorios donde se realizaron todos los especímenes estaban muertos" dijo Uriel con una pose pensativa haciendo que Michael también asintiera.

"si, pero de alguna forma ella fue la única que sobrevivió…" dijo Michael mientras observaba a la pequeña, ya a Gabriel se le había bajado un poco el sonrojo, pero de vez en cuando Raphael lanzaba uno que otro comentario que la sonrojaba.

"de que trataba este proyecto resurrección, Michael?" dijo naruto de forma seria haciendo que Michael lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

"viendo las bajas que tenido nuestra facción últimamente, uno de nuestros sacerdotes experto en la alquimia, dio la idea de combinar los ADN de los 10 serafines, para crear la siguiente generación de ángeles para que fueran mas capaces y mas fuertes incluso para que superaran a los super diablos, pero esta idea fue desechada inmediatamente al notar que los nuevos ángeles eran inmunes al sistema santo, pero esto no impidió que aquel sacerdote desertara y siguiera con los experimentos, el sacerdote fue atrapado, pero al parecer sus experimentos no estaban funcionando ya que por alguna razón el ADN de algunos de nosotros no eran compatibles, pero al parecer el de ustedes dos si" dijo Michael con una sonrisa mientras que naruto lo miro con un rostro sin emociones ante ese último comentario.

"de todas formas incluso si es una especie de clon mío y Gabriel es mi hija y también la de Gabriel, así que la cuidare como lo haría como con mis demás hijos" dijo naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello de la niña haciendo que ella diera un ligero bostezo y siguiera durmiendo, ante sus palabras Gabriel se sonrojo un poco, pero tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"me alegro hermano, pero que nombre le pondrás?" dijo Michael con duda haciendo que tanto naruto y Gabriel pensaran un nombre.

"gabi-chan que te parece… Elizabeth lucifer?" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Gabriel sonriera ya que sabia que aquella niña se parecía mucho a su difunta sobrina. Lo mismo paso con Michael, Raphael y Uriel.

"si es estupendo onii-sama" dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa mientras veía a Elizabeth en los brazos de naruto durmiendo.

"hablando de eso onii-sama, porque nunca usas el apellido que te dio kaguya-san?" dijo Raphael con curiosidad haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño para luego suspirar.

"bueno, es una historia larga… pero resumiendo a ella nunca le gusto su apellido" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Raphael asintiera con entendimiento.

Luego de un rato Michael, Uriel y Raphael se fueron ya que al parecer era muy tarde, dejando a naruto y Gabriel con Elizabeth quienes por petición algo forzada de Gabriel le pidió a naruto que si podía dormir con Elizabeth en su casa a lo cual naruto no le vio ningún problema.

* * *

 **Ubicación: kuoh-casa de naruto**

"la baño antes de dormir?… después de todo apesta a muerte" dijo naruto mientras acostaba a Elizabeth momentáneamente en el sofá, Gabriel al escuchar eso miro a naruto inflando los cachetes haciendo que naruto se diera cuenta que ese comentario la enojo un poco.

"onii-sama, no creo que esa sea forma de hablar de Elizabeth… aunque tienes razón no huele muy bien… yo la bañare!" dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que naruto tuviera una gota de sudor, dudo un poco en las habilidades de Gabriel con los niños, pero de todas formas se lo dio.

"ok, el baño se encuentra arriba a la izquierda, mientras tanto veré donde puedo encontrar ropa de su talla y que este limpia, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme" dijo naruto mientras se teletransporto en busca de algo para ponerle a Elizabeth.

Gabriel levanto a Elizabeth quien se puso en guardia al momento de despertarse ante la presencia de Gabriel ella gruño, cosa que hizo que Gabriel se pusiera un poco nerviosa, pero con cuidado trato de acercar su mano para acariciar la cabeza de Elizabeth quien ante el próximo contacto no dudo en atacar a Gabriel mordiendo su mano haciendo que Gabriel tuviera una mueca de dolor, pero esto no pareció importarle mucho a Gabriel, ya que con la otra mano acaricio el cabello de Elizabeth haciendo que Elizabeth la dejara de morder y se deleitara ante el contacto de Gabriel.

Ante esto Gabriel sonrió, Elizabeth parecía un cachorrito que solo buscaba cariño, claro si no fuera por el hecho de que mato a varios demonios, ángeles y caídos. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado Gabriel tomo a Elizabeth y la cargo y con eso subió las escaleras hacia el baño.

Cuando estuvo en el baño tuvo que forcejear con Elizabeth ya que ella no quería quitarse los harapos que tenia puestos, pero al final Gabriel gano y dejo Elizabeth lista para el baño, Gabriel preparo la bañera y cuando estaba lista Gabriel se dispuso a meter a Elizabeth en ella, pero Elizabeth se resistió ya que de forma impresionante se adhirió al pomo de la puerta haciendo que para Gabriel fuera difícil hacerla soltarse.

"tch… Mmm tendré que llamar a onii-sama" dijo Gabriel, pero fue interrumpida con un toque en la puerta haciendo que ella le dijera un "puedes pasar", naruto entro y se encontró con la singular escena de una Gabriel con una herida de mordida en su mano y Elizabeth quien se encontraba adherida al pomo de la puerta.

"no voy a preguntar, pero creo que necesitas curar tu mano, yo la bañare no te preocupes" dijo naruto mientras tomo en brazos a Elizabeth quien al principio se resistió, pero luego de dar un ligero respiro en naruto dejo de hacerlo.

"cómo lo harás?, se resiste a bañarse onii-sama" dijo Gabriel con curiosidad haciendo que naruto le diera una sonrisa confiada y quitándose los zapatos.

"bueno Gabriel he tenido dos hijas y se como manejar esto" dijo naruto metiéndose con todo y ropa a la tina con Elizabeth en sus brazos haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, Elizabeth al principio se alarmo al sentir el agua en su cuerpo lo cual hizo que forcejeara y tratara de salir de la tina, pero luego de un rato se tranquilizo y miro a naruto o bueno giro su cabeza hacia el ya que su vista estaba completamente obstaculizada por su cabello, naruto viendo esto aparto su cabello haciendo que los ojos heterocromos y ámbar se encontraran, Gabriel por primera vez pudo ver los ojos de Elizabeth y al hacerlo quedo maravillada.

"sus ojos son hermosos son una combinación entre los tus ojos y los míos onii-sama al igual que su cabello" dijo Gabriel fascinada por la apariencia de Elizabeth, naruto ante su comentario noto que la primera vez que la vio no supo por que la heterocroma pero ahora todo le quedo claro.

"si… es hermosa" dijo naruto para luego empezar a bañarla y naruto tuvo que tener cuidado ya que Elizabeth casi se come el jabón, cosa que hizo reír a naruto y Gabriel y tuvieran más precaución. Luego de un largo baño para quitarle el olor a sangre y muerte, naruto tomo a Elizabeth y le dijo a Gabriel que la llevara a su habitación ya que ahí se encontraba la ropa que tenía para Elizabeth, dejando a naruto tomar una ducha.

Luego de un rato naruto salió del baño, camino hacia su habitación y se encontró con una escena bastante tierna a sus ojos ya que en su cama se halla Gabriel con Elizabeth en su regazo la cual era peinada por Gabriel mientras que mordía una almohada para diversión de naruto.

"veo que ya se llevan bien, yo dormiré en el sillón de abajo, tu puedes dormir en mi cama junto a Elizabeth" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras estaba listo para irse cuando Elizabeth salto del regazo de Gabriel y gracias a que ya estaba peinada pudo ver bien su rostro ella agarro su mano.

"p-pa-papá" dijo Elizabeth con mucho esfuerzo ya que al parecer no sabía hablar, haciendo que naruto sonriera y al cargara para deleite de esta.

"mou~ pensé que los niños aprendían decir primero mamá antes que papá, supongo que te prefiere a ti onii-sama" dijo Gabriel inflando los cachetes como una niña haciendo un puchero. Cosa que reír a naruto y Elizabeth al verlo sonrió por primera vez desde que la conoció haciendo que naruto le diera un beso en la frente haciendo que Elizabeth riera y abrazara a naruto.

"supongo que se debe a que yo la conocí primero gabi-chan, estoy seguro de que con el tiempo ella te amara incluso mas que a mi" dijo naruto haciendo que Gabriel sonriera y al final todos durmieron en la misma cama.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente…**

Al naruto despertarse se dio cuenta que Gabriel se había ido, y a lo lejos en la mesita de noche pudo ver una nota la cual decía "lo siento onii-sama, pero Michael onii-sama me necesita en el cielo con urgencia", ante la nota naruto suspiro, pero noto que había un peso extra encima de él y al verlo noto que era Elizabeth quien dormía tranquilamente con el pulgar en su boca como si fuera una bebe lo que hizo sonreír a naruto.

Naruto con algo de cuidado trato de que Elizabeth se quedara en cama, pero al momento de naruto tocarla Elizabeth sorpresivamente agarro su mano y con la otra apunto una lanza de luz a su cuello haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja ante sus acciones.

"ok… ahora es cuando dejas de apuntarme con la lanza" dijo naruto y al momento de decirlo hizo que Elizabeth parpadeara y la lanza desapareció.

"…" Elizabeth no dijo nada simplemente se sentó la cama y miro con atención a naruto quien ante su falta de lenguaje suspiro con fastidio.

"debo enseñarte a hablar… pero primero creo que debemos desayunar" dijo naruto mientras se levantaba e hizo que Elizabeth lo siguiera.

Cuando bajaron naruto le preparo el desayuno a Elizabeth e hizo un poco para él, al momento de sentarse en la mesa naruto vio como Elizabeth tomo sus huevos fritos y los agarro con la mano listo para devorarlo, pero se detuvo ante la mirada severa que naruto le estaba dando, luego de eso naruto la corrigia y por alguna razón noto que Elizabeth no lo hizo de nuevo y aprendió rápido a como usar tanto la cuchara, tenedor y hasta palillos. Cosa que lo dejo un poco sorprendido.

Luego de comer su desayuno, naruto le dio una ducha a Elizabeth y una a él mismo para luego cepillarle los dientes a Elizabeth los cuales tenían sangre humana y hasta carne lo que lo hizo pensar en que debió hacerlo antes de que le diera el desayuno, pero luego de una larga cepillada dental, naruto tomo a Elizabeth y la sentó en el sillón de la sala y procedió a enseñarle a leer.

"esta es una A, repite conmigo "A"…" dijo naruto haciendo que Elizabeth mirara la letra que naruto le señalaba la cual se hallaba en un libro que naruto encontró por allí.

"A" dijo Elizabeth asiendo que naruto acariciara su cabeza para felicidad de Elizabeth.

 **Luego de unas horas…**

Gabriel después de un largo día de trabajo regreso a la casa de naruto y al hacerlo se encontró con naruto quien tenía a Elizabeth en su regazo mientras que Elizabeth tenia un libro en la mano.

"hola onii-sama, hola eli-chan" dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto y Elizabeth tornaran su atención a ella y al hacerlo naruto le dijo algo al oído de Elizabeth haciendo que la pequeña se levantara del regazo de naruto y fuera corriendo hacia donde Gabriel y le diera un abrazo que Gabriel correspondió con gusto.

"bienvenida mamá" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa que hizo que Gabriel la cargara y la abrazara con fuerza mientras que pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad bajaran por su rostro, haciendo que Elizabeth las secara y tuviera una mirada preocupada en su rostro. "que te pasa mamá, acaso hice algo mal, papá dijo que esto te alegraría" dijo Elizabeth con preocupación haciendo que Gabriel ría.

"y de hecho me hizo muy feliz… pero como le hiciste para aprender a expresarte tan rápido" dijo Gabriel con duda haciendo que naruto riera.

"al parecer nuestra hija aprende muy rápido, debe ser por como fue hecha" dijo naruto con una posee pensativa haciendo que Gabriel se sentara a su lado con Elizabeth en sus brazos y tenía una sonrisa ante lo que dijo al principio.

"eso me recuerda, Michael-onii-sama me dijo que en algunas notas de aquel sacerdote, decía que al parecer los experimentos estaban destinados a crecer de forma más rápida a lo que lo haría una persona normal, tanto física como psicológicamente, eso explica porque su apariencia es de una niña de 5 años, cuando apenas nació hace una semana" dijo Gabriel con una pose pensativa haciendo que naruto ampliara los ojos y viera a Elizabeth quien tomo el libro que tenían anteriormente y lo continuaba leyendo ignorando la conversación que tenían los adultos.

"me estás diciendo que crecerá el doble la próxima semana?" dijo naruto haciendo que Gabriel negara con la cabeza.

"al parecer crecerá cada tanto mes, no sabes si el otro mes crecerá o no, no hay nada confirmado" dijo Gabriel mientras acariciaba el cabello de Elizabeth quien parecía deleitarse ante su tacto.

"ya veo…" dijo naruto mirando a Elizabeth quien seguía concentrada en su libro.

"onii-sama perdóname por no poder ayudarte mucho con Elizabeth, pero como sabrás ser una de los cuatro serafines trae mucho trabajo" dijo Gabriel algo avergonzada haciendo que naruto acariciara su cabello y le diera una sonrisa.

"no te preocupes gabi-chan yo puedo con Elizabeth solo, pero si quieres siempre puedes venir a verla" dijo naruto haciendo que Gabriel asintiera con una sonrisa viera lo que estaba leyendo Elizabeth.

* * *

Luego de eso más tarde Gabriel se fue por un asunto urgente del cielo, después de algunos meses el vínculo entre naruto y Elizabeth se hizo mucho más fuerte y al igual que el vínculo entre Gabriel y Elizabeth, Naruto se encontraba leyendo un libro en casa, mientras que Elizabeth se encontraba en algún lado sin embargo los sentidos de naruto vibraron cuando de repente sintió que una fuente de energía impresionante se alojaba detrás de la casa.

Actuando de forma rápida naruto fue corriendo hacia el lugar y se encontró con una escena que lo enfureció frente él se encontraba Elizabeth con varias heridas y frente a ellas se hallaban 10 ángeles caídos clase querubín, no muy lejos de ellos había dos muertos cortesía de Elizabeth quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Naruto inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia y susurro unas palabras.

" **infinite dimension (dimension infinita)"** dijo naruto haciendo que todos los ángeles caídos al notarlo y tratar de escapar y tratar de escapar no pudieran. "saben… les daré una oportunidad… díganme quien los envió y tal vez los deje vivir" dijo naruto mientras una marca oscura paso por su rostro y sus ojos pasaron de ser ámbar a rojo y de su espalda emergieron 6 pares de alas las cuales 6 eran de murciélago y otras seis de ángel. Elizabeth al verlo en esa forma se acercó a él y se escondió detrás de su pierna mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a los ángeles caídos, al hacerlo naruto sonrió acaricio su cabeza con cariño.

"lu-lucifer-sama esto fue orden de kokabiel-sama" dijo uno de los ángeles caídos nervioso ante la presencia y el poder que naruto estaba manifestando.

"ya veo… bueno de todas formas… tú que dices eli-chan viven… o mueren?" dijo naruto mirando a Elizabeth quien al verlo sorprendió a naruto ya que tenia la misma marca que en su frente y una sonrisa casi demencial igual a la de él.

"creo que mueren papi" dijo Elizabeth con una voz infantil haciendo que naruto sonriera y de la nada miles de círculos mágicos aparecieron en su espalda y de ellos miles de lanzas de luz y oscuridad se manifestaban.

"mi princesa ha hablado… ustedes mueren" dijo naruto mientras que las lanzas volaron a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que el cuerpo de los ángeles caídos fuera atravesado por miles de ellas desapareciendo en partículas de luz en el proceso. Al ver que ya no había peligro naruto deshizo el hechizo que lanzo al principio haciendo que todo el paisaje volviera a la normalidad. Cuando volteo a mirar a Elizabeth había vuelto a la normalidad igual a él.

"Elizabeth que es lo que acabas de hacer?" dijo con curiosidad naruto mientras que Elizabeth lo miro sin saber de lo que hablaba.

"bueno papá, al momento en que cambiaste de apariencia sentí algo en mi desde el fondo de mi estomago que emergió y al estar cerca de ti salió" dijo Elizabeth mirando a su padre quien frunció el ceño.

"no debería ser posible que entraras en esa forma, no de inmediato incluso a bernabeth le tomo años dominar la primera forma…" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba en lo que Elizabeth había hecho recientemente.

"papá quiero aprender a hacer lo que hiciste ahora" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto la mirara con una ceja alzada para luego suspirar.

"supongo que necesitas entrenar… no quiero que lastimes a alguien por equivocación" dijo naruto tomando la mano de Elizabeth y caminando hacia la casa.

"papi, mas tarde podemos ir al parque" dijo con una sonrisa Elizabeth haciendo que naruto también sonriera.

" _parece que al final si me estas cuidando oka-chan… gracias…_ claro podemos ir por helado también si gustas" dijo naruto entrando a la casa con Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **Y con eso acaba el capitulo especial… como se darán cuenta en algún momento del capitulo adelante un poco los acontecimientos y con eso este capitulo nos deja varias cosas como:**

 **-naruto tenia otra hija llamada Elizabeth quien se llevaba bien con rizevim.**

 **-rizevim en su niñez no era el ser despiadado que es ahora… algo lo tuvo que haber cambiado.**

 **-bernabeth es la menor de los hijos de lucifer o bueno lo es de los que tiene con lilith**

 **-naruto sabe senjutsu… cómo? Luego les explico… y como pista tendrá que ver con su apariencia.**

 **-el complejo de Electra de Elizabeth segunda se comenzó a desarrollar por estos sucesos.**

 **-habrá muchos capítulos especiales y el siguiente tendrá como tema: la guerra divina… no se confundan no es la de las tres facciones esta es otra guerra que ocurrió mucho antes de que incluso lucifer cayera y samael fuera encerrado.**

 **Sin mas muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, entre mas comentarios tenga la historia más rápido la actualizare hasta luego.**

 **Adiós.**


	7. la llama del infierno y la reunión

**The jailer of the beast**

 **(el** **carcelero** **de la** **bestia** **)**

 **No tengo nada que decir, sin mas la lectura.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen creditos a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

* * *

"por que no le dijiste lo de kronos"

Dijo Elizabeth caminando con naruto en su forma por las calles de kuoh despues de su batalla con kokabiel y su conversación con los Gremory y los sitri estos tomaron camino a casa.

"lo de la maldicion? Bueno siendo sincero no se con certeza de que seas tu, ademas siempre te lo recriminas no queria que te miraran de mala forma, ademas ya borre el recuerdo de los sitri a ellos no les incumbe tu pasado" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que tenia las manos en sus bolsillos.

"es asi? ya veo. De todas formas que haras ahora?" dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad mirando a su padre quien la miro de reojo y se encogio de hombros mientras que miraba al cielo estrellado de kuoh.

"no lo sé, tal vez me tome un descanso o algo así, aunque no creo que ese descanso dure mucho tengo algo que hacer en el territorio de hades y luego seguiría la reunión de las 3 facciones" dijo naruto con simpleza mientras que Elizabeth asentía.

"papá dime acaso tú tienes alguna debilidad" dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad haciendo que naruto la mirara curioso.

"a que viene eso?" dijo naruto con una ceja alzada haciendo que Elizabeth se encogiera de hombros.

"no lo sé, simplemente tenía curiosidad, digo si algún día tengo que matarte podrías darme un lugar por donde empezar" dijo Elizabeth con burla en su voz haciendo que naruto también tuviera una sonrisa divertida.

"bueno podría decirse que solo el poder santo de mi padre alguna vez me hizo mucho daño, pero sabes hubo otra cosa que considero mi debilidad" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Elizabeth lo viera curioso.

"¿ah sí? ¿Qué es?" dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad mientras que naruto la miro y le sonrió con cariño cosa que la hizo avergonzarse un poco.

"mi familia por supuesto, si alguna vez vuelvo a perder a algunos de ustedes no sé lo que sucedería" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa cosa que hizo que Elizabeth tuviera pequeñas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos cosa que hizo que naruto la viera con una ceja alzada.

De pronto la forma de Elizabeth cambio a la de una niña pequeña y salto hacia naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo el cual naruto no espero, pero de igual forma correspondió.

* * *

 **Lugar: inframundo territorio de hades.**

Después de un día de no hacer nada en casa con lilith y su hermano samael, naruto se encontraba en estos instantes caminando por un lugar sombrío el cual parecía ser otro planeta, uno apocalíptico, a su lado vali se encontraba con sus vestimentas habituales.

"sabes no debiste venir conmigo, no era necesario" dijo naruto en su forma adolescente caminando en dirección a un gran castillo el cual parecía sacado de una película de terror.

"tenía curiosidad sobre hades, además quiero ver cuan fuerte eres" dijo vali con una mirada en blanco mientras que naruto asintió.

Cuando estaban casi cerca del castillo naruto de repente paro de caminar y movió su cuerpo un poco, de repente un corte paso al lado de naruto casi de cerca, pero este al moverse lo esquivo haciendo que frunciera el ceño ante su atacante, mientras que vali se sorprendió ligeramente, pero de inmediato activo su **balance breaker**.

Naruto miro detrás de él para ver unos seres que vestían una gran toga con capucha con detalles de oro detrás en sus espaldas colgaban guadañas su género no podría definirse y por lo que naruto podía sentir que el nivel de estos eran clase alta, estas figuras eran los grim reapers fieles sirvientes de hades cosechadores de almas del inframundo.

"ya me parecía extraño que no se habían aparecido grim reapers" dijo naruto frunciendo ceño mientras miraba a los sirvientes de hades con ligero fastidio, pero de repente los grim reapers se arrodillaron haciendo que naruto alzara la ceja, pero luego sintió una presencia que hizo que vali sudara ligeramente.

" **cuanto tiempo sin verte, padre de los murciélagos"** dijo hades quien vestía una gran túnica negra con esqueletos con bordes dorados, sus ojos eran rojos prácticamente era un esqueleto viviente. Naruto al darse cuenta de su presencia sonrió de forma retadora.

"tch lo mismo digo huesos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras un aura dorada lo cubría, mientras que un aura oscura cubría a hades, vali se sentía oprimida al estar entre las dos auras, naruto al ver esto desactivo su aura y toca el casco del balance breaker del vanishing dragon y le coloco un sello mágico de la casa lucifer.

" **que te trae a mi territorio, lucifer** " dijo hades sin ninguna emoción en su voz haciendo que naruto lo mirara y sonriera de forma retadora.

"quiero que me devuelvas **la llama eterna del infierno** y no me iré hasta obtenerla" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que hades no dijo nada por unos momentos, pero luego de repente su mano apareció una llama que destellaba entre dorado, negro y azul lo cual hizo que naruto alzara una ceja ante esto, mientras vali miraba curiosa.

" **está bien tómala, de todas formas, no la necesito** " dijo hades sin emociones haciendo que naruto lo mirara con sospecha al igual que vali.

"que? ¿Así de fácil?, vamos hades no me digas que tu espíritu de lucha se extinguió, yo personalmente esperaba una pelea, pero si me la das, así como así creo que está bien" dijo naruto con las manos en su cabeza y una mirada algo aburrida en su rostro.

" **lucifer si buscas luchar contra mí solo tienes que decirlo, debo decir que esperaba que pidieras una revancha hace mucho tiempo"** dijo hades encendiendo su aura haciendo que naruto se pusiera alerta y mirara a vali dándole una señal para retirarse haciendo que esta asintiera y volara lejos de la zona para observar la lucha que estaba por venir.

Naruto miro a hades quien le dio órdenes a los grim reapers para retirarse haciendo que desaparecieran de la zona dejando a ambos solos. Naruto de repente desapareció de donde se encontraba y apareció frente a hades con el puño extendido, hades movió su cabeza un poco esquivando por poco el puño, pero esto no evito que una gran onda hiciera que la tierra detrás de hades volara en mil pedazos haciendo que el dios de los muertos desapareciera de donde se encontraba y apareciera a metros de naruto haciendo que este sonriera pero de pronto tuvo que esquivar miles de círculos mágicos que se encontraban a su alrededor los cuales lanzaron llamas negras o eso iban a hacer pero a una velocidad increíble naruto esquivo cada uno de ellos, cosa que no sorprendió a hades visiblemente.

Mientras tanto vali miraba con una mirada impresionada la lucha entre el dios de los muertos y su abuelo, volviendo a la lucha naruto de repente se quedó mirando a hades como si estuviera pensando algo.

"hades lucha enserio, quiero ver el poder del dios de los muertos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que hades no dijera nada y simplemente sacara un casco de parecía a los que usaban en la antigua Grecia solo que con detalles dorados y negros y sin decir nada se lo puso haciendo que una gran cantidad de poder fuera liberada haciendo que incluso vali sintiera el aura de muerte que emitía el dios.

De repente un pilar de oscuridad cayó sobre hades haciendo que solo sus ojos rojos brillaran en la oscuridad, naruto ante esto sonrió de forma depredadora, cuando el pilar de oscuridad ceso donde antes se encontraba hades ahora se encontraba un hombre con una armadura completamente negra, hades ahora poseía carne aparte de huesos, pero esta carne era extremadamente pálida sus ojos seguían siendo rojos y ahora tenía cabello negro fantasmal que bajaba por su espalda.

Naruto al observar esta apariencia sonrió, hades en cambio miro a naruto con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera esperando algo.

" **no usaras tu forma perfecta?"** dijo hades con algo de decepción en su voz cosa que hizo sonreír a naruto.

"lamento decepcionarte hades, pero tengo otra cosa en mente que he querido probar hace años" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que hades lo miro con una ceja alzada.

"¿ **ah sí? ¿qué es?"** dijo hades con curiosidad en su voz mientras que naruto comenzó a relajar sus músculos y tomaba una pose de pelea que hizo que hades se sorprendiese.

"peleemos a la manera de los dioses" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que sus ojos antes ámbar cambiaron a rojo sangre mientras que su pupila se dividía en tres tomoes que comenzaron a girar de forma hipnotizante.

" **como sabes esa postura, solo los dioses luchan de esa forma y son pocos los que han logrado dominarla"** dijo hades con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto sonrió de forma divertida.

"que puedo decir mi madre era muy buena luchando de esta forma" dijo naruto mientras que de la nada un aura dorada lo envolvió expandiéndose por toda la zona formando una especie de constelación estelar haciendo que vali se sorprendiera al sentir el poder de naruto al igual que hades, pero este último no queriendo quedarse atrás también hizo lo mismo pero en vez de formar una constelación en la zona se formó un mar de oscuridad el cual no podía opacar al del padre de los demonios por más que intentase.

De pronto naruto respiro hondo y comenzó a absorber todo el poder que se hallaba en la constelación cerrando sus ojos y de repente cuando los abrió tenía una sombra dorada alrededor de sus ojos y estos nuevamente habían cambiado para ser completamente morados con ondas en ellos y tomoes que giraran de igual forma.

"esta es la manera de los dioses" dijo naruto haciendo que de la nada su aura creara un pilar de energía que no duro mucho ya que naruto disminuyo su aura acoplándola a su cuerpo.

Hades viendo esto hizo lo mismo que naruto y absorbió el mar de oscuridad y al igual que el peli plata acoplo su aura a su cuerpo.

Vali quien observaba esto miro sorprendida de repente como naruto apareció detrás de hades a cierta distancia de él, al principio nada pareció suceder, pero de repente vali vio sorprendida como varios golpes impactaban en hades quien frunció el ceño.

" **tch de verdad parece dominar el modo de los dioses** " dijo hades mientras que él tampoco se quedó atrás y contraataco con solo mirar a naruto ambos se quedaron frente a frente a una distancia considerable.

Al principio paso nada, pero de repente varios impactos de golpes y ondas de choques fueron causados frente a ellos, a simple vista parecía que ninguno de los dos se movía, pero si se miraba con mucha atención se podía ver como ambos movían ligeramente sus brazos.

De repente naruto apareció frente a hades mandado le varios golpes, pero hades no se quedó atrás y contraataco bloqueando los ataques de naruto, naruto al ver esto sonrió y sorprendió a hades dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo mando lejos, pero ahí no quedo ya que naruto apareció frente a hades nuevamente y con rapidez varias esferas negras aparecieron en sus manos las cuales tomo y las hizo impactar contra hades quien trato de quitársela, pero naruto actuó más rápido juntando sus manos.

" **esa técnica, no puede ser, como siquiera la sabe"** dijo hades sorprendido mientras que naruto sonreía con diversión y pronuncio las palabras que hades no quería oír.

" **¡** **chibaku tensei!** " dijo naruto haciendo que la tierra comenzara a destruirse y los escombros fueran hacia hades quien frunció el ceño y comenzó a liberar un aura oscura que destruía todos los escombros a su alrededor y la esfera que naruto había puesto en su abdomen.

Naruto vio esto con ligera sorpresa, pero luego sonrió y actuó colocando sus dedos en cruz de repente un clon de él apareció a su lado, hades ante esto frunció el ceño y se preparó tomando una posición de lucha y de la nada su sombra comenzó a moverse tomando forma física y colocándose a su lado.

Naruto ante esto sonrío y de repente desapareció al igual que hades haciendo que de repente por toda la zona varias ondas de choque fueran ocasionadas por ellos quienes parecían moverse a una velocidad increíble, de repente hades lanzo un puñetazo recubierto con llamas negras dándole un fuerte golpe en la mejilla a naruto mandándolo lejos, pero antes de caer al suelo se estabilizo.

" **lucifer, no juegues conmigo solo estas usando chakra no estas usando tu gracia y ni una pizca de magia"** dijo hades con el ceño fruncido mientras que veía que su sombra seguía luchando con el clon de naruto.

"tch lo siento, pero aún no creo que necesite usar más que el chakra, pero si me arrinconas lo pensare" dijo naruto con una sonrisa retadora haciendo que hades frunciera el ceño.

Hades no dijo nada, pero se movió a una velocidad sorprendente y creo una lanza oscura la cual pensaba clavar en la frente de naruto, pero este se movió en cámara lenta y la esquivo por poco pero de repente tuvo que alejarse cuando atrás de hades varios círculos mágicos los cuales lanzaron Aces de energía oscura, naruto al ver que se aproximaban al hacerlo los tomoes en sus ojos comenzaron a girar haciendo que naruto desviara varios y otros los esquivase, pero de repente hades apareció encima de él mientras que apuntaba un gran circulo mágico haciendo que este disparara un gran as de energía oscura, naruto no teniendo otra opción levanto sus manos.

" **shinra tensei"** dijo naruto haciendo que una onda invisible chocara contra la energía oscura desviándola. "ya creo que es hora de luchar enserio" dijo naruto haciendo desaparecer a su clon y desapareciendo para aparecer frente a hades a una velocidad que él no pudo seguir cosa que hizo que no pudiera evadir la patada que naruto le dio en el abdomen mandándolo lejos.

De repente naruto apareció en la espalda de hades tocando su espalda y colocando un sello en ella, hades se estabilizo y miro a naruto quien se encontraba en su espalda para que este explotara en humo haciendo que este mirara de repente encima de él y mirara sorprendido como una esfera dorada con varias aspas de aire del tamaño de un gran meteorito fuera lanzada por naruto.

"espero que sobrevivas a esto hades, **senpou: odama rasenshuriken"** dijo naruto lanzado la gran esfera dorada que tenía mucha de su gracia de luz cosa que la hacía muy letal para cualquier demonio.

Hades viendo esto trato de detenerlo con sus manos, pero al momento de tocar la esfera un sello se extendió por todo su cuerpo suprimiendo sus movimientos por completo haciendo que este recibiera de lleno la gran esfera.

Cuando la gran esfera impacto una luz cegadora ilumino todo el inframundo incluyendo el territorio de los ángeles caídos y la capital de lilith.

Luego de eso naruto volvió su apariencia normal, luego suspiro y vio el gran cráter que había ocasionado en el territorio de hades, en el cráter se encontraba hades en su forma habitual casi inconsciente, naruto se acercó a él para ayudarlo pero cuando se acercó una hoz hecha de oscuridad se encontraba en su cuello, haciendo que este mirara a un grim reaper que a simple vista se veía igual a los otros, pero naruto sabía que este era un de elite.

"cuanto tiempo, thanatos" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que el grim reaper no pareció querer ceder ante el saludo.

"lucifer-sama si no quiere morir no se mueva" dijo thanatos manteniendo el filo de la guadaña en el cuello de naruto, cosa que hizo que este sonriera.

" **lo mismo digo grim reaper** " dijo vali apuntando un círculo mágico hacia thanatos quien frunció el ceño al ver a la descendiente de lucifer con el balance breaker activo.

" **thanatos, está bien baja tu arma"** dijo hades casi llegando a la inconsciencia haciendo que el grim reaper a regaña dientes bajara su arma, mientras que naruto le dio una señal a vali y esta desactivo el circulo mágico.

"jejeje creo que te vencí viejo amigo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que colocaba sus manos en el abdomen de hades y comenzaban a brillar sanando al dios.

" **tch me agradabas más cuando tenías tu gracia sellada y te veías como un mocoso"** dijo hades con un toque de burla en su voz haciendo que naruto sonriera, pero siguiera curando.

De repente una fuerte presencia hizo que todos sintieran un escalofrió, naruto la reconoció al instante haciendo que se pusiera pálido.

"que es todo este alboroto eh **cariño"** dijo la voz de una mujer haciendo que tanto hades, naruto y thanatos se pusieran pálidos para confusión de vali, la voz pertenecía a la de una mujer joven, la cual tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos color verde claro, tenía piel lechosa algo bronceada, vestía un vestido largo completamente negro con varias enredaderas en sus brazos que se encontraban marchitas, tenía una figura envidiable.

"h-hola P-Perséfone-san" dijo naruto con una voz temblorosa haciendo que vali mirara sorprendida a su abuelo quien tenía miedo en sus ojos cosa que no había visto nunca.

"eh lucifer?" dijo Perséfone con una mirada sorprendida haciendo que todo el ambiente tenso anterior se disipara, Perséfone miro a su esposo hades el cual se encontraba sentado en el gran cráter junto a un joven naruto haciendo que ella tuviera una mirada confusa.

" **cariño puedo explicarlo"** dijo hades con una voz temblorosa cosa que hizo que naruto lo mirara con sorpresa, mientras que thanatos había desaparecido del lugar y vali seguía desubicada.

"el ambiente está claro, perdiste una batalla contra lucifer" dijo Perséfone con una mirada sin emociones cosa que hizo que hades comenzara a sudar, pero naruto se levantara y comenzara a caminar hacia Perséfone con una mirada seria.

Cuando llego y se posiciono frente a ella ambos se miraron con seriedad, para luego sonreír de forma amistosa y darse un abrazo cosa que dejo desorientada aún más a vali e hizo que hades cayera de espaldas quedando inconsciente.

"cuanto tiempo, fastidiosa. los años no parecen pasar para la diosa de la primavera" dijo naruto con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras desasía el abrazo.

"jejeje y tu sigues igual que siempre luci, veo que aun te duele el trasero luego de que te vencí en la guerra greco-cristiana" dijo Perséfone con burla haciendo que naruto la mirara con una cara de póker.

"no vas a dejarme vivir sin recordarlo? Jejeje" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa la cual Perséfone devolvió, vali se acercó a naruto tomando su brazo de manera posesiva cosa que hizo que Perséfone la mirara con curiosidad y naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa tocara su cabeza de forma cariñosa.

"oh quien es ella luci?, acaso dejaste a lilith por una jovencita jojojo~, quien pensaría que fueras de esos luci" dijo Perséfone con burla haciendo que naruto sonriera, pero negara con la cabeza.

"te equivocas, esta pequeña es mi linda nieta, vali lucifer portadora del **vanishing dragon** " dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que le dio un beso en la frente a vali de forma cariñosa cosa que hizo que esta se sonrojara un poco por vergüenza.

"eh con que tu nieta es la emperatriz blanca, creo que no voy a ser la única en decirlo, tu nieta podría ser la emperatriz blanca más fuerte" dijo Perséfone analizando a vali quien frunció el ceño al ser observada por la diosa.

"si ella es muy fuerte, creo que deberíamos llevarnos a hades" dijo naruto señalando al dios inconsciente haciendo que Perséfone asintiera y dando una orden, varios grim reapers se llevaran al dios.

"quieres entrar?, creo que debemos ponernos al día ¿no lo crees?" dijo Perséfone con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto sonriera de igual forma y asintiera.

Perséfone camino hacia el castillo, pero naruto no la siguió en cambio miro a vali con una sonrisa haciendo que esta lo mirara confundida.

"como viste a tu querido abuelo eh, vali-chan" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa, haciendo que vali mirara a naruto con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro.

"acabaste con un dios, uno que se encuentra como la 7ma existencia más fuerte, eres increíble viejo" dijo vali con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto acariciara su cabeza con cariño, haciendo que vali se sonrojara, pero sintiera un extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

"jejeje y aspiro a que alguno de mis hijos me supere algún día o bueno alguno de mis descendientes" dijo naruto comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo con vali detrás de él.

Cuando entraron al castillo de hades, vali vio fascinada que en la puerta había un gran cerbero, el cual era el protector del inframundo, hades luego de unos minutos se recuperó, pero aún seguía algo herido por lo que se encontraba con algunas vendas doradas, actualmente los dos dioses griegos, el padre de los demonios y la nieta de satán se encontraban en una sala se estar bebiendo té.

"las cosas al parecer no han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine aquí" dijo naruto mirando a los alrededores mientras que Perséfone asintió ante esto.

"bueno realmente te tomaste tu tiempo para volver, incluso cuando te dijimos que esta era como tu casa no entrabas mucho al infierno" dijo Perséfone con algo de reproche en la última parte haciendo que naruto mirara su taza de té un poco avergonzado.

"bueno no soy de dar excusas, pero muchas cosas pasaron, los experimentos de la iglesia, descubrí que tenía una bisnieta, Elizabeth se unió al cielo, pero siempre pensé en visitarlos después de todo quería ver a la pequeña melione y a la pequeña Macaria" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de felicidad, haciendo que Perséfone sonriera de igual forma mientras que hades tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"jajaja bueno ellas ya no son tan pequeñas, estos años han pasado factura sabes?" dijo Perséfone mirando su té con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que hades de repente se puso serio.

" **lucifer, según mis fuentes al parecer tu hija libero indirectamente a una gran cantidad de prisioneros de cocytus, estas consciente de que Zeus está más paranoico de lo normal ahora que nuestro padre desapareció del mapa?** " dijo hades con seriedad mientras que naruto no dijo nada al principio, pero en vez de responder él vali se le adelanto para su ligera sorpresa.

"bernabeth no tuvo la culpa de que su facción tenga semidioses estúpidos que no pueden ser controlados por un dios que se jacta de ser el más fuerte de su facción" dijo vali con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Perséfone oculto su risa burlona con una de sus manos, mientras que hades frunció el ceño y su aura oscura inundo el lugar.

" **oh enserio tienes ovarios mocosa, si sabes que con mi toque de muerte puedo matarte y desaparecerte de la faz de la tierra incluso si te jactas de poseer un longinus** " dijo hades con seriedad haciendo que vali también frunciera el ceño y aunque no lo demostrara el aura de hades la estaba intimidando, ante el ambiente tenso naruto abrazo a vali de manera protectora haciendo que esta se sorprendiera al principio, pero luego se sintiera avergonzada, mientras tanto naruto miro a hades con una cara cómica decepcionada.

"enserio hades intimidando a mi pequeña niña, debería darte de vergüenza" dijo naruto mientras negaba la cabeza con decepción fingida mientras que Perséfone hacia lo mismo para confusión del dios de los muertos.

"oh cariño que pensarían nuestras hijas si te vieran haciendo esto, realmente estoy decepcionada" dijo Perséfone mientras negaba con la cabeza haciendo que hades se sintiera un poco mal y bajara el rostro avergonzado mientras que naruto tenía una mirada burlona listo para estallar en carcajadas al igual que Perséfone.

" **por qué tanto ruido hay gente que está tratando de dormir"** dijo la voz de una joven de unos 17 o 18 más o menos, su cuerpo estaba dividido en dos colores, su lado derecho y de apariencia calcárea, tal como si no tuviera sangre, su lado izquierdo negro como la noche, vestía un vestido blanco sencillo que acentuaba bien su figura. La joven al ver a naruto sonrió emocionada lanzándose en un abrazo hacia el haciendo que tuviera que soltar a vali para corresponder el abrazo, la joven al entrar en contacto con naruto enterró su cara en su pecho.

"oh cuanto has crecido melione, ya eres toda una mujer no?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que vali miro con una mirada fría a la hija del dios de los muertos.

" **jaja si ya he crecido θείος lucifer (tío en griego), que haces aquí, vienes por lo de cocytus, papá ya te conto lo de Zeus no es así?"** dijo melione separándose del abrazo mientras se sentaba junto a su madre y tenía un rostro preocupado haciendo que naruto asintiera ante lo último que dijo.

"no vine exactamente por lo que sucedió en cocytus, vine por otro asunto, pero viendo la preocupación que presenta en ustedes, hare un trato contigo hades, quiero que me entregues **la llama eterna del infierno** , a cambio yo mismo derrotare a tu padre y lo sellare de nuevo en cocytus" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que extendía su mano hacia hades quien sin dudarlo acepto el trato.

" **trato hecho lucifer, toma"** dijo hades haciendo que de repente varios sellos mágicos salieran de la gran habitación alertando a vali quien se tensó, pero fue calmada por naruto de repente en medio de la sala apareció una antorcha dorada la cual en su punta tenía una llama dorada que destellaba entre negro y azul cosa que dejo fascinada a vali.

Naruto tomo la antorcha y en un círculo mágico con el sello de lucifer la guardo haciéndola desaparecer, naruto miro a hades y asintió.

"una pregunta hades, como fue que pudieron derrotar a kronos la primera vez, digo cuando fue liberado en la guerra greco-cristiana por error solo con la ayuda de mi padre pudimos derrotarlo, su habilidad de detener el tiempo fue un gran dolor, pero aun así me da curiosidad como lograron derrotarlo la primera vez" dijo naruto haciendo que Perséfone también tuviera curiosidad ya que ella aún no estaba viva en la era dorada de los titanes.

" **bueno realmente no sucedió como se cuenta en la historia, de hecho, casi perdemos la guerra, pero el gran ego de Zeus no aguantaba ser humillado por el padre del tiempo mismo, por lo que modifico un poco la historia, sabes lo que sucede en las guerras no?"** dijo hades haciendo que naruto ensombreciera su mirada ante la pregunta, cosa que preocupo un poco a vali.

"claro que lo sé, la gente muere, el mundo se sumerge en el odio por completo haciendo que todo se vuelva un completo…" dijo naruto, pero fue interrumpido por hades quien lo sorprendió con lo que dijo.

" **caos… si ya sabes a lo que me refiero no?, parece que la bestia del apocalipsis no ha estado solo presente en la guerra santa como lo creías, al parecer he comparado registros y en cada facción siempre que ha surgido un conflicto de magnitudes apocalípticas, la bestia del fin del mundo ha aparecido arrasando todo a su paso, atraída solamente por el caos y la sed de sangre que solo la guerra provoca, trihexia estuvo presente cuando los titanes cayeron, aquella bestia fue la que nos dio la ventaja sobre nuestro padre quien quedo mal herido después de tratar de sellar a la bestia."** Dijo hades con seriedad haciendo que naruto se sorprendiera y apretara los puños con fuerza ante la mención de aquella bestia del apocalipsis.

"con que trihexia eh… no creí que oiría ese nombre fuera de la facción bíblica, pero al parecer estoy equivocado" dijo naruto suspirando mientras se calmaba un poco.

"pero dejando ese tema de lado, naruto dime como esta lilith que has hecho todos estos años" dijo Perséfone quien hizo que el peli plata sonriera ante el cambio de tema y mirara a la familia de hades con una sonrisa.

"bueno…" dijo naruto procediendo a contarle todo lo que había sucedido hace muchos años desde que no se veían.

* * *

 **Lugar: localización desconocida.**

En un capilla abandonada y deteriorada se encontraba un hombre el cual vestía unas túnicas negras con blanco, tenía cabello negro con ojos rojos los cuales parecían brillar en la oscuridad, el hombre tenía una piel algo pálida, actualmente se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras que las demás estaban completamente vacías.

" **hola zeref, cuanto tiempo pensé que habías muerto pudriéndote en aquella cárcel** " dijo la voz de un hombre el cual salió de las sombras, el hombre vestía una gran capa negra y solo pantalones negros, su piel era morena con raros tatuajes y su cabello era color azul plateado, por lo que se podía ver era un hombre joven.

"no tengo tanta suerte azi dahaka, maldición de Kali o ankhseram no me permite morir, no aun" dijo zeref con una mirada fría mientras que dahaka sonreía de forma burlona ante su respuesta.

"deja en paz a zeref dahaka o quieres que te recuerde como resulto la última vez kukuku" dijo otro hombre saliendo de las sombras este vestía una túnica plateada y blanca con bordes y decoraciones doradas, tenía cabello plateado oscuro algo largo y tena una pequeña barba de chivo y ojos color avellana, por su apariencia se podía decir que aparentaba 40 años de edad. A pesar de todo esto tenía un aura espeluznante.

Detrás del hombre lo seguía muy de cerca, su vestimenta consistía en una túnica plateada con accesorios detallados, tenía cabello plateado que está ligado con un peinado de trenzas, por su aspecto se podría considerar como un hombre joven.

" **vaya, pero si es rizevim lucifer y su perro faldero Euclides lucifage, veo que toda la basura se ha reunido aquí no es así"** dijo dahaka con burla en su voz mientras que rizevim sonrió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa dulce mientras que su aura solo detonaba muerte.

" **para estar en el mismo grupo criminal ustedes no se llevan para nada bien** " dijo una voz femenina la cual pertenecía a una mujer joven con cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos como la sangre y piel pálida como la nieve vestía una chaqueta negra, blusa blanca debajo de esta y una falda negra.

"oh parece que los dragones malvados están llegando, bienvenida aphophis" dijo zeref con una voz en blanco haciendo que la mencionada simplemente asintiera.

" **lamento decepcionarte, pero los demás no podrán venir en su representación solo vinimos dahaka y yo"** dijo aphophis mirando a los demás en la sala quienes asintieron sin tener ningún problema.

" **con dos de ustedes es más que suficientes su olor a reptil es asqueroso** " dijo la voz de un hombre el cual iba entrando a la capilla, este hombre tenía una armadura plateada con detalles dorados que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo a excepción de sus brazos los cuales tenían extraños tatuajes de color azul, tenía cuerpo visiblemente fornido, el hombre tenía cabello blanco con piel ligeramente bronceada, una barba larga de color blanco, sus ojos eran completamente azules y tenía una cicatriz que le pasaba desde el ojo izquierdo hasta su mejilla.

"oh, pero si no es el rey de los titanes, kronos en persona" dijo rizevim con una voz condescendiente y burlona haciendo que el titan frunciera el ceño hacia él.

" **hijo de lucifer mornigstar tu insolencia al parecer es más grande que tu poder, que decepción"** dijo kronos con una media sonrisa mientras que rizevim lo miro mientras que una marca oscura se extendió por su rostro dando a entender que estaba listo para acabar con el titan, pero antes de que lo hiciera todos sintieron una presión en la atmosfera que los hizo mirar al causante.

En las sombras había un hombre el cual no podía distinguirse, pero lo que si se podía ver eran sus ojos color purpura los cuales tenían ondulaciones estos ojos miraban fríamente a los ocupantes de la capilla los cuales se vieron cautelosos ante su presencia.

" **no tengan miedo es solo uno de mis subordinados de elite, solo está aquí para calmar los malos ánimos"** dijo una voz distorsionada haciendo que todos vieran que al lado del hombre de ojos extraños apareció un círculo mágico que hizo que una figura encapuchada apareciera esta llevaba una extraña mascara de tres ojos teniendo el tercero en su frente, donde normalmente irán los dos ojos se esferas vacías y oscuras mientras que en su frente tenía una ojos dorado con varias ondulaciones y tomoes confundiendo a varios en la sala.

"así que fuiste tú el que planeo todo esto no?, la infiltración al cielo y la revuelta en cocytus, ¿eres un demonio no es así?" dijo rizevim con una sonrisa mientras que la figura encapuchada respondió rápidamente.

" **tienes razón en cuanto a lo del cielo y lo de cocytus, en cuanto a lo que soy no te lo diré, aun no es el momento, antes que nada los reuní a todos ustedes porque sé que todos ustedes tienen algo en común, quieren liberar a trihexia y sé muy bien sus motivos, yo también tengo el mismo objetivo liberar a trihexia para ocasionar el caos en varias dimensiones"** dijo la figura encapuchada haciendo que los demás en la sala lo miraran con interés ante lo que dijo.

"aunque nuestro objetivo sea el mismo que razón hay para unirnos a ti?" dijo rizevim con curiosidad mientras que el encapuchado lo miro con ese tercer ojo extraño.

" **el mundo actual tiene héroes, semidioses, dioses y demás que han sobrepasado los límites establecidos naturalmente, liberar a trihexia será más sencillo si nos unimos contra una causa común"** dijo la figura encapuchada mientras que los presentes pensaron la idea.

" **tsk podemos actuar como queramos ophis ha estado distrayendo al mundo con su organización estúpida** " dijo kronos haciendo que la figura asintiese.

" **kronos te diré algo, puedo ver que quieres el poder de trihexia para destruir el olimpo y matar a todos tus hijos con él, no es así?, pero por que parar ahí con trihexia de tu lado podrías retar hasta el mismísimo primordial caos y quedarte con sus dominios"** dijo la figura encapuchada haciendo que kronos se viera visiblemente interesado.

"esto aun no me convence dime quien allá fuera puede pararnos aparte de la facción hinduista" dijo rizevim con algo de arrogancia mientras que la figura dirigió su atención hacia él.

" **tu padre, lucifer mornigstar la creación más fuerte del dios de la biblia, el posee la llave de la cárcel de trihexia, con los movimientos que ha estado haciendo recientemente puede que vuelva a unificar las tres facciones bíblicas, eso sería un problema más para nosotros"** dijo la figura haciendo que rizevim frunciera el ceño ante la mención de su padre.

" **lucifer eh?, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre"** dijo aphophis con un susurro mientras que sus manos se apretaban ligeramente, para curiosidad de los demás en la sala.

" **teniendo esto claro, quiero que se unan a mí, con qlippoth la organización de rizevim y los dragones malvados, las nueve puertas del tártaro, los doce spirringan de zeref, los titanes de kronos, mis bestias mutadas y otras organizaciones, seremos imparables ni gran rojo se opondrá a nosotros"** dijo la figura haciendo que todos en la sala asintiesen con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Con naruto (sueño).**

"¡oye naruto despierta!" grito una voz masculina haciendo que naruto lo mirara, para su confusión la cara del hombre estaba borrosa lo único que podía distinguir era su cabello negro y piel algo pálida, ambos se encontraban frente a un tipo el cual no pudo reconocer pero para su sorpresa sí reconoció a la bestia en la que se encontraba de pie, era el primordial que estaba sellado en el cristal que su hija le había entregado.

De repente todo cambio y ahora naruto se encontraba en la orilla de un rio, miro a su alrededor notando que este era el rio en donde conoció a su madre, al escuchar un ruido detrás de él, sonrió con felicidad ya que la que se encontraba detrás de él era su madre kaguya, pero de repente cuando kaguya se acercó tomo a naruto del cuello y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que una sustancia negra que le cubrió la mitad del cuerpo salía de sus manos.

"mamá que haces…, esto duele… por favor para" dijo naruto entre dientes mientras que kaguya lloro aún más ante sus palabras.

De repente todo cambio ahora y naruto se encontraba en un lugar oscuro en el cual solo había una gran cárcel y el piso estaba lleno de agua, naruto por alguna extraña razón sintió algo de miedo al estar en ese lugar, de repente del otro lado de la reja dos grandes ojos felinos se abrieron los cuales eran rojos sangre haciendo que naruto se quedara paralizado.

De repente la bestia del otro lado rugió haciendo que naruto viera todo oscuro de nuevo.

( **fin del sueño).**

"¡luci despierta!" dijo la voz de samael haciendo que naruto se despertara de repente mientras que respiraba de forma agitada, haciendo que samael lo mirara ligeramente preocupado. "estas bien luci parecía que estabas teniendo un mal sueño" dijo samael con curiosidad haciendo que naruto lo mirara como si fuera visto un fantasma.

"tuve un sueño… vi a mi madre, también vi al shinju, es como aquella vez… pero porque ahora" dijo naruto en una especie de transe haciendo que samael lo mirara preocupado.

"que quieres decir esto ya había pasado?" dijo samael con duda mientras que el padre de los demonios asintió mientras que trataba de calmar su respiración.

"eso… eso no importa ahora" dijo naruto mientras que evitaba la mirada de samael quien entendió su mensaje.

"tienes razón, la verdadera pregunta es porque estas durmiendo en el sofá" dijo samael señalando que estaban en la sala haciendo que naruto parpadeara un par de veces.

"bueno ayer llegue un poco tarde con vali y no quise despertar a lilith" dijo naruto de forma simple haciendo que samael lo mirara con un rostro decepcionado mientras negaba la cabeza haciendo que el peliplata lo mirara con una mirada en blanco.

"tsk y pensar que el padre de los demonios dormiría en un sofá realmente es decepcionante" dijo samael que naruto lo ignorase y se levantara para tomar algo de desayuno.

Cuando llego a la cocina tomo de la alacena una caja de cereal y también un plato mientras iba por la leche naruto dejo el cereal y el plato en la mesa, abrió la nevera tomando la leche y cuando el cerro se encontró con una lilith con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados resaltando sin querer su generoso pecho, cosas que hizo que la mirara con una ceja alzada.

"buenos días lilith como amaneces?" dijo naruto mientras colocaba la leche en la mesa y cuando dio medio vuelta se encontró a pocos centímetros de lilith.

"enojada… porque no dormiste conmigo anoche" dijo lilith haciendo un lindo puchero mientras que naruto parpadeo algo confundido para luego rascarse la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

"eh?, bueno no quise despertarte, así que decidí dormir en el sofá" dijo naruto de forma simple haciendo que lilith suspirara con fastidio.

"tsk acaso que despertara importa, quiero que tengas algo muy claro lucifer mornigstar, si no duermes conmigo como siempre lo haces te juro que voy a hacerte lo mismo que cuando caíste" dijo lilith con aura oscura haciendo que naruto se acercara más a ella y arrinconara contra una pared de la cocina.

"en pocas palabras vas violarme no es así?, bueno creo hay un problema con eso lilith ya no soy el niño indefenso de aquel entonces" dijo naruto con mirada retadora la cual fue copiada por lilith quien jalo el cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo ligeramente cerca de su cara.

"oh? Que acaso me respondiste creo que necesitas diciplina cariño" dijo lilith con una sonrisa seductora haciendo que naruto sonriera ante sus palabras.

"busquen un cuarto, hay menores presentes por favor" dijo samael asomándose a la cocina con vali a su lado haciendo que lilith le diera una mirada de muerte a su hermano y naruto mirara al techo suspirando con cansancio. "además quien viola a su esposo, ustedes dos están enfermos" dijo samael esquivando una flecha oscura creada por lilith haciendo que naruto sonriera ante la cara asustada de su hermano.

"de todas formas creo que voy a desayunar" dijo naruto dándole un beso en los labios a lilith quien lo disfruto como nunca colocando sus brazos en el cuello de naruto, luego del intenso beso quedo un hilo de saliva cosa que dejo ligeramente sonrojada a la madre de los demonios, quien tuvo una sonrisa seductora después de eso.

"enserio busquen un cuarto" dijo vali con una mirada en blanco viendo a ambos haciendo que naruto riera y lilith tapara su sonrisa con el dorso de mano de forma elegante.

"algún día lo entenderás vali, de todas formas, quieres cereal para desayunar?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que su bisnieta asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de eso lilith, vali y naruto se sentaron en la mesa a tomar su desayuno, samael no se encontraba ya que había salido por una orden de naruto.

"vali, creo que la **longinus** está terminada después de desayunar quieres venir conmigo a verla?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que vali asintiese a su pregunta.

"yo también quiero ir no tengo nada que hacer" dijo lilith mientras que terminaba de tomar su cereal haciendo que naruto asintiera mientras que vali no dijo nada al respecto.

Tiempo después de eso todos se prepararon para ir a la forja del cielo, lilith y vali se fueron primero dejando a naruto quien sin decir nada coloco una gran circulo mágico en el techo de su hogar y sin más se fue del lugar.

* * *

"han pasado años, pero aún no me acostumbro a la maldita luz de este lugar" dijo lilith mientras miraba el taller del dios de la biblia con el ceño fruncido mientras que sacaba unas gafas oscuras de quien sabe dónde y se las colocaba, haciendo que vali la mirara ligeramente, pero no comentara nada al respecto.

Mientras tanto naruto vio la lanza que había creado, tenía las mismas características que él había diseñado solo que esta vez en cada lado de la lanza de doble filo había un cristal rojo en forma de luna por un lado y sol en el otro haciendo que naruto asintiera y tomara la lanza en su mano, vali espero que la lanza se activara al contacto haciendo que se viera ligeramente confundida al ver que no sucedía nada.

"decepcionada pequeña?" dijo naruto en su forma adolescente con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que vali lo mirara con aquellos ojos fríos que casi siempre llevaba.

"un poco esperaba el fin del mundo hecha persona" dijo vali con una pequeña sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto también la mirara de igual forma.

"cuando piensas activarla luci?" dijo lilith acercándose a naruto quien la miro y asintió mientras que les extendía la lanza a ambas haciendo que vali se viera confundida, pero lilith captara la idea en segundos.

"ven vali acompáñanos a ver al primordial del caos absoluto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa que hizo que vali sonriera algo emocionada mientras tocaba la lanza al igual que lilith haciendo que una luz rojiza hiciera que toda la sala resplandeciera de forma asombrosa haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran inconscientes en segundos.

 **Dentro de la lanza.**

Todo dentro de la lanza era oscuro por lo tanto no se podían distinguir muchas aparte de naruto, vali y lilith quienes se encontraban igualmente confundidos ante lo que veían.

"debo decir que estoy realmente confundido esperaba un lugar lleno de muerte y caos, digo hasta donde tengo entendido esto debería ser la representación del primordial encerrado aquí" dijo naruto con una mirada confundida pero luego miro a vali y se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa abrió su chaqueta y toco su pecho cerca de su escote haciendo que vali se sonrojara de sobremanera.

"¡que mierda haces viejo estúpido, quita tus sucias manos de mi ahora mismo!" dijo vali completamente enojada, pero naruto no le prestó atención para su enojo, mientras que lilith parecía divertida ante la escena.

Sin decir nada un sello apareció en el pecho de vali y de repente su sacred gear se activó y sus alas de cristal salieron a luz, haciendo que vali esfumara su enojo y mirara con curiosidad a naruto quien tenía una mirada seria y de repente una luz cegadora salió de ella haciendo que todo se iluminara y todos quedaran momentáneamente cegados.

Cuando todos se acostumbraron detrás de vali se encontraba Albión en toda su gloria siendo el dragon emperador blanco miro a vali con respeto al igual que ella lo miro a él de la misma forma, mientras que también lo hizo con naruto y lilith ya que sus títulos son lo suficientemente grandes para mostrar ese respeto.

"sí solo querías sacar a Albión simplemente me los fueras pedido no había necesidad de que me tocaras abuelo" dijo vali con un sonrojo avergonzado en su rostro haciendo que naruto acariciara su cabeza como si fuera una niña mientras le sonreía.

"jejeje luci simplemente quería contacto con su nieta que pervertido eres" dijo lilith con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto la mirara con una cara de póker mientras que Albión sudo ligeramente ante el comentario de lilith.

"te equivocas vali, sé que puedes manifestar a Albión en el mundo real, pero aquí es diferente no es bueno que lo hagas, el **juggernaut drive** no debe usarse aquí" dijo naruto mientras que vali asintió comprendiendo a naruto.

" **quienes son ustedes… "** dijo una voz que sonaba distorsionada haciendo que los ocupantes miraran a la fuente y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con un gran ojo rojo con varios círculos dentro similar a los ojos de naruto cuando lucho con hades, solo el ojo era más grande que Albión haciendo que todos se sorprendieran menos naruto quien tenía un semblante en blanco al reconocer aquel ojo.

"shinju no es así?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que la atención del ojo fuera puesta en él, el ojo lo miro un buen rato sin decir nada haciendo que naruto se sintiera ligeramente nervioso.

" **yo te conozco… te he visto antes** " dijo shinju haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja algo confundido, pero luego asintiera pensando que lo había visto cuando lucho junto a su padre contra él.

"Mmm claro mi nombre es lucifer morningstar un gus…" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, pero fue interrumpido por shinju quien sonó algo emocionado.

" **¡no tu nombre es uzumaki naruto, descendiente de ashura!"** dijo el shinju haciendo que todos lucieran confundidos ante lo que dijo, naruto ante el nombre tuvo un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero lo aguanto y confronto al shinju.

"creo que me confundes, pero tienes razón mi madre me coloco naruto, pero como lo sabes… no puedes tener una forma cómoda para charlar con nosotros?" dijo naruto con curiosidad esto le estaba comenzando a parecer extraño.

Sin decir nada el shinju cerro su único ojo ya que era la única parte visible de su cuerpo y este tornándose completamente negro cambio su forma para tener la forma de un niño con tres ojos el de su frente se encontraba cerrado mientras que los demás eran purpuras con círculos dentro de él, una piel pálida y unos cuernos en su frente mientras vestía un yukata blanco con magnatas negras alrededor de su cuello, tenía cabello blanco corto.

El niño miro a naruto con un intento de sonrisa cosa que dejo algo perturbada a vali e hizo que lilith lo viera con curiosidad mientras que Albión se mantenía vigilante ante la seguridad de vali.

" **eres tú, el chico de la profecía, aquel que, salvo el mundo del caos, realmente eres tú uzumaki naruto"** dijo el shinju con una sonrisa algo extraña mientras que naruto no entiendo, pero esto le estaba comenzando a causar dolor de cabeza.

"tch creo que me confundes, pero quiero que me respondas algo… como es que tu posees el **rinnegan** pensé que solo de la facción hinduista, mamá era la única que los poseía" dijo naruto con verdadera curiosidad haciendo que el shinju lo mirara confundido.

" **no sé de qué hablas yo soy el que creo estos ojos y le dio nombre a los dioses que portan mi poder, no pienses que fue, al contrario, además no pertenezco a una sola facción"** dijo el shinju con una voz fría haciendo que naruto asintiera ante lo que dijo, pero en realidad no entendió del todo lo que quiso decir haciéndolo cerrar los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

"conoces a kaguya-sama?" dijo vali con mucho respeto a la que sería la madre de su abuelo haciendo que naruto abriera los ojos esperando una respuesta del shinju quien ante la mención de ese nombre amplio ligeramente los ojos.

" **kaguya… no había escuchado ese nombre hace mucho tiempo… si la conozco de hecho yo le di más de la mitad de mi poder, ella comió del fruto del chackra siendo la primera diosa en poseer chackra, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de la existencia de los dioses mismos, eso ocurrió en el tiempo del origen siendo más precisos fue antes de la existencia de las 3 dimensiones siendo que antes solo existía una"** dijo el shinju haciendo que naruto se viera sorprendido y no solo él los demás también lucían confusos y sorprendidos.

"espera, me estás diciendo que mi madre vivió incluso antes de la existencia de los dioses, como si quiera es posible" dijo naruto realmente confundido mientras que el shinju lo miro con una mira fría ladiando la cabeza.

" **no sé porque te sorprende después de todo tu también viviste en el tiempo del origen, recuérdalo uzumaki naruto"** dijo el shinju con una mirada aterradora haciendo que naruto sintiera un fuerte dolor en la cabeza mientras que lilith y vali lo vieron con preocupación y fueron ayudarlo al ver que estaba cayendo de rodillas ante el intenso dolor de cabeza.

"tch que le hiciste a luci bastardo" dijo lilith realmente enojada haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran completamente negros con una pupila rojo cosa que no intimido para nada al shinju quien la miro como si no fuera nada.

" **no le hice nada, simplemente quiero que recuerde el pasado y lo que era… eso es todo"** dijo el shinju con una voz fría mientras miraba con sus ojos vacíos a lilith quien frunció el ceño, pero luego miro a naruto quien estaba aguantando la fuerte migraña que le estaba comenzando a dar y miro al shinju.

"por alguna razón te recuerdo de mucho antes de que te sellaran, dime tienes algún otro nombre por el cual pueda llamarte?" dijo naruto mientras era ayudado por vali a mantenerse en pie al reconocer la voz amigable de naruto sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

" **he tenido muchos nombres a lo largo de mi existencia, shinju, juubi, bestia del cataclismo, la verdad no hay uno que me guste de todos ellos, así que llámame como quieras uzumaki naruto"** dijo el shinju quien miro con curiosidad como naruto se acercó a él y se agacho a su altura y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa amistosa.

"sabes más de mí que yo, ayúdame a recordar juu-kun" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras le tendió la mano haciendo que el shinju lo mirara con una pequeña sonrisa y le diera la mano.

" **eres igual al naruto que conocí, con gusto te ayudare a recordar… pero quiero que me digas que hago aquí?"** dijo el shinju con curiosidad haciendo que naruto se rascara la nuca con una sonrisa, mientras que vali miro a su abuelo con ligera preocupación ante lo que le sucedió antes, mientras tanto lilith estaba algo confundida y miraba a naruto algo insegura.

"bueno creo que lo sabes, pero de todas formas te lo explicare en el mundo existen sacred gear creaciones del dios de la biblia al que te has enfrentado antes, estas sacred gear son armas que sirven a los humanos para poder defenderse de lo sobrenatural algunas incluso yendo tan lejos como para desafiar a los dioses, estas sacred gear son capaces de enfrentar dioses se les llama longinus, construí una lanza capaz de contener tu poder, en otras palabras quieres formas un contrato conmigo y ser mi compañero y lanza en la batalla" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amigable ante el niño que se encontraba frente a él.

" **no entiendo, para que buscas más poder del que ya tienes, puedo sentir mucho pode venir de ti, no es necesario que me pidas prestado poder… no otra vez"** dijo el shinju susurrando lo último haciendo que naruto se confundiera por un momento, pero de todas formas respondió.

"tienes razón en eso, sé que sonara egoísta, pero necesito que me prestes tu poder para acabar con un asunto de una vez por todas" dijo naruto mientras miraba ligeramente el cristal que colgaba en su pecho con el ceño fruncido.

El shinju al principio no dijo nada, pero luego de un momento le tendió la mano a naruto quien también la extendió y cuando lo hizo recibió una semilla por parte del shinju quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

" **veo con claridad tu objetivo y te voy ayudar, para sellar el contrato planta esta semilla aquí y podrás usar mi poder libremente** " dijo el shinju con una sonrisa mientras que naruto asintió y paso al lado del shinju y planto la semilla al fondo haciendo que todos miraran atentos a lo que pasaría.

De repente una pequeña plata comenzó a crecer y a medida que pasaban los segundos crecía aún más hasta que al final se convirtió en un gran árbol el cual tenía un capullo sin florecer haciendo que naruto viera esto con curiosidad.

"que significa aquel fruto de allí arriba?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que los demás también lo miraron mientras que el shinju se quedo mirando a naruto por unos momentos para luego negar con la cabeza.

" **lo sabrás en su momento, por ahora no es relevante, naruto veo que has hecho una familia aquí, me alegra poder verte de nuevo"** dijo el shinju con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto no entendía muy bien, pero tenia un sentimiento de nostalgia también haciendo que tuviera una pequeña sonrisa.

"no puedo comprenderlo del todo, pero gracias pequeño" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el shinju lo miro con la cabeza ladeada mientras que lilith y vali miraron a naruto con una mirada confundida.

" **soy una chica…"** dijo el shinju con una mirada en blanco mientras que naruto alzo una ceja y miro a su esposa y nieta buscando una respuesta.

"definitivamente es una niña luci" dijo lilith con una mirada confundida haciendo que naruto se confundiera aun más, miro a vali quien asintió, incluso miro a Albión quien asintió de acuerdo con lilith cosa que dejo aun mas confundido a naruto, pero lo acepto.

"tch de todas formas creo que nuestra visita a acabado, pero volveré pronto shinju" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que desaparecían del espacio mental de la lanza.

Cuando lo hicieron el shinju se sentó bajo del árbol sin decir nada y cerro los ojos entrando a un estado de sueño.

* * *

"cómo fue que terminé arrastrado a esto?, pensé que esto ya no era de mi incumbencia" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras tenia un brazo encima de la mesa en la que se encontraba sentado sosteniendo su rostro con algo de aburrimiento.

Ustedes se preguntarán por que la actitud de naruto bueno era porque actualmente se encontraba en un cuarto frente a los lideres actuales de las tres facciones bíblicas, de un lado de la mesa se encontraban Michael, Gabriel, Raphael y Raguel esta última había venido como remplazo de Uriel ya que este se encontraba ocupado, detrás de los ángeles se hallaba Elizabeth quien estaba de guardia de los cuatro serafines junto con Irina.

Del otro lado se encontraban dos de los cuatro grandes satanes los cuales eran sirzechs lucifer y serafall leviathan, beelzebub y asmodeus no pudieron asistir a esta reunión, detrás de ellos se encontraba grayfia como guarda espaldas además de la nobleza de rias Gremory junto a sona y su reina.

Frente a naruto se encontraban dos de los líderes de la facción ángel caído uno de ellos siendo azazel quien era el único que se encontraba sentado mientras que el otro líder se encontraba de pie detrás de azazel, este era un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. Al igual que Kokabiel, este tenia 10 alas negras, este hombre era barraquiel uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos y padre de la reina de rias Gremory. A su lado se encontraba vali con sus ropas habituales mientras veía discretamente a su abuelo de vez en cuando.

Por último, pero no menos importante naruto se encontraba frente a azazel con lilith a su lado, mientras que bernabeth se encontraba de pie detrás de él y al lado de bernabeth se encontraba samael con una mirada seria en su rostro poniendo nervioso sin querer a issei quien sentía peligro por todas partes de su cuerpo al ver a samael y el aura que este tenía.

"tu estudiante fue el de la idea de traerte aquí, además creo que buena idea después de todo junto conmigo y Michael fuiste uno de los que comenzó esto, luci" dijo azazel con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que naruto notara que lo estaba fastidiando.

"hola gabi como has estado cariño" dijo lilith de la nada con una sonrisa falsa haciendo que Gabriel inconscientemente la copiara para entretenimiento de azazel mientras los demás presentes miraron esto con curiosidad.

"muy bien hermana, veo que hoy estas acompañando a onii-sama a la reunión, pensé que lo habías abandonado a su suerte hace años" dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa tan hipócrita que sorprendió levemente a sus hermanos ya que solo habían visto esta parte de ella cuando hablaba con lilith.

"te equivocas querida solamente estaba ocupada con algunos asuntos, pero ahora volví y no voy a dejar a luci solo de nuevo lo cual significa que viviré junto a él" dijo lilith con una sonrisa amistosa completamente falsa, haciendo que Gabriel inconscientemente apretara los puños y sonriera con los ojos cerrados, Elizabeth al ver la interacción de su madre y lilith suspiro sabiendo que esto pasaría al igual que bernabeth.

"vaya esto sí parece una reunión familiar no es así onii-chan?" dijo Raguel con diversión mirando a sus hermanas, mientras que naruto ignoro la interacción de lilith y Gabriel en cambio sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana menor y asintió.

"bueno dejando eso de lado terminemos de una vez con esto, solo daré mi opinión si es necesario, después de todo quiero que la generación actual decida el destino de las 3 facciones bíblicas" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que los lideres actuales asintieran ante su condición.

"dicho eso comenzó con la reunión de las tres facciones" dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que los demás líderes asintieran.

* * *

 **En otro lugar fuera de la academia kuoh.**

"kukuku tanta gente importante reunida en un solo lugar, si los destruyo a todos no habrá facción cristiana, es hora de comenzar con el plan" dijo una figura en la oscuridad mientras que varios sellos gigantes de teletransportación aparecían a sus espaldas mientras que bestias grotescas salían de ahí como si fuera un ejército.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Vaya han pasado meses desde que actualicé esto y la verdad al principio andaba algo perdido con la trama, pero luego lo leí de nuevo y las ideas volvieron a mí, pero dejando eso de lado la verdadera lucha comienza en el próximo cap.**

 **Además de eso parece que existe una conexión entre el mundo actual y el mundo Cannon de naruto, como podrán también notar la bestia del apocalipsis no solo fue vista en la guerra de las tres facciones si no también en otras ¿será esto una coincidencia?**

 **Sin mas que decir espero que le haya gustado y estoy de vuelta.**

 **Si quieren que actualice otra historia o haga una nueva díganmelo en los comentarios.**

 **hasta luego.**


	8. la santa trinidad

**The jailer of the beast**

 **(el** **carcelero** **de la** **bestia** **)**

 **Lilhuesos: thanks for the support friend**

 **Saidzinho Surez Garca: la traeré lo mas pronto posible con actualizaciones.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

* * *

"comencemos la reunión de las tres facciones"

Dijo sirzechs mientras les daba una sonrisa amistosa a todos en la sala haciendo que los demás líderes asintieran y naruto quien se encontraba en su forma adolescente sonrió con burla ante el rostro amistoso de su alumno, actualmente naruto se encontraba vestido con una playera gris con chaqueta de cuero negra parecida a la que siempre llevaba vali, tenía pantalones del mismo color.

Mientras tanto lilith y todos los demás vestían sus ropas habituales, dejando eso de lado naruto se acercó al oído de lilith con una sonrisa burlona para curiosidad de esta.

"está completamente nervioso" dijo naruto en un susurro al ver a su alumno y actual líder los demonios sonreírles a todos en la sala.

"bueno vayamos directo al punto y sin rodeos, como ya todos saben uno de los pilares de la gran guerra está muerto, en otras palabras nuestro padre está muerto, pero el lucifer original vive cosa que en otro caso debería preocuparnos pero ya sabemos que él se mantiene neutral ante las facciones" dijo azazel con una sonrisa mientras miraba a naruto quien asintió a lo que dijo, ante la remembranza de que el dios de la biblia estaba muerto, Asia e Irina parecieron un poco desanimadas ante esto. "debido a ello me gustaría escuchar a aquellos dos que no están conectados directamente con las 3 facciones, pero pueden afectar al mundo con su poder, es decir el **dragon emperador rojo** y **la emperatriz dragon blanca** " dijo azazel mientras cerraba los ojos y hacía que issei mirara a vali quien no pareció muy interesada en el asunto a tratar.

"la verdad no me interesa, me da igual si hay paz o no" dijo vali de manera desinteresada haciendo que azazel tuviera una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados mientras una de sus cejas temblaba haciendo que lilith tapara su sonrisa burlona con la mano mientras que naruto miro a vali con seriedad haciendo que esta prestara atención con su mirada para curiosidad de todos los presentes.

"vali parece que no lo pensaste bien, pero si entran en guerra de nuevo ya no podre pasar más tiempo contigo, tampoco podre ayudarte del todo con tu entrenamiento y sobre todo puede que alguien logre vencerme antes de que tú lo logres, además de eso no podrás enfrentarte a muchos tipos fuertes… entonces enserio te da igual?" dijo naruto con una mirada sin emociones haciendo que vali se sintiera un poco intimidada por su abuelo para al final suspirar mientras se cruzaba de brazos, resaltando un poco su pecho.

"tch diste en el clavo viejo, si la paz significa que podre vencerte entonces que haya paz entre las facciones" dijo vali con un pequeño sonrojo avergonzado mientras evitaba la mirada de naruto quien le sonrió ante su respuesta apeándola aún más.

"es igual a ti Elizabeth" dijo bernabeth con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro haciendo que la mencionada mirara con un puchero a su hermana cosa que hizo reír a Gabriel al ver la reacción de su hija, los Gremory no entendieron muy bien la interacción familiar ya que nunca habían visto a bernabeth y menos a lilith la cual aún no se había presentado, pero esto no impidió que issei les diera ligera miradas lujuriosas a ambas cosa que hizo que naruto lo mirara de reojo de vez en cuando espantándolo en el acto.

"teniendo eso en cuenta, cuál es tu opinión **dragon emperador rojo** " dijo azazel con una mirada astuta mientras que issei pareció pensarlo un momento.

"eemm… bueno…. Realmente no puedo responder esa pregunta de inmediato" dijo issei con nerviosismo ante la atención que estaba recibiendo de todos.

"bueno, en ese caso déjame que te lo explique" dijo azazel con una mirada astuta mientras se dirigía a issei, naruto al saber a dónde iba suspiro y le hablo a samael y lilith.

"ya va a empezar" dijo naruto mientras que lilith oculto su risa mientras que samael sabiendo a lo que se refería sonrió de forma discreta.

"hyuudou issei, si la guerra estalla por culpa de nosotros no podrás hacer el amor con rias Gremory" dijo azazel con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que los mencionados se sorprendieran ante lo que dijo. "sin embargo si hay paz, lo único que tendrás que pensar es en vivir y propagar la especie de los demonios" dijo azazel con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que issei se sonrojara levemente y sonriera de forma pervertida.

"propagar… la especie?" dijo issei emocionado haciendo que naruto y vali sintieran un poco de pena ajena por el chico.

"son tal para cual estos dos" dijo naruto con una mirada decepcionada hacia a su hermano menor, quien no pareció prestarle atención, pero lo demás en la sala que eran de alto rango asintieron de acuerdo con naruto.

"así es, cada noche tú y rias Gremory podrán hacer bebes" dijo azazel convenciendo definitivamente a issei con eso, mientras que rias pareció avergonzada.

"pero que estás diciendo" dijo rias avergonzada mientras que miraba a azazel, grayfia ante esto suspiro cosa que hizo que naruto le sonriera con compresión.

"en otras palabras con la paz podrás hacer bebes con ella todos los días, en cambio sin ella nadie podrá vivir" dijo azazel apoyando su mentón en su puño mientras se apoyaba en la mesa esperando la respuesta de issei.

"¡quiero la paz!, ¡la paz es lo mejor!, ¡quiero hacer el amor con la presidenta!" dijo issei después de pensarlo un poco con una sonrisa pervertida y emocionada en su rostro, haciendo que todos en la sala contemplaran sus palabras en silencio, mientras que la nobleza de rias parecía algo apenada ante las palabras de su peón.

"eh… issei, sirzechs-sama se encuentra justo allí" dijo yuto con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro haciendo que issei mirara la espalda del actual lucifer sin poder adivinar su reacción, sirzechs en cambio rio un poco ante la respuesta de issei, la reacción de la demás facciones fue variada, , mientras que los ángeles sonrieron de forma amable ante el comentario de issei, los ángeles caídos en caso de azazel pareció complacido con su respuesta, mientras barraquiel se mostró inexpresivo ante su respuesta, vali en cambio tuvo ligero fastidio ante las estupideces que estaba diciendo su rival, naruto y compañía no parecieron reaccionar visiblemente ante su comentario, pero naruto estaba pensando en que si darle la palabra a ese mocoso era buena idea.

"cielos, realmente eres un pervertido" dijo rias avergonzada mientras evitaba la mirada fría de sona quien sin decir nada se retiró junto a su reina de la habitación por una ligera señal que le dio serafall, al parecer no fueron notadas por nadie en la sala o bueno en algunos casos la ignoraron.

Mientras tanto ante el comentario de rias, issei se puso nervioso y Akeno sonrió con burla hacia issei quien pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, tratando de remediarlo hablo de nuevo.

"pero, ¡solo usare mi poder por el bien de rias-sama y mis amigos! ¡lo prometo!" dijo issei con determinación haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran ante sus palabras.

" **dragon emperador rojo,** mencionaste antes que querías preguntarme algo" dijo esta vez Michael con una sonrisa benevolente de siempre, haciendo que naruto tuviera ligera curiosidad.

"¿recordaste nuestra promesa?" dijo issei algo sorprendido haciendo que Michael asintiera. "por qué exiliaron a Asia" dijo issei con seriedad mientras miraba a los líderes de los ángeles quienes, mientras que Asia se sorprendió por su pregunta, "Asia es una creyente devota a dios, ¿por qué fue exiliada?" dijo issei con seriedad mientras que miraba a Michael quien suspiro y le explico.

"después de la muerte de dios, todo lo que quedo fue su sistema, en otras palabras, la benevolencia, sus milagros y su protección divina, actualmente a través de mi es capaz de funcionar de forma limitada, así que tuve que eliminar a todos aquellos que causaran un mal funcionamiento" dijo Michael con cierto remordimiento mientras que issei parecía algo molesto por sus palabras.

"Michael tiene razón mocoso después de todos estos años que han pasado desde la muerte del dios de la biblia no te has dado cuenta que el balance del mundo es continuamente resquebrajado por sus propias creaciones, un demonio que puede tener una espada santa, humanos capaces de matar a dioses a sangre fría, después de todo si la iglesia perdiera creyentes toda la raza de los ángeles estaría en peligro" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que issei se sorprendiera ligeramente ante la declaración de naruto mientras que Michael asintió ante lo que decía su hermano.

"eso quiere decir que tenían que eliminar a todo aquel que pusiera en peligro la fe de la iglesia, como Asia o aquella persona que descubrió que dios ya no existía" dijo esta vez xenovia quien miro a naruto y a Michael quien asintió con pesar, mientras que Irina se sorprendió ante lo que dijo.

"sí y por eso lo lamento mucho, espero que puedas perdonarme" dijo Michael con tristeza en su rostro haciendo que xenovia negara con la cabeza.

"no tiene nada de que disculparse, como una persona criada por la iglesia, hasta yo tuve duda en mi decisión de convertirme en demonio, pero al final estoy feliz con mi nueva vida" dijo xenovia al final con una sonrisa en su rostro cosa que hizo que también Michael sonriera y naruto tuviera una pequeña sonrisa junto a lilith.

"yo también soy feliz ahora, encontré muchas personas importantes para mi" dijo Asia con una sonrisa angelical haciendo que naruto entrecerrara los ojos y mirara a Gabriel y luego a Asia cosa que dejo confundidos a algunos, pero lo ignoraron.

"me siento agradecido por su gran corazón" dijo Michael con sus palabras sinceras mientras que los Gremory asentían con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"hablando de ello, escuche que una de mis chicas asesino a la rubia de allí" dijo azazel con una sonrisa descarada haciendo que naruto lo mirara como si fuera estúpido ante su falta de tacto.

"no hables como si no fuera asunto tuyo, era un ángel caído que te admiraba, ¡asesino a Asia por respeto a ti!" dijo issei con furia la cual fue aplacada inmediatamente con una mirada de azazel quien lo intimido.

"las acciones de mis subordinados son de mi responsabilidad, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo" dijo azazel haciendo que issei se enfureciera ante lo tranquilo que estaba en este asunto.

"quiero hacer una pregunta independientemente del tema, si la iglesia pierde poder ante la pérdida de fe como la explican a ellas dos" dijo esta vez vali con una mirada seria hacia los lideres mientras señalaba a Elizabeth y bernabeth.

Ante la pregunta los Gremory parecieron curiosos, mientras que azazel, Michael y sirzechs realmente no tenían una respuesta clara ante esto, cosa que hizo sonreír a naruto quien pudo leer sus expresiones.

"eso es muy fácil de responder vali-chan, tanto Elizabeth y bernabeth son de segunda generación y todos aquellos que nacieron después de la muerte de dios en caso de los ángeles, tienen un límite de poder ilimitado eso explicaría a Elizabeth y además de eso ella es inmune al sistema santo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que miraba a vali quien asintió ante la respuesta.

Iban a seguir con la reunión, pero de repente todos en la sala sintieron como un gran circulo mágico aparecía encima del terreno de la escuela haciendo que se alertaran.

"¿Qué fue eso?" dijo issei mientras que su guantelete rojo salía a la luz mientras que rias tomaba su mano, pero los demás como Akeno y Asia se congelaron.

"al parecer alguien detuvo el tiempo, pero nosotros no fuimos afectados gracias a nuestro poder" dijo naruto mientras se levantaba de su silla para curiosidad de lilith.

"nosotros tampoco fuimos afectos gracias al poder de los dragones" dijo vali mientras miraba a issei. "y ellos por el poder de espadas santas" dijo vali señalando a xenovia, yuto e Irina.

De repente ocurrió un leve temblor que hizo que los ocupantes de la habitación se asomaran a la ventana, cuando lo hicieron notaron a personas encapuchadas bajando de círculos mágicos mientras que atacaban la barrera que los protegía.

"que son ellos?" dijo issei con curiosidad haciendo que serafall le respondiera con un puchero.

"son magos, cielos pensar que se les ocurriría atacar a una chica mágica como yo" dijo serafall con el ceño fruncido haciéndola ver algo infantil.

"tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba más allá de los magos.

"pero ¿Qué es este poder?" dijo Michael con curiosidad mientras miraba como el ambiente pareció detenerse realmente.

"esto debe ser el balance breaker del chico mitad vampiro" dijo azazel con seriedad mientras que issei se sorprendió.

"¿gasper?" dijo issei con sorpresa mientras que sirzechs asentía con seriedad mientras que miraba a los enemigos desde la ventana.

"sí, solo él tiene este poder, probablemente está en manos del enemigo" dijo sirzechs con seriedad mientras que rias pareció enfurecida ante la información.

"los guardias están siendo teletransportados, pero al parecer nosotros no podemos utilizarla nuestra" dijo Raphael con el ceño fruncido haciendo que azazel asintiera.

"al parecer nos tienen, no solo considerando lo oportuno que es que todos los líderes de las tres facciones se encuentren en un mismo lugar, sino también la captura de uno de los miembros de la nobleza de rias Gremory" dijo Raguel con el ceño fruncido mientras que sirzechs asentía.

"si el poder de gasper sigue intensificándose incluso nosotros caeremos" dijo sirzechs con seriedad sorprendiendo a issei mientras que naruto aún seguía viendo más allá de los magos con los ojos entrecerrados.

"incluso sirzechs-sama?" dijo issei sorprendido haciendo que yuto asintiera y le explicase.

"sí, esto se debe a que gasper es una pieza mutada, en otras palabras, es una pieza que puede invocar gran variedad de fenómenos" dijo kiba con seriedad haciendo que issei se sorprendiera con lo que dijo kiba.

"en todo caso si no hacemos algo con el chico mitad vampiro, puede que no podamos contratacar" dijo azazel con una sonrisa mientras miraba como una de las barreras caía.

"hasta donde tengo entendido hay una posibilidad de que la pequeña pelirroja aquí junto a alguien más vaya y recupere a su alfil" dijo naruto mientras que tenía un sello mágico en su mano haciendo que issei y rias asintieran, sin decir nada naruto apunto el sello hacia ellos y los teletransporto hacia donde se encontraba gasper.

"bien pensado tou-san" dijo grayfia con una sonrisa agradecida que solo les daba a ciertas personas asiendo que naruto asintiera y samael se perdiera visiblemente ante lo que la peli plata dijo.

"si tou-san bien pensado" dijo esta vez sirzechs con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto lo mirara con un aura aterradora.

"no me llames así, me da escalofríos" dijo naruto mientras temblaba ligeramente, para luego enfocarse en la batalla.

"abuelo estoy aburrida aquí si hacer nada" dijo vali mientras que se recostaba en una pared haciendo que naruto asintiese.

"si quieres puedes ir afuera y acabar con los magos, no creo que sean la gran cosa, pero es lo único que hay" dijo naruto mientras que le sonreía a vali quien asintió con una sonrisa mientras que sus alas salieron de su espalda manifestando el sacred gear del **vanishing dragon**.

Cuando estuvo afuera voló atravesó de los magos mientras que activaba su **balance breaker,** los magos al percatarse de ella, apuntaron sus ataques hacia ella, pero todos eran bloqueados por sellos mágicos que aparecían fuera de la armadura sin ningún esfuerzo.

"hmp" dijo vali con cierta arrogancia mientras que concentraba una esfera de energía en su mano y cuando la lanzo, rayos azules salieron de esta mientras que eliminaban a toda la horda de magos, pero aun así varios magos seguían saliendo del gran circulo mágico que se encontraban encima del territorio de la academia de kuoh.

"parece que tenemos un invitado" dijo naruto mientras que rápidamente creaba una barrera haciendo que los demás líderes lo copiaran aun sin saber de quien se trataba.

De repente una gran explosión hizo estallar el edificio en donde se efectuaba la reunión haciendo que desde lo lejos issei y rias se preocuparan y vali mirara con interés en donde se encontraba su abuelo.

"vaya una barrera hecha por los líderes de las 3 facciones, ¡que lamentable!" dijo una voz femenina mientras se burlaba se los que se encontraban allí. era una mujer alta con gafas y una figura voluptuosa. Tenía la piel bronceada con el pelo largo y castaño atado en un moño con auriculares y tenía los ojos morados. Llevaba un vestido extremadamente escotado y tenía una abertura alta que dejaba al descubierto una gran parte de sus senos.

"que haces aquí katherea" dijo sirzechs con el ceño fruncido mientras que la mencionada sonrió con burla a los que se encontraban allí.

"solo mantengo una opinión opuesta a la que se quiere llegar con esta reunión si dios ni el rey demonio no están entonces este mundo tendrá que ser reformado" dijo katherea con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a los líderes mientras que naruto y lilith no podían ser visto ya que se encontraban en la parte de atrás.

"que estupideces estás haciendo descendiente de leviathan" dijo bernabeth con un aura amenazante mientras que katherea al darse cuenta de su presencia se sorprendió.

"tch pensar que la descendiente de lucifer-sama se encontraría aquí defendiendo a un falso rey demonio, lucifer-sama estaría decepcionado" dijo katherea con el ceño fruncido mientras que bernabeth frunció el ceño ante sus palabras.

"te equivocas, no sé qué estupideces les haya dicho rizevim de mí, pero ustedes son los que están equivocados" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido haciendo que katherea lo notara haciendo que se sorprendiera levemente ante su aparición.

"lu-lucifer-sama, al parecer rizevim tenía razón con respecto a usted, pero esto no hará que cambie de planes" dijo katherea con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto asintiera ante su respuesta.

"katherea-chan detente" dijo serafall con preocupación mientras que la mencionada fruncía el ceño hacia ella.

"serafall, como te atreves a usurpar mi legitimo puesto como leviathan y vivir una vida sin preocupaciones" dijo katherea con el ceño fruncido, pero luego sonrió. "pero no te preocupes te matare aquí y ahora y retomare el título del rey demonio de ti" dijo katherea con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

"vaya, vaya y yo que pensé que eras parte central del golpe de estado de los demonios" dijo azazel con su sonrisa burlona mientras que naruto ante sus palabras miro a katherea con seriedad.

"así que tu objetivo es el mundo entero" dijo Gabriel con el ceño fruncido mientras que katherea al verla sonrió de forma oscura.

"así es Gabriel, un mundo que se beneficia de la ausencia de dios y de los verdaderos reyes demonio, reformaremos este mundo sin ley y los reconstruiremos con nuestras propias manos" dijo katherea con una sonrisa ante los que estaban frente a ella.

Sin previo aviso tanto azazel, lilith y samael soltaron una carcajada haciendo que katherea se diera cuenta de la presencia de lilith mientras que a samael no lo reconoció.

"lilith-sama usted también, tch azazel que es tan gracioso" dijo katherea con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al líder de Grigory.

"¿reformar?, ¿sin ley?, jajaja esas son las palabras que usan los villanos antes de morir" dijo azazel con burla hacia la descendiente de leviathan quien frunció el ceño ante esto.

"¿Qué acaso te estas burlando de mí?" dijo katherea con el ceño fruncido mientras que un aura dorada se manifestó en ella.

"está bien si me encargo de ella, Michael, sirzechs, Naru" dijo mientras que un aura dorada emanaba de él.

"si/si/me da igual" dijeron sirzechs, Michael y naruto respectivamente mientras que azazel asintió caminando hacia katherea.

"katherea esta es tu ultima oportunidad de retirarte" dijo naruto con una mirada fría hacia katherea quien no pareció afectada ante su amenaza.

"discúlpeme lucifer-sama, pero al ver sus acciones ya no puedo seguir siendo devota a usted el mejor plan de acción es su exterminio" dijo katherea con una sonrisa mientras sus alas salían a la luz y ascendía al cielo seguida por azazel.

Mientras que naruto pensó sus palabras para luego asentir y colocar una barrera sobre los presentes. Sin que naruto pudiera escuchar lo que dijeron azazel y katherea noto de inmediato que ambos soltaron una onda de poder que extermino a varios magos en la zona en un instante.

Luego de unos instantes naruto vio con tranquilidad como azazel creaba varios orbes de luz que iban en contra de katherea quien los bloqueo a cada uno de ellos.

"nosotros también queremos ayudar" dijo kiba mientras que xenovia e Irina se le unían haciendo que los lideres enfocaran su atención en ellos.

"si quieren ayudar háganlo, después de todo simplemente hay que exterminar insectos, pero una cosa más en 5 minutos los quiero en un rango de 10 metros si se encuentran más lejos es posible que mueran" dijo naruto con una mirada fría haciendo que los tres fruncieran el ceño, pero asintiesen ante sus palabras y sin decir nada los tres salieron de la barrera hacia la batalla.

"sabes hermano no estamos en guerra no es necesario que te comportes así" dijo Raguel con una sonrisa amable en su rostro naruto ante su comentario sonrió a medias y la miro.

"lo siento hermanita, es solo que esto me trae malos recuerdos" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que secretamente comenzaba a acumular energía, cosa que Michael y samael notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

"te comprendo onii-sama, pero ten por seguro que no habrá otra guerra entre las tres facciones" dijo Gabriel tratando de animarlo cosa que hizo sonreír levemente a lilith ante los esfuerzos de su hermana.

"gracias por eso Gaby, lilith prepara una barrera que refuerce la que ya se tiene la academia" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que acumulaba más chackra, lilith al principio pareció algo confundida, pero lo hizo de inmediato.

"que pasa papá, solo es katherea y unos magos no creo que se necesite tanta precaución" dijo Elizabeth con curiosidad ante las acciones de su padre.

"se que no se han dado cuenta, pero al parecer algo se acerca" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido al sentir un poder inmenso que se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia su ubicación.

Los demás lo miraron algo confundidos mientras que se mantenían alertas, ante cualquier percance. De repente rias, issei, gasper y koneko habían llegado.

"onii-sama me uniré a la batalla, cuida a gasper por nosotros por favor" dijo rias mientras que junto a issei y koneko se unían a la batalla, gasper es un hombre de aspecto andrógino con cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rosado-violeta. Su cabello está peinado en un corte corto con varias franjas pequeñas sobre su frente, y tiene orejas puntiagudas. A diferencia del resto de los niños de la Academia Kuoh que usan el uniforme de los niños, Gasper usa el uniforme escolar de las niñas de la Academia Kuoh con medias hasta los muslos, creando un Zettai Ryōiki (japonés para "territorio absoluto").

Naruto al verlo alzo la ceja con curiosidad mientras que Elizabeth, bernabeth, Gabriel, Raphael, Raguel y lilith pensaron que era una linda niña. Mientras que esto sucedía naruto se acerco a gasper y le sonrió cosa que lo intimido un poco.

"se que piensas que esto es tu culpa pequeño, pero no es así deja que nos encarguemos de ahora en adelante" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amable cosa que hizo que gasper se sintiera impotente.

"¡no!, quiero se un hombre como issei-senpai, quiero estar al nivel de las expectativas de la presidenta, no quiero ser débil de nuevo" dijo gasper con una mirada de determinación cosa que hizo que tanto rias e issei lo miraran con curiosidad, mientras que gasper se quito el brazalete que tenia en su brazo lo cual suprimía sus poderes y le ayudaba a controlarlo.

"vaya al parecer si eres fuerte pequeño, anulaste los efectos del tiempo congelado" dijo lilith mientras que Akeno y Asia se volvían a mover para alivio de barraquiel quien estaba constantemente vigilando a Akeno, gasper al finalizar esto se desmayó ante el uso extremo de su poder.

"parece que estamos a salvo por un tiempo" dijo serafall con una sonrisa mientras que los sellos mágicos de los magos desaparecían.

"esto aun no termina, familia Gremory acaben de una vez con esto" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que los Gremory asentían y eliminaban a los magos, naruto al ver esto asintió, "¡azazel bastardo acaba de una vez con eso si no lo haces morirás imbécil!" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que el líder de los ángeles caídos suspiro y saco un artefacto dorado de su abrigo.

"tch si lo pones así supongo que no me queda otra opción" dijo azazel mientras que sacaba completamente el artefacto.

"que es eso?" dijo katherea con curiosidad mientras que azazel sonrió con cierta burla.

"veras, mi hobby es mucho más interesante que la guerra, esta es la **Down fall dragon spear"** dijo azazel mientras que alzaba el artefacto y este comenzaba a brillar. "una sacred gear creada especialmente por mi… **balance breaker** " dijo azazel con seriedad mientras que una armadura dorada con orbes purpuras parecido la armadura de vali lo envolvió, sus alas negras salieron a la luz mientras una lanza de luz de dos puntas apareció en su mano. Este aspecto llamo la atención de issei quien lo miro sorprendido.

Sin decir nada azazel se lanzo contra katherea quien lo copio, pero sin que ella se lo esperase fue cortada en el abdomen por azazel, katherea al ver su clara desventaja hizo que sus brazos se alargaran y los envolvió en un brazo de la armadura de azazel.

"si voy a morir, vendrás conmigo bastardo" dijo katherea con una mirada maniaca en su rostro, pero azazel no precio afectado por esto y sin previo aviso se corto el brazo afectado y lanzo la lanza de luz hacia katherea clavándola en su cabeza haciéndola explotar de forma inmediata haciendo que no quedaran rastros de ella.

"pudiste haber evitado eso estúpido, simplemente tu y tu maldita curiosidad" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que azazel sonrió mientras bajaba y se colocaba a su lado.

"que acaso oigo preocupación de ti hermano?" dijo azazel con burla haciendo que naruto lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, pero luego parpadeo dándose cuenta de algo.

"¡vali y todos los demás acérquense a mi ahora!" dijo naruto de forma alarmada mientras que vali quien se encontraba mas lejos se acerco a él de inmediato sin pretextos mientras que la nobleza de rias igual quienes aun no supieran que sucedía se aceraron.

De repente un círculo mágico entro en la barrera haciendo que una persona encapuchada saliera de él, de repente la zona se sintió un aura pesada que estaba ahogando a los más débiles.

"buenas noches" dijo la figura dando a entender que era un hombre por su voz, naruto al ver que algunos se encontraban afectados con su presencia los cubrió con su poder.

"¡quién diablos eres tú!" dijo issei ante la figura encapuchada, quien ante su pregunta no pareció reaccionar visiblemente.

"dragon emperador rojo no es así?, bueno a eso iba antes de que me interrumpieras, mi nombre es **Pain** y ahora todos serán juzgados por un verdadero dios" dijo el hombre con una voz fría sin emociones mientras que se quitaba la capucha revelando su rostro, era un hombre alto y de piel blanquecina, su cabello era liso y rojo y vestía con la capa cual era de color oscuro por fuera y lila por dentro la capa. Pero hubo una cosa que sorprendió a vali, lilith y sobre todo a naruto y eso era que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Pain tenía los mismos ojos del shinju solo que sin los tomoes y de tonalidad purpura.

"tch posee los mismos ojos que mi madre… esto se va a complicar un poco" dijo naruto mientras que parte de la energía acumulada iba a sus ojos haciendo que koneko se alarmara al poder sentir chakra viniendo de naruto.

"lucifer-sama tiene chackra" dijo koneko con voz monótona que detonaba sorpresa mientras que los de la nobleza de rias parecían ser los únicos sorprendidos.

" **shinra** …" dijo entre dientes mientras que naruto al sentir lo que venia hizo que sus ojos fueran directamente al rinnegan, cosa que sorprendió a muchos esta vez. " **¡tenseiiii!"** grito esta vez Pain mientras que extendió sus manos.

"ahora lilith refuerza la barrera, **Susano-o"** dijo naruto mientras que rápidamente un esqueleto fantasmal de color negro con un aura dorada tomo forma cubriéndolos a todos, cuando el guerrero fantasmal tomo forma, tenía dos caras totalmente diferentes que se unen a lo largo de su columna vertebral, con cada una de éstas a mostrando un par de brazos, dando un total de cuatro. Dos de ellos se elevaron y se juntaron formando un gran escudo de chackra salvando a todos los que se encontraban ahí.

Por unos momentos el ataque impacto un gran radio haciendo que todos los edificios fuesen destruidos y la tierra en ella se volviera un gran cráter ante la presión de gravedad que ejercía Pain. Luego de unos momentos la fuerte presión de gravedad que ejercía Pain desapareció, haciendo que naruto lo mirara con el ceño fruncido al ver que él no parecía cansado a pesar de la cantidad de poder que uso, naruto en cambio tenia una leve capa de sudor en su frente ya que no tenia mucha practica con esos ojos.

"tch parece que la salida fácil no funciono, bueno he aquí el plan b" dijo Pain de forma fría y sin emociones mientras que detrás de él, varios círculos mágicos se manifestaban haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño mientras que varios círculos mágicos aparecían en sus manos y los cuales se manifestaron alrededor de la zona.

"esto es?" dijo Michael al reconocer el hechizo mágico que naruto estaba efectuando, mientras que azazel también pareció reconocerlo además de los demás líderes de facciones.

" **second dimension (segunda dimension)** " dijo naruto mientras que nada pareció cambiar en el ambiente realmente, cosa que hizo que los demás quienes no sabían como funcionaba el hechizo miraran curiosos.

"bien pensado hermano, con **second dimension (segunda dimension)** no necesitaremos preocuparnos por daños colaterales" dijo Raphael con una sonrisa mientras observaba a su hermano quien frunció el ceño mientras lucia levemente agitado.

"este hechizo hace que una dimension nueva sea sobre puesta sobre la dimension anterior en otras palabras no afectara a la dimension real" dijo sirzechs al ver la duda en los ojos de su hermana pequeña y su nobleza.

De repente la barrera cayo destruida haciendo que naruto mirara a lilith quien cayo de rodillas y lucia visiblemente agitada mientras era socorrida por samael y bernabeth, al parecer la gran presión del ataque anterior absorbió más de energía para que su barrera pudiera aguantar.

"tch bastardo, lilith te encuentras bien?" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que lilith le sonrió para que no preocupara, pero aun así se veía cansada.

"no te preocupes luci, esto no es nada comparado a lo que haces todas las noches" dijo lilith con una sonrisa mientras que naruto sonrió ante la broma pesada que estaba haciendo en estos momentos.

"tch no es momento para bromas lilith" dijo naruto mientras que de repente se puso alerta al ver que de los círculos mágicos varios dragones de diferentes tamaños salían, lo único que todos tenían en común era que todos tenían el sello de los dragones oscuros.

"al parecer esto apenas empieza" dijo sirzechs mientras veía el gran peligro en el que se encontraban, estaba pensando seriamente en entrar en su verdadera forma y acabar con ellos, pero no podía arrasar todo con su poder, no en estos momentos.

"kukuku, dragones eh parece que es mi cumpleaños" dijo samael con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro mientras que vali e issei tuvieron un escalofrío involuntario ante sus palabras.

" **lucifer mornigstar** el día de tu juicio divino ha llegado" dijo Pain mientras miles de dragones se posicionaban detrás de él mientras que naruto frunció el ceño. Pero ahí no acabo todo ya que varios círculos mágicos salieron de la tierra y de ellos varias criaturas de la misma clase de las que invadieron el cielo aparecieron en hordas haciendo que naruto y compañía se vieran preocupados visiblemente.

"maldición como las cosas pudieron acabar en el peor escenario posible" dijo bernabeth con el ceño fruncido mientras veía el gran ejercito que se encontraba frente a ellos.

"Raphael y Raguel hagan un muro santo entre nosotros ahora mismo por favor, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo" dijo naruto mientras que se dirigía hacia sus hermanas mientras que ambas simplemente asintieron creando un muro dorado que los separaba del ejército.

"algún plan para evitar nuestra muerte inminente?" dijo azazel mientras que los lideres fruncieron el ceño ante esto ya que tenía razón.

"tch bueno tengo uno, pero no es un plan en si de hecho es una apuesta arriesgada, la apuesta los involucra a ustedes dos" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que miraba a vali e issei quienes asintieron de acuerdo al plan aun sin saber de que se trataba. "bueno mi idea es la siguiente, samael tu te encargaras de la horda de dragones oscuros con Elizabeth y bernabeth como apoyo, mientras que sirzechs, Michael y Gabriel irán contra el ejército junto a barraquiel, mientras que grayfia, lilith, Raguel y Raphael encárguense de la barrera yo me hare cargo de aquel tipo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que todos asentían. Pero issei se vía confundido ya que no se encontraba en el plan junto con rias y su nobleza quienes se vieron confundidos.

"pero que hay de mí y mis amigos y de vali?" dijo issei con curiosidad mientras que naruto lo miro para luego asentir.

"bueno rias y su nobleza ya ha luchado lo suficiente es hora que los adultos se hagan cargo de esto y tu bueno eso depende de tu respuesta… dime que tan lejos has llegado con el control de tu sacred gear desde la boda?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que issei lo pensó un poco mientras que al final lucia algo apenado, "Mmm ya veo no has alcanzado el **balance breaker** por ti mismo eh… bueno teniendo eso en cuenta en caso de que una criatura pase el perímetro tu junto a serafall y tus amigos lo detendrán" dijo naruto mientras que issei algo apenado asentía, pero al ver a sus amigos se llenó de determinación.

"eso donde me deja a mi viejo?" dijo vali con curiosidad mientras que naruto sonrió al escuchar a su nieta mientras se acercaba a ella, para su curiosidad.

"bueno yo se cual es tu limite vali por ello quiero que hagas algo y eso es absorbe mi poder con el podrás rebasar tus limites momentáneamente" dijo naruto extendiéndole la mano a vali quien lo pensó por unos momentos para luego activar su balance breaker rápidamente cosa que sorprendió a issei ya que lo hacía con suma facilidad.

" **divide, divide, divide…** " decía la voz de Albión mientras absorbía la energía de naruto y la dividía a la mitad el poder naruto haciendo que este se agotara levemente cosa que vali noto y se preocupó.

"estas bien viejo?" dijo vali con un rostro preocupado mientras que naruto le sonrió y le dio un pulgar arriba mientras que se recuperaba poco a poco.

"je al parecer olvide que también los longinus me hacen daño, disculpa por preocuparte" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que vali ante su comentario sonrió también mientras que sus preocupaciones se iban. "bueno ahora a lo que íbamos vali quiero que dividas el ejercito de bestias y los destruyas quiero que uses **eso** " dijo naruto esta vez con seriedad mientras que vali se sorprendió levemente, pero asintió ante lo que dijo su abuelo.

"por lo que puedo sentir todas bestias se encuentran en un nivel satán medio, seguro que no necesitas mi ayuda hermano?" dijo azazel quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo mientras detenía la hemorragia de su brazo que fue amputado con anterioridad.

"te encuentras mal herido además podemos controlarlo a partir de aquí" dijo naruto mientras que se quitaba la chaqueta que tenia puesta y colocaba en el suelo, de la nada sus alas blancas y negras salieron a la luz haciendo que sirzechs, Michael, Gabriel, barraquiel, Elizabeth, bernabeth, samael y vali se colocaran en el frente junto a él. "Raphael, Raguel bajen el muro ya ha sido suficiente buen trabajo de ambas" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que ambas asintieron mientras que respiraban con cansancio ya que las criaturas y dragones estaban forzando su entrada a través del muro.

"hyuudou issei, te mostrare el poder de un dragon emperador" dijo vali mientras que estaba en su balance breaker y se elevaba al cielo mientras que los orbes de su armadura comenzaron a brillar, " **Yo, que estoy a punto de despertar, Soy el Dragón Celestial que ha tomado los principios de la supremacía de Dios, Envidio al "Infinito" y persigo al "Sueño", Debo convertirme en el Dragón Blanco de la Supremacía, Y debo llevarte a los límites del paraíso blanco, juggernaut driver** " dijo vali cambiando su forma balance breaker cambia para transformarse en un gran dragon blanco y plateado básicamente era más grande ahora llegando a compararse con el tamaño de una gran montaña, cosa que sorprendió a issei e hizo que naruto mirara curioso la forma ya que esa no era la que él esperaba.

Sin decir nada vali sobrevoló la zona y con un gran rayo cargado desde su boca arraso con la mitad del ejercito de bestias cosa que dejo sorprendidos a la nobleza de rias ya que nunca habían visto el poder de un verdadero dragon en acción.

"ya vali empezó la fiesta solo nos resta seguirla" dijo naruto mientras junto sus manos en forma de rezo y las separo lentamente creando una lanza de luz con su gracia pura.

"esto será divertido" dijo samael mientras que sus puños se encendían en llamas moradas y sus alas de ángel caído salían a la luz e iba volando hacia el ejercito de dragones a toda velocidad como un misil mientras que bernabeth y Elizabeth lo copiaron.

Sirzechs, Gabriel, Michael y barraquiel se movieron a una velocidad impresionante mientras que sirzechs quien fue el primero en llegar al ejercito hizo que varios círculos mágicos aparecieran encima de ellos mientras que de esos círculos el poder de la destrucción impacto contra las bestias quienes fueron vueltas cenizas al instante, Michael no quedándose atrás junto sus manos en forma de rezo haciendo que varios círculos mágicos lanzaran rayos de luz que evaporaban a las bestias al contacto, Gabriel hizo la misma pose que Michael mientras que detrás de ella salieron varias lanzas de luz haciendo que las bestias estuvieran preparadas para absorberlas mientras corrían hacia ellos, pero para sorpresa de las bestias Gabriel cambio la posición de manos haciendo que las lanzas chocaran entre si haciendo que un gran destello iluminara la zona cegando a las bestias.

"lo siento… **aniquilación"** dijo Gabriel mientras que una lluvia de flechas doradas cayó sobre las bestias haciendo que al contacto con ellas estas explotaran y con ellas las bestias, barraquiel ante esto hizo que una gran tormenta fuera creada sobre las bestias haciendo que rayos las pulverizaran, pero este ataque no fue muy efectivo ya que su radio era reducido ante la concentración de poder que se necesitaba matar a una bestia clase satán media.

"tch siguen viniendo" dijo sirzechs mientras que orbes de destrucción estaban concentrados en sus manos, Michael ante esto frunció el ceño, ya que si entraban en una batalla mano a mano esto se complicaría.

Con rias y su nobleza estos actualmente estaban sorprendidos ante el poder de los lideres de las facciones mientras que lilith vio con el ceño fruncido como más bestias seguían saliendo de los círculos mágicos.

* * *

 **Con naruto.**

Naruto al momento de alzar vuelo con sus alas voló a una velocidad increíble hacia Pain quien al verlo venir hizo una barrera con el **shinra tensei,** pero a naruto no le importo esto y con su puño golpeo con fuerza la barrera rompiéndola en instantes clavando un puñetazo en el abdomen de Pain cosa que lo hizo escupir sangre y lo mando a volar.

Pain se sorprendió por el ataque, pero aun así se estabilizo en el aire mientras que junto sus manos en forma de rezo y creo una barra larga oscura mientras que bajaba al suelo y se colocaba en posición de lucha.

Naruto al verlo lo copio y con la lanza que había creado anteriormente se puso en posición de lucha, mientras que lo miraba de forma seria, a una velocidad sorprendente naruto se movió apareciendo detrás de Pain cosa que lo sorprendió, pero antes de que naruto pudiera tocarlo con su lanza Pain activo el **shinra tensei** haciendo que naruto saliera volando ante el repentino ataque.

" _tch parece que no debí gastar tanta energía, bueno no importa estoy seguro que podre con él"_ pensó naruto mientras que aterrizaba mientras fruncía el ceño hacia Pain quien lo miro con una mirada completamente en blanco.

Naruto viendo esto cerro los ojos tratando de reunir la suficiente energía para activar el **modo sennin,** pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una esfera choco fuertemente contra su vientre, naruto vio con sorpresa como Pain tenia marcas negras en su rostro mientras que 3 esferas negras flotaban en su espalda.

"tch maldito que mierda eres!" dijo naruto mientras que infundio poder en su mano y agarro la esfera haciendo que sus manos se quemaran levemente ante el poder que estas contenían, Pain al ver esto frunció el ceño y lanzo a una increíble velocidad dos de las esferas que tenia en su espalda haciendo que naruto las esquivara con agilidad, pero Pain al ver esto junto sus manos mientras que levantaba dos de sus dedos.

" **Banshō Ten'in (atracción universal)"** dijo Pain en susurros haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño ante esto y juntando energía en sus ojos volvió a activar el rinnegan activando el **shinra tensei** y al hacerlo hizo que amabas ondas chocaran y ocasionaran una onda de choque que hizo temblar toda la zona matando a algunas bestias en el proceso.

"tch si esto sigue así no seré capaz de seguir, la barrera, el poder que le di a vali, tch eso no importa ahora debo seguir y acabar con este sujeto" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a Pain haciendo que este tuviera una mirada ligeramente interesada.

"dime lucifer morningstar me odias?" dijo Pain mientras que naruto ante la pregunta lo como si tuviera una especie de deja vú.

"por alguna razón no puedo sentir odio hacia ti" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que cargaba hacia Pain con la lanza de luz hecha de su gracia, Pain ante su respuesta asintió sin decir nada haciendo una barrera con el **shinra tensei** haciendo que la lanza al contacto explotara haciendo que Pain y naruto salieran volando a lados opuestos.

* * *

 **Con samael.**

Samael se encontraba encima de un dragon con sus puños encendidos en llamas mientras atravesaba el vientre de uno con extrema facilidad todo esto con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, mientras que Elizabeth y bernabeth destruían a los dragones mas pequeños como si fueran insectos.

De repente ambas hermanas se detuvieron al sentir la fuerte onda de choque en la zona lo que las hizo mirar hacia donde se encontraba su padre haciendo que ambas fruncieran el ceño, haciendo que sin saberlo un gran dragon oscuro estuviera listo para atacar a ambas, pero antes de que lo hiciera vali en modo **juggernaut driver** mordió al dragon en el cuello y lo mato en instantes.

" **longinus smasher!"** dijo la voz robótica de Albión mientras vali lanzaba un haz de energía que mato a una horda de dragones, mientras que bernabeth y Elizabeth asintieron a vali quien les devolvió el gesto.

Samael de repente sintió que algo en su estómago, una sensación de que algo estaba apunto de pasar y miro al suelo en donde se encontraban las bestias que estaban siendo contenidas por sirzechs, Michael, Gabriel y barraquiel. Luego miro a donde se encontraba naruto quien se estaba enfrentando a aquel tipo, por lo que veía iban a la par cosa que dejo algo confundido a samael, pero sin decir nada ataco a otro gran dragon derribándolo en el proceso.

"tch acabare con esto de una maldita vez" dijo naruto mientras que miro con el ceño fruncido a Pain y juntando sus dedos en cruz creo un clon de él haciendo que Pain por alguna razón reconociera esa técnica.

Naruto sin importarte esto lanzo una lanza de luz hacia Pain quien se preparó para absorberla con sus ojos, pero antes de que lo tocara la lanza exploto haciendo que un destello iluminara la zona, cegando a Pain por unos momentos.

"adiós **Hikari no megumi: rasenshuriken (gracia de la luz: rasenshuriken)** " dijo naruto mientras que lanzo la esfera con aspas de luz mientras que Pain al ver esto no pareció alarmado el iba a absorberlo así que extendió sus manos.

O eso iba a hacer ya que al momento de que el ataque de naruto estuvo en su rango este exploto en un destello de luz y se transformó en naruto quien al entrar en su rango le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo con fuerza contra el suelo y sin perder tiempo coloco su pie en el abdomen de Pain y concentro chakra en el.

" **shinra tensei"** dijo naruto haciendo que una onda de gravedad sorprendente fuera lanzada al abdomen de Pain dejando un gran agujero haciendo que este vomitara una gran cantidad de sangre, naruto ante esto suspiro al ver que el tipo estaba muriendo.

Mirándolo se agacho y estaba a punto de tocar su frente, pero de repente una gran cantidad de sellos negros aparecieron por todo su cuerpo haciendo que estos brillaran haciendo que naruto ampliara los ojos y se alejara rápidamente, pero ya era muy tarde cuando el sello comenzó a brillar ahí fue cuando comenzó el apocalipsis.

Varias explosiones sacudieron la zona ya que las bestias también comenzaron a explotar y los dragones también comenzaron a hacer cosa que hirió a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

Cuando la gran explosión ceso, naruto abrió los ojos con pesadez ya que encontraba muy cerca de las fuentes de la explosión, cuando parpadeo de nuevo vio con su vista borrosa como los dragones caían como meteoritos a la tierra mientras que las bestias se encontraban en el suelo completamente inertes, naruto luego vio a Pain quien se encontraba extrañamente ileso, pero aun con un agujero en su abdomen.

Sin que él pudiera evitarlo estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, pero antes de que cayera al suelo fue atrapado por vali quien tenía su armadura **balance breaker** desactivando el **juggernaut driver,** al parecer la explosión realmente fue muy fuerte ya que vali tenia partes de la armadura rota y con fisuras.

"tch viejo que te pasa, no me digas que vas a morir aquí?" dijo vali mientras que lo cargaba del hombro mientras se alejaban de Pain quien sin que ellos lo supieran aun respiraba.

Cuando vali llevo a naruto con los demás todos pudieron ver como este tenia quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, pero estas se estaban regenerando lentamente.

"onii-sama!" dijeron Gabriel, Raphael y Raguel preocupadas, mientras que lilith al ver a naruto en ese estado frunció el ceño mientras que sus hijas hicieron lo mismo listas para matar al bastardo que lo causo, mientras que sirzechs, Michael, barraquiel y azazel parecían algo preocupados, grayfia mientras tanto miro con preocupación a su figura paterna.

"tch no griten… estoy bien, para mi mala suerte esto aun no acaba" dijo naruto mientras hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie y vio a los demás, Gabriel pudo proteger a todos gracias a su gracia, mientras que samael, Elizabeth y bernabeth no fueron afectadas ya que vali los protegió con su armadura de **juggernaut driver.**

"tch detesto decir esto, pero Naru tiene razón" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido mientras que los demás vieron con sorpresa como los cadáveres de las bestias y de los dragones se convertían en partículas de luz y viajan a una velocidad increíble al cuerpo de Pain.

"odio cuando esto sucede, por que no solo mueren y ya, a la mierda la resurrección" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que una marca negra apareció en su frente mientras se extendía por su rostro esto daba a entender que estaba listo para pelear y sin mas avanzo listo para luchar solo contra el de nuevo.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar una mano lo detuvo tocándole el hombro al hacerlo vio que se trataba de Michael quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"no tienes que hacer esto solo hermano, yo te apoyare" dijo Michael con una sonrisa que hizo que naruto lo viera por unos momentos antes de sonreír de igual forma.

"yo también quiero apoyarte onii-sama" dijo Gabriel con una mirada determinada en su rostro cosa que hizo que azazel sonriera ante lo que estaba por venir.

Antes de que naruto pudiera decir algo de repente un pilar de oscuridad hizo que todos prestaran atención a donde se encontraba Pain.

"permítanme mostrarles la verdadera forma de un **Dios** " dijo Pain mientras que su forma ahora había cambiado ya que ahora su capa se encontraba destruida hasta la cintura dejando su abdomen al descubierto, naruto al verlo frunció el ceño ya que se había regenerado de inmediato, su apariencia física también había cambiado ya ahora tenia cuernos y sus ojos antes color morado claro ahora eran completamente dorados con ondas, su piel se había vuelto pálida y ahora tenía unos extraños símbolos en sus brazos y abdomen los cuales parecían estar escritos en hebreo.

"tch en otro caso me fuera negado, pero viendo esto creo que necesitamos tu ayuda gabi, se nuestro refuerzo y cuida nuestras espaldas, acabaremos con esto en un instante con **eso** " dijo naruto lo ultimo con una sonrisa mientras que chocaba su puño con su palma, mientras que Michael y Gabriel parecían sorprendidos al principio, pero luego sonrieron y asintieron.

Sin decir nada naruto y Michael caminaron hasta estar a una distancia considerable de Pain quien los vio como si fueran meros insectos, mientras que naruto sonreía y Michael se había quitado la capa que siempre llevaba y con su magia cambio su armadura dorada por una ligera para más movilidad.

"jejeje parece que va a comenzar" dijo azazel con una sonrisa emocionada mientras que samael también sonrió al igual que barraquiel, Raphael y Raguel, esa formación le traía recuerdos a todos los que alguna vez la vieron incluso a lilith.

"a que te refieres azazel-san?" dijo issei confundido al igual que rias y su nobleza e Irina, los cuales habían visto el poder de la vieja generación y quedaron sorprendidos.

"bueno hablo de la **santa trinidad** " dijo azazel con una sonrisa mientras que sirzechs y serafall quienes solo habían escuchado de ella por leyendas estaban observando con detenimiento la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

"la **santa trinidad?** " dijo issei confundido mientras que observaba a azazel, mientras que vali tampoco sabia a que se refería, en cambio Elizabeth y bernabeth estaban atentas ya que ellas solo habían escuchado cuentos sobre esto.

"bueno para que los entiendas mocoso algunas facciones tienen tres individuos que sobresalen del resto, un ejemplo de ello son Zeus, Poseidón y hades de la facción griega mientras que en la facción sintoísta tenemos a amaterasu, susano-o y tsukiyomi, teniendo esto en cuenta en la facción bíblica la **santa trinidad** consiste en el padre, el hijo y el espíritu santo del cielo en otras palabras… ellos" dijo azazel con una sonrisa mientras miraba la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar, mientras que issei y la nobleza de rias parecían aun mas confundidos, pero vali al momento de escucharlo de esa forma lo entendió.

* * *

( **inserte boruto-ost SPIN AND BURST).**

De la nada Michael y naruto se movieron a una velocidad increíble y ambos impactaron un golpe contra Pain, quien los detuvo con su mano desnuda.

"se atreven a desafiar a un dios?" dijo Pain con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto y Michael sonrieron cosa que emociono un poco a azazel.

"tch veamos si no te has oxidado sonrisas, mostrémosle nuestro poder" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras de repente fue envuelto en una luz que lo cubría completamente mientras que signos extraños aparecieron en su cuello y abdomen mientras que el cuello tenia magnatas en su abdomen tenia una circulo que conectaba a esas magnatas (similar al estado modo kurama v2 adulto).

"sí, hermano" dijo Michael con una sonrisa mientras que en el aparecieron varios símbolos desconocidos y dos halos dorados grandes aparecieron en su espalda mientras que ahora su poder había aumentado drásticamente estando a casi la mitad en alcanzar el pode de su padre, mientras que naruto al ver esto sonrió (con los halos me refiero como a los de zamasu fusión los que tiene en la espalda).

Luego de que Michael dijera eso ambos desaparecieron en un destello y atacaron con una velocidad increíble a Pain quien para su sorpresa los estaba siguiendo mientras sus ojos se movían a una velocidad increíble, mientras que naruto y Michael peleaban mano a mano con él, de repente de la nada Michael creo una espada de luz y la lanzo contra Pain quien con agilidad la tomo con su mano y la destruyo, después de eso Pain se movió a una velocidad impresionante e impacto una onda de **shinra tensei** en Michael haciendo que este fuera empujado hacia atrás, naruto al ver esto intervino y comenzó a luchar mano a mano contra Pain quien le seguía el paso, pero de repente naruto aprovecho su guardia baja y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla haciendo que Pain se enfadara y este estuviera listo para contraatacar, pero antes de que lo hiciera Michael apareció de la nada y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando lejos, haciendo que ambos hermanos sonrieran.

* * *

"vaya para que ese tipo es realmente fuerte incluso, para aguantar dos **santas gracias** " dijo barraquiel con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba la pelea, haciendo que azazel le respondiera.

"tch te equivocas ahí barraquiel, luci apenas y esta usando la gracia que su poder actual le puede dar la cual estimo que es un 30% de su poder original, mientras que Michael parece que está conteniéndose algo típico de él, es demasiado amable a veces, en conclusión se Naru tuviera su gracia al 100% eliminaría a ese tipo solo con la flecha de salvación, además de eso ninguno de los dos esta usando su forma perfecta" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido mientras que los demás parecieron sorprendidos por esta declaración, pero issei parecía confundido por algo.

"azazel-san a que se refieren con gracias santas?" dijo issei confundido, pero la que le respondió no fue azazel fue Asia quien sabia de esto al igual que xenovia e Irina.

"yo te puedo responder esto issei-san, veras cuando el dios de la bíblica creo a los serafines le dio a cada uno de ellos una gracia con respecto a sus nombres o habilidades, dotándolos con poder para que ellos resguardaran el cielo de facciones enemigas" dijo Asia con una sonrisa amable mientras que issei asintió, pero aun así se preguntaba cuáles eran las gracias de lucifer, Michael y Gabriel.

"se lo que te estas preguntando y con gusto te responderé, la gracia de lucifer y Michael va de acuerdo a su nombre, por lo tanto lucifer tiene la **gracia de la luz,** mientras que la de Michael es **la gracia del heredero,** se dice que esta gracia fue un plan maestro del dios de la biblia en caso de que lucifer se revelara o se saliera de control" dijo azazel mientras que issei no entendió eso ultimo haciendo que lilith frunciera el ceño y dijera lo que azazel no se atrevía a decir.

"en otras palabras mocoso, el nombre de Michael en hebreo se traduce como **quien como dios** por lo tanto su gracia le permite por momentos superar el poder del dios de la biblia y ser capas de subyugar a lucifer… o bueno ese es su propósito el cual no creo que actualmente pueda cumplir" dijo lilith mientras que seguía viendo la batalla e issei pensaba en esto con detenimiento haciendo que su guantelete se manifestara y la gema brillara.

" **tch al parecer el rumor que portador anterior era cierto, el propósito de Michael es subyugar a lucifer, como yo subyugare a Albión"** dijo draig con arrogancia al final haciendo que Albión se manifestara en vali y saliera.

" **crees que con solo decirlo se cumplirá?, no has podido vencerme en años y crees que tu portador actual puede con una descendiente de lucifer, tch por lo menos hasta mas fuerte antes de decir eso"** dijo Albión con arrogancia mientras que vali ignoro la conversación mientras vía a naruto en su forma de gracia luchar junto a Michael, azazel escucho con curiosidad la conversación entre ambos dragones para después poner atención de nuevo en la pelea.

* * *

Volviendo a la pelea, Pain de repente creo una lanza negra de la nada y se colocó en una posición de batalla haciendo que naruto y Michael lo atacaran este ultimo con una espada de luz que había creado, haciendo que los tres intercambiaran golpes a una velocidad increíble para que después de la nada Pain clavara la lanza en el suelo haciendo que la tierra subiera y se hiciera un muro que los separo.

Pero sin que Pain se lo esperase un brazo huesudo etéreo lo golpeo con fuerza atravesando el muro y mandándolo a volar, esto era cortesía del susano de naruto.

"¡Gabriel ahora!" dijo naruto mientras que Gabriel apareció de la nada con su gracia activa, su gracia en si no era ofensiva era para proteger a sus aliados y lo único que cambiaba en su físico era que tenia una especie de cruz en su frente blanca mientras que en sus manos sellos extraños aparecieron.

" **aniquilación"** dijo Gabriel haciendo que un gran circulo mágico dorado con el sello del cielo apareciera encima de Pain quien se encontraba en el aire y sin previo aviso millones de flechas doradas cayeron sobre Pain quien actuó rápido y uso el shinra tensei para repelerlas.

Aprovechando esto naruto apareció por debajo de él y con fuerte golpe que no pudo esquivar fue mandando al cielo y antes de que siquiera pudiera reponerse Michael apareció encima de él dándole una fuerte patada en abdomen mandándolo al suelo con fuerza ocasionando un gran cráter en el suelo.

Pain ante esto se levanto mal herido con el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo unas cadenas doradas los ataron al suelo impidiéndole moverse, luego de eso naruto, Michael y Gabriel estaban a unos metros frente a el mientras que de la nada tres figuras doradas etéreas aparecieron detrás de cada uno.

"¡acabaremos con esto aquí y ahora!, **en el nombre del padre:** **Kyūsai no Ya (Flecha de salvación)"** dijo naruto mientras el ser etéreo detrás de él empuño un arco y una gran flecha con su gracia de la luz fue creada apuntando a Pain.

"el padre de los demonios" dijo azazel mientras que miraba la lucha con mucha atención los demás también vieron esto y algunos de la nueva generación estaban sorprendidos ante la cantidad de energía santa que tenía esa flecha.

" **en el nombre del hijo: big bang"** dijo Michael mientras que el ser etéreo detrás de él junto sus manos mientras una gran cantidad de energía santa era acumulada en un orbe.

"el hijo que heredo el cielo" dijo azazel mientras que hizo referencia a lo que dijo Michael mientras que se emocionaba aun ya que estaba a punto de terminar.

" **y el espíritu santo: omega light"** dijo Gabriel mientras que el ser etéreo detrás de ella canalizo un orbe de luz del tamaño de un asteroide con millones de espadas doradas clavadas en el.

"el espíritu mas puro del cielo" dijo azazel haciendo referencia ante lo que dijo Gabriel y vio con atención como los se sincronizaron al final.

" **¡amen!"** dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras que los tres ataques fueron lanzados al tiempo y en el camino se combinaron haciendo que una estrella de 6 puntas se creara en combinación.

" **holy Trinity"** dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al momento que el ataque impacto contra Pain haciendo que un gran destello cegara a todo el mundo y la segunda dimension se rompiera.

 **(fin del ost)**

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **Ya es toda we…**

 **Se que muchos pensaran que Pain bueno en este caso nagato fue un enemigo de relleno, pero verán en el siguiente cap lo que hare con él, aunque técnicamente ya está muerto.**

 **Espero que le haya gustado el cap, viendo la hora estoy publicando muchas cosas de madrugada debo de dejar de hacerlo, en fin gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Voy a tratar de actualizar otra historia sin más.**

 **Hasta luego y gracias por leer.**


	9. la furia de lucifer

**The jailer of the beast**

 **(el** **carcelero** **de la** **bestia** **)**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen.**

 **(inserte: kekkai sensen opening 1- hello Word)**

 **(Tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru)**

 **(Kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika)**

 **(Ohayou kore kara mata maigo no tsuzuki)**

 **(Minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de)**

La noche adornaba la ciudad de kuoh, pero de repente el amanecer surgió haciendo que el sol saliese iluminando la ciudad. Siluetas de varias especies ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se podían ver aquí.

 **(mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nandaka yareteiru)**

 **(shi ni kiranai bi joubu nanka chotto hazukashii)**

 **(yarubeki koto wa wasureteitemo wakaru)**

 **(Sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara)**

Se podía ver a naruto caminando entre una multitud de personas sin rumbo fijo solo mirando al cielo, no muy lejos de él se encontraba azazel haciendo lo mismo solo que este miraba hacia el suelo. Varias fotos de naruto con Michael y Gabriel surgieron haciendo caras raras parecían estar divirtiéndose no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba samael. En otra se podía ver a naruto levantándose de su cama rascando su cabeza y revisando el collar que se encontraba en su cuello.

 **(kao wo agete kuroi me no hito)**

 **(kimi ga mita kara hikari wau mareta)**

Un gran campo desierto se podía ver varias siluetas que iban y venían se encontraban ahí siendo estas las del dios de la biblia, leviathan, beelzebub, asmodeus y Belial. En otra se mostró un gran campo fértil y verde donde varias flores crecían en esta se encontraba kaguya sentada con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando del viento su figura cambio a la de naruto con los ojos cerrados abriéndolos para revelar sus ojos con el iris roja.

 **(eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete)**

 **(erabenai kizu no imi wa doko daru)**

 **(gojibun dake ga hiiro sekai no mannaka de)**

 **(owaru made dezuppari suteeji no ue)**

 **(doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai)**

naruto podía ser visto en el centro de un campo de batalla sus hermanos luchaban siendo estos Michael, Gabriel, azazel, Raziel, tamiel, penemue, Sariel, Raguel, entre otros todo mientras naruto observaba impotente agarrando su cabeza con fuerza para luego aparecer en una tarima con luces de circo, un hombre podía ser visto comiendo una manzana a sus espaladas había varias bestias que no se podían distinguir muy bien. En un campo en llamas con varios cuerpos de dragon masacrados se encontraba samael sonriendo.

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

 **(haroo doumo boku wa koko)**

En un gran campo desierto con varios cuerpos sin vida se encontraba naruto portando una armadura dorada en su forma adulta quien solo veía hacia el horizonte mientras el amanecer se podía ver desde allí.

* * *

"quien eres"

Dijo naruto mirando a Pain a los ojos con seriedad, actualmente ambos se encontraban en un espacio en blanco en la nada, Pain al principio miro a todas partes tratando de hallar una salida, pero naruto negó con cabeza.

"no hay forma de que salgas de ahí, después de todo estas muerto, retuve tu alma lo suficiente como para que habláramos unos minutos" dijo naruto mirando a Pain quien pareció entenderlo y asintió.

"ya veo… así que fui resucitado de nuevo… gracias" dijo esta vez Pain con una sonrisa agradecida haciendo que naruto lo mirase con sorpresa y luego confundido.

"de que hablas?, ¿a qué te refieres con resucitado de nuevo?" dijo naruto con curiosidad haciendo que Pain lo viera unos momentos antes de mirar el espacio en blanco.

"por lo que pude ver en las memorias de este cuerpo, parece que este mundo esta gobernado por varias… razas por así decirlo, la persona que me controlaba y resucito… al parecer es un ser como ellos, no sé cuánto habrá pasado desde mi muerte, pero al parecer la civilización a avanzado demasiado y los humanos parecen haberse vuelto más débiles" dijo Pain con una mirada reflexiva mientras que naruto lo miro confundido ante lo que decía.

"lo que dices no tiene sentido, ningún humano vivió antes de que los dioses, demonios, ángeles y demás tocaran la tierra… además eres uno de los primeros humanos en poder utilizar chakra y los ojos de mi madre" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que Pain ahora parecía algo confundido ante lo que decía naruto.

"de que hablas, los humanos podemos utilizar chakra desde hace mucho tiempo, gracias al poder del rikudou sennin y los únicos demonios que se conocen son los 9 Bijü" dijo Pain con curiosidad haciendo que naruto reaccionara ante las palabras rikudou y Bijü.

"rikudou… Bijü?, esas palabras me parecen haberla oído antes… Pain, ¿alguna vez conociste a un tipo llamado naruto?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que Pain ante el nombre que él menciono, reacciono visiblemente para luego mirar a naruto con una sonrisa y asentir.

"si… de hecho tu apariencia se parece algo a él" dijo Pain con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja ante esto.

"vaya al parecer el shinju tenía razón… de todas formas dime como te llamas realmente y dime todo lo que sepas del tipo que te revivió" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que Pain asintiera.

"mi verdadero nombre es nagato uzumaki, el tipo que me revivió por más que quiera recordar no puedo recordar su rostro, pero lo que si recuerdo es que tenía planeado atacar a la facción yokai quien quiera que sean están en peligro, ese tipo tiene a su disposición a varios sujetos que son considerados dioses o eso pude deducir por lo que escuche, pero lo que si tenía claro es que él quiere la liberación de una trihexia, no me suena a nada, lo siento por eso" dijo el ahora llamado nagato quien hizo que naruto lo mirara unos segundos antes de asentir.

"con que trihexia eh… parece que esto va a complicarse, la facción yokai va estar bajo ataque en un futuro cercano… maldición yasaka, de todas formas gracias por la información, por cierto al parecer este no es el mundo que crees, el tuyo fue destruido hace mucho tiempo o algo por el estilo, pero por alguna razón una persona está tratando de que los muertos del pasado vuelvan a caminar para generar caos a esta era" dijo naruto con simpleza ante la información que le dio a nagato quien parecido sorprendentemente compresivo ante lo que naruto decía.

"vaya… y pensar que todo se volvería igual que en aquella guerra, de todas formas, gracias por salvarme…" dijo nagato sin saber cómo llamar a la persona frente a él, quien ante esto lo miro con una sonrisa.

"mi nombre es lucifer morningstar, pero para mis amigos soy naruto mucho gusto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a nagato quien por unos momentos cambio el cabello plateado de naruto y lo vio rubio haciendo que se vieran idénticos, naruto al ver esto le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, "al parecer me recuerdas, pero por alguna razón no puedo recordar más allá de mi segundo nacimiento, lo siento quisiera poder recordarte" dijo naruto con una sonrisa triste mientras que nagato al verlo así tuvo una pequeña sonrisa y coloco su mano en su cabeza.

"no importa si no me recuerdas ahora naruto, de hecho, mientras estuve muerto vi como lograbas lo imposible, sinceramente creo que jiraya-sensei estaría orgulloso de ti al igual que yo" dijo nagato con una sonrisa mientras que comenzaba a brillar, mientras que naruto por alguna razón sonrió y una lagrima involuntaria bajaba por su mejilla.

"gracias… nagato" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, nagato ante esto sonrió y asintió para finalmente desaparecer en partículas de luz, "juro que te recordare" dijo naruto para luego cerrar los ojos.

* * *

 **En el mundo real.**

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en el cráter de la zona de impacto del ataque de Michael, Gabriel y suyo, mirando al suelo unos momentos suspiro.

Miro hacia atrás en donde se encontraban sus hermanos y los demás y les dio una señal de que todo había acabado haciendo que ellos sonrieran ante esto, naruto de repente vio como un rayo plateado fue contra él a una velocidad increíble, cuando lo impacto lo hizo en el abdomen haciendo que este escupiera sangre ante el estado débil en el que se encontraba, cuando impacto pudo ver que se trataba de vali, quien se encontraba con su armadura **balance breaker** del vanishing dragon.

"parecer que decidiste actuar no es así vali" dijo naruto en el suelo con el pie de vali en su abdomen, naruto vio que Elizabeth y bernabeth iban a actuar, pero este les dio una señal para que no lo hicieran.

"que puedo decir abuelo, si puedo vencer al lucifer más fuerte eso no me convertiría a mí en la más fuerte?" dijo vali con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que naruto al verla suspiro.

"aun te falta mucho para que puedas hacerme frente mocosa" dijo naruto mientras una marca oscura aparecía en su frente y con una sola mano agarro el pie de vali y lo quito de su abdomen, cuando lo hizo se levantó de forma rápida y sin que vali pudiera hacer algo, naruto empujo su mano en su abdomen rompiendo su armadura y mandándola a lejos. "eres débil vali, antes de que si quiera pienses en vencerme, deberías vencer al tipo de ahí" dijo naruto mientras que señalaba a issei quien se preocupó.

Vali se levantó con su armadura rota mientras se elevaba en el aire mientras que miraba a su abuelo quien no parecía preocupado ante esto.

"tch pensar que vali se revelaría contra naruto" dijo azazel con ceño fruncido mientras que lilith, samael, Elizabeth y bernabeth no parecían convencidos de esto.

"a pesar de que sea considerada la blanca emperatriz dragon más fuerte es estúpido tratar de luchar contra el lucifer original" dijo barraquiel con una mirada en blanco mientras que issei ante lo que dijo se sorprendió.

"a que te refieres con la blanca emperatriz dragon más fuerte barraquiel-san" dijo issei con curiosidad mientras que azazel fue el que le explico.

"no se si no los has notado o simplemente con la conmoción de la batalla lo pasaste por alto, pero que vali llame abuelo a naruto no es solo por alguna clase de afecto que tiene hacia a él, vali es hija del nieto de naruto en otras palabras vali es una combinación entre un humano y un demonio con sangre del lucifer original, convirtiéndola en la emperatriz blanca con mas potencial entre el pasado, presente y futuro" dijo azazel sorprendiendo a issei y a la nobleza de rias.

"hyuudou issei, parece que el destino ha sido cruel contigo al darte una batalla que no podrás ganar, yo portadora del divine dividing y descendiente del antiguo rey demonio, en cambio tu un simple humano que solo es fuerte gracias al boosted gear, la verdad es muy decepcionante, se supone que nuestras sacred gear sean rivales, pero la distancia que existe entre nosotros es aún más grande que la que existe entre el cielo y la tierra, te hare un favor, te hare un vengador, si mato a tus padres tendrás un motivo y una razón para hacerte más fuerte y con ello tal vez llegues a casi igualarme" dijo vali con arrogancia mientras que su armadura se regeneraba, naruto al escuchar sus palabras pudo reconocer a quien pertenecían.

"pero que cosas horribles dices" dijo Asia con una mirada preocupada mientras miraba a issei quien miro con el ceño fruncido a vali.

"voy a matar a esta tipa, no importa si eres descendiente de lucifer, porque mis padres tienen que morir solo porque tú lo decidas?" dijo issei mientras que su guante comenzaba a brillar y un brazalete que tenía en su brazo también comenzaba a hacerlo.

" **dragon gales-¡overboost!** " dijo la voz de draig mientras que un gran poder se desataba por parte de issei y el balance breaker incompleto se activaba, naruto al verlo sabía lo que venía por lo tanto comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia donde sus hermanos.

La nobleza de rias se sorprendió al ver el balance breaker de issei activo, mientras que vali sonrió con satisfacción.

"oh Albión, parecer que issei ha aumentado drásticamente sus poderes" dijo vali con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras que Albión también observaba.

" **las sacred gear son capaces de tomar la fuerza de voluntad y transformarlas en fuerza, en este caso toma la ira la cual desata el poder de los dragones** " dijo Albión desde sus alas mientras que vali vio esto con interés.

"eso significa que su compatibilidad con los dragones es mayor que la mía?" dijo vali con algo de emoción mientras que naruto se sentó en el suelo y observaba el espectáculo.

"ya deja de decir estupideces, escalón- **blade** " dijo issei saltando y sacando una espada de su brazo con intención de matar a vali.

" **el dragon Slayer, si eres si quiera rosada por eso obtendremos una cantidad de daño considerable"** dijo Albión mientras que vali asintió comprendiendo.

"así que solo tenemos que esquivar no es así?" dijo vali mientras que cargaba su poder mágico e iba contra issei el cual hizo lo mismo haciendo que ambos chocaran como si fueran meteoros de luz.

Naruto al ver esta lucha no pareció muy impresionado, ya que anteriormente había presenciado la lucha original. De repente issei recibió un golpe directo haciendo que vali sonriera.

" **divide** " dijo la voz de Albión haciendo que al instante el poder de issei fuera dividido a la mitad cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo debilitado.

"tch se me olvido que los enemigos que toca pueden dividir su poder" dijo issei para luego levantarse haciendo que rias estuviera preocupada por esto.

"issei-senpai no pierdas contra ella" dijo gasper preocupado mientras que naruto a ambos portadores esperando algo.

"vamos!, **boost** " dijo issei y draig, pero al momento de ver a vali issei se dio cuenta que de sus alas energía salía de esta.

" **elimina el exceso de poder a través de sus alas, ese es su punto débil** " dijo draig mientras issei asintió y se le ocurrió un plan.

"oh cierto, durante la lucha con kokabiel luchaste para proteger a tus amigos, no es así?, en lugar de tus padres debería primero intentar matar a tus amigos" dijo vali con una sonrisa mientras que cargaba energía en sus manos.

Cuando lo hizo fue contra Asia y lanzo las esferas de energía, pero antes de que issei pudiera ir a recatarla, Elizabeth actuó y coloco un gran circulo mágico frente a ella, haciendo que el ataque fuese repelido, luego de eso vali fue contra rias, pero esta vez fue issei quien se interpuso agarrando a vali llevándola lejos.

"eso es issei lleva tu furia más allá y supera tus límites" dijo vali mientras activaba círculos mágicos y repelía a issei hiriéndolo en el proceso.

"draig transfiere el poder a escalón, **transfer** " dijo issei para darle un fuerte puño a vali en el rostro el cual destruyo el casco de vali sorprendiéndola.

Pero eso no termino ahí ya que issei comenzó a transferir mucho poder hacia vali y con un fuerte puño issei logro romper la armadura de vali haciendo que esta retrocediera y sonriera con satisfacción.

"sorprendente has roto mi sacred gear, así que puedes hacerlo después de todo, así es como debe ser mi rival" dijo vali mientras volvía a activar su balance breaker, sorprendiendo a la nobleza de rias y a issei quien vio esto con el ceño fruncido.

" **esto acabara solo cuando uno de los dos caiga inconsciente** " dijo draig haciendo que issei frunciera el ceño, pero luego se dio cuenta que su guante brillo, " **tu poder se está acabando, debes acabar con esto rápido"** dijo draig haciendo que issei frunciera el ceño y mirara a vali, pero de pronto vio algo en el suelo.

"las sacred gear trabajan gracias a la voluntad del usuario no es así?, permitiéndoles evolucionar" dijo issei mientras que recogía una joya de la armadura rota de vali.

" **impresionante, pero estas dispuesto a morir por ello, compañero?"** dijo draig haciendo que issei negara y mirara a vali.

"no, no lo estoy, pero aún no he tomado la virginidad de buchou, pero puedo soportar cualquier dolor que reciba" dijo issei mientras que para sorpresa de muchos incluso de naruto, este inserto la joya en su brazo derecho haciendo que este sintiera una gran cantidad de dolor.

"planeas usar mi poder?" dijo vali con curiosidad haciendo que issei asintiera con una mirada llena de dolor.

"sí kiba fue capaz de empuñar una espada santa demoniaca cosa que se creía imposible, esto será pan comido para mi" dijo issei mientras que resistía el dolor que le estaba causando su sacred gear.

" **eso es estúpido, nosotros estamos en lados opuestos, es simplemente suicidio"** dijo Albión haciendo que draig hablara.

" **Albión, he aprendido algo desde que él es mi portador, los tontos tienen una rara habilidad para lograr lo imposible"** dijo draig haciendo que issei sonriera y naruto por alguna razón estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"si no puedo ganarte con talento, te ganare de una forma tonta" dijo issei mientras que la sacred gear acepto la mejora.

" **el poder del vanishing dragon ha sido tomado, compañero tu esperanza de vida ha sido reducida considerablemente para un demonio que se suponía que viva para siempre"** dijo draig mientras que issei sonrió.

"no tengo pensado vivir tanto tiempo de todas formas" dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras que estaba listo para ir en contra de vali.

"jajajaja, parece que tendré que ir enserio ahora" dijo vali mientras que se elevaba en el aire y sus alas se agrandaron y comenzaron a emitir una onda, " **half dimension** " dijo la voz de Albión mientras que de la nada los escombros de las edificaciones se comenzaron a encogerse para asombro de issei.

"que es lo que está haciendo" dijo issei sorprendido mientras que naruto vio a vali con el ceño fruncido ante esto.

"ella esta distorsionando esta dimension, poniéndonos en peligro" dijo naruto mientras que observaba las acciones de vali con ligero interés.

"tch ella ya no está cuerda" dijo rias con preocupación mientras que azazel asintió.

"para empezar nunca lo estuvo, la sangre de lucifer corre por sus venas" dijo azazel con algo de burla hacia naruto quien no pareció importarle esto. "pongámosle algo de emoción a esto, hyuudou issei" dijo azazel mientras que llamaba la atención de issei.

"que quieres ahora?" dijo issei algo desesperado haciendo que azazel sonriera y naruto suspirara por lo que estaba por venir.

"el poder que está usando vali es capaz de dividir todo a la mitad y sabes eso también aplica para los pechos de tu querida rias Gremory" dijo azazel con burla haciendo que rias se sorprendiera ante lo que dijo y naruto se palmeara el rostro, mientras que Raphael se apenaba por las acciones de su hermano, mientras que Raguel no reacciono visiblemente en cambio miro a naruto con curiosidad.

"¡no me jodas!" dijo issei mientras que su poder crecía de forma sorprendente, "con que quieres reducir los pechos de la presidenta a la mitad no es así?, **boost** " dijo issei para confusión de vali, "no te perdonare, **boost, boost,** jamás te lo perdonare vali, **boost, boost, boost, boost"** dijo issei mientras que una onda increíble de poder inundaba la zona haciendo que naruto viera con una ceja alzada el potencial que tenía este mocoso.

De repente issei despego hacia vali quien lo esquivo, pero esto no evito que issei la siguiera conectándole un golpe en abdomen, luego de eso le dio un cabezazo que rompió ambos cascos de las armaduras, luego de eso le siguió dando golpes consecutivos que vali no pudo esquivar, mandándola al suelo.

"interesante, esto es muy interesante, parece que eres digno de presenciar mi siguiente nivel" dijo vali mientras que comenzaba a recitar las palabras. "yo que estoy a punto de despertar…" dijo vali, pero fue interrumpida cuando ambos dragones sintieron una presencia amenazante en el aire.

"ya basta, si esto sigue ocasionaran disturbios mayores" dijo naruto mientras que una marca oscura estaba frente y sus alas de demonio salían a la luz siendo 12 en total, los demás se sorprendieron ante su interrupción incluso vali.

De repente la barrera se rompió y del cielo cayo un hombre de aspecto joven vestido con la armadura antigua china que se utilizó durante el periodo de los Tres Reinos, tenía cabello castaño y piel clara.

"bikou que haces aquí?" dijo vali confundida haciendo que el hombre sonriera, para luego mirarla.

"la batalla contra los asesinos del norte está a punto de empezar, por lo tanto, ya es hora de volver" dijo bikou mientras que sostenía un bastón Bo en su hombro.

"ya veo, así que ya es hora?" dijo vali algo sorprendida para luego suspirar.

"quien rayos eres tú?" dijo issei mientras que miraba con el ceño fruncido a bikou quien le sonrió.

"ese tipo es bikou, descendiente del legendario son goku, parece que la brigada del caos tiene variedad" dijo azazel mientras que miraba a bikou quien sonrió.

"jejeje, a diferencia de mi antepasado me gusta vivir la vida de manera diferente, fue un gusto verte dragon emperador rojo" dijo bikou mientras que con su basto abría un portal que se comenzó a tragar a vali y a él.

"la próxima vez que nos veamos issei, voy acabar contigo…" dijo vali, pero se quedó mirando unos momentos a naruto quien la miro de forma fría haciendo que vali frunciera el ceño y finalmente se fuera.

Issei al momento de que vali se fue cayo cansado en el suelo mientras que su balance breaker se destruía, rias al verlo fue a socorrerlo junto con su nobleza. Naruto al ver esto suspiro y cayo sentado en el suelo ya que se encontraba exhausto de repente sintió una cálida energía entrando a su cuerpo, la cual fue obra de lilith quien lo estaba sanando con magia haciendo que este sonriera.

"quien va a pagar por los daños?" dijo azazel con curiosidad haciendo que naruto se encogiera de hombros y mirara el panorama el cual era una academia completamente reducida a escombros.

"parece que los mocosos necesitaran una semana de vacaciones o algo por el estilo, mientras que ustedes tres arreglan este desastre como líderes de las facciones" dijo naruto mientras que señalaba a sirzechs, Michael y azazel, haciendo que este último suspirase.

"luci tiene razón, tch debí colocar más seguridad en vali… la verdad no pensé que traicionaría a luci…" dijo azazel lo último con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto no le prestara atención.

"tch eso no importa… de todas formas de aquí en adelante ustedes pueden arreglárselas por sí mismos, no me necesitan, debo descansar luego de esta batalla" dijo naruto mientras caminaba junto a lilith a un círculo mágico mientras que samael y bernabeth se le unieron.

"oh? Ya te vas tan pronto, al parecer tienes algo de prisa luci" dijo azazel con algo de burla mientras que este no le prestó atención, Elizabeth al ver a su padre irse, miro a su madre quien la vio con una sonrisa y asintió haciendo que Elizabeth corriera hacia donde naruto y se colocara a su lado.

"de todas formas… lo han hecho bien esto definitivamente es una nueva era" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se despedía de su alumno, hija y hermanos, "oh… hyuudou issei posees un potencial enorme, pero no me corresponde a mi explotarlo, azazel es todo tuyo" dijo naruto antes de que desapareciera en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 semanas después.**

Actualmente naruto se encontraba en el espacio mental de la sacred gear del shinju, naruto estaba sentado debajo del árbol el cual aún no daba frutos, mientras que el shinju se encontraba mirándolo como si esperase algo.

"que sucede?, ¿tengo algo en el rostro?" dijo naruto con una ceja alzada mientras que shinju negó con la cabeza varias veces como si fuera una niña.

"es solo que lo único que parece faltar en ti son tus memorias, digo puedo sentir chakra de ti, pero se supone que no deberías tenerlo" dijo shinju mientras que miraba a naruto quien miro sus manos antes de responderle.

"mi madre me enseño como usarlo y despertarlo, pero al principio fue duro, pero gracias ella tengo el poder que poseo ahora" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras que shinju también tuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

"pero… como es que tienes el rinne-sharigan, antes de tu segundo nacimiento no lo tenías" dijo shinju con una mirada curiosa, haciendo que naruto tocara sus ojos con una mirada nostálgica.

"bueno eso es porque cuando caí del cielo por alguna extraña razón comencé a perder la vista poco a poco, creo que ya lo sabes después de todo ya has visto todas mis memorias" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que shinju asintiera.

"sí, gracias a ello tengo una idea de cómo recuperar tus memorias pasadas" dijo shinju mientras miraba a naruto con seriedad haciendo que este la viera curioso.

"así?, ¿cómo?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que shinju procedió a explicar.

"la única forma que creo posible que recuperes las memorias es teniendo un retroceso, en pocas palabras comenzar completamente de cero, con mi ayuda podrás recuperar tus memorias en más o menos dos semanas, pero el riesgo es que vas a tener tu mente y cuerpo de tu yo de 5 años" dijo shinju haciendo que naruto pensara esta opción con cuidado, ya que al parecer era peligroso estar completamente indefenso.

"parece un método algo peligro, pero teniendo en cuenta creo que podría funcionar" dijo naruto mientras que lo pensaba unos momentos.

"tienes razón, pero una vez que recuperes tus memorias antiguas y las actuales aun serán preservadas así que no tiene que preocuparte por eso" dijo shinju mientras que naruto asentía.

De repente naruto se detuvo y miro a la nada para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose de shinju.

"al parecer me llaman, nos vemos luego shinju" dijo naruto mientras que desaparecía del espacio mental dejando a shinju sola debajo del árbol.

* * *

 **Mundo real.**

Naruto al despertarse se encontró con la lanza del santo caído completamente encadenada mientras esta brillaba de forma irregular, naruto al voltear se encontró sorpresivamente con vali y al hacerlo la miro con ojos fríos haciendo que ella bajara la mirada.

"que haces aquí vali, pensé que estarías con ophis" dijo naruto de forma fría mientras que vali no se atrevió a contestarle inmediatamente.

"bueno… quería verte... y" dijo vali mientras que naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, mientras que vali al ver esto se tensó.

"lo hiciste bien valerie, de hecho, me dolió" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de vali de forma suave haciendo que esta tuviera un ligero sonrojo avergonzado.

"no estas enojado?... digo lastimarte no era parte del plan, además de que me aproveche de que estabas mal herido…" dijo vali con una oz algo preocupada mientras que naruto negó.

"admito que quería darte una lección como siempre, pero vi que el dragon emperador rojo estaba a tu disposición, dejando eso de lado que haces aquí, aparte de preocuparte por mi" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona mientras que vali se sonrojo levemente por esto.

"no estoy preocupada por ti viejo, solo quería ver… la lanza… si la lanza" dijo vali señalando la lanza de forma cómica haciendo que naruto le sonriera y se sentara en un sillón que se encontraba allí.

"dime vali, ya que has visto de primera mano la brigada del caos, dime cual es la especie más fuerte en la tierra?" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a su nieta quien lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

"los dioses son los seres más poderosos no?" dijo vali con algo de duda, pero naruto negara con la cabeza para que vali luciera algo confundida.

"te equivocas, la raza más poderosa es la de los seres humanos, los cuales tienen el potencial para matar dioses como si fueran simples mortales, pero no dejando el tema ahí los diez seres más poderosos de la existencia, no son dioses como se cree… de hecho Shiva es el 3 más poderoso de la tierra, pero a un nivel universal se encuentran los primordiales los cuales están a otro nivel completamente diferente, son tan poderosos que creo que el número 10 en el top podría matarme" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que se viera confundida y sorprendida.

"hay seres más poderosos que ophis y gran rojo" dijo vali algo sorprendida haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"de todos modos tengo que ir al infierno a visitar a unos viejos amigos, que harás vali?" dijo naruto con curiosidad mientras que vali lo pensaba.

"tengo una misión con mi equipo, algo con la facción hinduista" dijo vali de forma vaga haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"bien, salúdame a la escuadra de idiotas y a la pequeña le fay" dijo naruto mientras que se retiraba del taller mientras que vali hacia lo mismo.

* * *

 **Lugar: inframundo capital de lilith.**

Naruto actualmente se encontraba en la puerta de una gran mansión, mientras que llevaba ropas casuales, esta mansión pertenecía a la familia Gremory, naruto se encontraba de visita para hablar con zeoticus y conocer a milicas.

Naruto toco la puerta haciendo que fuera abierta inmediatamente por las maids que se encontraban en la mansión haciendo que estas se paralizaran por unos momentos, pero detrás de ellas salió grayfia con una sonrisa para saludar a su padre quien sonrió de igual forma.

"bienvenido papá, zeoticus-sama lo espera en su estudio" dijo grayfia con respeto mientras que naruto asentía sin decir nada mientras que entraba a la mansión al entrar se dio cuenta de la decoración la cual le parecía algo simple, pero al mismo tiempo adecuada, naruto miraba los alrededores con curiosidad haciendo que grayfia sonriera ante lo inofensivo que se veía su padre.

"eh hay algo chistoso en mi gray-chan?" dijo naruto algo curioso haciendo que grayfia negara suavemente mientras que miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su padre.

"no es solo que me alegra que estés aquí… papá" dijo grayfia con una sonrisa haciendo que naruto asintiera con una pequeña sonrisa.

"bueno antes de ir con zeoticus, quiero ir a ver a mi nieto" dijo naruto algo emocionado haciendo que grayfia asintiera mientras que guiaba a naruto a una sala, cuando entraron se encontraron con dos personas haciendo que naruto los mirara curioso, la primera de ellas era una mujer con cabello lino más corto y ojos violetas muy parecidos a los miembros natos del Clan Bael, ella se veía joven y vestía un vestido blanco con detalles negros y un collar, la mujer desprendía un aura de amabilidad inmensa haciendo que naruto la reconociera al instante. La mujer se encontraba abrazando a un niño de unos 13 años con cabello rojo carmesí corto heredado de su padre, Sirzechs, y ojos rojos los cuales heredo de grayfia.

"cuanto tiempo sin verte venelana" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que la mencionada se sorprendió ante la presencia de naruto mientras que el niño pareció confundido, "y tu debes ser milicas no es así?" dijo naruto con una sonrisa al infante quien simplemente sonrió.

"lucifer-sama…" dijo venelana con una mirada algo sonrojada al ver a naruto quien la miro algo extrañado, en cambio milicas parecido algo confundido haciendo que grayfia le sonriera a su hijo.

"cariño, se que crees que tu padre es el actual lucifer y estas en lo correcto, pero el verdadero lucifer es este hombre aquí presente… mi padre" dijo grayfia con una pequeña sonrisa hacia su hijo que parecido entender lo que dijo.

"oh ya entiendo… si madre es la hija del verdadero lucifer entonces cuando se caso con papá el titulo se le fue pasado no es así?" dijo milicas con curiosidad haciendo que grayfia negara, pero naruto se interpusiera y asintiera con una sonrisa para confusión de grayfia y venelana.

"ya que soy el padre de gray-chan eso me convierte en tu abuelo, pequeño la verdad he querido conocerte desde hace un tiempo" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que milicas parecía algo confundido mientras que venelana decidió intervenir.

"milicas ve y saluda a tu abuelo" dijo venelana con una sonrisa cariñosa mientras que milicas con algo timidez se acerco a naruto quien se agacho a su altura y le sonrió mientras que revolvía su cabello haciendo que el niño riera y de repente abrazara por sorpresa a naruto quien pareció primeramente sorprendido para luego abrazarlo también. Haciendo que las dos mujeres presentes sonrieran ante la escena.

"enserio eres el verdadero lucifer?" dijo milicas separándose del abrazo haciendo que naruto le sonriera y asintiera, haciendo que el niño pareciera sorprendido.

"sí, soy el lucifer original" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que de repente grayfia miro hacia la puerta haciendo que naruto la viera curioso. "que sucede gray-chan?" dijo naruto confundido haciendo que grayfia negara con la cabeza y le diera una pequeña sonrisa.

"parece que rias-sama y su nobleza han llegado al territorio Gremory, voy a recibirla, perdón padre parece que no podre acompañarte hasta donde se encuentra zeoticus-sama" dijo grayfia mientras que se inclinaba hacia naruto quien negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"no te preocupes gray-chan, creo que puedo pedirle el favor a venelana aquí digo si no es mucha molestia" dijo naruto con una sonrisa algo burlona hacia la matriarca del clan Gremory quien asintió con una sonrisa amable.

Sin decir más grayfia se retiró de la sala dejando a venelana, milicas y naruto solos.

"milicas-kun porque no vas a recibir a rias-chan con grayfia-chan?" dijo venelana con una sonrisa amable haciendo que niño asintiera y se fuera no antes de despedirse de naruto con una sonrisa alegre que hizo que naruto sonriera también.

"tch de todas formas parece que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años venelana, sigues siendo igual de hermosa" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que venelana se sonrojo de vergüenza haciendo que caminara fuera de la sala mientras trataba de mantener la compostura.

"vamos lucifer-sama mi esposo lo está esperando" dijo venelana mientras que trataba de evitar la mirada burlona de naruto quien se encontraba burlándose de ella.

"y pensar que aquella niña inocente que soñaba con dominar el inframundo se convertirá en la mujer que es hoy en día, realmente me da algo de nostalgia" dijo naruto mientras sobreactuaba algunas partes mientras que venelana se sonrojo de vergüenza ante ese recuerdo.

"lucifer-sama podría no mencionar eso, me da algo de vergüenza recordar esa parte de mi infancia" dijo venelana con una cara rojo llena de vergüenza haciendo que naruto riera y colocara una mano en su cabeza tratando de calmarla un poco.

"ya, ya no hay nada de qué avergonzarse de hecho me llena de orgullo que dieras a luz a hijos tan maravillosos venelana, lástima que no pude ver crecer a la última, pero por lo que he visto se parece a ti, bueno sin contar el hecho de que tú a su edad eras temida por medio inframundo jeje" dijo naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que venelana tuviera ligera sorpresa al principio para luego tener una pequeña sonrisa.

"sí supongo que yo también estoy orgullosa de mis hijos… eh?, parece que ya llegamos" dijo venelana mientras que ambos pararon en una puerta que era la entrada al estudio de zeoticus.

"gracias venelana realmente me gusto hablar contigo… nos vemos luego" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que abría la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera entrar venelana le agarro del brazo haciendo que naruto volteara hacia ella con curiosidad.

"lucifer-sama realmente eres el padre de todos los demonios… gracias" dijo venelana con una sonrisa amable haciendo que naruto asintiera con una sonrisa mientras que entraba a la habitación.

* * *

Cuando naruto entro a la habitación se encontró con un hombre el cual tiene la apariencia de un hombre guapo de mediana edad con un largo cabello rojo carmesí que está atado en una cola de caballo suelta con una cinta para el cabello negra. Tiene ojos azules brillantes También tiene una barba o rastrojo corto y rojo. Actualmente vestía un traje elegante blanco.

El hombre al ver a naruto de inmediato se levantó de su asiento y fue a saludarlo con un apretón de manos que naruto correspondió.

"cuanto tiempo zeoticus, parece que los años en el inframundo no parecer pasar" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que zeoticus también le sonrió de forma amistosa.

"jeje somos demonios, lucifer-sama el tiempo no parece un problema para nosotros" dijo zeoticus mientras que le tendía un asiento a naruto quien se sentó mientras que zeoticus se sentó al otro lado del escritorio.

"bueno tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… pero creo que es mejor ir directo al punto, zeoticus vine aquí para advertirles" dijo naruto con una mirada seria mientras que zeoticus pareció sorprendido ante las palabras de naruto.

"que sucede… acaso la brigada del caos se salió de control?" dijo zeoticus preocupado ya que él era uno de los líderes de las 72 casas del inframundo, aunque actualmente solo habían 34.

"no actualmente, lo que me preocupa son esos tipos que atacaron kuoh, pero antes de que continuemos parece que es hora de llamar a nuestros demás invitados" dijo naruto mientras que varios círculos mágicos de proyección aparecían en el suelo, de ellos salieron imágenes holográficas de los cuatro satanes, Michael y azazel quien le sonrió a zeoticus y a sus hermanos.

"papá, parece que naruto-sensei se encuentra en el inframundo" dijo sirzechs con algo de sorpresa ya que no lo sintió en su territorio, mientras que naruto le sonrió.

"también es un gusto verlos a todos, quiero hablar con ustedes sobre el problema en cuestión, más aún con la reunión de la facción nórdica y los demonios aproximándose" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a todos los líderes de las tres facciones.

"sí, al parecer el tipo al cual se enfrentaron Michael y tu no parecía un tipo ordinario, si no fuera sido por la barrera de lilith, la ciudad entera se fuera ido al demonio" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido mientras que naruto asentía, mientras que zeoticus parecía sorprendido ante esta información.

"acaso se enfrentaron a un contrincante nivel dios, lucifer-sama?" dijo zeoticus con leve sorpresa mientras que naruto lo miro y luego miro a los cuatro satanes quienes parecieron curiosos ante su respuesta.

"realmente no era nivel dios, aunque considerando lo débiles que son algunos dioses, tal vez si se puede considerarse como tal, sirzechs fuera acabado con él en su verdadera forma, pero con esos ojos tal vez él fuera sido un problema mayor" dijo naruto con seriedad haciendo que azazel se viera curioso ante esto.

"hablando de eso hermano, dime tus ojos y los de él eran similares acaso ambos tienen una clase de conexión?" dijo azazel con curiosidad haciendo que todos mostraran interés ante lo que naruto estaba a punto de decir.

"esos ojos que mencionas, se llaman rinnegan" dijo naruto mientras que los activaba para sorpresa de ajuka, zeoticus y falbium quienes miraron aquellos ojos que daban un aura atemorizante.

"rinnegan?, los he visto antes" dijo ajuka con una pose pensativa haciendo que naruto desactivara sus ojos antes de suspirar, aunque estaba algo curioso de lo que dijo ajuka.

"estos ojos se me fueron dados por mi madre cuando perdí mi vista parcialmente, no recuerdo como realmente lo hizo, pero un día cuando desperté tenía estos ojos y podía manifestar el chackra" dijo naruto mientras que ajuka abrió los ojos como si fuera encontrado la respuesta.

"eso lo explica, lucifer-sama su madre por casualidad pertenecía a la facción sintoísta?" dijo ajuka con curiosidad haciendo que naruto asintiera.

"de hecho me dijo que pertenecía tanto a la hindú como a la sintoísta" dijo naruto mientras que ajuka asintió comprendiendo del todo.

"ya veo eso lo explica todo, cuando investigaba sobre la facción sintoísta leí sobre una leyenda, esta era la de una mujer la cual comiendo un fruto ascendió a la divinidad, parecido al dilema de adán y Eva solo que con el efecto inverso" dijo ajuka mientras que los demás asintieron a su explicación, " bueno cuando la mujer ascendió a la divinidad, su poder excedía con creces a los dios corrientes, ya que al parecer sus ojos tenían el poder de la trinidad sintoísta y algunos dioses hindú poderosos haciéndola temida por muchos, al final la mujer fue derrocada por un héroe que portaba la **verdadera longinus"** dijo ajuka mirando a naruto quien ante esto frunció el ceño, pero decidiendo calmarse.

"básicamente es lo que son mis ojos, pero nos estamos desviando del tema en cuestión, un nuevo grupo terrorista ha aparecido y este no tiene como objetivo derribar a gran rojo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que los demás fruncieron el ceño ante lo que dijo naruto.

"genial, otra brigada del caos que acaso la tranquilidad aquí es inalcanzable?" dijo azazel con algo de fastidio mientras que naruto siguió hablando.

"este grupo parece componerse de personas con un nivel de poder clase super diablo y por lo que vi, el tipo al que enfrente junto a Michael no era más que una clase suprema, por lo tanto, esto podría complicarse" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que serafall pensó lo que dijo naruto.

"Naru-chan estas tratando de decir que aquella organización criminal puede atacar en nuestra reunión con Odín?" dijo serafall con seriedad haciendo que naruto asintiese con una mirada tranquila.

"básicamente y es lo mas probable, reforzar la seguridad no ayudara mucho, hay que tratar con esto cara a cara" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a todos en la sala quienes pensaron en lo que dijo. "eso no es todo al parecer el tipo al que matamos ya estaba muerto, por lo que al parecer ellos pueden revivir gente muerta y hacer que luchen sin su consentimiento" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido ante esto.

"eso significa que hay una posibilidad de que puedan traer a fantasmas del pasado en nuestra contra?" dijo azazel con una posee pensativa haciendo que naruto supiera lo que quería decir y asintiera.

"eso es lo que temo justo ahora" dijo naruto mientras que seguía discutiendo lo que sucedería en la reunión con la facción nórdica.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

Actualmente el mismo tipo que recluto a zeref, rizevim, cronos y los dragones malvados se encontraba mirando millones de contenedores los cuales tenían al parecer millones de criaturas mientras que otros tenían personas en ellos.

"luzbel-sama al parecer Pain fue derrotado" dijo una persona que se acerco al hombre el cual ante esta noticia no pareció sorprendido.

"fue vencido por lucifer me imagino?" dijo el ahora llamado luzbel mientras que la persona a su espalda dio una afirmación.

"si, al parecer tanto lucifer y Michael lo vencieron incluso cuando absorbió por completo a su ejército" dijo la persona la cual no podía verse su apariencia muy bien, pero esta tenía una gabardina cerrada, unos pantalones negros y unas botas del mismo color con unos guantes blancos, esta persona tenia una capucha y una mascara que tenia en su frente escrito "hambre" en hebreo, mientras que en su espalda esta persona tenia una especie de lanza.

"Mmm ya veo, al parecer lucifer ya sabe de nuestra existencia, Pain no fue rival para el padre de los demonios al parecer, deberíamos enviar a otro de nuestros resucitados?" dijo luzbel con una voz algo dudosa mientras que detonaba diversión.

"no creo que sea buena idea utilizarla a ella en estos momentos luzbel-sama, creo que hay que dejar que las nueve puertas del inframundo de zeref se hagan cargo" dijo la persona mientras que luzbel asintió.

"está bien, pero si son derrotados, **ella** ira en contra del padre de los demonios" dijo luzbel mientras que la persona asintió, "por cierto Kūfuku, llama a mis aliados y avísales de esta noticia" dijo luzbel con una sonrisa detrás de su marca.

"como diga luzbel-sama" dijo Kūfuku mientras que se inclinaba y desaparecía de repente, mientras que luzbel camino entre todos los contenedores para parar en uno.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer completamente desnuda con el cabello plateado esta se encontraba inconsciente, pero parecía estar viva a simple vista, luzbel al verla sonrió y coloco una mano en el contenedor haciendo que este se sorprendiera levemente al ver que esta al sentir el contacto del contenedor se despertó de inmediato.

"vaya si que eres fuerte pequeña, espero que me ayudes con mi meta" dijo luzbel con una sonrisa oscura en rostro mientras que la mujer lo miro con ojos color ámbar- rojizo haciendo que esta tuviera un aura amenazante.

"incluso si prometí no interferir esto es ridículo" dijo naruto mientras que sus alas de demonio se encontraban activas mientras que este se encontraba levitando en el aire, todo esto mientras miraba a lo lejos como kuroka y bikou se enfrentaban a tannit e issei.

Luego de eso hizo que sus ojos cambiaran a rinnegan y miro a la dirección en la que se encontraba Odín junto a Michael, los cuatro satanes y tres de los lideres de Grigory, al parecer ellos podían controlar lo que estaba sucediendo sin mas naruto bajo al suelo y de repente de una grieta dimensional salió ophis haciendo que naruto la mirara como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"oh?, mi pequeña ophis que te trae a mis antiguas tierras" dijo naruto con curiosidad fingida no es como si ophis lo fuera notado.

"vine a ti por dos simples razones, la primera es hablar sobre los tipos que lucharon contigo en kuoh y sobre la lanza que creaste" dijo ophis con una voz monótona haciendo que naruto la mirara sin interés.

"Mmm ya veo pensé que nadie a aparte de gran rojo te interesaba" dijo naruto con algo de burla haciendo que ophis negara con la cabeza.

"te equivocas, tú también me has interesado desde que naciste naruto, el poder que esta dentro de ti es con creces mayor a un demonio o ángel normal" dijo ophis con ligero interés haciendo que naruto se acercara a ella y acariciara su cabeza para confusión de ophis.

"sabes no es muy sano de tu parte decir eso sabes?, después de todo eres miles de años mayor que yo pequeña ophis" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que ophis tuviera una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que naruto se confundiera.

"pero el tiempo para nosotros es solo un número, no me importa decir que me interesas mucho Naru" dijo ophis con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que naruto le dio un escalofrió.

"ophis-chan a veces puedes realmente llegar a asustarme" dijo naruto con algo de nerviosismo, ophis ante esto le sonrió lindamente haciendo suspirar a naruto.

"dejando eso de lado… escuche que creaste una lanza con un primordial dentro" dijo ophis con curiosidad haciendo que naruto asintiera a lo que dijo.

"algo así, acaso tienes miedo?" dijo naruto con burla haciendo que ophis negara con la cabeza y de repente su forma cambiara a la de una mujer bien dotada con la misma ropa que tenia ahora, ophis le sonrió con diversión a naruto le acaricio la cabeza como él lo hacia con ella, cosa que lo dejo confundido.

"Naru, entiende algo por más interés que tenga en ti, nada me detendrá de derrocar a gran rojo, eso significa que si te interpones en mi camino tal vez no salga muy bien para ti" dijo ophis mientras que sus ojos parecieron ser vacío infinito haciendo que naruto la mirara unos momentos para luego sonreírle con de una forma retadora.

"tch acaso es una amenaza ophis?, recuerda no soy como las demás personas, tu poder no me asusta, los dioses son solo criaturas arrogantes que pueden morir al igual que un mortal, así que ¿dime ophis tú quieres averiguar si puedes sangrar?" dijo naruto mientras que una marca oscura se manifestaba en su frente, ophis ante esto quito la mano de la cabeza de naruto y le sonrió.

"no es una amenaza Naru, simplemente es una advertencia" dijo ophis mientras que volvía a su forma de infante y le daba una pequeña sonrisa que a simple vista parecía inocente.

"tch ophis si algún día nos llegamos a enfrentar… espero que no te contengas por tratarse de mi" dijo naruto mientras que ophis ante esto asintió mientras que una grieta se abría detrás de ella mientras que esta se fue sin decir más.

Sin decir nada naruto suspiro para luego mirar hacia donde se efectuaba la reunión, para darse cuenta que la amenaza de loki había sido sellada por ajuka, sabiendo esto naruto camino hasta lo profundo del bosque hasta llegar a un lugar casi inhabitado.

"se que prometí que no interferiría vali, pero esto se esta volviendo muy estúpido" dijo naruto con una voz monótona para que de las sombras saliera vali junto a bikou, kuroka, Arthur y le fay.

"descuida viejo esto era parte del plan, sabíamos que un dios como loki no seria rival para los líderes de las facciones" dijo vali con una mirada seria en su rostro haciendo que naruto asintiera y viera a lo demás integrantes del grupo.

"vaya supongo que es bueno verlos mocosos, el mono estúpido, la gata negra, el tipo extraño y finalmente la pequeña le fay" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que bikou ante el comentario frunció el ceño y con furia ciega quiso cargar contra naruto, pero fue detenido por Arthur y kuroka.

"a quien le dices mono estúpido, maldito vejete de mierda" dijo bikou mientras trataba de atacar a naruto quien le sonrió con burla ante lo que decía.

"lucifer-sama cuanto tiempo sin verlo" dijo kuroka mientras soltaba a bikou quien pareció calmarse, kuroka era una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos. Actualmente estaba en su forma de Nekomata, haciendo que le aparecieran un par de orejas de gato negro y dos colas negras.

"también es un gusto verte kuroka, parece que te has vuelto más hábil en el senjutsu" dijo naruto con una sonrisa suave haciendo que kuroka asintiera con firmeza y ocultara el sonrojo que tenía ante la acción de ser elogiada por alguien importante para ella, vali al ver esto suspiro con leve fastidio.

"lucifer-san cuanto tiempo ha pasado, es un gusto verlo" dijo Arthur pendragon, descendiente del héroe Arturo pendragon, Arthur es un joven con gafas con cabello rubio con un mechón de cabello en la cara, que generalmente está vestido con un traje de negocios.

"como siempre formal Arthur, deberías ser mas relajado como tu hermana" dijo naruto con una sonrisa burlona hacia el hombre quien no dijo anda al respecto y simplemente siguió con su fachada de seriedad.

"lucifer-sama es gusto verlo!" dijo le fay con una sonrisa amistosa haciendo que naruto se la devolviera, le fay era hermana de Arthur y descendiente de Morgan le fay la legendaria hechicera. Le Fay es una chica linda y extranjera con un cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules. Su atuendo consiste en un vestido de hechicera con un enorme sombrero azul con un lazo negro y estrellas amarillas y una capa a juego con flores rosadas y un interior blanco.

"también es gusto verte pequeña al parecer has crecido mucho" dijo naruto con una sonrisa sincera mientras que acariciaba la cabeza de le fay la cual sonrió ante el contacto de naruto, bikou ante esto aprovecho la oportunidad y le lanzo un golpe a naruto el cual detuvo sin esfuerzo y miro a bikou quien le sonrió de forma depredadora.

"veo que aun no te has vuelto completamente viejo vejete" dijo bikou con burla mientras que naruto ante esto apretó con fuerza el puño de bikou haciendo que este hiciera una expresión de dolor que alarmo a kuroka, Arthur y le fay. Pero antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, naruto con su poder mando bikou hacia atrás a volar cosa que no sorprendió a vali para nada.

"y a ti te falta más entrenamiento holgazán" dijo naruto sin emociones haciendo que vali mirara hacia donde fue bikou y luego a naruto con leve ceño fruncido. "¿Qué?, Él empezó" dijo naruto con una sonrisa distraída haciendo que vali negara con la cabeza.

"dejando eso de lado, lo sentiste también no?" dijo vali haciendo que los ojos de kuroka se dilataran y sus pupilas se volvieran mas felinas mientras que de repente miraba a una dirección, naruto ante esto asintió.

"lo sé, algo muy malo esta por pasar y no será para nada lindo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que vali asentía.

"al parecer 9 firmas demoniacas entraron al territorio, por lo que puedo ver algunas alcanzan el nivel super diablo" dijo le fay mientras que extendía sus manos y varios círculos mágicos aparecieron frente a ella.

"maldición, vali tu encárgate de lo tuyo y lo de loki, yo me encargare de estos tipos junto a sirzechs y los demás… demonios estos días han estado algo movidos" dijo naruto mientras que desplegaba sus seis pares de alas de demonio para luego salir volando a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban sirzechs y los demás.

"vaya si esto sigue de esta forma, la verdadera forma del viejo podría ser revelada pronto" dijo vali mientras miraba como naruto se iba del lugar.

* * *

 **Lugar: reunión de la facción bíblica y la facción nórdica.**

"con permiso!" dijo naruto pateando la puerta de la sala haciendo que los satanes, azazel, Michael y Odín se alertaran, pero estos al verlo se tranquilizaron.

"maldita sea mocoso casi me matas de un susto" dijo Odín mientras miraba a naruto el cual le sonrió, sin mas se acerco a ellos y vio con curiosidad a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de Odín.

Era una joven con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules. Su traje normalmente es el set de armadura de Valquiria, que consiste en un pectoral blanco con detalles en dorado y azul claro y manoplas sin dedos a juego, botas, protectores de cadera y clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ella también lleva un maillot negro debajo de su pectoral, medias negras hasta el muslo y una envoltura de tela azul pálido debajo de los protectores de la cadera, todo lo cual está revestido con cordones rosas.

"oh?, Rossweisse como has crecido pequeña, aun recuerdo cuando te escondías en las piernas de Odín, realmente te has vuelto una hermosa mujer" dijo naruto dándole una sonrisa amable a la albina quien tuvo un sonrojo ya que nadie le había dicho eso nunca, pero aun dentro de ella quedaba la duda de quien era el sujeto frente a ella, ya que no lo recordaba de ningún lado.

"g-gracias, perdón, pero ¿quién eres?" dijo la albina con curiosidad mientras que Odín se palmeo el rostro mientras que los demás en la sala estaban que estallaban en risas ante la falta de reputación de lucifer frente a esta valkiria.

"mocosa, la persona que se encuentra delante de ti es el lucifer original, el padre de los demonios" dijo Odín con una mirada seria que colocaba pocas veces, la albina se sorprendió por esta noticia y miro a lucifer con una mirada llena de confusión, ya que hasta donde ella sabia el era el enemigo de la facción cristiana.

"no te preocupes, no provocare el fin del mundo o matare a toda la humanidad… aun" dijo naruto con una siniestra lo último haciendo que Rossweisse se alarmara y naruto le sonriera con burla. "dejando eso de lado, parece ser que nueve firmas se infiltraron en el inframundo, al parecer algunas de ellas son clase satán y otras super diablo" dijo naruto mientras que los que estaban en la sala fruncieron el ceño, naruto de repente noto la ausencia del grupo de rias Gremory, pero dejo esa pregunta para después.

"al parecer lo que dices es cierto, algo se encuentra en la frontera del inframundo, pero por alguna razón su energía se mueve de forma lenta" dijo Odín con el ceño fruncido mientras que su parche brillaba.

"Odín-sama tiene razón, tal vez nos de tiempo de preparar tropas para su llega-"dijo falbium, pero fue interrumpido por naruto quien le dio una señal de que hiciera silencio, falbium lo miro con curiosidad al igual que los demás en la sala y vieron como naruto miraba atentamente un reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

"díganme algo ese reloj esta descompuesto o es idea mía" dijo naruto mirando el reloj se movía, cosa que dejo curiosos a los presentes, ya que vieron como de repente la manecilla del segundo se movía lentamente.

"ellos no se están moviendo lentamente… el tiempo está…" dijo Rossweisse con sorpresa al mirar al reloj, pero de repente frente a ellos apareció un portal completamente negro haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia, la persona que paso a través del portal era nada mas y nada menos que luzbel quien miro a todos en la sala con una mirada llena de intención asesina.

"quien mierda eres tú!, responde antes de que te destruya aquí mismo" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que activaba la marca oscura en su frente, mientras que los satanes, los ángeles caído y Michael se preparaban para atacar.

"relájense todos, es mi culpa, pero hoy no vengo a luchar con ustedes, mi negocio con ustedes es diferente, vengo a hacerles un anuncio de arriba" dijo luzbel con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, naruto ante esto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"a que te refieres con tus asuntos hoy no es luchar, quiere decir que pronto lo harás no es así?" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido mientras que una mano estaba puesta en su artefacto sagrado.

"serafall-dono, parece que, como el satanás a cargo de las relaciones exteriores, debo hablar con usted ya que esta manada de estúpidos no es capaz de entablar una conversación conmigo" dijo luzbel con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, serafall ante lo que dijo luzbel, frunció el ceño.

"lo siento, no suelo entablar conversaciones con una persona que puede ser un potencial peligro contra mi pueblo" dijo sirzechs con el ceño fruncido mientras liberaba poder de la destrucción.

"bueno dejando eso de lado, antes de hacerle dicho anuncio, creo que deben saber porque estoy aquí, bueno al parecer la gente de arriba decidió que ya no son actos de gobernar este mundo, dicen que su soberbia y estupidez lo esta volviendo locos por el poder, aquellos que se encuentran en la cima viendo esto, decidieron que ustedes serán eliminados" dijo luzbel con seriedad en su voz haciendo que naruto frunciera el ceño a sus palabras.

"quienes exactamente son los de arriba?" dijo ajuka con el ceño fruncido, mientras que luzbel lo miro como si esperara esa pregunta.

"esa respuesta no me corresponde decirla, en cambio daré mi anuncio de forma clara…" dijo luzbel, pero antes de que lo hiciera lanzo un círculo mágico al techo y varias pantallas holográficas aparecieron.

Naruto vio con sorpresa como varias pantallas mostraban a los lideres de las diferentes facciones, él miro a luzbel quien le sonrió detrás de su máscara con satisfacción ante su reacción.

"maldita sea, bastardo como una escoria como tu consiguió entrar en el olimpo!" dijo la voz de un viejo que hizo que naruto tuviera jaqueca de solo escucharla, tenía el cabello negro, junto con una gran barba sus ojos eran azul eléctrico, vestía una toga romana junto con sandalias, este era Zeus el rey de los olímpicos.

"lucifer… esto es obra tuya?" dijo una voz femenina, esta era una mujer de cabello negro como la noche, tenia ojos ámbar que parecían brillar de forma divina, tenia una figura digna de una diosa, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles rojos y dorado que acentuaba su figura, llevaba una corona solar que brillaba y un collar de magnatas.

"amaterasu-san, te equivocas esta vez no soy el culpable de esto" dijo naruto mientras agachaba la cabeza y evitaba la mirada de la diosa del sol, cosa que dejo confundidos a algunos.

"lamento admitirlo, pero estoy de acuerdo con el vejete esta vez, como fue que lograron entrar a mi sistema" dijo la voz de un hombre con un peinado cortado con zumbido con un color de cabello marrón verdoso y ojos lavanda, llevaba una armadura de Buda con diferentes símbolos en ella.

"tch parece que hasta el líder de la facción hindú está aquí" dijo azazel con el ceño fruncido mientras que este no le prestó atención.

"viendo que las demás facciones se atendrán a escuchar, como la facción egipcia" dijo luzbel mirando a un anciano venerable, completamente calvo y con una extremadamente larga barba cana trenzada con un cordel de color morado, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, poseía unas pobladas cejas, cayendo a ambos lados enmarcándole un rostro surcado de arrugas, este anciano era Rah dios del sol de la facción egipcia.

"bueno ya que tengo la atención de todas las facciones, es hora de dar mi anuncio, yo aquel que ha acatado las ordenes de arriba, declaro que dentro de un año entrare en conflicto con todas las facciones" dijo luzbel dejando a varios impactados y otros con el ceño fruncido.

"lo que quieres decir es que dentro de un año…" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba a luzbel quien asintió.

"justo ahora, justo aquí, yo declaro la guerra que terminara con este mundo…. Esto es **una declaración de guerra** " dijo luzbel mientras que todas las facciones miraron a luzbel con el ceño fruncido, "antes de que siquiera digan algo… les de deje un regalo de entrada, sucumban a la desesperación seres de la tierra, ya que esta será la batalla que decidirá su supervivencia" dijo luzbel mientras que un portal oscuro salió detrás de él y sin mas se marcho sin que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

"tch una declaración de guerra tan descarada, un enemigo como él, no es rival para el olimpo" dijo Zeus, pero de repente algo cambio su semblante y naruto lo noto.

De repente naruto sintió una llamada entrante y sin más extendió un círculo mágico por el cual se vio la imagen de samael.

"hermano!, algo muy extraño esta pasando, cientos de bestias clase satanás están invadiendo los territorios de las facciones" dijo samael haciendo que naruto se alarmara y viera como las demás facciones comenzaban a perder la señal de sus pantallas.

"oh mierda… no de nuevo…" dijo naruto con los ojos bien abiertos mientras que las presencias que habían entrado al inframundo se comenzaban a mover, naruto miro a sirzechs y asintió asiendo que este moviera de la sala.

"hermano, el cielo y Grigory están siendo atacados por estas mismas bestias" dijo samael haciendo que naruto mirara a Michael asiendo que este asintiera, lo mismo paso con azazel.

"Odín… creo que es mejor que vayas a tu facción, sé que Thor es fuerte, pero créeme que necesitara de tu liderazgo" dijo naruto mientras que tenia una mirada ensombrecida por su cabello, cosa que samael noto.

"esta bien, que harás tu mocoso?" dijo Odín con duda mientras que Rossweisse miraba a naruto con algo de preocupación ante el estado en el que estaba.

"yo me quedare en el inframundo, necesito mandarle un mensaje a ese tipo, le enseñare que ningún bastardo se mete con los hijos del padre de los demonios, voy a exterminar a los nueve estúpidos que se atrevieron a entrar en el inframundo" dijo naruto mientras que la marca oscura en su frente se comenzaba a extender más.

Odín sin decir nada asintió y se fue del lugar, samael al ver el estado de su hermano mayor vio su normalmente tranquilo hermano, ahora estaba furioso.

"samael, cuida de lilith y los demás te las encargo" dijo naruto mientras que sin decir nada desapareció en un destello de velocidad.

"así que… esto es lo que te ocasiona la guerra eh?, hermano mayor" dijo samael mientras sentía que el poder de naruto cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Buenoooooo, con eso termino espero que les haya gustado, estaba pensado en hacer algo amaterasu, ella será una rencarnación al igual que naruto y adivinen de quién?, bueno por ahora eso es todo se acerca la guerra sangrienta por la supervivencia de las razas en la tierra.**

 **¿Quiénes serán los de arriba?, esto y mucho mas en los siguientes capítulos de esta madre XD.**

 **Sin mas que decir, adiós gracias por leer.**


	10. las nueve puertas del demonio

**The jailer of the beast**

 **(el** **carcelero** **de la** **bestia** **)**

 **thosori23: gracias por el apoyo, tratare de actualizer lo antes posible.**

 **Lilhuesos: gracias por el apoyo, gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **(inserte op: naruto shippuden opening 13)**

 **(Juu yoku gou wo seishimashite)**

 **(Gou yoku juu mo tatsu)**

Se podían ver tanto a vali, Elizabeth y bernabeth mirando hacia naruto quien se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte.

 **(Muchuu de kakkou tsuketara)**

 **(Hijou BERU ga Naru)**

De igual forma se veía a rias con issei sonriendo mientras que los demás en la noble también lo hacían mientras miraban el perfecto horizonte.

 **(Gojuuppo ijou mo saki aruite)**

 **(Chototsumoushin na SUTAIRU)**

Esta vez se vio a los cuatro satanes sentados en una mesa mientras que estos miraban con seriedad en caso de ajuka, mientras que en el caso de sirzechs y serafall se encontraban sonriendo mientras que en el caos de falbium este se encontraba mirando con pereza.

 **(Jiyuu de kibunya no kimi ha)**

Esta vez cambio el panorama al de un sol el cual tenida dos lados uno en donde aparecía la diosa amaterasu y del otro lado apareció el dios Rah.

 **(Dou yattatte mushi)**

En esta apareció luzbel mientras que frente a él un rinnegan se manifestó y una bestia grotesca apareció a su espalda.

 **(Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru)**

 **(Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru)**

 **(Kono meiro wo hodoite yaru)**

Ahora el panorama cambio, naruto se encontraba cubierto por miles de manos oscuras que lo ataban mientras que el miro al suelo con resignación, pero de pronto sintió que esas manos comenzaron a brillar y estas apoyaron su espalda dándole un empujo haciendo que naruto sonriera y fuera corriendo hacia una gran torre dorada que se alzaba sobre él, en la cima se encontraba luzbel esperándolo con una mirada fría.

 **(Kimi ga waratta ashita ha ame kai?)**

 **(Soumei na hikari ga chikachika hikaru)**

De repente se mostró a los cuatro satanes luchando contra 4 tipos que llevaban capucha y lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus armas las cuales, uno tenía una espada, otro una lanza, mientras que otro un escudo y al final el ultimo tenía un arco, ambos lados intercambiaron golpes para que al final tanto sirzechs, serafall y ajuka usaran su verdadera forma haciendo que estos tomaran la defensiva.

 **(Me wo korasanakucha mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni)**

 **(Kitto kitto ima wo saratteiku)**

Ahora naruto se encontraba escalando la torre llegando rápidamente a luzbel quien lo repelió como si nada haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo

 **(Kimi to ja nakucha mirai wa kawaiteshimau no kamo)**

 **(Isoge kitto ima o waratteiku)**

Ahora naruto se encontraba en el suelo mientras que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, pero de repente una gran pata grisácea lo tomo, haciendo que este viera de nuevo la luz y cuando lo hizo miro al responsable siendo este el shinju quien estaba en su forma bestia, quien le sonreía, naruto al ver esto vio detrás de él una imagen etérea de un zorro naranja con nueve colas, mientras que el shinju hizo lo mismo y vio detrás de naruto una imagen etérea del mismo naruto solo que con el cabello rubio un una banda en la cabeza.

Al final ambos chocaron puños haciendo que una gran bocada de humo llenara el lugar cuando se desvaneció solo quedaba naruto el cual tenía la lanza del santo caído en su hombro mientras sonreía.

* * *

"entrar al inframundo, fue realmente fácil, no creen"

dijo un demonio humanoide con los aspectos de un hombre joven y al mismo tiempo una criatura felina. Sus rasgos faciales se asemejan a los de un animal con dientes afilados, ojos un poco rasgados y manchas oscuras en los lados de la cara como las de un guepardo. Su largo pelo cae hacia abajo por la cara, tiene un copete que cubre su ojo izquierdo, y dos orejas peludas largas sobresalen de su cabello lleva un pañuelo alrededor de su cuello, que cubre la parte superior de su camisa sin mangas y a rayas, dejando los hombros y los brazos totalmente descubiertos. Lleva un trozo de tela de color claro alrededor de la cintura y debajo de ella unos pantalones holgados de donde sale una cola peluda y larga.

"concuerdo con jackal esta vez" dijo la voz de un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo oscuro y una barba sin afeitar. Él tiene una gran cicatriz que va desde la parte superior de la frente por el lado izquierdo de su cara hasta que llega a su oído izquierdo. Lleva dos pendientes, uno en cada oreja, con cruces al final de ellos. Respecto a su atuendo, llevaba una armadura que le cubre la parte superior del cuerpo, en cuyo pectoral izquierdo se pueden leer las palabras "Absolute Zero" con la última "O" tachada. En la parte superior de la armadura, se pueden apreciar dos grandes botones que sujetan una larga capa que le llega hasta los tobillos. Por debajo de la armadura, lleva un chaleco negro con un cuello de pelaje, cuyas mangas acaban con una tela de color más claro unida a la tela más oscura con unas dobles costuras. En los hombros, llevaba unas hombreras de metal con el símbolo de tártaros. Por otro lado, sus manos son cubiertas con unos gruesos guantes que llegan un poco más allá de la muñeca. Respecto a la parte inferior de su cuerpo, llevaba unos pantalones anchos de color negro, que acaban en unas botas de tamaño medio de color claro.

" **tch no tientes la suerte silver, recibimos informes que el lucifer original se encuentra aquí"** dijo una voz un tanto extraña la cual pertenecía a una criatura. poseía una capa con un patrón a cuadros que cubría una camisa de cuello y corbata, que llevaba debajo, por debajo de la capa también llevaba lo que parecía un traje. Alrededor de la cara y en la cabeza, llevaba un casco con el símbolo de tártaros, este cubría la mandíbula y además llevaba un abanico sobre su cabeza casi como una corona. tenía la apariencia de un esqueleto, puesto que se notaba que no poseía ningún rasgo humano; no poseía boca, ojos ni piel, sus manos también eran las de un esqueleto, sostenía un cetro.

"teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo keyes, tomen las cuatro cordilleras y dispérsense, hoy el inframundo va a caer" dijo la voz de un hombre joven. Él tiene el cabello un poco largo, de color oscuro, es tan largo que su flequillo logra llegar a la nariz y del mismo modo, tiene mechones de cabello que cubren los lados de su cara llegando estos hasta debajo de sus hombros. Su atuendo consiste en una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color claro con un borde que asemeja unas llamas que termina en forma de tiras en la parte inferior. también lleva unos pantalones de color claro que se atan con una especie de correas en los muslos y ligeramente por encima de los tobillos, así como botas de un color oscuro.

"si mard Geer-sama!" dijeron los demás los cuales eran nueve sin contarlo a él, él simplemente vio como ellos desaparecían con una increíble velocidad, de repente se sorprendió cuando uno de sus subordinados se encontraba frente a él con la cabeza fuera de lugar. una baja, redonda, criatura humanoide, con su característica más notable es un ojo bajo el casco que viste, que oculta el resto de su cara superior. Otra característica notable es que carece de oídos, y posee tres pequeños agujeros en el lado de su cabeza en su lugar. También pone una alegre, sonriente expresión la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, tiene un collar y varias pinturas del cuerpo alrededor de su cuello. Junto con el casco, los hombros de la criatura están protegidos por placas de hombro. La apariencia se completa con una varilla, que es utilizada por la criatura para caminar. Por debajo de su armadura tiene la apariencia de un demonio humanoide con varios picos saliendo de su espalda.

"creo que esta porquería es tuya no?" dijo naruto mientras que vio como la criatura de repente comenzó a moverse y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, naruto lanzo un haz de luz que lo hizo desaparecer de la zona.

"bravo lucifer, mataste al más débil de nosotros, pensar que serias el primero en morir Franmalth" dijo mard mientras que miraba a lucifer quien lucía un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"te aseguro que ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de aquí" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que una marca oscura se extendía por su frente.

* * *

 **Hace unos minutos atrás (este del inframundo).**

Todos en el inframundo vieron como algo parecido a una estrella fugaz pasaba por el cielo a una velocidad impresionante, muchos reconocieron esta señal y sabían de quien se trataba.

"sensei realmente está furioso, supongo que debemos corresponder ese poder no es así?" dijo sirzechs mientras que miraba el campo de batalla frente a él, frente a el se encontraba jackal y silver quienes sin previo aviso abrieron un círculo mágico y varias criaturas iguales a las del ataque de Pain salieron de allí, eran alrededor de 100 formando un ejército pequeño.

"sí creo que también debemos corresponder ese poder del padre de los demonios" dijo falbium mientras que de varios círculos mágicos salieron varios demonios superando en número a las bestias.

"vaya pensar que nos enfrentaríamos al satanás de la destrucción misma y al general satán de las sombras" dijo silver con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro mientras que jackal lo copiaba.

"el cabello de tomate es mío… tu encárgate del calvo" dijo jackal haciendo que silver se encogiera de hombros.

Ambas partes se quedaron inmóviles por unos momentos antes de que un grito de guerra de ambas fuera lo que daría inicio a la batalla entrante.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo (sur del inframundo).**

Llegando a la parte sur de la capital de lilith, se encontraban dos hombres, aunque uno no lo parecía del todo. Estos miraron a las personas que se encontraban frente a ellos, los cuales eran serafall y ajuka quienes llevaban puesto lo mismo de siempre solo que ajuka no llevaba capa y serafall esta vez tenía puesto el uniforme de chica mágica.

"tch el satán verde y la satán leviathan, creo que estamos de suerte" dijo un hombre de apariencia juvenil y piel de aspecto bronceado, tenía cabello liso y corto, en sus manos tiene grandes garras, en el dorso de su mano tiene unas especies de marcas que parecen incrustadas, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa ajustada oscura con un diseño de llamas que deja al descubierto sus brazos en los cuales lleva unos adornos negros que se abrocha por encima de sus codos, sus pantalones son de color oscuro y por encima de ellos lleva una cinta blanca que se amarra a la cintura a modo de cinturón o faja.

"tch Tempester no los acapares yo también quiero algo de sangre para mi" dijo otro hombre, pero esta tenía una apariencia un tanto extraña, era demonio con un aspecto semejante a un monstruo marino; posee escamas y púas y también una placa negra sobre su cabeza que le da la apariencia de un tiburón. Es de una altura media y tiene un cuello bastante largo cubierto de escamas. Lleva unas patillas y su mandíbula está cubierta por un metal puntiagudo. lleva una camisa oscura abierta, con dos bandas que atraviesa su pecho desnudo. Con esto, lleva un abrigo adornado con pieles de color claro.

"Torafuzar llamemos al ejército" dijo Tempester mientras que mostraba un círculo mágico listo para invocar al ejército de bestias, pero por alguna razón este no funciono haciendo que este mirara a su compañero quien tampoco pudo entender.

"no se esfuercen, ya he anulado cualquier hechizo de invocación alrededor de esta zona, gracias a mi formula kankara" dijo ajuka con seriedad mientras que observaba a ambos demonios quienes lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"han hecho algo muy malo al tratar de invadir el lugar que está protegido por la chica mágica sera-tan, prepárense para caer villanos~" dijo serafall haciendo varias posees extrañas mientras que ajuka quien se había acostumbrado a esto simplemente suspiro.

"tch se arrepentirán de haber hecho eso, morirán de la forma más grotesca posible" dijo Torafuzar mientras que miraba a ambos satanes quienes lo miraron de forma seria mientras que su poder se filtraba en la zona.

* * *

 **En otro lado (inframundo lado oeste).**

Dos mujeres quienes pertenecían a las nueve puertas del inframundo, se encontraban frente a frente con dos personas que nunca esperaron ver en su misión, en frente ellas se hallaba vali junto a kuroka quien veía a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa arrogante.

"tch, una mestiza de demonio-humano y una de Nekomata-demonio, que asco" dijo una de las mujeres al parecer ser de mediana estatura, posee una gran cadera y gran pecho, así como una figura de reloj de arena, es decir una cintura curvilínea. Lleva como vestimenta una especie de traje de piel apretado en color morado, que destaca, el pecho y los muslos que revela parcialmente sus glúteos. Sus hombros y brazos están ocultos por una larga, capa de rayas y unas mangas largas que se coloca poco más abajo de los hombros, dicha capa está cortada por la espalda en forma de espacios abiertos, además de tener un cuello alto y una especie de cola que cuelga desde la parte superior de esta capa por la espalda, el cuello alto de la capa cubre completamente el cuello. Las mangas cubren la mayor parte de los brazos, sus manos adoptan la forma de garras afiladas y con escamas, mientras que un par de gruesas bandas envuelven desde alrededor de los muslos de la mujer, deteniéndose donde comienzan la mitad baja de sus piernas, las cuales tienen una forma similar a las de las aves. La cabeza está adornada con un gran casco, este cubre casi la totalidad de la cara a excepción de los ojos y la boca. Desde los lados del casco sobresalen dos largas orejas, curvándose hacia fuera alrededor de su cara. El cabello cae de la parte trasera del casco, así, este pasa a través de la capucha a caer a su espalda, está envuelto en una gruesa banda. El casco posee una gran joya, que se encuentra sobre la frente.

"tú no eres quien para decirlo kyoka" dijo una mujer que posee dentro de sus características más notables dos grandes cuernos que sobresalen de los lados de su cabeza y apuntan hacia arriba. Sobre su cabeza tiene una banda que separa el pelo, enmarcando el flequillo del resto de su cabello por debajo de la banda. En su frente hay un pequeño símbolo circular con un pequeño punto en el centro, rodeado por varios puntos alrededor de este. Alrededor de su cuello muestra un pequeño collar o banda de color claro. El traje está compuesto por un vestido sin tirantes con un diseño grabado que se asemeja a la piel de leopardo, dicho vestido tiene un par de mangas largas y es atado debajo del busto, revelando una gran cantidad de su pecho que posee un gran tamaño, en su espalda se muestra un gran moño que parece hacerse al amarrar su vestido, este es de un color oscuro, utiliza un par de calcetas altas en color oscuro con una especie de bordados cerca de la orilla de ambas, estas resaltan los dedos de sus pies pues los muestran al descubierto, sus dedos tanto de pies como manos están pintados de color negro. Tiene también dos marcas hechas en color oscuro, estas colocadas sobre sus hombros.

"tch cállate seilah, acabemos con estos insectos y vayamos a destruir al rey demonio, como lo dijo mard-sama" dijo kyoka mientras que seilah no dijo nada al principio mientras que vali y kuroka miraban a ambas.

"espero que bikou y Arthur puedan hacerse cargo, nosotras debemos acabar con estas perras" dijo vali mientras que su armadura de emperatriz blanca se manifestaba mientras que a kuroka le parecieron tres esferas de fuego azul en su espalda mientras que sus uñas se afilaron más.

"acabemos de una vez con esto… no quiero seguir en este lugar nya" dijo kuroka con el ceño fruncido mientras que vali asintió y ambas cargaron hacia los demonios invasores.

* * *

 **Con luzbel.**

Actualmente luzbel se encontraba en lo alto de una torre en el inframundo viendo las batallas que se iban a efectuar, detrás de él también observando se encontraba Kūfuku quien miraba también esto con curiosidad.

"ellos serán brutalmente asesinados, empezando por mard" dijo Kūfuku mientras observaba los diferentes escenarios.

"eso es algo inevitable, pero creo que esto nos servirá para medir el poder de potencias de guerra" dijo luzbel mientras que observaba el campo de batalla.

"luzbel-sama viéndolo bien, lucifer no parece un potencial peligro, creo que usted podría encargarse de él o incluso Sensō podría matarlo de una vez por todas" dijo Kūfuku mientras que luzbel la miro por unos momentos antes de mirar de nuevo el campo de batalla cosa que confundió a Kūfuku.

"te equivocas en algo, durante todos estos años hemos visto a las diferentes facciones no es así?, en cada una de ellas encontramos potencias de guerra, ¿recuérdame como califica lucifer?" dijo luzbel con una voz monótona mientras que Kūfuku reviso sus registros con sus circulo mágico y se sorprendió ante lo que decía.

"lucifer entra en la clasificación de los viejos dioses" dijo Kūfuku con una mirada estupefacta mientras que luzbel asentía.

"su poder aun esta durmiente y no ha sacado todo su potencial y no solo él, en varias facciones se encuentran restos del poder de los dioses antiguos convirtiéndolos en potencias de guerra" dijo luzbel mientras que Kūfuku asintió entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"cómo piensa combatir a estas potencias de guerra?" dijo con curiosidad Kūfuku mientras que luzbel lo pensó unos momentos antes responder de manera simple.

"con la ayuda de las personas que reclute y tu grupo" dijo luzbel con una voz sin emociones, mientras que Kūfuku asintió ante lo que decía su maestro.

* * *

 **Este del inframundo (con sirzechs y falbium).**

Cuando ambos ejércitos chocaron con anterioridad, el lado de los satanes presentaba más bajas que el lado de los demonios invasores ya que al parecer aquellas bestias eran de temer.

"terminemos de una vez con esto" dijo sirzechs mientras que con un orbe concentrado de poder de la destrucción hizo que la mitad del ejercito fuera destruido en segundos, cosa que sorprendió un poco a jackal y a silver, mientras que falbium vio como la otra mitad del ejército de las bestias era retenido por lo que quedaba de su armada.

Silver de repente movió su mano y varios picos de hielo hicieron que tanto falbium y sirzechs se separaran, jackal viendo esto asintió caminando hacia sirzechs le sonrió de manera depredadora mientras que el rey demonio lo miraba con frialdad.

Jackal avanzo rápidamente y cuando estaba frente a sirzechs este estaba listo para darle un golpe en el pecho, pero sirzechs tomo el brazo de jackal y con el otro brazo toco el pecho de jackal aplicando el poder de la destrucción tratando de acabar con esto en segundos.

Pero para su sorpresa jackal hizo que sus manos brillaran haciendo que una fuerte explosión sacudiera la zona, haciendo que sirzechs fuera herido al grado de que su armadura quedara hecha pedazos.

"realmente pensé que me tenías ahí rey demonio, supongo que tengo que agradecerle a silver" dijo jackal mientras que en su pecho agua goteaba, ya que antes se encontraba una capa de hielo que lo protegía haciendo que el poder de la destrucción no hiciera contacto con él directamente.

"tch veo que puedes hacer que las cosas exploten no es así?" dijo sirzechs mientras que se quitaba su armadura y se curaba sus heridas con magia en segundos, sirzechs quedo en un traje sencillo. "maldición gray-chan me va a matar cuando llegue a casa" dijo sirzechs mientras que jackal frunció el ceño.

"lo que viste es un poder que solo poseen los demonios de zeref, se les llama maldición, la mía se llama **Bakuhatsu Juhō (Maldición Explosiva),** no es necesario que te lo explique cierto?" dijo jackal con una sonrisa mientras que sus manos brillaban, haciendo que sirzechs lo viera con curiosidad unos momentos antes de que asintiera.

"ya veo, aun así, creo que deberías prepararte, porque justo aquí y justo ahora tu tumba va a ser cavada" dijo sirzechs mientras que apareció de repente frente a jackal con una mirada sin emociones mientras que este último tenía una mirada estupefacta.

Antes de que jackal pudiera hacer algo, sirzechs toco de nuevo su pecho y ningún tipo de esfuerzo, el poder de la destrucción atravesó el pecho de jackal haciendo que este se sorprendiera de sobre manera, antes de que sirzechs pudiera hacer otro movimiento jackal toco el brazo de sirzechs con las dos manos mientras que estos comenzaran a brillar.

" **Baku! (explosión)"** grito jackal mientras que la gran onda hizo que ambos se separaran, cuando lo hicieron, jackal miro su pecho y comenzó a vomitar sangre mientras que sirzechs disperso en humo con su mano como si se tratara de una simple brisa.

"si eso es todo lo que tienes realmente creo que vas a morir justo ahora" dijo sirzechs de manera fría mientras que su brazo estaba intacto haciendo que jackal lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, "oh, te preguntaras como sobreviví a eso no?, bueno mi poder de la destrucción es muy versátil, tanto que puedo destruir hasta la misma magia" dijo sirzechs mientras que sus manos comenzaron a votar chispas color carmesí.

"tch admito que te subestime lucifer, supongo que eres digno de esta forma, **forma etherias"** dijo Jackal mientras que su apariencia comenzó a cambiar de forma drástica para ligera sorpresa de sirzechs, su forma se engrandece y su cabeza toma el aspecto de un lobo, su torso se llena de pelo y se ensancha para hacerse un poco más musculoso y aparecen en sus manos garras de gran tamaño.

"vaya… creí que esto seria aburrido, ahora supongo que tengo luchar enserio no?" dijo sirzechs al ver como el agujero que tenia en el pecho se comenzaba a regenerar.

* * *

 **al mismo tiempo (con falbium y silver).**

Falbium en estos momentos se encontraba esquivando estacas de hielo que iban en su contra de parte de silver quien sonreía como maniático, cansado de esto hizo que un aura naranja se manifestara en su cuerpo. Cuando lo hizo las estacas que eran dirigidas a él fueron destruidas sin que el hiciera nada, cosa que sorprendió a silver ligeramente.

"parece que lo que nos dijeron era cierto… falbium de la defensa absoluta parece que no estaban exagerando cuando lo escuche" dijo silver con una sonrisa depredadora mientras que falbium se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio.

"enserio?, maldición adiós a mi carta de triunfo, pensaba que si te acababa rápido podría ir a dormir y dejar que los demás ser encargaran" dijo falbium mientras que chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

"oh?, es así… bueno déjame acerté el favor de mandarte a dormir por siempre" dijo silver mientras que en un movimiento rápido apareció detrás de falbium haciendo que este se sorprendiera al notar que se encontraba dentro un gran iceberg hecho por silver quien cuando respiro se vio un aire frio.

Pero para sorpresa de silver, falbium lo miro con ojos fríos haciendo que el hielo se rompiera y este fuera absorbido por falbium, quien sin decir nada hizo que una sombra saliera detrás de silver con la intensión de apuñalarlo, pero silver lo congelo todo a su alrededor con solo mover sus manos.

"veo que eres igual a sera y grayfia-san, creo que se como tratarte" dijo falbium mientras que silver sonrió con locura.

" **Hyōma no Gekikō(Furia del Demonio de Hielo)"** dijo silver mientras que hielo comenzó a salir de su boca mientras que falbium al ver esto simplemente lo recibió de lleno cosa que confundió un poco a silver, cuando el hielo se detuvo falbium se encontraba intacto mientras que un aura naranja lo rodeaba como si lo estuviera protegiendo.

"lo estas presenciando se llama **defensa absoluta** , es poder que solo existe en mi clan, como su nombre lo dice soy inmune a cualquier hechizo que se me sea lanzando" dijo falbium con pereza en su voz, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca.

"vaya parece que no es absoluta del todo, incluso la magia **devil Slayer** es efectiva contra ustedes, eso me facilita las cosas" dijo silver mientras que falbium lo miro con sorpresa ante lo que dijo.

" **devil Slayer?,** pensé que esa magia fue erradicada por la facción viejo satán" dijo falbium mientras que silver asintió mientras que creaba una espada de hielo.

"se supone, pero aun quedan algunos como yo allí afuera, como abras notado la magia devil Slayer no puede ser efectuada por demonios, eso quiere decir que soy humano, soy el único de las nueve puertas en no ser un demonio" dijo silver con una sonrisa esperando que falbium lo menospreciara, pero fue todo lo contrario.

"tch eso te vuelve alguien mas peligroso a mis ojos, los humanos son la mayor amenaza para cualquier raza" dijo falbium mientras que silver asintió ante esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, falbium concentro la energía naranja en sus manos y las junto, "teniendo eso en cuenta acabare contigo rápidamente, **poder ofensivo** " dijo falbium creando un haz de poder oscuro que iba en contra de silver quien viendo esto sonrió y lo congelo de forma rápida.

Pero antes de que silver pudiera hacer otra cosa, el haz de oscuridad que congelo exploto ocasionando que silver se distrajera momentáneamente, falbium aprovechando esto creo varias lanzas oscuras que iban en contra de silver quien pisando fuerte el suelo hizo que una pared de hielo se levantara.

Silver sonrió ante el ataque consecutivo del satán, pero de repente escupió sangre y vio con sorpresa como una daga hecha de oscuridad estaba clavada en su abdomen, silver actuando de inmediato el saco de allí y congelo la herida para que esta no lo retuviera.

"tch eso fue sucio satán" dijo silver mientras que falbium simplemente lo miro unos momentos antes de que invocara círculos mágicos en sus manos, "tch enserio el poder de los cuatro satanes es abrumador, pero esto es ridículo, **devil forcé** " dijo silver mientras que su armadura se congelaba completamente y se rompía en pedazos, cuando lo hizo una gran marca oscura que cubrió el torso y el rostro de silver mientras que sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo más oscuro.

"veo que vas enserio ahora no?, tch que problemático" dijo falbium mientras que su aura volvía a cubrir todo su cuerpo en una acción de defenderse.

"prepárate satán, esta es la caída de el inframundo" dijo silver mientras que miraba a falbium de manera seria cosa que hizo que falbium lo mirara con pereza mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

 **al mismo tiempo (sur del inframundo).**

Actualmente ninguno de los lados da el primer movimiento, pero de repente Tempester junto sus manos haciendo que un gran huracán fuera creado haciendo que este se dirigiera hasta serafall quien moviendo su mano hizo que este fuera congelado, pero el ataque no termino ahí ya que Tempester hizo que una gran tormenta de fuego fuera dirigida hacia los dos satanes quienes, no parecían preocupados por esto, ajuka levantando ambas manos hizo un circulo mágico que hizo que la tormenta se convirtiera en agua.

"yay!, ajuka-tan esa formula kankara fue maravillosa, realmente somos el mejor dúo" dijo serafall con una sonrisa infantil-orgullosa, haciendo que ajuka no prestara atención a lo que decía serafall.

De repente una gran corriente de agua inundo la zona gracias a Torafuzar quien sonrió mientras este iba nadando en la corriente de agua que inundo la zona, ajuka aplico un círculo mágico que detuvo la corriente de agua, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Tempester había creado un huracán haciendo que el agua se elevara, de la cima del tornado Torafuzar salió disparado hacia ambos satanes, quienes vieron esto con sorpresa, serafall actúa rápido y congelo a Torafuzar… o eso trato ya que este cruzo sus brazos en equis, repeliendo el hielo haciendo que ambos satanes se sorprendieran ante tal defensa, cuando Torafuzar estuvo al alcance de ambos, este cogió a ambos del rostro y los impacto contra el haciendo que un gran cráter fuera creado, mientras que ambos satanes escupieron sangre.

" **Tenchi Kaimei,** adiós satanes" dijo Torafuzar con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro mientras que ambos satanes eran tragados por un gran mar de agua envenenada, pero para sorpresa de ambos demonios invasores, ajuka libero una cantidad de poder mágico considerable haciendo que su fórmula kankara descompusiera el agua y cambio su composición haciendo que esta no estuviera envenenada, serafall tampoco se quedó atrás ya que por breve momentos una marca azul apareció en su frente y de repente toda el agua se congelo alrededor de ellos, pero no los congelo a ellos y sin ningún esfuerzo ambos salieron de allí.

"tch tu defensa es algo que no puedo ignorar, siendo así acabemos con esto rápido, falbium y sirzechs ya debieron de terminar su batalla" dijo ajuka mientras que miraba a serafall quien asintió con una sonrisa emocionada.

"prepárense villanos serán acabados por la linda chica mágica sera-tan" dijo serafall mientras que hacía poses de chica mágica.

"satanes, su postura es algo arrogante frente a invasores que podrían destruir su gente" dijo Tempester de forma calmada, mientras que ajuka lo miro unos momentos y negó.

"te equivocas no somo arrogantes, es solo que no podemos mostrar de debilidad a nuestra gente que nos escogió por nuestro poder y liderazgo, fallarle a nuestro título de satán seria fallarle a las personas que confiaron en nosotros para mantenerlas a salvo" dijo ajuka mientras que serafall asintió ante sus palabras.

Serafall tomando las palabras de ajuka, actuó y pisando fuerte creo varios pilares de hielo, cosa que hizo que Torafuzar convirtiera sus manos en cuchillas que cortaron los pilares como mantequilla, Tempester no se quedó atrás y realizo una tormenta de fuego que iba dirigido a ambos satanes.

"ya te dije que eso sera inútil, **formula kankara"** dijo ajuka mientras que un círculo mágico se manifestaba frente a él, cuando la tormenta impacto contra el circulo esta desapareció de repente, sin que los demonios invasores lo esperasen el circulo se manifestó arriba de ellos y la tormenta de fuego salió disparada hacia ellos.

Torafuzar y Tempester recibieron el ataque de lleno, pero para Torafuzar no pareció afectarle, mientras que Tempester tenia quemaduras en su cuerpo de manera ligera.

"tch parece que no somos rivales para ustedes en esta forma no es así?, bueno supongo que avanzaremos al siguiente nivel **forma etherias"** dijo Tempester mientras que su forma cambio a una bestia, se hace mucho más grande y sus piernas toman la forma muy parecidas a la de un carnero, tomando la apariencia como de un sátiro, aunque la parte de arriba del torso, su aspecto es cómo el de un león.

" **forma etherias"** dijo Torafuzar haciendo que su forma cambiara un poco, ya que su forma de reptil se incrementó, le sale una cresta en la cabeza y su masa muscular sube considerablemente, además de que sus puños se vuelven sumamente grandes.

"ya veo ustedes tienen una segunda forma… de algún modo esta forma se parece a la verdadera forma que adoptan unos demonios… interesante…" dijo ajuka mientras que analizaba la forma de estos demonios artificiales con suma curiosidad.

"mouuu~, pensé que solo los super diablos podían hacer eso, están haciendo trampa ajuka-tan" dijo serafall mientras que, hacia un puchero, ajuka la miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

"serafall no te contengas" dijo ajuka con una sonrisa de confianza mientras que serafall se sorprendió levemente antes de asentir.

"realmente son muy arrogantes, en esta forma somos tan poderosos como un diablo clase satanás" dijo Tempester con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que ajuka y serafall sonrieron en esto.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo (inframundo lado oeste).**

"tch acaba con ella de una vez seliah" dijo kyoka mientras que seilah asintió mientras que esta comenzó a lanzar libros hechos de oscuridad, hacia vali quien los destruía con círculos mágicos mientras que estaba dentro de su armadura.

"esos ataques serán inútiles frente a mí, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer es me-"dijo vali pero fue interrumpida cuando un libro hecho de escuridad se transformó en una lanza y fue clavada en su abdomen para sorpresa de ella y kuroka.

"vali!, te encuentras bien nya" dijo kuroka preocupada mientras que vali asintió y saco la lanza de su abdomen, vali miro a seilah quien la vio como si fuera nada más que basura.

"Albión que acaba de pasar…" susurro vali mientras que la armadura no dijo nada en un principio, pero luego hablo.

" **vali de alguna forma mi mente fue controlada, no pude cubrirte de ese daño** " dijo Albión haciendo que vali se sorprendiera al igual que kuroka.

"viendo tu expresión veo que has notado mi magia… **macro,** esta magia me permite controlar a las personas sin que estos se den cuenta, en otras palabras, puedo controlar a quien yo quiera" dijo seilah mientras que vali frunció el ceño.

"kuroka, tu encárgate de la otra, yo voy por la de los cuernos" dijo vali mientras que extendió las alas de la armadura y cargo contra seilah quien la vio con aburrimiento.

Lo que paso a continuación dejo tanto a kuroka y vali sorprendidas, ya que cuando vali estaba frente seilah su armadura fue destruida y esta aprovechando la sorpresa vali la tomo del rostro y la estrello contra el suelo haciendo que eta escupiera sangre al estar expuesta.

"parece que no entendiste lo que dije, puedo controlarlo todo, eso significa que puedo controlar al dragon emperador blanco, ahora mismo esta durmiendo gracias a mi orden, dime emperatriz que eres sin tu longinus, dime eres capaz de destruir dioses sin esta, puedes siquiera darme pelea sin la ayuda de este poder?" dijo seilah mientras que vali la vio con sorpresa mientras que kuroka quiso intervenir para ayudar a su amiga, pero fue detenida por kyoka quien le dio un golpe el cual ella bloqueo, pero para su sorpresa el dolor que sintió al contacto fue como si sus huesos fueran rotos al instante.

"no tan rápido gatita, tu pelea es conmigo, espero que estés preparada porque lo que estoy apunto de hacerte te va doler mucho" dijo kyoka con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, kuroka frunció el ceño ante esto.

* * *

 **Con vali.**

Vali se encontraba tendida en el suelo mientras que seilah tenía un pie en su abdomen cosa que hizo que esta escupiera sangre ante la herida que tenía con anterioridad ahí.

"dices ser descendiente de lucifer, pero todo tu poder depende de un dragon… eres una decepción vali lucifer" dijo seilah mientras que vali la miraba con el ceño fruncido, seilah la miro con ojos aburridos mientras que aplastaba mas fuerte la herida para dolor de vali, "si realmente eres un demonio porque no utilizas ese poder… no me digas que no sabes cómo usarlo" dijo seilah con algo de burla en su voz al final de su oración, mientras que vali frunció el ceño ante esto.

" _no necesito utilizar ese poder maldito_ " pensó vali mientras que con algo de fuerza se levantó y se alejó de seilah quien no se sorprendió para nada ante esto.

"ya veo… no usaras el poder de los demonios eh?" dijo seilah mientras que vali la miro con el ceño fruncido, vali toco su abdomen con ambas manos y comenzó a curarse ella misma con la magia de curación que había aprendido de lilith.

"voy vencerte sin usar mi sacred gear y también sin utilizar magia demoniaca" dijo vali con el ceño fruncido mientras que círculos mágicos aparecían en su mano.

"ya veo… bueno prepárate para morir" dijo seilah moviéndose rápidamente mientras que esta le propino un golpe que vali logro bloquear, pero esto no evito que esta fuera expulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza que tenía seliah, quien veía a vali como si fuera una basura.

" _no necesito ese poder, puedo ser mas fuerte que él, sin necesidad de su poder"_ pensó vali mientras que luchaba por mantenerse en pie ante el daño que estaba recibiendo, de repente una lluvia de lanzas oscuras cayó encima de ella, vali viendo su inminente final cerro los ojos esperando el dolor, pero al final no sintió nada.

" _si realmente quieres matar a ese hombre… te ayudare, pero aun así creo que esa no es la solución, vali eres fuerte no por se mi descendiente, si no por tu propia fuerza y si esto significa utilizar el poder de los demonios, el cual por derecho es tuyo, creo que serás alguien fuerte cuando lo hagas"_ vali escucho una voz en su cabeza mientras que abría los ojos y vio con sorpresa como sus manos se extendieron involuntariamente y vio como círculos mágicos oscuros con la cresta del clan lucifer, la cubrieron de las lanzas.

" _este poder… este mismo poder, fue el que me quito a mi padre"_ pensó vali con el ceño fruncido, seilah no pareció impresionada ante la acción de vali.

 **Flashback: hace algunos años.**

"eh vali pequeña… no quieres ir con tu padre?" dijo la voz de rizevim haciendo que una pequeña vali viera con horror como su padre se encontraba tendido en el suelo con un agujero en el abdomen y ojos sin vida mientras que la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo.

"papá…" susurro vali mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos al ver a su padre ser asesinado por su abuelo, rizevim al verla llorar sonrió con demencia haciendo que vali se asustara.

De repente rizevim se acerco a ella con una sonrisa maniaca cuando estuvo frente a ella acerco su mano al rostro de vali haciendo que esta al final nada más viera oscuridad.

"vali despierta" susurro la voz de naruto mientras que cargaba a una pequeña vali quien estaba llorando en sus sueños, vali de repente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su abuelo quien le sonreía con amor cosa que tranquilizo a vali quien lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"jiji (abuelo), soñé con aquel día de nuevo" dijo vali mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a naruto quien le acaricio la cabeza buscando calmarla.

"no te preocupes, nadie te hará daño, pequeña, no mientras yo este aquí" dijo naruto mientras que vali se tranquilizo con sus palabras y sin previo aviso se quedó dormida.

 **Fin del flashback.**

"en aquel entonces solo era una niña indefensa, que dependía de su abuelo para mantenerse a salvo…" dijo vali en un susurro mientras se levantaba poco a poco haciendo que seilah la mirara con una ceja alzada.

"veo que aun tienes fuerza para estar en pie que inútil, muere de una vez" dijo seilah mientras que lanzaba lanzas oscuras hacia vali quien se cubrió con círculos mágicos, pero estos se rompían al contacto de las lanzas haciendo que algunas impactar en algunos lugares de su cuerpo.

"…pero me hice fuerte para matarlo a él, o eso creí la verdad solo quería hacerme fuerte para alcanzar a mi figura de padre y a mis figuras de hermanas, pero por mas que avanzaba ellas aun estaban fuera de mi liga, realmente creo que este poder no debería usarlo por él, pero mi abuelo me dijo que me partencia por derecho, rizevim donde quieras que estés… vete a la mierda" susurro vali mientras que juntaba una cantidad considerable de magia en sus puños.

"que es lo que tanto susurras, realmente todos los lucifer son tan difíciles de matar" dijo seilah quien ya cansada de lo que estaba viendo se movió a una velocidad increíbles y le propino un golpe a vali, quien para sorpresa de seilah lo detuvo con una sola mano.

"lamento hacerte esperar, simplemente estaba organizando mis pensamientos" dijo vali mientras levanto la cabeza y miro a seilah quien se sorprendió ligeramente ya que una marca oscura esta presente en la frente de vali mientras que está paso por uno de sus ojos e hizo que este cambiara a un rojo carmesí al igual que el de lilith.

"tch crees que solo por manifestar esa marca de maldición eres superior a mí, déjame recordarte la triste realidad" dijo seilah mientras que vali no dijo nada en cambio con su otra mano creo una espada de oscuridad con la cual ataco a seilah quien la detuvo con su mano desnuda, pero antes de que seilah pudiera hacer algo su mano comenzó a quemarse ante la oscuridad que estaba concentrada en la espada.

"no solo soy superior a ti, yo soy descendiente directa del ser que hizo la oscuridad suya, la oscuridad es parte de mí, todo lo demás se fundirá con ella" dijo vali mientras que de un tajo corto la mano de seilah para sorpresa de ella quien se alejó de inmediato.

Pero para sorpresa de vali la mano que había cortado con anterioridad fue tomada por una energía oscura que provenía del brazo de seilah quien miro a vali con el ceño fruncido, la mano de repente se volvió a unir con el brazo para sorpresa de vali.

"no eres la única con el poder de la oscuridad vali lucifer, yo también poseo ese poder… prepárate para conocer la desesperación" dijo seilah mientras que una marca oscura igual a la de vali Salía de su frente. " **Seigenki no Sakujo: Zettai-tekina kurayami (remover limitación: oscuridad absoluta)"** dijo seilah mientras que su forma cambiaba, su piel comenzó a oscurecerse y sus cuernos crecieron en tamaño. Su cabello se volvió mucho más salvaje, y la ropa alrededor de su torso desapareció, dejando al descubierto su pecho que se cubre con una especie de tatuajes, simétricos que se inician en el collar alrededor de su cuello, y terminan en el vientre y las caderas., debajo de un diseño en forma de corazón en sus tatuajes. Su parte inferior del cuerpo cambio de forma significativa, como las piernas, cambiando en zancos estrechados que se ensanchan gradualmente hasta sus caderas, que ahora se ensanchan en dos protuberancias con forma de alas.

"maldición esto es lo que mi abuelo llama **forma original?** " dijo vali mientras que su marca se extendía inconscientemente por su rostro. "te matare, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" dijo vali con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a seilah quien la miro con ojos vacíos.

* * *

 **Con kuroka.**

Kuroka se encontraba intercambiando golpes con kyoka quien sonreía como una maniática, en el intercambio de golpes kyoka acertó un golpe en la mejilla de kuroka haciendo que esta retrocediera para mirar sus brazos y otras partes de su cuerpo, solo para darse cuenta que estos estaban llenos de moretones y algunos de sus huesos casi estaban rotos.

" _debo terminar con ella para ayudar a vali, pero la fuerza con la que cuenta es monstruosa_ " pensó kuroka con el ceño fruncido mientras que kyoka le sonrió con malicia.

"que pasa gatito?, ¿necesitas lamerte tus heridas?" dijo kyoka con una sonrisa oscura en su rostro, mientras que kuroka la miro con el ceño fruncido.

" **Kasha!"** dijo kyoka mientras que múltiples ruedas hechas de llamas negras se manifestaban a su alrededor, las cuales fueron lanzadas de inmediato a kyoka quien vio esto con el ceño fruncido y son decir nada las esquivo a una velocidad increíble, pero de repente kuroka a aparecido frente a ella con una sonrisa y en su mano una rueda de fuego negro la cual impacto de lleno contra kyoka.

Ocasionando que la flama se extendiera como una corriente que quemo las cosas detrás de kyoka, pero de repente una mano agarro el rostro de kuroka para sorpresa de esta y la mando a volar, pero no acabando allí kyoka lanzo orbes energía que explotaron en donde se encontraba kuroka.

"vaya enserio pensantes que con esa fuerza podrías vencerme, aun te falta mucho poder para llegar a mí, eso o que tu poder no baje constantemente" dijo kyoka con una sonrisa mientras que kuroka se encontraba respirando con dificultad, ya que por alguna razón su energía se sentía consumida.

Viendo su atuendo noto que su kimono se encontraba algo dañado, pero a ella no le importo esto y escupiendo algo de sangre se levantó para seguir luchando.

"kukuku creo que estas subestimándonos demonio-san nya, no te has dado cuenta que ni siquiera he usado chakra nya" dijo kuroka con una sonrisa mientras que un aura azulada se manifestaba ligeramente.

De repente kuroka usando **touki** incremento su fuerza, velocidad y defensa de golpe cosa que kyoka noto con una sonrisa, sin embargo de repente coloco sus dedos en cruz haciendo que una nube de humo que dejo a kyoka sin poder verla, pero de inmediato saliendo de la nube de humo, era una kuroka corriendo hacia ella con una rueda de esferas negras que giraban con rapidez, cuando ella estuvo cerca lanzo la rueda la cual impacto de lleno contra kyoka quien recibió un gran daño, pero esto de pronto fue opacado ya que la heridas de esta se curaron de inmediato.

Kuroka sorprendida por esto, vio como kyoka se acercaba a ella para darle un fuerte golpe que la dejaría inconsciente, pero para sorpresa de kyoka, kuroka maniobro y esquivo el golpe mientras que en su mano una esfera azulada comenzó a girar en diferentes direcciones para confusión de kyoka.

" _no puedo perder, no después de que aquel que me enseño me esta observando, como su alumna debo demostrarle que soy fuerte…_ **rasengaaaann**!" grito kuroka mientras que la esfera impacto de lleno contra el abdomen de kyoka quien sintió un fuerte dolor en sus intestinos los cuales se sintieron casi hecho añicos por el ataque de kuroka, cuando el impacto termino kyoka salió volando hacia atrás.

"maldición eso realmente dolió, pero espero que ese no sea tu mejor truco gatita, si no esto sera aburrido" dijo kyoka mientras que kuroka vio con sorpresa como la herida en el abdomen de kyoka comenzaba a curarse a un ritmo alarmante.

" _si esto sigue así, puede que termine muriendo primero… tch como si fuera morir por una perra como ella, aun tengo que proteger a shirone y demostrarle lo fuerte que soy a lucifer-sama"_ pensó kuroka mientras que kyoka tomando la iniciativa ataco _._

Kyoka a una velocidad increíble ser acerco a kuroka quien le siguió con mucho esfuerzo ya que entre mas kyoka impactaba un golpe, kuroka parecía perder mas fuerza, cosas que esta noto e hizo que se alejara de kyoka quien le sonrió de forma sádica, cosa que hizo que kuroka frunciera el ceño.

"descuida gatita no te matare, en cambio te convertirás en mi juguete" dijo kyoka mientras que kuroka sonrió ante esto de forma negativa.

"no gracias, del único que aceptare esas palabras serán de lucifer-sama nya" dijo kuroka con una sonrisa algo cansada mientras que kyoka sonrió con el ceño fruncido ante esto.

Sin decir nada kyoka se preparo para darle el golpe final a kuroka quien la miro con seriedad, cuando de pronto la primera desapareció haciendo que kuroka estuviera alerta, de repente kuroka sintió un dedo en su frente por parte de kyoka y al siguiente instante sus sentidos desaparecieron haciendo que kuroka se sintiera alarmada.

Pero de pronto su instinto le dijo que había peligro al frente así que se movió lo más rápido posible, pero luego sintió peligro encima de ella.

" _no voy a poder esquivarlo… maldición creo que este es mi fin, lo siento sensei"_ pensó kuroka mientras que miraba a la nada porque no podía ver nada, cuando recordó algo que su maestro le había dicho.

 **Flashback: hace algunos años.**

Actualmente un naruto en su forma de adolescente se encontraba mirando a una joven Nekomata quien lo miraba con miedo y sumisión sabiendo quien estaba frente a ella.

"tu eres el gato negro del que se habla en el inframundo no es así?" dijo naruto mientras que kuroka estaba temiendo por su vida ya que el poder que el niño frente a ella emanaba era por mucho superior al suyo.

"y que, si lo soy, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, si con eso puedo proteger a mi hermana pequeña, la haría mil veces otra vez nya" dijo kuroka con los ojos cerrados mientras esperaba que este demonio la exterminara de inmediato al escuchar estas palabras.

"no me interesa lo que hiciste, simplemente me interesas, mas concretamente quisieras aprender de mí?" dijo naruto con una mirada en blanco mientras que kuroka lo miro con curiosidad ante lo que dijo.

"aprender de ti?, pero yo mate a uno de los tuyos, ¿no deberías matarme a cambio?" dijo kuroka sin entender lo que el demonio frente a ella pretendía.

"los demonios no somos una raza que resalta por su bondad, si mataste a ese demonio es porque ese bastardo lo merecía, me interesas Nekomata, solo un selecto grupo de personas se ha ganado ese privilegio, quiero que seas mi estudiante porque veo un potencial en ti, además cumples el primer requisito para serlo… el cual poner a tu familia antes que nada" dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que recordaba a cierto pelirrojo que ahora gobernaba el inframundo, kuroka ante lo que decía no estaba segura de que responder, ya que no sentía ninguna malicia viniendo de él.

"si acepto ser tu estudiante, prometes no hacerme daño nya?" dijo kuroka con algo de miedo y realizando una petición inocente cosa que hizo que naruto le sonriera de forma suave mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la cabeza.

"lo prometo, pero a cambio quiero que des lo mejor de ti, dime tu nombre Nekomata" dijo naruto con una sonrisa tranquilizadora haciendo que kuroka se relajara ante su presencia y ronroneara involuntariamente ante su toque.

"mi nombre es kuroka toujo, cual es el de usted sensei?" dijo kuroka con curiosidad haciendo que naruto le sonriera.

"tengo muchos nombres, el mas conocido es lucifer mornigstar, pero tu puedes decirme naruto" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que kuroka ante tal información se sorprendió en sobremanera.

"u-usted es l-lucifer nya?, el mismo lucifer que cayo en el inframundo" dijo kuroka con curiosidad y sorpresa mientras que naruto asintió mientras que le mostraba sus alas cosa que dejo sorprendida a la nekoshu.

"kuroka de ahora en adelante estarás a mi cuidado, serás parte de mi familia lo cual implica que deveras dar lo mejor de ti para estar a la altura del nombre de lucifer, pero aun así te cueste yo estaré ahí para ayudarte siempre" dijo naruto con una sonrisa paterna que hizo que kuroka asintiera mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante los actos de naruto.

 **Fin del flashback.**

" _no debo decepcionarlo, él confió en mí, él espera mucho de mí, debo dar la talla como alumna de lucifer-sama"_ pensó kuroka cuando al fin pudo ver algo, pero aún no vista esta cegada, la vista que tenia ahora era desde otro ángulo, ya que en la anterior nube de humo kuroka había creado un clon el cual usando senjutsu había ocultado su presencia mientras se escondía en medio de los árboles.

Kyoka quien se encontraba a pocos metros de ella lista para matarla con su propia mano, pero antes de que estuviera mas cerca, kuroka realizo una serie de posiciones de mano y de la nada un dragon de tierra salió del suelo en dirección a kyoka quien vio esto con sorpresa.

" **Doton: Dosekiryū (elemento tierra: dragon de tierra y roca)"** dijo kuroka mientras que el dragon impacto de lleno a kyoka la cual fue mandada contra el bosque derribando una gran cantidad de árboles.

Pero para sorpresa de kuroka, kyoka se levanto de nuevo con una cara furiosa ya que su casco había sido roto revelando su verdadero rostro, además de eso su ropa también fue destruida parcialmente, ella posee unos ojos un poco alargados al igual que sus orejas. Su ropa cambia un poco, esta vez utiliza una blusa muy corta que deja al descubierto su abdomen y muestra gran parte de su pecho, es de cuello alto y se extiende de su pecho hasta su espalda, lleva una especie de mangas que inician debajo de sus hombros y terminan donde inician sus garras, utiliza unas bragas en color oscuro y sobre ellas un cinturón así como un par de especie de calcetas que llegan desde su muslo hasta antes de iniciar sus patas/garras.

"tch maldita bastarda, vas ha morir de la forma mas dolorosa posible" dijo kyoka mientras miraba con odio a kuroka quien respiraba con cansancio mientras que miraba kyoka quien también tenía heridas aquí y allá las cuales por alguna razón no se regeneraban.

Kuroka con el poco chackra que le quedaba creo tres clones, ya que mantener su regeneración consumía mucha anergia, kyoka ya cansada de este juego estúpido a sus ojos, decidió acabar con esto haciendo que sus garras brillaran con un aura verde, pero de repente unas raíces salieron del suelo y amarraron a kyoka quien vio con el ceño fruncido a kuroka quien le sonrió con arrogancia.

"no puedo permitirme perder, no mientras no esté al nivel de sus expectativas nya" dijo kuroka mientras que los clones comenzaron a crear una esfera en su mano moldeando chakra para luego moldear unas cuchillas que comenzaron girar alrededor de la esfera. "espero que mueras de inmediato nya, **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken"** dijo kuroka mientras que corría hacia kyoka a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que en pocos pasos estuviera frente a ella y sin más impacto el ataque en kyoka quien escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, kuroka al impacto se alejó de allí mientras que el ataque siguió arrastrando a kyoka e hizo que un gran domo de viento fuera creado, destruyendo una gran cantidad de árboles en bosque.

Kuroka al ver su ataque sonrió con cansancio, para luego caer sentada respirando con dificultad, pero esto duro muy poco cuando sintió un pico de energía de donde había impactado su ataque, cosa que la hizo mirar con preocupación el lugar de los restos de árboles.

"realmente pensé que moría ahí, por un momento mi regeneración fue estropeada por completo, si no fuera entrado en mi **forma etherias,** estaría muerta" dijo kyoka mientras Salía y su nueva forma era vista, lo único que cambio en ellas fuer el casco que cubrió sus ojos y su frente mientras que de estos salían cuernos, sus garras se alargaron de una forma anormal mientras que un aura verde la cubría por completo.

"maldición porque no mueres de una vez nya" dijo kuroka mientras veía kyoka con cansancio mientras se levantaba lista para continuar con su pelea.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo (norte del inframundo).**

Mard gear se alejó inmediatamente de naruto quien tenia un aura de muerte en su alrededor, naruto quien parecido acabar querer con esto rápido, se movió a una velocidad increíble hacia mard Geer quien vio esto con una sonrisa astuta y moviendo sus manos hizo que grandes raíces llenas de espinas salieran de la tierra y envolvieran a naruto en capullo que pretendía sellarlo.

"tch parece que no eres muy inteligente lucifer" dijo mard Geer mientras veía como naruto era envuelto en un gran capullo.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer otra cosa, una gran espada oscura se clavó en el abdomen de mard quien vio con sorpresa que la espada provenía del capullo, mard quien actuó rápido quito la espada de su abdomen alejándose de ella mientras que tapaba la herida mientras que la curaba de forma rápida.

"dices ser capaz de encerrarme en un motón de hojas muertas… dime como te llamas demonio invasor" dijo naruto mientras que las raíces comenzaban a desaparecer en cenizas al ser quemadas por naruto, mard Geer ante esto miro a naruto con el ceño fruncido.

"tch mard Geer tártaros, rey de los demonios etherias" dijo mard Geer con arrogancia haciendo que naruto mirara y la marca en su frente comenzara a expandirse y decir mas le pego un con fuerza a mard en el abdomen haciendo que mard se sorprendiera y escupiera sangre, pero esto no termino ahí ya que naruto apareció detrás de él con un golpe en su espalda.

"rey dices?, tu poder no llega ni a los talones del actual rey demonio, menos al padre de los demonios" dijo naruto mientras que en su mano una espada hecha de oscuridad pura era manifestada.

Mard Geer se levanto mientras escupía algo de sangre su regeneración estaba en constante funcionamiento, sin decir nada mard Geer hizo que varias raíces salieran de la tierra en dirección a naruto quien vio esto con aburrimiento y sin mas lanzo espada contra mard Geer quien sonrió ante esto, cuando la espada estaba a pocos metros de él, este extendió su mano y sin mas la espada fue absorbida por él.

Naruto ante esta acción alzo una ceja y comenzó a crear varias lanzas en su espalda para luego lanzarlo contra mard quien esquivo algunas y absorbió las que podía, naruto de pronto noto que mard Geer tenía sus brazos con marcas oscuras, pero luego este hizo que unas raíces negras salieran del suelo con espinas en ellas, esto ocasiono que naruto notara que estas eran más rápidas que las anteriores.

" _ya veo… usa la energía del enemigo para fortalecerse a si mismo… este tipo no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar, si ese tipo sabia eso, entonces está tratando de saber cual es limite de nuestro poder… bueno si quiere saber entonces démosle lo que quieren"_ pensó naruto mientras que esquivo las raíces que buscaban atraparlo.

Naruto ya teniendo suficiente de esto, junto sus manos y realizo varias posiciones de mano para confusión de mard, luzbel y Kūfuku quienes observaban la pelea desde lejos.

" **Enton: Gōka Mekkyaku (elemento llama: gran aniquilación del fuego)** " dijo naruto mientras que sus ojos se transformaron en el rinnegan y aspas se manifestaron en este, sin mas respiro hondo y para sorpresa de todos los que observaban una gran llamarada color negro fue expulsada de su boca en dirección a mard Geer quien de inmediato hizo que raíces negras salieran de la tierra para cubrirlo, pero para su sorpresa las llamas quemaban todo a su paso.

Mard Geer ya desesperado dio un gran salto para esquivar la gran llamarada, pero para su sorpresa naruto se encontraba encima de él con una esfera de color negro la cual botaba chispas.

"desaparece en el purgatorio absoluto, **darkness cruel (oscuridad cruel)"** dijo naruto mientras que la esfera impacto de lleno en abdomen de mard Geer el cual escupió sangre al impacto, sin más mard Geer cayó al suelo haciendo un gran cráter y de la nada la esfera exploto ocasionando más daño a mard.

Naruto miro la explosión con el ceño fruncido ya que esta poco a poco era absorbida de alguna forma por mard Geer quien tenia sus ojos completamente blancos casi llegando a la inconsciencia, pero de pronto un pilar de oscuridad lo envolvió por unos momentos para revelar su nueva forma, haciendo que naruto alzara una ceja ante esto, ya que podía sentir el poder de un super diablo viniendo de mard.

Cuando mard se levantó del gran cráter miro a naruto con odio, mientras que este ultimo miraba su nueva forma con curiosidad. su nueva forma consiste en cubrir todo su cuerpo en una especie de nueva piel negra, como los mismos patrones de mangas de su camisa, su larga melena persiste, pero su rostro cambio drásticamente dándole una apariencia de coraza que cubría su cara, y le salen dos enormes alas en la espalda.

" **tch bastardo, creías que ibas a derrotarme tan fácil a mí?, ¿el más fuerte de los etherias?, prepárate lucifer esta vez yo seré el que te derribe"** dijo mard Geer con una voz mas gruesa haciendo que naruto lo mirara con frialdad.

" _esto esta causando mucho alboroto, terminare con este rápido"_ pensó naruto mientras que la marca oscura en él se comenzaba a extender más en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Centro de la capital de lilith.**

Mientras que todos luchaban actualmente, en el centro de la capital de lilith y sus alrededores fueron evacuados a zonas seguras por si la batalla se extendía y causaban estragos, lo que quiso decir que los demonios actualmente en una zona segura ya sea en su territorio del clan o en bunkers que fueron creados para estas ocasiones.

En las solitarias calles de la capital donde solo los soldados estaban presentes, dos de las nueve puertas del demonio caminaban hacia al centro de la ciudad, los soldados al identificarlos como hostiles los atacaron, pero keyes movió la mano y una onda de muerte inundo la zona matándolo todo a su alrededor.

"tch keyes, la próxima yo matare a los soldados, también quiero divertirme un rato" dijo una voz masculina la cual pertenecía a un demonio alto y musculoso de color plata o gris que posee muchas características demoníacas, algunas de las cuales incluyen que tiene cuatro brazos, hombros puntiagudos, picos que salen de su cabeza y, lo más prominente, cuatro tentáculos en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. Tenía dos tatuajes verticales que bajan sobre el pecho y 4 tatuajes que circundan sus bíceps. Lleva una cadena sobre el pecho y un pantalón negro que cubre parte de su mitad inferior. por la apariencia áspera que posee parece ser que está hecho de roca.

"Ezel ten paciencia, pronto obtendrás la batalla que quieres" dijo keyes sin emoción en su rostro cosa que hizo que Ezel sonriera, pero de pronto algo hizo que ambos se movieron de donde estaban parados, ya que un hacha dorada fue lanzada hacia ellos con intención de matarlos.

"lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que sigan matando a mas demonios, mientras ponen en peligro la vida en el inframundo" dijo la voz de un joven, el cual tenía pelo negro y ojos violetas. Él es muy alto y tiene un cuerpo muscular debido al entrenamiento extremo que ha realizado trae un keikogi color negro y unos zapatos clásicos y un cinturón gris que usa para cerrar su chaqueta.

Sin decir nada el hacha volvió a su mano como si fuera atraída por la gravedad hacia él, el hombre la tomo y miro a ambos con una sonrisa amable en su rostro cosa que hizo que ambos etherias fruncieran el ceño.

"hablas mucho, para ya estar muerto dime cuál es tu nombre demonio" dijo Ezel con una sonrisa maniaca mientras que miraba al joven frente a él.

"mi nombre es sairaorg bael, uno de los demonios de la nueva generación los cuales protegerán el inframundo" dijo sairaorg mientras miraba con una sonrisa retadora a sus oponentes, pero para sorpresa de este Ezel salto sobre el de inmediato mientras que keyes lanzo una onda de muerte hacia sairaorg quien ni se movió al respecto, en cambio una pared de llamas dorados les corto el paso a ambos ataques.

"te dije que te cubriría, pero eso no implica que seria tu escudo, sairaorg-san" dijo la voz de otro hombre, haciendo que la pared de fuego desapareciera mientras que los etherias miraron de quien se trataba, era un joven que tenía cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. usaba ropa de noble, la cual consistía en una gabardina elegante de color blanco con detalles dorados con camisa de botones blanca y pantalones de color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

"ruval-san simplemente quería saber si estaba cerca" dijo sairaorg con una sonrisa mientras que el mencionado no dijo nada más sonrió ante lo que dijo el joven bael.

"en nombre de los cuatro satanes, ustedes morirán aquí y ahora" dijo ruval con el leve ceño fruncido mientras que unas alas doradas hechas de fuego se manifestaban en su espalda.

* * *

 **Fin..**

 **Ya es toda we…**

 **Y con esto dejamos las luchas perronas, las cuales van a seguir, aunque el siguiente capitulo va ser tan rápido que pedirán una repetición en cámara lenta… ok no.**

 **Aquí introduje a los etherias de la mejor forma posible y como quería que la luchas fuera en parejas elimine al que me caía peor… si a la cosa que naruto elimino al principio.**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, también que les nuevo op?, nos vemos.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos vemos.**

 **Por cierto se viene un especial pronto.**


	11. el pecado de los demonios

**The jailer of the beast**

 **(el** **carcelero** **de la** **bestia** **)**

 **Respondiendo tu duda lilhuesos, si la maraca es similar a la de meliodas, tome esta como punto de referencia en esta historia y en mi primera historia.**

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me estan dando, pasense por mi ultima historia, la cual es un cross de naruto y kimetsu no yaiba.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos la historia.**

 **Ni naruto ni dxd me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **(inserte op: naruto shippuden opening 13)**

 **(Juu yoku gou wo seishimashite)**

 **(Gou yoku juu mo tatsu)**

Se podían ver tanto a vali, Elizabeth y bernabeth mirando hacia naruto quien se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte.

 **(Muchuu de kakkou tsuketara)**

 **(Hijou BERU ga Naru)**

De igual forma se veía a rias con issei sonriendo mientras que los demás en la nobleza también lo hacían mientras miraban el perfecto horizonte.

 **(Gojuuppo ijou mo saki aruite)**

 **(Chototsumoushin na SUTAIRU)**

Esta vez se vio a los cuatro satanes sentados en una mesa mientras que estos miraban con seriedad en caso de ajuka, mientras que en el caso de sirzechs y serafall se encontraban sonriendo mientras que en el caos de falbium este se encontraba mirando con pereza.

 **(Jiyuu de kibunya no kimi ha)**

Esta vez cambio el panorama al de un sol el cual tenida dos lados uno en donde aparecía la diosa amaterasu y del otro lado apareció el dios Rah.

 **(Dou yattatte mushi)**

En esta apareció luzbel mientras que frente a él un rinnegan se manifestó y una bestia grotesca apareció a su espalda.

 **(Dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru)**

 **(Fukidashita kaze ni furueteru)**

 **(Kono meiro wo hodoite yaru)**

Ahora el panorama cambio, naruto se encontraba cubierto por miles de manos oscuras que lo ataban mientras que el miro al suelo con resignación, pero de pronto sintió que esas manos comenzaron a brillar y estas apoyaron su espalda dándole un empujo haciendo que naruto sonriera y fuera corriendo hacia una gran torre dorada que se alzaba sobre él, en la cima se encontraba luzbel esperándolo con una mirada fría.

 **(Kimi ga waratta ashita ha ame kai?)**

 **(Soumei na hikari ga chikachika hikaru)**

De repente se mostró a los cuatro satanes luchando contra 4 tipos que llevaban capucha y lo único que los diferenciaba eran sus armas las cuales, uno tenía una espada, otro una lanza, mientras que otro un escudo y al final el ultimo tenía un arco, ambos lados intercambiaron golpes para que al final tanto sirzechs, serafall y ajuka usaran su verdadera forma haciendo que estos tomaran la defensiva.

 **(Me wo korasanakucha mirai ga kawatte shimau mae ni)**

 **(Kitto kitto ima wo saratteiku)**

Ahora naruto se encontraba escalando la torre llegando rápidamente a luzbel quien lo repelió como si nada haciéndolo caer de nuevo al suelo

 **(Kimi to ja nakucha mirai wa kawaiteshimau no kamo)**

 **(Isoge kitto ima o waratteiku)**

Ahora naruto se encontraba en el suelo mientras que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, pero de repente una gran pata grisácea lo tomo, haciendo que este viera de nuevo la luz y cuando lo hizo miro al responsable siendo este el shinju quien estaba en su forma bestia, quien le sonreía, naruto al ver esto vio detrás de él una imagen etérea de un zorro naranja con nueve colas, mientras que el shinju hizo lo mismo y vio detrás de naruto una imagen etérea del mismo naruto solo que con el cabello rubio un una banda en la cabeza.

Al final ambos chocaron puños haciendo que una gran bocada de humo llenara el lugar cuando se desvaneció solo quedaba naruto el cual tenía la lanza del santo caído en su hombro mientras sonreía.

* * *

" **esta forma es la que toman los etherias cuando usan su máximo poder** "

* * *

Dijo mard Geer mientras extendía sus alas haciendo que naruto contemplara su forma por unos instantes, antes de negar con la cabeza haciendo que mard Geer lo mirara confundido.

"esa forma se parece a la verdadera forma de los demonios, pero tu forma etherias carece de algo que poseen la verdadera forma de los demonios y eso es que se siente muy vacía, le falta un pecado" dijo naruto mientras que la marca en su cuerpo comenzaba a expandirse a un ritmo acelerado.

" **a que te refieres lucifer** " dijo mard Geer con verdadera curiosidad mientras que naruto sonrió con algo de malicia mientras que la marca al fin se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

"déjame mostrarte la forma original del padre de los demonios" dijo naruto mientras que un pilar de oscuridad de pronto fue ocasionado por naruto, mientras que mard Geer amplio sus ojos ante el poder que estaba emanando naruto, ya que de pronto todo el cielo del inframundo comenzó a oscurecerse más y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

De repente el pilar se había ido, pero la energía que emanaba naruto hacía que su nueva forma estuviera cubierta con su aura oscura haciendo que lo único que mard Geer resaltara de esa sombra fuera un par de cuernos en la cabeza de naruto y unos ojos ámbar casi rojizos que hizo que este tuviera una gran cantidad de miedo haciéndolo retroceder inconscientemente.

" **este es la representación del pecado de los demonios, déjame mostrarte el poder del padre de los demonios"** dijo naruto moviéndose una increíble velocidad que dejo a mard Geer sorprendido ya la forma oscura de naruto apareció detrás de él y antes de pudiera moverse, mard Geer tenía diez lanzas oscuras incrustadas en sitios vitales, sin que mard Geer pudiera hacer algo las lanzas se expandieron en su cuerpo haciendo que miles de espinas oscuras salieran de todas las partes de su cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo,

" _cuando fue que se movió… no, de hecho, no parece que se haya movido… más bien el campo es su territorio… esto es la omnipresencia?"_ pensó con sorpresa mard mientras vio como naruto lo miro con esos malditos ojos que nada más causaban temor en él.

" **realmente no eras la gran cosa no es así?, absolute purgatory (purgatorio absoluto)"** dijo naruto mientras que de pronto una espada del tamaño de un edificio hecha de oscuridad con letras en hebreo rojas caía sobre mard Geer quien no pudo defenderse de ese ataque y sin más la gran espada impacto con fuerza a mard Geer y por ende al suelo lo cual hizo que un terremoto sacudiera todo el inframundo.

Cuando todo había acabado naruto volvió a su forma normal mientras que miraba el gran cráter que había dejado la gran espada, sin más naruto miro a una dirección en específico el cual era en donde se encontraba luzbel al cual miro con el ceño fruncido.

"tú eres el siguiente" dijo naruto mientras que luzbel no dijo nada y sin más un portal oscuro lo trago a él y a Kūfuku.

* * *

 **Con sirzechs al mismo tiempo.**

Actualmente sirzechs sintió un fuerte temblor que hizo que se sorprendiera ante el poder que estaban ejerciendo en el norte del inframundo, tardo unos segundos en reconocerlo para luego sonreír.

"veo que fue enserio eh?, no sentía esa presencia desde la gran guerra" dijo sirzechs para luego mirar a jackal quien estaba en su forma etherias haciendo que sirzechs frunciera el ceño, "si esa es la máxima forma de los etherias déjame mostrarte la máxima forma de los demonios del inframundo… **verdadera forma** : **devil of ruin** " dijo sirzechs para que luego una gran capa de poder de la destrucción lo cubriera haciendo que su apariencia se pareciera a una estrella ante lo brillante que era ya que esta capa de poder era dorada, unos cuernos etéreos aparecieron en su cabeza, los ojos de sirzechs cambiaron a unos completamente rojos mientras que nubes oscuras se reunían a su alrededor y el suelo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

"jajajaajaja rey demonio, enserio crees que con solo hacer temblar el suelo de nuevo vas a intimidarme?, déjame mostrarte que es el ver—" dijo Jackal, pero fue cortado cuando vio que fue encerrado en una esfera gigante roja, jackal miro a sirzechs y vio que este tenía en su mano una esfera color dorada la cual botaba chispas rojas.

"desaparece de la existencia de forma definitiva… **omega: Ruin the Extinct"** dijo sirzechs mientras que la forma de jackal poco a poco desapareció comenzando por sus manos.

"sirzechs pagaras por esto, lo juro…. Sirzeeeeeechs!" grito jackal en agonía mientras que forma desaparecía por completo haciendo que sirzechs volviera a la normalidad y viera que la zona a su alrededor estaba completamente destruida gracias a su aura.

"aun no la domino por completo, pero en ese último ataque creo que mejore un poco, jeje voy a ver cómo están los otros" dijo sirzechs mientras dejaba la zona en donde había luchado con anterioridad.

* * *

 **Con falbium.**

Falbium se encontraba esquivando carámbanos de hielos los cuales eran lanzados por un maniático silver el cual colocando sus manos en el suelo hizo que una fila de grandes púas de hielo apareciera en el suelo.

Falbium frunciendo el ceño ante esto sin más creo varias sombras las cuales atacaron a silver, pero este ni se inmuto y las destruyo haciendo que una tinta negra fuera derramada de ellas en el suelo.

"vaya satán, al parecer no eres tan fuerte como los demás satanes" dijo silver con una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro, mientras que falbium frunció el ceño y uso su **defensa absoluta** cuando varias lanzas de hielo fueron en su contra haciendo que saliera ligeramente herido gracias a la magia **devil Slayer**.

Falbium sin decir nada creo más sombras las cuales seguían atacando a silver quien las congelaba con facilidad mientras que estas eran destruidas haciendo que el mismo liquido negro se esparciera por el suelo.

Silver viendo esto junto su mano en forma de rezo y de la nada millones de lanzas de hielo de gran tamaño fueron directo hacia falbium quien vio esto con sorpresa y activo de inmediato la **defensa absoluta,** pero de todas formas los millones de lanzas lo atravesaron haciendo que silver sonriera de forma maniaca.

"hahahaha!, uno de los cuatro satanes vencido por un simple humano, realmente los demonios no son la gran cosa, el inframundo caerá por mi mano" dijo silver mientras que su marca oscura se extendía más mientras que partes de su cuerpo estaban poco a poco congelándose.

"sabes… en una batalla el poder no es lo más importante" dijo falbium mientras que se encontraba de pie en aire mirando silver quien se sorprendió y vio el cadáver de falbium haciendo que este explotara en tinta negra. "supongo que sabias esto, pero mi apodo de satán, es "el general de las sombras", bueno déjame mostrarte porque me llaman así, **army of the dark death (ejército de la muerte oscura)"** dijo falbium mientras que la tinta que había caído con anterioridad por las otras sombras, se comenzaba a mover a una velocidad increíble y de la nada cien soldados fueron creados de las sombras, silver frunció el ceño ante esto.

Los soldados hechos de sombras atacaron de inmediato a silver quien no se quedó atrás y se defendió convirtiéndolo todo en hielo a su alrededor, pero para sorpresa de silver uno de los soldados le corto ambas manos haciendo que silver gritara de dolor, pero silver siguió luchando lanzando un haz de hielo de su boca en dirección a los soldados pero de repente uno apareció en su espalda y clavo una lanza hecha de sombras haciendo que millones de sellos aparecieran en el cuerpo de silver restringiéndolo por completo.

"parece que has perdido humano, tu poder es inigualable, pero siempre va haber alguien por encima de ti" dijo falbium listo para darle el golpe final a silver, pero algo lo detuvo ya que la expresión de silver había cambiado, ya que donde antes había una expresión maniaca ahora había una expresión de tristeza, pero aceptación al mismo tiempo.

"realmente los demonios son criaturas impresionantes, realmente me fuera gustado poder llegar a superarlos… creo que eso suena absurdo no?... _lo siento gray, cariño, no sé cómo los veré a la cara de nuevo sabiendo que fracase_ " pensó lo último silver con una sonrisa llena de tristeza haciendo que falbium luciera realmente confundido.

"superarnos?, los humanos tienen el mayor potencial entre todas las razas, no pareces ser un mal tipo… mis sombras no detectan malicia de verdad en ti… ¿todo este tiempo estuviste fingiendo?" dijo falbium con curiosidad mientras que silver no contesto de inmediato en cambio miro el suelo.

"a pesar del potencial del que hablas, solo una cantidad pequeña de humanos lo pueden usar como deseen, la verdad yo no me uní a las nueve puertas del demonio porque quisiera, fui obligado a hacerlo… antes yo tenía una esposa y un hijo sabes?, pero monstruo me los arrebato… siendo el único que sobrevivió a esa masacre me jure que vengaría a mi esposa e hijo, pero por más que he intentado no alcanzo el máximo potencial que tiene mi raza" dijo silver con una mirada llena de arrepentimientos mientras que falbium pensó sus palabras.

"te equivocas, la forma **devil forcé** que activaste, tenía el potencial para llegar a matar super diablos ya que en ella vi claramente el pecado de la ira, pero a cambio tu morirías en el proceso, disté lo mejor de ti en esta batalla, pero recuerda que siempre abran personas que nos miren desde su hombro ya que su poder nos supera por mucho" dijo falbium con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que silver le sonrió ante lo que dijo.

"siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tu no?, para ser un demonio, eres alguien de confiar… si nos fuéramos en otra circunstancia tal vez seriamos amigos… satán hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de morir a cambio te diré lo que se sobre la organización terrorista que les declaro la guerra" dijo silver mirando seriamente a falbium quien lo pensó unos momentos, pero al final cedió.

"dime cual favor quieres que haga…" dijo falbium con curiosidad mientras que los sellos de silver comenzaban a poner más restricción, pero fueron detenidos por falbium quien quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir este hombre.

"primero que nada, me infiltre en esa organización mediante un grupo del mago oscuro zeref, en esa organización existen tipos con un poder increíble, estando al nivel de los dioses más poderosos, pero existen cuatro existencias que resaltan del resto, se hacen llamar los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, no se sabe mucho de ellos a excepción de que cada uno de ellos representa un aspecto del apocalipsis que se plantea en el cristianismo, además de eso cada uno de ellos tiene el poder para hacer que los dioses se arrodillen ante ellos, uno de ellos… fue el causante de que mi familia muriera… su aspecto era el de la muerte… satán te ofrezco mi alma a cambio de que lo mates" dijo silver con el ceño fruncido mientras que falbium asintió ante lo que dijo, haciendo que silver poco a poco cerrara los ojos mientras que una sonrisa de paz fue en su rostro.

"las nuevas leyes del inframundo me impiden hacer eso, aceptare tu trato en cambio tomare tu magia a ajuka le sera de utilidad, un noble humano como tú que fue tragado por la oscuridad… realmente fueras sido un gran demonio" dijo falbium mientras metía su mano en abdomen de silver y sin más un cristal de gran tamaño fue sacado de su abdomen, falbium lo guardo en su dimension de bolsillo, antes de que se fuera falbium toco la frente de silver extrayendo información valiosa y sin más el cuerpo de silver desapareció del lugar.

"realmente esto se está volviendo molesto… tener a un humano como zeref de su lado, ese tipo es una amenaza muy grande, debo decirles a los otros" dijo falbium mientras iba con los demás dejando el lugar completamente solo.

* * *

 **Con ajuka y serafall.**

"sentiste eso no serafall?, tanto naruto-sama y sirzechs usaron su verdadera forma" dijo ajuka mientras que serafall congelo una gran ola de agua por parte de Torafuzar.

"guaaahh eso significa que debemos hacer lo mismo ajuka-tan?" dijo serafall con diversión en su rostro mientras que ajuka lo pensó por unos momentos, pero asintió.

"tch que tanto hablan satanes, no pensaran retirarse o sí?" dijo Tempester mientras que golpeando el suelo con fuerza haciendo que varios pilares de tierra se levantaran en dirección hacia ambos satanes quienes sonrieron ante la aproximación del ataque.

" **verdadera forma: emperatriz de hielo"** dijo serafall con seriedad mientras que su forma poco a poco era cubierta de hielo haciendo que su forma cambiara drásticamente, ya que donde antes se encontraba una adolescente con uniforme de chica mágica, ahora se encontraba una mujer con cabello negro con betas blancas, mientras que ahora vestía un traje femenino de batalla completamente blanco casi cristalino mientras escarcha lo cubría, el traje por si solo ya era impresionante, pero con la figura ahora madura que tenía serafall la hacía ver como una emperatriz, de pronto todo a su alrededor se congelo a excepción de ajuka, Torafuzar y Tempester. Haciendo que los pilares de tierra fueran convertidos en escarcha.

"supongo que es mi turno, después de todo si sirzechs lo hizo… **verdadera forma: absolute satán"** dijo ajuka mientras que su forma también comenzaba a cambiar, ya que dos cuernos salieron de su cabeza mientras que símbolos extraños comenzaron a aparecer por todo su cuerpo incluso en su cara, mientras que sus caninos se alargaron ligeramente, las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron completamente ámbar y la parte de afuera se volvió completamente negra, sus uñas se alargaron un poco mientras que sus alas de demonio salieron a la luz dejándolo solo con su armadura de satán, dándole una apariencia completamente intimidante.

" _que esta presión… se siente igual a hace unos momentos, tengo un mal presentimiento_ , Torafuzar acabemos con esto rápido" dijo Tempester mientras que el mencionado no le presto mucha atención ya que se encontraba emocionado por el poder que sentía venir de ambos satanes.

"hahahaha!, eso es, vuélvanse más, ¡más y más fuertes esto sera divertido malditos murciélagos!" dijo Torafuzar mientras que lanzo una gran ola de agua que iba dirigida hacia ajuka quien no hizo nada al respecto, Torafuzar aprovechando esto nado entre la corriente e iba a atacar con fuerza hacia ajuka, pero para su sorpresa ajuka simplemente chasqueo los dedos y el agua desapareció sin ningún tipo de sello mágico.

" **tu cara es un lienzo en blanco el cual puedo leer con suma facilidad, esta es mi verdadera forma, cuando entro en ella puedo realizar ataques básicos sin necesidad de círculos mágicos u otra cosa ahora te preguntare… realmente esto es todo lo que tienes etherias… si es así… eres una completa decepción como sujeto de pruebas"** dijo ajuka mientras que un círculo mágico se manifestó frente a Torafuzar quien vio esto con mucho miedo en su ojos ya que se encontraba completamente expuesto.

" _por alguna maldita razón no puedo moverme, estoy completamente paralizado… que fue lo que hiciste maldito satán"_ pensó Torafuzar mientras veía con odio y miedo a ajuka quien le dio una sonrisa inquietante, pero antes de que ajuka pudiera hacer un movimiento una tormenta de fuego iba en dirección a ajuka quien vio esto con aburrimiento, pero para sorpresa de los dos etherias el fuego se congelo completamente y ambos miraron directamente a serafall quien tenía una mirada fría y su dedo se encontraba apuntando a la tormenta de fuego como si nada.

" **hahahahahaha puedo oler su desesperación comparado con nosotros ustedes no son más que insectos, sayonara, formula kankara: segunda forma: descomposición molecular"** dijo ajuka con una sonrisa mientras que el circulo mágico frente a Torafuzar brillo con fuerza mientras que pasaba a través de él a una velocidad increíble, al principio no pareció suceder nada, pero poco a poco el cuerpo de Torafuzar se iba descomponiendo.

"beelzebuuuuuuuuuub!" grito Tempester mientras que se descomponía su piel, para que luego sus músculos también hicieran lo mismo y finalmente nada más quedaran huesos del etherias los cuales al poco tiempo se convirtieron en polvo, Tempester al ver esto se llenó de un miedo e ira incontrolable, actuando por puro instinto Tempester creo una mar de llamas y también un gran huracán que tenía como objetivo matar a uno de los dos satanes.

Pero de nuevo el miedo lleno por completo su cuerpo cuando ambos ataques de repente fueron congelados por completo y sin más fueron destruidos en partículas de escarcha, en medio de la lluvia de escarcha, Tempester vio a serafall la cual se encontraba a pocos metros de él mirándolo con frialdad, Tempester iba a hacer un movimiento, pero de repente serafall se encontraba frente a él con su dedo en su frente.

" _cuando fue que se movió… esta mocosa hace unos momentos parecía ser la más débil e infantil de los dos, este es el verdadero poder de los satanes?"_ pensó Tempester con miedo mientras que serafall sin decir ninguna palabra congelo por completo a Tempester haciendo que este fuera encerrado en un carámbano gigante de hielo.

" **eh serafall, gracias por conservar el cuerpo sera de utilidad para mi investigación"** dijo ajuka con una sonrisa la cual, con su forma actual, parecía una sonrisa oscura digna de un villano, en cambio serafall no dijo nada simplemente lo miro con sus ojos vacíos unos momentos antes de asentir.

De repente ambos satanes sintieron una presencia detrás de ellos ambos miraron con hostilidad para que ambos se dieran cuenta que la presencia era naruto quien se encontraba volando con sus alas de demonio, mientras observaba a ambos satanes con una sonrisa algo inquietante.

"la emperatriz del hielo y el demonio absoluto, realmente esos títulos son bien merecidos, no es así demonio de la ruina y demonio de las sombras?" dijo naruto mientras que la marca de maldición se manifestaba en su frente, mientras que detrás de él, tanto sirzechs y falbium se encontraban sonriéndole y mirando con pereza a sus compañeros respectivamente.

" **gracias padre de los demonios, es un honor recibir tal halago de alguien como usted"** dijo ajuka mientras se inclinaba ligeramente ante naruto quien sonrió y miro a serafall quien solo lo observo sin decir nada, simplemente lo miro con sus ojos vacíos haciendo que naruto bajara y estuviera frente a ella quien no cambio de expresión en ningún momento, mientras que los demás satanes miraron esto con curiosidad.

"así que esta es la verdadera forma de serafall eh?, es completamente lo contrario a su "yo" habitual… dime cuál es tu pecado aun no lo veo por ningún lado… pero centrándome en tu aspecto y personalidad supongo que el verdadero "tu" me agrada más que tu "yo" habitual" dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que examinaba a serafall colocándole una mano en su barbilla haciendo que los demás satanes se alarmaran ya que en esa forma todo lo que entrara en contacto con serafall se congelaría en segundos, pero para sorpresa de los satanes incluyendo serafall, esto no sucedió con naruto el cual le sonrió con calidez. "realmente todos ustedes se han vuelto fuertes, incluyéndote pequeña sera, leviathan estaría orgullosa de ti" dijo naruto con una sonrisa cálida haciendo que el rostro frio de serafall tuviera un sonrojo leve mientras que el hielo de su armadura se rompía poco a poco.

Cuando el hielo se rompió por completo, serafall volvió a su forma habitual haciendo que estuviera desorientada cayendo frente a naruto quien la atrapo, ajuka viendo esto desactivo su verdadera forma, volviendo a su forma habitual.

"gracias… naruto-sama…" dijo serafall mientras que caía en la inconsciencia ante su abrupta des transformación, naruto al verla sonrió con calidez de nuevo mientras que la cargo estilo nupcial mientras que seguía a los demás satanes al centro de la ciudad ya que ahí eran donde sentían más concentración de energía, pero algo hizo que naruto se detuviera y mirara al sur con el ceño fruncido.

"tomen a serafall, parecer que aún quedan enemigos en el sur" dijo naruto mientras que los demás satanes asintieron y se fueron de allí con un círculo mágico, mientras que naruto uso sus alas.

* * *

 **Con kuroka.**

" _mis manos están muy magulladas, casi no puedo sentir nada, después de que ella me quitara mis sentidos, el efecto se fue al momento en el impacte el rasen shuriken contra ella, esto me está llevando a mi limite"_ pensó kuroka mientras que esquivaba los ataques de kyoka la cual por alguna extraña razón ahora podía controlar las plantas a su alrededor, haciendo que varias raíces fueran hacia kuroka la cual con su gran agilidad las estaba esquivando todas.

Pero cada vez su velocidad disminuía un poco, lanzar ese rasen shuriken anteriormente había disloqueado su hombro, el cual se estaba curando actualmente con **touki** a un ritmo lento, kyoka quien se dio cuenta de esto sonrió y sin más coloco sus manos en el suelo e hizo que dos grandes plantas salieran del suelo atrapando a kuroka, quien en un movimiento desperado reforzo sus uñas y corto ambas plantas las cuales botaron un líquido extraño que la cubrió haciendo que para su sorpresa sus sentidos fueran completamente borrados, ya que de nuevo no podía oír, no podía ver, no podía sentir, esto sucedió con sus sentidos restantes.

Kuroka al darse cuenta de esto frunció el ceño mientras que ante su falta de visión cerro los ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse, de repente sintió como su cuerpo iba volando hacia atrás mientras ella escupía sangre, pero esta vez uno de sus sentidos estaba activo, el cual era el oído.

"hahahaha realmente eres una gatita resistente, cuando me disté con aquel ataque realmente pensé que iba a morir, pero parece que los papeles se han invertido" dijo kyoka con una sonrisa maniaca mientras que le dio otro golpe a kuroka quien no podía moverse bien ante el golpe que había recibido con anterioridad.

" _maldición… siento que me voy a desmayar, el dolor que estoy sintiendo… tch no pierdas… no pierdas"_ pensó kuroka mientras que respiraba con irregularidad mientras que un poco de sangre salía de su boca, sin ninguna oportunidad kuroka recibió otro golpe las cual la mando al suelo, "enserio… no puedo seguir más, pero necesito levantarme" dijo kuroka en susurros mientras que se levantaba poco a poco, sin más fortaleció su cuerpo con **touki** aunque no del todo ya que su energía se encontraba baja.

"hahahaha vamos gatita sigue arrastrándote realmente no eres nada más que un juguete hahaha, antes de que mueras voy a divertirme mucho contigo" dijo kyoka mientras lamia una de sus uñas con gran perversión y lujuria, kyoka frunciendo el ceño se movió una velocidad increíble pese a sus heridas, ya que en pocos pasos se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

Kyoka viendo esto sonrió mientras que hacía que varias ramas salieran del suelo con dirección a kuroka con la intención de atarla.

" _acumula la suficiente energía natural tú puedes,_ **senjutsu: hariken no tsume (garras del huracán)"** dijo kuroka mientras que sus dos colas y orejas se pusieron alertas para luegoendurecer sus uñas y sin más las corto mientras se acercaba más a kyoka mientras que trataba de oír sus pasos y su latido para poder ubicarla.

"tch gatita enserio me estás haciendo enfadar" dijo kyoka mientras que sus garras comenzaron a brillar y las raíces que comenzaron a salir del suelo eran más gruesas haciendo que kuroka se alarmara al oír raíces más duras ir contra ella, "parece que morirás antes de tiempo, adiós gatita" dijo kyoka mientras que cerraba sus manos y las raíces las comenzaron a aproximarse a ella.

" _realmente voy a morir… voy a perder… no pude proteger a vali, le falle naruto-sama lo siento"_ pensó kuroka mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos y comenzaba a resignarse a morir.

" _kuroka ahora eres parte de mi familia, eso te convierte en una lucifer"_ escucho kuroka en su cabeza mientras que un sello apareció en su pecho con la cresta de lucifer mientras que este comenzaba a brillar.

* * *

 **Flashback: hace 5 años.**

"tengo entendido que manejas un tipo de senjutsu algo agresivo por así decirlo" dijo naruto mientras que se encontraba sentado en un tronco con su apariencia de adolescente, mientras que una kuroka de 16 años lo miraba con atención mientras asentía.

"hai!, este senjutsu fue el que logre aprender a través de los pergaminos que me entrego ese demonio" dijo kuroka algo rígida ya que aún no se acostumbraba a estar en presencia del lucifer original.

"eso lo explica, como dije anteriormente este tipo de senjutsu es algo agresivo a la hora de recolectar energía natural, no te recomiendo utilizarlo, por ende te enseñare una forma en la cual puedes utilizar el senjutsu sin cargar con el odio de la naturaleza misma, después de todo la naturaleza anteriormente era más pacifica de que lo que es ahora" dijo naruto mientras que kuroka asintió sin ninguna duda, "primero que todo trata de meditar y reunir energía natural lentamente.., cuando lo haga-" dijo naruto, pero fue interrumpido por unos gritos de pelea los cuales hizo que este suspirara y kuroka lo mirara curioso ante esto.

"papá!, vali me quito mi muñeca!" dijo una pequeña Elizabeth de 13 años mientras venia corriendo hacia el jardín de la casa, mientras que una pequeña vali de 11 años venia detrás de ella con una muñeca con un brazo roto.

"tch porque justo ahora… ya les dije a las dos que dejen de pelear, son casi hermanas" dijo naruto mientras que miraba a ambas las cuales agacharon la cabeza con vergüenza al ser regañadas por su figura paterna.

"lo siento, solo quería jugar con Elizabeth, pero ella no quiere dejar de jugar con sus muñecas" dijo vali mientras que le daba la muñeca a Elizabeth quien la vio con una sonrisa dulce y acaricio su cabeza.

"sí tanto quieres jugar con Elizabeth solo tienes que decírselo vali, estoy seguro que ella va a jugar contigo, no es verdad Elizabeth?" dijo naruto mientras que Elizabeth asintió mientras vali sonrió.

"eh?, ¿papá quien es ella?" dijo Elizabeth mientras que señalaba a kuroka quien les sonrió a ambas con una sonrisa amistosa.

"oh, bueno muchas cosas pasaron y ahora tengo una aprendiz" dijo naruto mientras que kuroka se inclinaba y saludaba a vali y a Elizabeth.

"mucho gusto mi nombre es kuroka toujo" dijo kuroka mientras se presentaba a ambas, haciendo que vali le sonriera y no pudiera evitar su curiosidad ante sus orejas y colas, mientras que Elizabeth asintió con respeto hacia ella.

"guao! ¿eres una Nekomata no?, nunca había visto a uno de cerca" dijo vali con curiosidad infantil mientras que observaba kuroka quien le sonrió.

" _ella es muy parecida a shirone,_ hai desde hace poco tiempo estoy siendo entrenada por lucifer-sama" dijo kuroka mientras que vali le sonrió, pero el momento fue detenido por naruto quien coloco una mano en el cabello de vali revolviéndolo para molestia de esta y burla de Elizabeth, mientras que kuroka sonrió levemente ante la interacción de esta familia.

"las presentaciones de amistad dejémosla para después, kuroka has lo que te indique" dijo naruto mientras que kuroka se alejaba un poco y comenzaba a meditar mientras reunía energía natural, naruto se sentó en un tronco mientras que vali miro con curiosidad lo que estaba haciendo kuroka, mientras que Elizabeth se colocó al lado de su padre haciendo que este la tomara por sorpresa y la sentara en su regazo cosa que hizo reír a Elizabeth.

"papá la energía que está absorbiendo el cuerpo de aquella Nekomata, es similar a la energía que tu utilizaste para poder encontrarme aquella vez en esa iglesia, lo llamaste energía natural no?, la que ella está absorbiendo es igual a la tuya solo que más errática" dijo Elizabeth con una mirada analítica haciendo que naruto acariciara su cabeza mientras que Elizabeth sonreía satisfecha.

"realmente eres una prodigio, si, los yokai como ella tienen una afinidad natural por la energía de la naturaleza, pero en las últimas eras, la energía natural de la naturaleza se ha estado corrompiendo gracias a los humanos, haciendo que la naturaleza se llene de odio, también por esta razón últimamente solo los budas han podido dominar por completo el modo sennin o modo sabio, el cual otorga una increíbles habilidades a su portador, personalmente yo aún estoy perfeccionando una técnica en base a este modo, capaz de igualar el modo de lucha de los dioses con bases que aprendí de mi madre" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que Elizabeth asintió mientras que ambos observaron a kuroka la cual de un momento a otro frunció el ceño ante tanta energía negativa que estaba sintiendo.

A pesar de esto kuroka respiro hondo y trato de calmarse, cuando finalmente lo hizo comenzó a practicar las katas que naruto le había enseñado con anterioridad, esto solo duro unas cuantas horas antes de que kuroka callera exhausta, al ver esto naruto la cargo mientras que vali y Elizabeth la observaban.

"realmente siento que mi cuerpo se acostumbra a absorber la energía natural por más tiempo nya, creo que muy pronto poder hacerlo de forma permanente nya" dijo kuroka con una sonrisa exhausta mientras que naruto se sonreía y le ofrecía una botella con agua.

"lo has hecho bien kuroka, realmente tienes talento para esto y tu afinidad con la naturaleza es muy alta, eres capaz de utilizar el senjutsu como tal, eso quiere decir que puedes avanzar al siguiente paso…" dijo naruto mientras que se levantaba haciendo que todos los observasen.

"siguiente paso nya?" dijo kuroka confundida, pero de repente sintió una gran cantidad de energía natural reuniéndose en naruto de una forma agresiva y acelerada haciendo que se sintiera como una especie de corriente violenta de agua, pero de un momento a otro esa corriente se transformó en un gran lago que solo detonaba calma.

Sin que ninguno de los menores se lo esperase, naruto se movió a una velocidad increíble y lanzo un golpe a un grupo de árboles los cuales fueron destruidos de un solo golpe, luego de eso naruto coloco sus manos en la tierra haciendo que los árboles volvieran a crecer.

"este es el siguiente nivel, el modo **sennin,** a pesar de que acumulas mucha energía natural, por alguna razón no puedo sentir el modo sennin en ti, es algo realmente extraño, creo que por tus rasgos yokai es que puedes hacer tal hazaña, sin embargo, si logras aprender este modo tu fuerza sera comparable a la de la naturaleza, haz lo mismo que has hecho hasta ahora, simplemente trata de que esa energía quede en ti, no te mezcles con ella" dijo naruto mientras que kuroka vio esto con mucha sorpresa mientras miraba sus manos sin poder creer lo que naruto decía.

"sensei, sinceramente no creo ser capaz de aprender una técnica como esa nya, creo que no debe colocar sus esperanzas en mí de esa forma nya" dijo kuroka mientras que miraba a naruto con preocupación, naruto en cambio se sentó junto a ella, dándole la señal a Elizabeth para que se fuera otro lado con vali, Elizabeth asintió mientras que le dijo a vali que fueran a ver el grupo de árboles que había destruido su padre.

"kuroka… lo sentiste no es así?, esta técnica hace que la fuerza de la naturaleza sea tuya, algunos seres dirían que te conviertes en un sabio comparado solo con los grandes budas, como mi estudiante confió en ti, pero lo hago más ahora que eres parte de mi familia" dijo naruto mientras que señalo el sello que kuroka tenía en el pecho, para luego acariciar su cabeza haciendo que kuroka se sonrojara de vergüenza ante lo que naruto decía.

"convertirme en un sabio… es eso realmente posible?" dijo kuroka con duda mientras que naruto asentía para luego sonreírle.

"kuroka prométeme algo, quiero que des lo mejor de ti para aprender esta técnica, además de que usaras ese sello solo en caso de vida o muerte… prométemelo" dijo naruto mientras que kuroka asintió con entusiasmo haciendo que naruto le sonriera.

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

"¡ **modo sennin: Nekomata!"** dijo kuroka mientras que el sello en su pecho comenzó a brillar y de la nada de la punta de sus dos colas broto fuego azul, mientras que una ligera sombra morada aparecía en sus parpados, mientras que un tatuaje de flores negras se extendía desde el sello de su pecho.

" **senpö: nekoshu honö (arte del sabio: flamas de nekoshu)"** dijo kuroka dentro del capullo de raíces y Sin que kyoka se lo esperase, kuroka corto las raíces duras con sus manos las cuales tenían fuego azul en ellas quemando las raíces en el proceso, kyoka frunció el ceño ante esto e hizo que más raíces salieran de la tierra, pero esta vez con espinas haciendo que kuroka avanzara entre las raíces evitando ser atacadas por ellas.

" _no te detengas, sigue corriendo, temo que si me detengo ahora mi cuerpo podría explotar ante tanta energía natural que estoy conteniendo, acaba con ella y ayuda a vali…_ aaahhh!" grito kuroka mientras que cortaba de golpe todas las raíces que iban en su contra y se acercaba rápidamente a kyoka quien frunció el ceño ante esto.

"maldita…" dijo kyoka con el ceño fruncido mientras que se preparó para darle una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a kuroka, cuando esta última se acercó lanzo un puño a kyoka el cual respondió haciendo que ambos puños chocasen, cuando esto sucedió ambos puños se repelieron, pero kuroka quien no tenía tiempo que perder lanzo otro a una velocidad increíble, pero esta vez kyoka no pudo responderlo ya que por alguna razón sintió que su brazo se disloqueo ante el choque sus puños.

Kuroka aprovechando eso le dio una serie de golpes que hicieron que kyoka escupiera sangre, sin más junto gran cantidad de energía natural en su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón a kyoka haciendo que para sorpresa de esta, su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuello ante la cantidad de fuerza que kuroka aplico, haciendo que mucha sangre saliera del cuello de kyoka.

" _ese poder… maldición ese poder, ese poder es similar al de Gaia"_ pensó kyoka antes de que la vida escapara de su cuerpo y muriera de forma inmediata.

"realmente… gane?, je… realmente lo hice nya" dijo kuroka para luego caer acostada en el suelo mientras que el sello en su cuerpo retrocedía lentamente y su modo sennin desaparecía, kuroka trate de mantenerse consciente para ir a ayudar vali, pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado, "vali… por favor… no mueras…" dijo kuroka mientras que veía la luna la cual se veía hermosa en aquella noche.

De repente parpadeo y vio que alguien la estaba mirando desde la luna y cada vez se acercaba más, entre más se acercaba kuroka logro distinguir la figura de un ángel, la cual fue remplazada por la figura de naruto quien la veía con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

"de verdad te sobre esforzaste mucho ahí no?, te has vuelto fuerte, vencer a un ser clase satanás, deveras estoy orgullo de ti kuro-chan" dijo naruto mientras que comenzaba a curar a kuroka quien le dio una sonrisa cansada.

"sensei…" dijo kuroka al borde de la inconciencia, mientras que naruto le sonrió y creo un clon el cual cargo a kuroka estilo nupcial.

"llévala a un lugar seguro, yo iré por vali" dijo naruto mientras que el clon se iba del lugar con kuroka y naruto se acercaba a donde se encontraba vali.

* * *

 **Con vali.**

Vali miro fijamente a seilah mientras que esta no parecía querer moverse por el momento, de repente seliah se movió a una velocidad increíble y le propino un golpe a vali el cual ella correspondió haciendo que ambos golpes chocaran, cuando ambos lo hicieron ambos golpes fueron echados hacia atrás, cuando lo hicieron, vali y seliah intercambiaron una serie de golpes que nada más chocaban entre si haciendo que varias ondas de choque fueran producidas, ambas iban a seguir con la serie de golpes cuando vali sintió un entumecimiento en sus dos brazos.

" _que acaba de pasar?!, no puedo sentir mis brazos que acaso mis poderes demoniacos no deberían curarlo?_ " pensó vali confundida alejándose de seilah quien la miro con frialdad.

"veo que te has dado cuenta… a pesar de que en el pasado hayas podido usar tu poder demoniaco para curarte, inconscientemente lo estabas limitando, eso quiere decir que tu verdadero potencial esta aun escondido… realmente eres lamentable como descendiente de lucifer" dijo seliah mientras que orbes oscuros comenzaron a formarse en su espalda.

Sin que vali pudiera evitarlo seilah la tomo del cuello y extendió sus alas de demonio las cuales curiosamente tenían plumas negras, sin más elevo a vali por el cielo a una velocidad increíble, luego con fuerza estrello a vali contra una de las montañas que había cerca haciendo que vali salieran realmente herida y su ropa se destrozara dejándola nada más con unas bandas que tenía en su pecho y falda.

Sin más la lanzo al aire y con las esferas que tenía en su espalda hizo que vali fueran empujada con fuerza al suelo haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de su boca y varias heridas se abrieran.

"realmente no eres nada más que una escoria descendiente de lucifer, no mereces tal título, déjame acabar con tu agonía, de una vez por todas" dijo seliah mientras que recogía el cuerpo de vali y lo agarraba del cuello mientras que apunto su dedo a su pecho, "dices ser la descendiente del que hizo la oscuridad suya?, déjame darte algo de oscuridad entonces… **absolute darkness (oscuridad absoluta)"** dijo seilah mientras que una esfera oscura se manifestó en el dedo que apuntaba al pecho de vali haciendo que un haz de energía oscura saliera disparado de la esfera perforando por completo el pecho de vali haciendo que esta perdiera la luz de vida en sus ojos y cayera al suelo muerta…

Seilah miro el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de vali con nada más repulsión ante lo débil que fue su contrincante, de repente seliah levanto su mano y desvió un rayo de magia como si fuera polvo, al ver de quien se trataba ese ataque, vio a una adolescente rubia junto a un hombre rubio quienes la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

"que le hiciste a vali monstruo!" dijo le fay mientras que iba a socorrer a vali y activaba un campo de curación a su alrededor, mientras que su hermano Arthur la cubría mientras veía a seilah con seriedad.

"así que la escoria tiene refuerzos, no serán más que cadáveres que añadiré a mi inventario" dijo seliah mientras que tomo una de los orbes y lo convirtió en una espada de oscuridad, Arthur al ver esto de un círculo mágico saco una espada que relucía con la luz más santa, " así que eres portador de la Excalibur regla, eso no hará diferencia" dijo seilah mientras que cargaba contra él haciendo que amabas espadas chocaran y para sorpresa de Arthur su espada se vio opacada por la oscuridad que emitía seilah.

Arthur de pronto retrocedió mientras que hacía que su espada brillara y la enterrara en el suelo, haciendo que millones de picos en forma de espada salieran de allí, seliah no pareció preocuparse y creando otra espada hecha de oscuridad corto todo en un radio de 360 grados haciendo que Arthur se sorprendiera ante esto, ya que al parecer ella no poseía un punto ciego.

"tch no puedo creerlo usar esto contra ella… **Excalibur regla: domi-** " dijo Arthur, pero antes de que pudiera continuar seilah se movió a una velocidad increíble y toda la mano que sostenía su espada y sin más la corto haciendo que tanto Arthur y le fay se sorprendieran ante el repentino ataque. "maldición!, le fay trata de escapar con vali yo la distraeré" dijo Arthur en un movimiento desesperado.

Le fay al escuchar las palabras de su hermano enseguida negó con la cabeza ya que para ella era imposible abandonarlo.

"jamás!, vali por favor despierta… vali enserio te necesitamos, por favor alguien ayúdenos" dijo le fay al borde de las lágrimas mientras que veía como su hermano retrocedía mientras tapaba la herida con su otra mano, mientras que con un círculo mágico detuvo la hemorragia.

* * *

 **Dentro de vali.**

Actualmente vali se encontraba en un lugar completamente blanco donde no había absolutamente nada, de repente una parte de ella pensó escuchar a le fay pidiendo ayuda, cosa que la confundió un poco.

"le fay… donde estoy… Albión?" dijo vali tratando de buscar algo que la llevara de vuelta a la realidad.

"valerie lucifer portadora número xxx de la sacred gear del vanishing dragon" dijo una voz haciendo que vali buscara la fuente y se encontrara un grupo de personas las cuales tenían su cara tapada con una capa blanca con detalles azules.

"quienes son ustedes?, ¿qué es este lugar?" dijo vali realmente confundida mientras que uno en el grupo de personas respondió, por su voz al parecer era un hombre.

"somos los antiguos portadores de la **divine divide** y este lugar es el puente entre tu alma y tu mente, valerie lucifer actualmente te encuentras en un peligro de inminente muerte, por ende la sacred gear a continuación activara el protocolo en el cual destruirás todo a tu alrededor mientras lo que queda de tu vida se consume activando el **juggernaut drive,** con eso tu enemigo morirá y tú también lo harás" dijo el mismo hombre haciendo que vali se sorprendiera y apretara los puños con impotencia.

"yo no quiero morir!" dijo vali con desesperación haciendo que el grupo de personas ni se inmutaran ante su demanda, "debe de haber otra forma!" dijo vali con más fuerza, el grupo de personas no dijo nada por unos momentos.

"tu muerte es inevitable valerie lucifer, es hora de que el **divine divide** pase a otro portador" dijo el hombre con frialdad, haciendo que vali frunciera el ceño con furia.

"no me importa si Albión pasa a otro portador, yo quiero vivir!" dijo vali con desesperación haciendo que el grupo de personas no le prestara atención.

"tu destino esta sellado valerie lucifer, **yo que estoy a punto de despertar…"** dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a recitar el canto del juggernaut drive, vali al escucharlo se llenó de furia.

"dije que no!" grito vali con furia mientras que por primera vez en todo este tiempo noto que tenía un agujero en su pecho y de él una especie de sustancia negra broto haciendo que esta se regara por todo el suelo, una vez que toco el suelo todo el lugar que antes era blanco se volvió completamente oscuro sorprendiendo al grupo de personas con capa.

" **ya escucharon a la dama, dijo que no** " dijo una voz gruesa mientras que la sustancia negra se tragó por completo al grupo de personas haciendo que estas desaparecieran al instante, vali al ver esto se puso en guardia, pero luego se sorprendió levemente cuando de la sustancia una figura emergió y revelo a un naruto en su forma adolescente. "holaaa!, descendiente de la cuarta generación del clan lucifer" dijo naruto con una sonrisa amistosa, haciendo que vali lo viera con confusión en su rostro.

"abuelo?, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo vali con completa confusión haciendo que naruto le sonriera.

"parece que no estas al tanto… bueno en si no soy lucifer, soy un fragmento de su alma, lucifer creo un plan de contingencia en caso de que él o algún descendiente muriera, todo aquel que posea en su interior el ADN de lucifer, tendrá una parte de su alma y una vez que esa persona muera o lucifer lo haga entonces esa alma regresara al cuerpo original de lucifer para darle nueva vida" dijo naruto mientras que vali se sorprendió ante esta información.

"eso quiere decir que mi abuelo, no tiene su poder por completo no es así?, cuantas almas posee mi abuelo ahora" dijo vali con el ceño fruncido haciendo que naruto pensara unos momentos antes de hablar.

"tienes razón el poder de lucifer se reparte entre sus almas, actualmente lucifer mornigstar posee incluyendo esta, 4 almas separadas de su cuerpo, dos almas regresaron a su cuerpo en la gran guerra" dijo naruto con seriedad mientras que vali lo pensó por un rato.

"eso quiere decir que mi abuelo murió en la gran guerra?" dijo vali con sorpresa mientras que naruto asentía con seriedad.

"sí, pero ese tema discútelo personalmente con el verdadero, ahora mismo tu vida está peligrando, por eso te pregunto valerie lucifer, descendiente de cuarta generación… te gustaría recibir el alma del diablo" dijo naruto mientras que extendía su mano y le sonreía de manera inquietante a vali quien no dudo ni por un segundo y la tomo.

"sí, me gustaría recibir el alma del diablo!" dijo vali sin vacilación en sus ojos haciendo que cuando esta le tomase la mano un fuego negro y blanco apareciera entre ambas.

"tch ya las nuevas generaciones no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos…" dijo naruto mientras que el fuego blanco y negro iba directo al pecho de vali tapando su agujero en segundos. "como dato extra la parte humana en ti murió… eres completamente un demonio de sangre pura, por ende, tu instinto lucifer se amplificará… serás más violenta" dijo naruto antes de que desapareciera en fuego y pasara a vali haciendo que esta tuviera un sonrojo ante la sensación que sintió.

* * *

 **En la realidad.**

"vali por favor despierta!, si no lo haces, mi hermano morirá!" dijo le fay con lágrimas en sus ojos, cuando de repente la barrera que protegía a vali se rompió en pedazos sorprendiendo a le fay quien de repente vio a vali con asombro ya que el hueco en su pecho se regenero por completo, su pecho había crecido un poco comparándolo con el de kuroka, pero los cambios más relevantes eran que sus ojos antes azul eléctrico ahora eran color ámbar puro, mientras que marcas del tatuaje se extendió por todo su cuerpo y dos grandes cuernos salieron su frente, al parecer su cabello había crecido hasta su espalda baja.

Vali se encontraba de pie frente a le fay quien por alguna razón sintió miedo, ya que al ver esos ojos ámbar nada más podía sentir ira viniendo de ellos, vali sin decirle nada a le fay, agito su mano y una katana hecha de oscuridad apareció en su mano haciendo que al momento de que apareciera una mar de llamas oscuras quemaran una línea del bosque llamando la atención de seilah y Arthur quien vio la forma de vali con sorpresa.

"que eres tú?" dijo seilah con una mirada fría mientras que vali no dijo nada, seliah viendo que no iba a ser nada, "tch realmente solo eres un desperdicio de ADN" dijo seilah mientras que apunto su dedo a vali y una esfera oscura se manifestó en él.

" **raaggghhhhhhh!"** grito vali como si fuera una bestia y de la nada una esfera oscura con un extraño color dorado se manifestó entre los cuernos de vali quien la apunto hacia seilah, esta última tenía una mirada de sorpresa, la cual mostro por primera vez en toda la pelea.

Cuando vali disparo la esfera está choco con la gran esfera de seilah, haciendo que una gran explosión se viera en todo el inframundo, preocupando al grupo de los satanes y Gremory.

"que eres tú?" dijo seilah mientras miraba a vali quien solo le sonrió de forma sanguinaria, de repente vali apareció frente a ella y de la nada tomo el rostro de seilah y lo empujo contra el suelo haciendo que seilah se sorprendiera. Sin detenerse allí vali arrastro el cuerpo por todo el lugar una velocidad increíble mientras que sus alas estaban extendidas. " _este poder no es nada como el que tenía al principio, además cómo es posible que pudiera formar un ataque concentrado de oscuridad eso requiere tener un control de magia clase satán, esto es imposible"_ pensó seilah mientras trataba de librase del agarre de vali.

Seilah actuó ante la cantidad de daño que estaba recibiendo e hizo que de sus espaldas aquellas esferas hechas de oscuridad y las empujo contra vali haciendo que esta saliera volando.

"esta mocosa, este poder se siente… como una forma bastarda de la verdadera forma de los demonios… pero un mestizo no pude si quiera hacer eso… vali lucifer… que cosa eres tú?" dijo seilah entre susurros, pero para su sorpresa antes de que ella pudiera recuperarse, vali apareció de nuevo con una katana oscura en su mano la cual escupía flamas negras y sin que nadie lo esperase le corto un brazo y un cuerno a seilah haciendo que esta estuviera realmente sorprendida.

Seilah tomando mucha precaución se alejó de vali mientras que trataba de curar su brazo, pero por alguna razón no estaba funcionando, cosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño y viera a vali quien tenía una sonrisa inquietante en su rostro.

" **ya... estas muerta!"** dijo vali con una voz algo extraña haciendo que seilah la mirara con el ceño fruncido y algo confundida.

"que?" dijo seilah con confusión ante lo que dijo cuando de repente una llama negra comenzó a salir de su herida y comenzó a quemar todo a su paso haciendo que ella estuviera envuelta completamente en llamas haciendo que seilah gritara de agonía.

Vali aprovechando esto sonrió de forma salvaje y se movió a una velocidad increíble dándole una fuerte patada a seilah haciendo que esta fuera empujada con fuerza hacia atrás, pero antes de que chocara con algo, vali la remato en el aire estrellándola contra el suelo.

" **hahahahahahah!"** reía vali con locura mientras se colocaba encima del cuerpo quemado de seilah quien aún estaba con vida, colocando un pie en el abdomen de seilah, comenzó a canalizar la misma energía oscura con algo de dorado en ella en medio de sus cuernos mientras que la apuntaba a seilah quien frunció el ceño ante su inminente muerte.

"todo… lo que siento en ti es sed de sangre insaciable, eres un monstruo peor que yo, vali lucifer" dijo seilah al borde de la inconciencia mientras que vali simplemente se comenzó a reír de forma maniática y sin más lanzo la esfera de energía oscura concentrada a quemarropa haciendo que un pilar de oscuridad se crease al impacto teniendo el mismo efecto que una explosión.

Tanto le fay y Arthur vieron esta escena con sorpresa en sus ojos, no es que le sorprendiera que vali matara a su enemigo, lo que le sorprendió fue la forma brutal de como lo hizo.

Vali viendo que el cuerpo de seilah desapareció de la existencia misma lanzo un grito salvaje al aire y de la nada comenzó a lanzar orbes de oscuridad a diestra y siniestra tratando de acabar con todo a su alrededor, los hermanos pendragon se cubrieron del daño con una barrera improvisada hecha por le fay, pero por lo que veían no iba resistir mucho.

Vali quien se encontraba completamente descontrolada sintió una presencia familiar acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ella, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar naruto se encontraba detrás de ella con algo en su mano.

"ya es suficiente vali" dijo naruto mientras que vali de repente se dio cuenta que uno de sus cuernos fue cortado de su frente y sin más su transformación parcial cayo de repente, haciendo que ella cayera desmayada en el suelo.

Nuevamente los hermanos pendragon se sorprendieron ante la facilidad con la que naruto contuvo a vali, a pesar de que hace algunos momentos era una bestia incontrolable.

"hey mocosos se encuentran bien?" dijo naruto mirando a ambos hermanos los cuales asintieron esta vez Arthur con seriedad y le fay con preocupación. "de acuerdo… Arthur con respecto a tu mano… te ayudare con eso más tarde… le fay trátalo mientras tanto" dijo naruto mientras que tomaba a vali estilo nupcial y se la llevaba del lugar dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

* * *

 **En centro de la ciudad de lilith.**

"supongo que ya se hicieron cargo…" dijo un sereno sirzechs lucifer quien vio el cuerpo de keyes incinerado mientras que el cuerpo de Ezel se encontraba cortado a la mitad, todo mientras que ruval y sairaorg tenían leves heridas en sus cuerpos.

"con que este es el poder de la nueva generación… eso me deja algo tranquilo" dijo ajuka mientras que miraba los rastros de la batalla, esto tomara muchos recursos reconstruirlo.

Sin decir nada los 3 satanes consientes caminaron, mientras que ruval y sairaorg los seguían, esta amenaza pudo resultar peor si no fueran acabado con ella ellos mismos.

"ajuka necesito que establezcas una conexión con las demás facciones, falbium prepara las tropas y activa el protocolo anti-satan" dijo sirzechs mientras que miraba a sus con seriedad mientras que estos asintieron de igual forma.

"parece que los rumores de una guerra son ciertos… últimamente el mundo se está deteriorando demasiado" dijo ruval mientras que estaba pensativo ante lo que dijo su líder.

"supongo que de alguna forma era inevitable…" dijo un sombrío sairaorg quien sentía un mal presentimiento ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

"sé que es así, pero no quiero que ninguno de mis hermanos salgo involucrado en esto…" dijo ruval mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones de los satanes.

"haremos lo que sea, para acabar con esta estúpida guerra de una vez" dijo la voz de naruto quien entro de repente a la sala haciendo que ambos jóvenes diablos se sorprendieran ante su presencia.

"lucifer-sama!"

"no tienen que mostrar tanta sorpresa, como una de las principales personas involucradas en esto, voy a hacer lo necesario para que esta guerra no pase a mayores, pero para hacer eso temo que necesitaremos la ayuda de las demás facciones" dijo naruto con el ceño fruncido mientras que los demás en la sala asentían.

* * *

 **En otro lugar desconocido.**

En una sala oscura se entraban los principales líderes de la organización que se oponía a todas las facciones e incluso a la brigada del caos.

"declaración de guerra eh?" dijo rizevim para nada sorprendido mientras que miraba a su líder luzbel quien permaneció impasible frente a los demás.

" **ya es hora de que nuestro plan este en marcha, los demonios de zeref solo fueron una leve advertencia lo que sigue a continuación es tomar algo que está clamando ser tomado"** dijo luzbel mientras que detrás de él 4 figuras permanecían estáticas esas cuatro figuras eran ocultadas por la oscuridad, pero cada una llevaba un arma siendo estas, una guadaña, una espada, una lanza y un arco. Estas figuras tenían un aura intimidante.

"te refieres a usurpar el puesto de ophis en la brigada del caos para hacer su organización nuestra?" dijo zeref sin ninguna emoción en su voz mientras que luzbel asentía, pero esto solo genero una duda en el más fuerte de los dragones malvados.

" **como planeas derribar a la mocosa de su propia organización…"** dijo crom Cruach dijo con curiosidad mientras que el que respondió fue rizevim.

"eso es fácil, la facción viejo satán que esta con ella, realmente está bajo mi control, además de eso tenemos a un infiltrado en su organización… con eso en cuenta la facción de los héroes nos tenderá la mano, con cao cao y su lanza del destino, ophis caerá y su organización sera nuestra" dijo rizevim con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que crom Cruach asentía entendiendo.

" **hay un cabo suelto aun, lucifer tiene una estrecha relación con la mocosa dragon, que haremos con él?"** dijo esta vez cronos de forma sabia mientras que los demás pensaron esto, pero rizevim frunció el ceño ante la mención de su padre.

" **ya tengo algo pensado para él, de hecho,** _ **ella**_ **se encargará"** dijo luzbel haciendo que una pantalla holográfica mostrara a una mujer en una capsula que rizevim reconoció muy bien haciendo que este ampliara los ojos para satisfacción de luzbel. " **con ella probaremos la teoría de que solo un lucifer, puede asesinar a un lucifer"** dijo luzbel con burla mientras que rizevim ante lo que dijo frunció el ceño, pero no dijo al respecto.

* * *

 **Fin…**

 **¡Eso es todo por el momento amigos hasta la próxima!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
